On A Whim
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: On A whim Nerdy Bella helps drunk Edward at a party but what does The King of cockiness himself do in return jumps to conclusions because of his voilent past and Ruins her in the eyes of the entire school, after Bella redefines herself and Edward learns the truth can they find love or is it too late has he lost her to a better man
1. Hello Unconscious

**A/N : Hey Guys :] well this was going to start as a prologue but then I went into descriptions and things so I decided to start from here instead due to that I pretty much lost any direction I had with this so feel free to review and give me something you want to see happen from here on out it will just be me and my wondering thoughts in to moment lol Love you guys Enjoy! **

I Let Rose drag me out to the back of the house where the huge crowd had gathered because being it was Rose she just had to see what all the commotion was about, I looked down to see Edward Cullen passed out on the floor laying in a pile of his own vomit.

People where laughing taking pictures like this was some sick joke, bragging about how this was "So going on Facebook tonight" I have never been more disgusted at the people of this school then at this very moment.

Then the ring leader of the asshole brigade Mike stepped forward, he had always been jealous of Edward because he could get almost any girl he wanted in this school because they were shallow and only cared about what made them looked good.

Needless to say Edward scored higher then Mike so Mike had lost some of his girls at the hands of Edward, so it was more than just disdain pretty sure it was pure hatred.

Mikes ocean Blue eyes where no match for the piercing Emeralds that lied across Edwards face, then Edwards wild copper- bronze like sex hair had Mikes blond spiky failed attempt at sex hair beat.

You could go all day comparing Edward to Mike but Edward would always win in every aspect of the contest. Don't get me wrong Mike wasn't a bad looking guy but he was no Edward.

The problem with Edward was he just knew he was the shit and owned it to much, he was one cocky son of a bitch he knew he looked good and never hesitated to let you know he knew and it just pissed me off, is modesty too much to ask for?

I never fell all over myself for Edward like all the other girls did he got special privileges just because he knew how to work everyone in the school. Being the Starting Quarterback and one of the most if not the most attractive boy at this school got him almost anything his heart desired and that's why I express my clear demise of the S.O.B (**A/N: Son of a Bitch ;] lol**) rather bluntly and don't care.

no one listens to me anyway, I'm the type of person who just blends in and wants to make it through the day without being noticed.

That's pretty easy considering I'm just plain Bella Swan. There is nothing interesting about me what so ever, I have plane dark brown hair, brown eyes, some say that they could just get lost in them there so beautiful but they are just family they have to say things like that.

I'm about 5'4 pale as snow there's nothing that stands out so there for I never stand out. I dress down everyday, Heels have never graced the presence of my closet and I intend to keep it that way. I rock jeans and a simple shirt everyday with either my UGGS, or my Air Forces and sometimes the occasional flat but nothing fancy.

I'm what you would call an undercover book worm, I love books I love to read, also I'm a straight A honor roll student, I do volunteer work in the community for extra curricular in laymen's terms I'm a nerd but no one but my best friend Rosalie knows it.

She unlike me she is the total package beauty and brains, she is a blond bombshell, just slightly taller than me thick long blond locks flowing down her back her sparkling blue eyes that make her fierce and irresistible, her curvaceous body that is always decked out in the latest fashion Rosalie Hale was The best thing walking these halls of Forks high why she hangs with me I don't know.

She was pretty cordial since middle school after we did a project together we became associates. Then when we got to high school she claims everyone is fake and all the girls are hoes and they just wanted to be frenemies and not friends which was true I couldn't argue that's why I was a loner and didn't mind.

I am not with the drama and Rose was tired of it so we just bound together just the two of use and became best friends, which made her think she could drag me to events like this. Mike was now standing over Edward and he pulled out a Sharpie

"Yo Lonnie get a picture of this shit after I write it I'm a CockSucker on his forehead" Mike laughed my face cringed why would he do something so stupid.

"Stop" I said scared at the own sound of my voice I can't believe I was speaking up, but yet I had to everyone was just standing here watching knowing it was wrong. I looked over at a shocked Rosalie and turned my attention back to Mike who's maker point was inches away from Edwards scalp.

"Stop Mike! are you seriously gone do something so idiotic? what are we four your just disgraceful" I stated I couldn't believe I was being this bold and getting this angry over a guy I couldn't stand. Why couldn't I just leave him and let him get what he deserved.

"Who are you anyway? Oh yeah a giant nobody move at the way" he tried to brush past me, with all my might I kneed Mike in the balls and shoved him to the ground.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and laughter. I looked at my best friends face it was a mix of so many things, shock. Happiness, confusion, and curiousness, through her laughter of course.

I rushed to the ground beside Edward as I herd Mike yell obscenities

at me, that stopped with one kick to the head by Rose followed by a "Shut up you piece of shit" I wanted to laugh I can always count on Rose.

I got a hot towel from the pool area wiped off the vomit cleaned him off, his shirt reeked so it had to go. Once he got clean enough to move I asked Rose to help me get him to my car she wrinkled her nose but undoubtedly agreed.

We each took one arm and drug Edward to my truck shut him safely in the passengers seat.

"So what happens now Bella" Rosalie asked, and honestly I didn't know I barely knew this guy, I quite frankly despised him and yet I was his only friend now what a shame.

"I don't know Rose guess search for I.D find his house and get some help" I stated

"Bella why are you even getting involved you hate the guy or so you say? She questioned more then stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I still hate him Rose but as much as I do I can't leave him no one deserves that if that was ever unfortunately you or me I would pray for the same" after that she couldn't argue

"Okay I guess your right even he deserves better I guess" she mumbled

"I love you Rose thanks for everything" I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and told her I'd call her when I got in to insure her I'm safe.

I checked his pocket and found his drivers license found the address and pulled off with one drunk Calvin Cline model in my passenger seat _unfreakinbeliveabel_.


	2. What A Night

**A/N: Thank you guys for the Review and the Alerts and Favorites I got so many when I checked my inbox I was shocked but some more couldn't hurt could it ;] no I don't thinks so :D Love you guys thank you and Enjoy! **

_Earlier that day_

The Late Bell rang for the teachers to shut and lock there classroom doors and begin the lesson.

We had a substitute in Government for Mr. Jefferson he was having Minor surgery, as the substitute was scrambling to find the lesson plan that was left for her Rose turned around in the desk and we started having a brief conversation.

"So you're going with me to Eric's party tonight right" she quizzed

"Roseeee" I whined

"Come on Bella you're my BFF you can't let me go alone can you what if something happens to me I'll be there by myself with no one to help me" Rosalie Hale knew my weakness I can't stand for anyone to get hurt especially someone close to me I would do anything to prevent that.

"Fine I'll go with you Rose but I'm not getting dressed up I'm going to be casual" she sighed she loved to try to beautify me for parties and I'd never let her only once for homecoming last year.

"Okay" she muttered Casual me beat no me at all"

"Rose this substitute is never going to find the lesson plan and I can make up the work, his assignments he said are going to be online just in case the substitute was incompetent, which by what I see right now she is, you want to ditch" I asked

"Hell yeah!" she boomed, we gathered our things and went to the substitute fed her some student council meeting bull of course being a sub she bought it.

We slipped out of class and headed straight to the parking lot, we decided to take Rose's car because she hated my truck with a passion.

We got in her car and headed to Port Angela's Rose wanted to buy a new dress for the party. I hated shopping so I told her to meet me at my favorite book store when she was done, I had to see if they had the last installment to this book I was reading some new vampire fiction I got hooked on I walked in and went to the front desk

"How you doing today Mrs. Brandon I was wondering if you got the last installment to the Dusk series?" I asked

"Sorry not yet Isabella your going to have to wait just like everyone else I know killing you everyone keeps coming in here for that book what is it with that book anyway" she laughed

"You have to read it to see thanks anyway though" I said

"Is there anything else I can help you with dear?" she asked

"No that's okay " I turned around to leave but then I remembered I better print out a copy of Mr. Jefferson's assignment for Rose and I my computer at home was so slow it would take forever why not just do it here.

I went down the back isle and found the computer logged onto the school website and Mr. Jefferson's section and got the assignments and printed it out. On my way to get the copies I herd voices

"Here's that special book Dear the rest won't be released until next month but I got a special one for my special customer" she beamed, my mouth fell as I saw Crescent Moon sliding across the counter into some fare white perfectly sculpted fingers.

"Thank you Mrs. Brandon means a lot" a soft velvety voice spoke, I recognized that voice I directed my eyes up and they landed on no other then the face of Edward Cullen. Rage creased through my veins he was getting something I wanted just because he could dazzle the owners wife I'm officially pissed off. I couldn't contain myself anymore I exploded and stormed to the front.

"What the Hell Mrs. Brandon you just stood here in my face and lied to me" the look of remorse crossed her face mix with guilt that she had just got caught

"Oh. . . . . . . Dear . . . . It's just. . . . . " she stumbled over her words trying to come up with a good lie but I didn't want to hear it.

" You rather give it to this pathetic excuse for a man right here I thought we were better then that I guess not you don't have to worry about me again because I won't be coming back here and I will be sure to pass on the word" I barked

"Isabella that. . . . . . . Isn't necessary. . . . . . I " she tried again

"No I'm out," I began to walk towards the door a strong hand grabbed my elbow

"Wait can't we work something out" Edward said, I ripped my elbow away

"Don't you touch me don't you ever touch me" I spat and stormed out the bookstore crashing into Rose

"Bella What's going on?" she asked concerned

"I'll tell you in the car lets just get out of here please" I grabbed her hand we hopped in the car and sped off.

_Now_

I pulled up to the address on Edwards I.D took me forever to find it lucky Charlie got me a G.P.S last Christmas.

I pulled up to a large mansion like house it was so elegant and beautiful. I knew Edward came from money but damn, I looked around for any sign of anyone being home. I saw no lights on no cars in front, and if they were home evidentially they were asleep so how was I going to get this grown man in the house by myself.

That's it I had to get him awake a little so I dug in my bag and found three bottles of water, I hate do to this but. . . . . . . I dumped one of the bottles on his face bringing him in a groggy state but a conscious one.

"W. . . . . .whh. . . . What's go. . . In on? He questioned

"Sssshhh….Just come on lug head" I whispered helping him out my truck

We headed up the front steps his bare arm around my shoulder for support, he tried to get his keys and unlock the door he was struggling too much so I snatched them up and opened the door.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful then the out but I couldn't make out much through the darkness. I saw a few flights of steps I knew there was no way we where making it up there

"Edward is there some type of guest room down here or something" I whispered

"Over there!" he shouted pointing to the left

"Ssshhhhh. . . . . Okay here we go" I lead him to the left and he pointed at which door we stumbled in the fair sized room and I flipped the light switch

"Ahhhh!" Edward yelped in pain due to sensitivity of the lights

"Sorry" I said I walked over and turned on the tiny lamp on the desktop so there was a small dim portion of light.

"here you have to get something else in you" I took the lid off the second bottle of water and extended my arm to give it to him but he was already flat on his back in the bed.

"Come on Edward you can't go to bed dehydrated like this and here take this aspirin so your head won't hurt as much" I argued he said nothing, I sat on the edge of the bed grabbed his chin parting his lips, popped the two tiny pills in his mouth and slowly poured water down his throat.

Once he realized what I was doing and how good it felt he drunk the water greedily I smiled.

"There easy now you need a shower" I stated he ignored me

"Come on get up" once again silence, I walked to the bathroom luckily it was in the room due to the fact he could barely stand I figured a shower was not an option so I ran some bath water looked around for manly bath products seeing there really wasn't much I just put some Axe body wash in the water.

Once the water was filled I went to retrieve Edward he was still on his back I slowly undid the button on his jeans and pulled them off before he could protest.

The way the tiny bit of light reflected off his body was mesmerizing he lied here in front of me almost naked this is a sight I will never forget and to be quite honest I don't want to I have to admit the man is gorgeous.

"Come on Calvin CM" I said prying him off the bed and leading him to the bathroom I helped him brush his teeth vomit breath was the worst then I lead him to the tub seeing no other way I shoved him in, in his boxers but being the water was so warm he let out a moan instead of a scream and that sound did things to my body I couldn't even explain.

Why did this man have me reacting this way.

I told him to take off his undergarments he obliged I got a cloth put some soap on it and started washing his angelic torso, more moans escaped his lips and more moistness escaped mine, my lady parts were reacting in a way I've never felt before.

Part of me just wanted to hop in this tub and ride this drunken fool until the cows came home, he was just borderline irresistible.

I decided it was time for him to get out I don't know if I thought he was clean enough or I couldn't take it anymore but it was time.

I closed my eyes and pulled him out the tub I desperately wanted to look but it wasn't my place. He sat on the edge of the tub I grabbed the robe off the back of the door and stretched it out to him

"Hurry up put this on" his drunk ass took forever but he got it, I faced him and damn he looked good.

So fresh and clean water dripping from his body I just wanted to lick every drop of moister off ugh Bella control yourself this is Edward Cullen Jackass Extraordinar.

Maybe I like him more today because his mouth is actually shut and not because its wrapped around some floozy.

I grabbed a towel and led him back to the room sat him in a chair I found a spare tee and Basketball shorts in the drawer I peeled back the top off the robe dried him off and put the shirt on I told him to take care of his lower half, I turned my back and let him handle his business.

He successfully did it I putt coco butter on the few exposed areas of his body so he wouldn't go to bed with dry skin and finally led him to the bed I pulled back the covers tucked him in and prepared to leave he grabbed my elbow. I looked down and met his piecing green eyes with my deep brown and we just stared at each other for a minuet.

"It's okay I'm going to go now your safe your alright " I whispered he just continued to stare. Knowing I would never have this chance again I went for it, I leaned down pressed my lips against his. They were so soft and perfect just like I knew they would be if I was crazy I would swear he parted his lips and kissed me back I pulled away and it went back to staring then I finally broke my gaze

"I have to go" he loosened his grip and I broke away it was Dawn now I had to go I just made it to the front door when I swore someone was there I looked over and saw nothing yeah I really am losing it.

I got outside hoped in my truck and pulled off not looking back. I dialed Rose on my way home to unsure her I was safe she was knocked out so I just decided to text her so just incase she woke up she knew.

I arrived home fuck my own water, my own shower, fuck my own anything I went straight to my room and crashed out what a night.

**A/N: So what you think Good or Bad give me positive or negative feedback all welcome thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it and I know everyone one say it but it honestly is true reviews make and author update faster so keep that in mind ;] until next time ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~ **


	3. Morning Hangover

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to give you a little something to feed our aching hearts I know it kills me to wait for updates lol This probably would have been longer but blame my cell phone it rang back to back and I just got off now and I was on it since the afternoon sickening right? but the phone is my weakness anyway here's a tidbit don't worry there will be more this week :] love you guys thanks for all the reviews alerts. And favorites. And silent readers speak up I want to hear from you might be teasers in the future ;] okay enough blab here the next chapter Enjoy! **

EPOV

I cracked open my sore eyes I regretted the decision as soon as I did it. The room was spinning I had the most awful headache, it felt like a ton of bricks just descended onto my head. I clutched the side of my face and applied pressure to my temple and attempted to remember the rest of last night.

The last thing I remembered I was at Eric's party drinking having fun with Jasper and I did a keg stand and after that everything else was a blur.

Once I could finally open my eyes the rest of the way and the room came to a complete stop I realized I wasn't even in my own bedroom I slung one foot over the bed and the other followed simultaneously I begun to stand and collapsed immediately to the floor.

"Fuck " I spat gripping the rug and trying to push myself up, but sadly failing. I herd a soft giggle from the door way I looked up to see my bad ass not so little sister covering her mouth to stifle her giggles.

She realized she was caught so she walked over and stood over me

"Need some help big bro" she laughed

"What does it look like" I muttered

"Don't catch and attitude with me drunkie because I'll leave your ass to get up by your self" she replied

"Sorry Alice will you just help me" I pleaded

"Okay a little better" She said walking over grabbing my forearm and yanking me from the floor with little help from me, _strong ass pixie_ I thought to myself.

My sister was small but powerful, that's why her bad ass stayed in trouble all the time. That reminded me she was suppose to be in this private school in Seattle living with our Aunt what is she doing here?

As if she read my mind she sat in the chair across from the bed where I was now residing again and said

"I got kicked out" I looked some what shocked but quit frankly not that surprised. Don't let her angelic looks fool you my sister was bad, not really all that bad she just kind of had the attitude, I do what I want no one's going to stop me, if you get in my way I will beat your ass mentality, she was no joke.

"What for this time" I asked

"Ugh long story" she sighed. I loved my sister but the sound of her voice right now was irritating the fuck out of me

"Alice I really would love to hear all about it but right now. . . . . . . "

"I know I know Bro you talking to the hangover princess that's why I was nice enough to bring you some coffee" she replied while walking back into the hallway and returning with two cups of coffee.

"Oh thank you Alice" I moaned inhaling the sent of the fresh brewed coffee that I so desperately needed. We sipped our coffee in silence for a while then she spoke

"Well since it hurts to hear my voice I know it doesn't hurt to explain what the fuck happened Bro I've never seen you this hung-over what did you do?" she asked

"Shit what didn't I do, I did shots, body shots, keg stand, beer pong, a chugging contest, a shot line up, sis I've never been so Hammered in my life" I said putting a hand back on my head to soothe the throbbing.

"Not too Hammered to fuck I see" she murmured

"What did you say" my eyes budged out of my sockets

"Nothing" she smiled

"No Alice what?" I asked again

"Not to hammered to fuck I saw the brunette leaving this room last night and your magically showered and changed I'm not dumb Edward hell! I've been there it's okay I won't tell mom and dad you brought a girl back to the crib we cool you just owe me" she stated. I was so confused what brunette Tanya my girlfriend was a Strawberry blonde so who was this Brunette fuck did I cheat not like I cared Tanya was just the flavor of the week but I have never went down as a cheater, maybe a player but never a cheat and who is this random brunette that took advantage of me when I was drunk.

Seeing I'm rich she might have fucked me unprotected and now might try to claim I fathered her child. _Fuck fuck fuck_! I can remember anything from last night.

"You alright bro?" Alice asked

"No I'm not I can't remember anything" I replied

"Damn to hammered to remember sex she must have not been good" she laughed

"Alice I don't think I slept with her because one I don't remember and I feel a certain way the morning after sex and I don't have that feeling, I don't think so" I stated

"Then why was she here?" Alice asked

"Shit I don't know hell! I don't even know who this random chick is" I was getting upset now. This woman evidentially got me undressed in the shower, maybe she did take advantage of me _fuck. _

"It's okay Bro it happens to the best of us shit! happened to me a few times but I always remember the sex" she smiled _bad ass_, I thought to myself, my sister was out of control but I loved her that way we got along so well she was like one of my best friends and I trusted her, we could talk about anything.

The difference between me and her was I kept up the family image I wanted my mom and dad to be proud of me and not be disappointed, Alice didn't care what they thought. Crazy enough that equally balanced out.

Alice was the crazy one and I was just Edward but they loved her the same and where proud of her carefree spirit and creativeness even defended her wrong doings sometimes but that was my parents, think she gets it from mom because I'm way to much like my dad.

_Thinking of them_

"Are mom and dad back yet?" I asked

"No there flight lands tonight they weren't due until Tuesday but they came home earlier because off me" she sighed

"See what you did badass" I shook my head

"I'm sorry okay I didn't know they were away I would have tried harder not to be put out until Wednesday" she spat, I laugh

"How are we related" I quizzed

"Hell if I know" she laughed, I missed my sister sometimes I feels she's the only one that gets me beside my best friend Jasper.

Speaking of his ass what happened to him he was suppose to have my back he just disappeared I'm going to speak with him either tomorrow or Monday at school today was a recovery day I couldn't handle big discussions the way my heads erupting.

"Alright well I'm cooking brunch Bro so come to the kitchen when you get yourself together" she told me

"Okay " I smiled as she exited the room

**A/N: See I'm sorry rather short but that's all I had today there will be more soon a promise by the way who loves crazy bad ass Alice I thought I'd make her a cool pixie who loves it ;] tell me what you guys think can't wait to hear from you Love you Guys! ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~ **


	4. Natural Born Klutz

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for yall tanks for all the love in reviews alerts, and favorites I'm getting it is so appreciated thanks so much Love you guys on to the next chapter Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend went by like a breeze I just stayed in the house got caught up on my homework and some house hold chores Charlie went fishing with Billy for most of the weekend so I basically had the house to myself.

Before I knew it my alarm clock was buzzing telling me it's time to wake up and go to the prison that held me for eight hours of my life Monday threw Friday.

I got up and jumped in the shower scrubbed my body down quickly, standing under the poring water trying to mentally prepare myself for the day. _This is your last year come on you can make it. _In my mind high school is like prison I have nothing to look forward to I just do it until I am released to collage.

Collage will be so different, No bullshit hours, or bullshit teachers, or female drama, of coarse there will still be jerks and hoes but your on a different type level in collage no one really has time to worry or hate on each other you pretty much do your own thing.

Unless you join one of those mindless sororities or fraternities, thats just another way to be in the mix of things needless to say I'm not joining.

I jumped out the shower dried off and picked out my outfit for the day my Yellow I Love PINK sweat pants and a Black PINK hoodie and my black UUGS, I brushed my hair up into an okay bun and I was finished.

I grabbed my backpack and was out the door. I was starting to rain tiny droplets of water hit my face as I made my way to my truck. Wasn't a heavy amount of rain was just drizzling for now, I drove to school in silence only thing I was listening to was the sound of the rain drops hitting my windshield in a creepy way I liked that sound kind of had me at peace.

I arrived in the parking lot parked my truck and made my way inside. I walked to my locker put the combo in and opened it I went through its contents making sure I had every thing I needed checking my face in the mirror rose installed making sure everything was were it was suppose to be and it was.

Just then Rose slid up

"Bella it's bad enough you don't even care enough for fashion but you wear yellow to make your lack of fashion sense stand out and your walking with me, just what are we going to do with you?" she asked, I just Rolled my eyes

"I don't feel the need to dress up why just dressed up for somewhere you don't want to be?" I shot, it stumped her for a minuet

"Because it's not about here it's about you to take pride in yourself to make you self feel good and confident and to get a date" she slid that last part in there

"And there the real reason is Rose I'm not looking for a da. . . . . ." I stopped mid sentence as he walked in the door looking like someone straight off of GQ's front page. With his beige cotton blend sweater hugging every muscle on his chest down to the perfect dark washed denim jeans that hung off his hips so perfect looked like they were custom made for him, with matching beige suede boots a grey coat and scarf and hat to shield him from the cold, he looked so sexy

"Hello Earth to Bella where did you go just now" she asked then looked where I had been glancing

"Bell no" she glared at me

"Not you too what happened to are mutual hatred, what happened the night of the party did you not tell me something" she asked, my mind flashed back to the kiss, his soft velvet lips like butter cream against mine what I would do for another one, one he was awake for.

"No Rose nothing geez you can't deny he looks good today dang it was just a look and I was actually distracted with the boy behind him the huge buff one is he new?" I'm so glad he was behind him so I had an escape if Rose found out about how I felt about him it would be a rap.

"Oooo he must be I've never seen him before, I'll get the scoop by lunch I got to go to pre cal see yah!" she said walking off, I closed my locker and headed to Bio I was almost at the door when I remembered we have a binder check and I left mine in my locker I went to turn around and crashed into a big strong chest I looked up and immediately my chocolate browns met his emerald greens

"Edward. . . . . . " I sighed almost out of breath

"Do I know you" he snapped I said nothing

"Watch were you going!" he barked

"Ummmm. . . . . . Yeah. . . Sorry. . . . I got to get. . . . . Muh. . . Muh. . My binder" I quickly walked away and got to my locker hyperventilating then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder

"Are you okay" a strong male voice said, I grabbed my binder and turned around it was that new kid I spotted earlier. I sighed relived it wasn't Edward

"Yeah I'm okay" I said looking up into the deep brown worried pools that where this strangers eyes

"You sure you looked like you were having a panic attack, my mother has those from time to time so I'm a little cautious when symptoms appear"

"No I'm fine. . . . . ." I paused not knowing his name

"Emmett McCarthy" he smiled showing off his big dimples he wasn't big and scary he was absolutely adorable

"Hi Emmett I'm Bella" I smiled extending my hand, he happily took it

"Hi Bella glad to meet a female who isn't staring at me like fresh meat" he laughed, I liked his laugh sounded so sincere

"Yeah you will be getting a lot of that for your first couple of months" I told him

"Great I'm so looking forward to it" he replied in a sarcastic tone, I just laughed

"Well I have to get to class" I informed him

"Yeah me too wouldn't make a good impression being late on my first day" he teased

"yeah it wouldn't"

"See you around Bella" he smiled at me and began to walk away

"Hey Emmett!" I called after him

"You might meet some guys or other people but if not you are welcomed to sit with me and my best friend at lunch" I told him

"Sure I would love to but. . . . . " he hesitated

"What is it Emmett?" I asked walking back up to him

"My little sister she transferred here with me too and we are going to eat lunch together" he informed me

"oh that's no problem bring her along I would love to meet her if she's anything like you I think we will get along just fine" I smiled

"Thanks Bella"

"No problem see you at lunch Em" I said shorting his name into something quick and walked to class.

I walked into Biology and Mr. Banner provided me with a bright pink slip for my lateness I so desperately wanted to tell him where he could stick his pink slip but instead I just sat down in one of the last two seats in the very back.

"Since you missed Me giving out my new seating arrangement that will be your permanent seat in the back with the other person who can't seem to make it to class on time" he said darting eyes at the door.

I looked over and shit! It was Edward walking into to class taking the same pink slip I took. He walked to the back put his things down and slid in the chair next to me he looked over I avoid his eyes as I tried to calm my breathing.

Why was I so nervous all of a sudden what do I even have to be nervous about? Oh yeah lip molesting him in his drunken state but yet I helped him out he could at least say thank you it was a lot of work to assure his safety it damn sure wasn't easy.

The more I thought about this the anger I got as a sat next to the smug asshole the nervousness was gone I just wanted to smack the fire.

Then I remembered he said I looked familiar this S.O.B can't even remember that's how wasted he was.

About halfway through class Mr. Banner finally shuts the fuck up and passes out the lab our partners and us are suppose to complete.

I looked over at Edward he looked over at me we said nothing just got started. I took the top half he took the bottom we worked in silence, I know that's not the way it was suppose to be done but hey we weren't in the mood for talking.

We completed fairly quickly this way we were done with fifteen minuets to spare. Mr. Banner walked by grumbled and collected it, I just rolled my eyes.

"Asshole" I herd Edward mutter

"Yes the biggest" I mumbled back, I saw the corners of his mouth turn up I guess he thought I couldn't hear him

"So he gave you detention too huh?" he asked me, once again my heart stared to beat faster why did he have this affect on me?

"Yeah" I murmured

"See and you and I are hardly ever late you think he would be leant ugh! Today just isn't my day" he put his head down in frustration

"You ain't never lied" I mumbled to him

"What?"

"Nothing" I said back

The Bell rung we got up from our seats and headed out the door

"Guess I'll see you at two?" he said

"Huh? Why would you see me. . . . . . . " then I realized detention

"Oh yeah see you at two" I replied rushing out the room, I quickly got to my next class to avoid yet another detention, English went by Like a breeze as always before I knew it I was headed to lunch.

Not having much of an appetite I grabbed a water a green apple and some chips and sat down at me and Rose's regular table in the corner in the back, we picked in the back so Rose wouldn't have to go through the harassment of being asked out every day like she use to when we sat in the front.

I waited another ten minuets before Rose appeared with her lunch her water and salad as always she was cheating today and got a brownie which I quickly stole a piece of she smacked my hand afterward I just smiled. She sat down quickly,

"I told you I'm the best I got the whole scoop" she said excitedly, I laughed if only she knew what was in store for her in about five minuets, I spotted Emmett in the long pizza line on my way to the table I told him what table we were at.

"So he transferred from Ohio, he was star running back for his old high school, he also runs track and lifts weights, He's not a player he has declined every offer from a girl so far, he has a little sister named Angela she's a junior, he likes all kinds of music, his favorite color is burgundy which he owns a monster burgundy jeep which is parked outside as we speak" she said finally exhaling

"Wow That's all" I tease

"Hey I only had to two periods give me a brake" he whined

"I was playing Rose" I rolled my eyes

"Oh" she laughed

"Well if you think you're the best I'm extraordinary" I smiled

"Why you say that" she quizzed

"Ohh….You'll see" I beamed, she had a look of confusion on her face I smiled wickedly

"Isabella Marie Swan what did you do?" I said nothing no less then a minuet later Emmett himself walked over to our table, with a girl about as small as me by his side defiantly as shy as me

"Hey Bella this is my sis Ang, Ang this is Bella and her friend. . . . . . " he trailed off

"Rosalie, Rose for short she stood up and took his hand" he smiled and shook it, Welcome Ang y'all come on pull up a seat. Ang sat down Rose and Emmett still had there hands interlocked staring into each others eyes, oh lord Rose and her affect on guys.

I cleared my throat, I herd Ang giggle from the side, they finally came back to reality and sat down. Through the rest of lunch we herd more about Emmett and a little about shy little Angela she's a really cool girl I can see us being friends.

Emmett was defiantly a funny guy he told a joke laughed at it himself and milk came out of his nose, it almost had me and Rose on the floor, I like this kid I like him a lot.

After Lunch we all walked out the café and the only one turning left

"By Ang see you after school" he waved her off

"You're a really good brother" I told him

"Not really I just take care of my little sis that doesn't make me so great" he replied

"In who's world" I asked he just smiled

"What ever Isabella Marie" he mocked, I shot him daggers with my eyes

"Don't ever call me that" I barked, he gave me a toothy grin

"What you don't like it Marie" he laughed, just then I leaped on his back and put my arms around his neck it was hard since his big shoulders kept getting in the way but I held on.

He took off jogging down the hall way first it was a little scary then it was actually funny I started cracking up riding on Emmett's back he started laughing too we finally stopped in front of Mr. Jefferson's room, I slid off his back still laughing

"Em you are crazy" he smiled back it me

"How did you know what class I was going to anyway?" I asked

"I didn't this is my class" I smiled

"Looks like me you and Rose have class together" I smiled just then I remembered Rose

"Oh shit we left Rose" I said me and him just stared at each other shrugged are shoulders and started bagging up just then Rose finally walked up

"What's so finally now Flash and friends" she spat

"Nothing Rose" I said quickly regaining my composer

"Em has class with us though" I told her, her mood quickly changed and a smile appeared

"Hmm. . . . . . . . Interesting" she murmured as we all walked in to class, everyone looked at us a mumbled stuff as we walked in with the new kid smiling I told him jut to ignore them he nodded, we went to the three desk in the back sat and chilled the teacher handed out the worksheet from the other day, me and Rose laughed because it was the same one I printed out which means she never found it that day, incompetent I swear.

I laughed we let Em copy our answers so for the remainder of the time we just sat chilled and goofed off I so desperately wanted to skip again I would if it wasn't for that blasted detention, stupid ass Mr. Banner,

"Emmett McCarthy" the sub called out all head shots back to him we looked at him he shrugged his shoulders stood up and walked over

"The guidance consular needs to see you, just protocol for all new students your not in trouble or anything" she smiled he nodded we waved Em off as he left

"Good I'm glad he left" Rose said

"What why" I stared at her puzzled

"Because girl chat time" she said I sighed

"Bella are you starting to like him" she asked

"Yah of coarse he's a good guy I like him already" I smiled

"No Bella like, like as in attracted to him" she asked, my eyes widened

"Nooo, noooo, not at all He's like the big brother I never had I don't look at him that way" I reassured her

"Are you sure because you all looked oh to cozy" she stated

"Positive Em's not my type" told t her _tall sexy bronze hair and green eyes is my type_ I thought to myself

"So if I was to say I was interested in Em what would u say" I smiled that's why she was acting this way for once Rose was jealous of me

"I would say go for it Rose"

"Really? Your not just saying that Bella you did see and talk to him first don't say this to appease me if you want him tell me now" she demanded

"Rose I'm not interested okay" I said for the final time

"Ugh that doesn't mean he's not interested in you" she slumped

"Over you I doubt it" I murmured

"What do you mean Bella you don't see how great you are your, funny, smart, independent, friendly, hold a good conversation, your snappy when you need to be, even In sweat pants and a hoodie you still look nice, not as nice as you could but not a mess, Bella sometimes I fear all I am is looks" she winced

"Rose your so much more then that and you know it you are, smart, sexy, classy, a great person, drama free, and I think your funny, and feisty which most guys like so you have a lot going on for yourself don't sell yourself short' I told her

"Look who's talking" I just rolled my eyes,

Em finally came back then the bell rang

"Alright see you two later text me tonight Rose" I told her

"Iight Bells" she shouted back and they disappeared

I walked down to the detention room doing the walk of death it was only an hour but an hour Id rather not spend stuck in this jail within a jail. No paying attention I crashed into the strong oh to familiar chest from earlier

"Dang do you ever watch where your going or are you just a natural born klutz?" he barked

"Sadly the second one" I turned bright red and put my head down

"I'm sorry I'm just not having the best day, and fatal accidents aren't making it better" he told me

"I understand" I nodded as we walked into the detention room there was only one other kid in here and he was sleep already with his Ipod blaring. I walked over and sat in the small desk in the corner in the back, shockingly Edward followed I looked up at him like what are you doing he just sat next to me and said nothing, then the detention teacher walked in

"Look I don't care what you do just stay in here there is cameras outside this door so please just stay its only an hour I will be back" and he left as quickly as he came

"Soo. . . . ." Edwards said, it was my turn to be bitchy now

"Excuse me is there something you need" I snapped his beating around the bush was pissing me off

"Matter fact there is"

"Well get to it what!"

"Where you at Eric party Friday?" he blurted out, my heart skipped a beat and I hesitated oh shit I knows I'm dead maybe I should just lie but I think he knows shit, shit, shit what do I do, fuck he's waiting for an answer

"Uhh. . . . Yeah" I said shakily

"Did you happen to see me that night" he asked hopeful eyes they just made we want to tell him everything but what if he got mad

"Umm. . . . . . Maybe like once or twice" I tried to brush it off

"Can you tell me exactly where and what I was doing" he asked

"why!" I asked defensively this shocked him

"Because I can't remember dammit!" he shot back then put his head in his hands and sighed heavily, I felt so bad I was being a bitch to protect myself.

"Last time I saw you, you were passed out on the lawn" I murmured

"I was?" he asked, I just looked at him to confirm what I just said

"Damn, do u know what happened next" he asked pleading eyes

"No sorry I don't" I looked him dead in the eyes and told him that bold faced lie I couldn't risk it I wouldn't.

"Thanks for your help " he said turning forward in his seat slipping on his earphones tilting his head back closing his emeralds to relax I just took out my journal and began writing a poem that turned into a song all

**A/N: Sorry you guys the teaser I sent out actually changed he's and asshole remember so he couldn't be too nice but I think next chapter will be Edwards's point of view and you will see the true asshole that he is so brace yourself so what you guys think? I had to add loveable Emmett in there who loves Emmett I do! in almost every story he is the greatest so tell me what you guys think harsh criticism welcomed but positive is too/preferred ;] just wanna hear from you guys ~MissFJU~**


	5. Day From Hell

**A/N: I'm Back! Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, sorry this mostly had to do with this brain block I'm having told you this story is just on a whim I'm seeing where it's going to go and this next chapter is where it lead me where will it go from here? ;] guess you guys will have to wait and see here's the next installment Enjoy!**

**(P.S) (Please ignore some spelling and grammar issues I desperately need a Beta D;)**

**P.S.S (Speacil thanks to EdwardsBedbreaker1 for remindin me I needed a Disclaimer So. . . .)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer D; _

_tragic huh? even though I like to pretend, but I do own this plot and storyline and Sadly Jackassward but that's nothing to be proud of D; _

**EPOV**

Today was the day from absolute hell! First This whole weekend I had to put up with my ecstatic hyper ass sister so needless to say sleep I barely had, who pushed me into reordering/ redecorating my room, well this little pixie forgot to pug my alarm clock back in so I woke up forty five minuets late barley had any time to do anything but hop in the shower and get dressed, and leave half way down the road I noticed I forgot my back pack just my luck right.

So I stopped off at Dunkin Donuts to get my morning coffee to calm me down, so the idiot was handing it to me by the lid well the lid disconnected spilled all over me and my precious Volvo I was heated I cursed him all the way out I think I saw tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

But I don't give a fuck at this point my car and my clothes were totally fucked.

So I drove back home, took another shower got on some fresh clothes and cleaned out my Volvo and left again, once again the idiot in me forgot my back pack a second time I was a half an hour late now the first class was just about to begin I rushed to Mr. Banners door just to have this clumsy Nerd bump into my chest, she looked vaguely familiar I was on Edge so I really didn't have time to play guess who.

I brushed past her after a few choice words, girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate poor nerd probably forgot her inhaler today the way she rushed away to her locker, saying something about her binder which reminded me I have some of my stuff in my locker I walked fairly slower to mine I was not rushing to this Jackasses class, this is the only time I've ever be late he better get off my sack.

I finally reached my locker which was right next to Jas's he had to have already been in class great still can't ask him about what happened at the party where the fuck he was at.

I sighed grabbed my books and walked back to Mr. Banners room he made some smart ass comment about my tardiness and provided me with a pink slip and told me I had to sit in the back next to the hyperventilating nerdy girl who just crashed into me.

Great just my fucking luck. I sat down she seem pretty quite a little nervous I bet it was because of how I treated her earlier.

Mr. Jackass passes out this lab our partners and ourselves are suppose to complete by the end of class.

Still in silence we completed the lab her taking to top me taking to bottom. _I love when girls take the top_ I laughed to myself quit enough that she didn't catch it.

We finished fairly quickly and just sat in silence the jackass came over and collected are lab grumbling something smart about wrong way of doing this I hate him so much.

"Asshole" I mumbled to myself

"Yes the biggest" I herd her reply, I was shocked I didn't even know she was listening and from the looks of her it seemed she loved teachers and always did what they say _hmmm. . . . . Maybe she had a rebellious side I wonder how rebellious, maybe freaky rebellious, I thought with a smile, hmmm. . . . I've never fucked a nerd wonder what it's like might have to give Miss Swan a try, she's actually easy on they eyes, yeah she has no fashion sense but there was something kind of adorable about her. I gave her the once over for the first time it kinda made me want to say Awwwww. . . . . Edward Cullen Awwwing Wow I'm officially disowning myself. _

"So he gave you detention too huh?" I asked her

"Yeah" she grumbled rolling her eyes _too cute!_

"See and you and I are hardly ever late you think he would be leant ugh! Today just isn't my day" I sighed out in frustration, this not remembering anything from this weekend, then the fucked up morning, and I bet the rest of the day will be no different, she mumbled something else I didn't quite catch it

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing" She replied back I was just about to pry then Bell rung we got up from our seats and headed out the door we shared a few more words before we headed our separate way I told her Id see her at two for detention because we were both so ecstatic, then I headed off to my next class I got there just on time almost late let my day dreaming in the hall get away from me.

I walked into English class I walked to my regular seat in the back the only difference was someone was in my seat, rage overtook me everyone knows this is my seat, there's one right next to it why just to be smart are you sitting in my seat.

"Excuse me your in my seat" I snapped to the unfamiliar dude, he must be new because no one in there right mind would sit in Edward Cullen's seat.

The boy stood up, he looked about 6'7, 250plus pounds buff as hell he towered over me I was instantly struck with a little fear and that's never happened before.

"What?" he asked, man this dude was scary

"Umm. . . . Your kind of in my seat" I replied in a much softer tone now, this huge grizzly like dude just smiled at me

"Oh sorry dude no disrespect I ain't know it was your seat, I'm new I been lost all day" he let out a Bellowing laugh that drew attention to us but he didn't seem to care, he picked up the rest of his things and moved them to the empty desk next to mind and sat down. I sat down in my seat too.

"Emmett McCarthy" he extend his hand

"Edward Cullen" I took his hand

"So when's lunch I'm starving" he asked me I chuckled a little bit looked like this dude was always hungry

"After this period" I informed him

"Iight thanks" he replied I just nodded my head and we turned or heads back to Mr. Lomans English lesson.

I know it was kind of rude not to offer him to seat with me and my crew at lunch but, one why would I want the newbie to follow me around, two our table is strictly football players, and 3 I don't know him like that maybe if I get to know him more, I can't have him fucking up my rep even though he would be good muscle to intimidate people who knows only time can tell.

English breezed by and I head straight to the cafeteria know when I walk in normally heads turn and they did today like always but it was a different kind of stare, like I know something you don't know.

I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. Just then out of know where Tanya walked up to my and slapped me hard against my face, didn't hurt thanks to my strong jaw line but it did shock the hell out me I grabbed her wrist before she could do it again,

"What the fuck Tanya" I barked half the cafeteria staring

"So you cheating on me now I never took you as the Burnett type but I guess your changing things up what I'm not good enough for you now" she screamed

"Tanya what the fuck are you talking about" I was so angry at her little temper tantrum for attention, and her thinking I owe her any explanations, and embarrassing me and lastly putting hr hands on me.

She was about to get it but first I had to know what she was talking about.

"Oh so were playing dumb well video evidence doesn't lie" she spat outstretching her phone to me, It was me passed out on the floor and asshole Newton was about to write dumb shit on my forehead with a sharpie what an ass I'll fix his ass later, as the video progressed a little brunet step forward and stopped him, she was so small but so ferocious who is that? She actually saved me from Mike she kneed him in the balls and pushed him to the ground all for me, _who was this?. _I watched as she cleaned me off and took off my shirt like it was nothing, _Who was this?_

"So you gone stand here and lie Edward you don't know who that is why would a stranger go threw those great lengths shit I wouldn't have you would have sat there and got what your ass deserved, So you must be fucking her behind my back" she wailed, I was fuming now fuck the bullshit

"Tanya first of all you don't fucking own me no one does and I don't owe you shit type explanation, Like I said I don't know the girl, but even if I was fucking her so what I can fuck who ever I want, and I always do your just a piece of ass and 'I'm just your arm candy so stop playing like you actually give a damn, I can't put up with your bullshit anymore, I'm done it's over, maybe I will go find that brunet she probably will be a better fuck then you!" I spat then stormed off leaving her and half of the cafeteria speechless.

Fuck this I would come back at the end of the day for dentition I couldn't stay here another minuet.

I rushed outside and instead of getting in my car and going I walked up the hill into the forest taking the trip to my secret meadow, I always flee here to relax.

I finally arrived after a lengthy walk I slid to the floor and laid on my back and stared at the clouds, it finally stopped raining and sun was peeking threw the dark clouds, I was shocked the grass dried so fast, but not much rain hit the ground due to the blocking of the tress.

I laid on my back and an my hands over my face then into my hair and let out a heavy sigh.

I'm racking my brain just for anything I little glimpse of something. Who was that girl? I kept replaying the video in my head, I looked at the girl she looked simple way underdressed for a party, she was tiny, and that voice, I've herd that voice. I pounded my fist into my head Think Edward Think! I closed my eyes thinking back real hard and drifted off to sleep.

_It's okay I'm going to go now your safe" a soft nurturing voice said to me, I looked up and was met with the deepest chocolate brown pools I've ever seen. Her eyes were filled with warmth and kindness, something I've never seen in any females eyes other than my mother. I wanted to say don't go to the woman I opened my mouth and nothing came out, just then she pressed her soft pink lip against mine she tasted just like the milk chocolate that was her eyes, her taste so sweet had me tingling with desire. I parted my lips and accepted her in just a little and kissed her back. She broke the kiss and stared at me again for what felt like eternity but just not long enough_

"_I have to go now" she whispered to me I realized I had a grip on her elbow not wanting to but knowing I had to I released the girl and watched her walk out the door sadness over took me my warmth was gone. _

I woke up in the meadow rock hard I couldn't get the feel of the woman's lips out of my mind.

I rose to my feet and began walking back towards the school I herd the school bell ring to signal schools out as I made my way to the detention room.

I walked quickly down the hall got to the detention room door and a familiar warm body collided into me once again

"Dang do you ever watch where your going or are you just a natural born klutz?" I barked

"Sadly the second one" She turned bright red and put her head down it was kind of cute to

"I'm sorry I'm just not having the best day, and fatal accidents aren't making it better" I told her, she nodded her head.

We walked into the room there only being one other boy sleeping in one of the desk on the far left side, Bella wondered over to the desk in the corner of the far right side I followed her and sat next to her to work my Edward charm on her seeing if I can get some info about the party and I ain't gone lie a quick fuck after this dumb detention lets out.

What somewhat shocked me was she looked at me with disdain as she quietly took her seat. The detention Room teacher came in told us we basically better not leave this room blah blah blah yeah whatever.

So I decided it was now or never go in for the kill ease into it slowly

"Soo. . . . ." I said trying to get the conversation rolling

"Excuse me is there something you need" She snapped I didn't expect her to get feisty with her small stature it was like a ferocious kitty it was adorable, _where have I seen that before?_

"Matter fact there is" _with a quick hand job under the table _Shut up little Ed!

"Well get to it what!" She barked this attitude was so sexy on a woman so small

"Where you at Eric party Friday?" I questioned the quick fuck was out the window so I guess I will try to get the info but she probably wasn't I mean nerds don't go out they stay at home reading or doing homework training for the math Olympics or something but maybe she herd something

"Uhh. . . . Yeah" she replied shakily wow she was actually there I knew this nerd was an undercover freak I wonder what she was doing there maybe she saw something

"Did you happen to see me that night" I asked hopeful

"Umm. . . . . . Maybe like once or twice" she said nonchalant, shit she probably didn't know anything

"Can you tell me exactly where and what I was doing" I asked

"why!" she snapped, why was she so defensive, it think she knows something she has to why is she acting this way

"Because I can't remember dammit!" I shot back I was tired of her attitude but most of I was just tired of this nightmare all together.

"Last time I saw you, you were passed out on the lawn" she murmured

"I was" I quizzed looking at her, she nodded

"Damn, do u know what happened next" I asked just begging for anything

"No sorry I don't" that hit me look a ton of brick so basically I'm back to point one

"Thank you for you help" I told her slid my earphones on leaned back and closed my eyes. My mind started replaying that video in my head it was almost like I was back there again _I saw the girl standing up for me this time I looked her in the face she looked so familiar I think. . . . . No that cant be Isabella? My eyes connected with hers and the deep chocolate pools from my dream were staring right back at me and the soft pink lips where on mine again, this wasn't a dream this was real, She's the one from the video she's he one who took me home she's the one who got me out of my clothes she has to be the one Alice seen, She the one who's soft lips I can't forget but why, Oh shit I think we had sex what am I going to I hope she's not going to try to trap me with no baby I have a football scholarships' lined up, I have a future, oh lord I hope she's clean and didn't give me nothing, who knows what other poor saps she's done this to she probably goes around praying on drunk football players what's her deal. She just saved me from Mike to take advantage herself. Wait till I see her. She was in my grasp I could almost reach her as she leaned over to kiss me when I felt a violent shake._

"Umm. . . . . . . Edward son Detention let out fifteen minuets ago your free to go" the teacher informed me, I looked around Isabella already gone, no wonder why she was nervous all the time because she didn't want me to find out what she had done.

I gathered my things and rushed out of there fuming wait till I see Isabella again it's on!

**A/N: So what you guys think Edwards POV and how everything is for him =O he knows now what do you think is going to happen is Bella in trouble? She should have just told him right? Well. . . . . Were about to see where secret keeping gets you poor Bella and isn't Edward a jackass? So please Review tell me what you think I Loveeeeeee! Feed back from you guys your reviews brighten my day I always try to reply and if I haven't replied to you sorry things get crazy but I promise if you review this time I will reply back because I love you guys so much your reviews mean the world, and P.S who ever reviews will get a special shout out next chapter just to show my appreciation so with that Love ya will try to update soon ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~ **


	6. Plotting

**I am so sorry you guys for my incredible lateness I hadn't realized it had been so long I looked back on my last update day and I was like :O oh my god has it really been that long I'm sorry I kept you waiting I promise that it will never be that long between updates again you guys are amazing and I hope you continue to read despite my slacking off I had worked on my other story **_**Stilettos'**_** recently and normally I do both at the same time but I didn't so that's why I hadn't realized. Things in Life have been a little wacky aswell got a lot going on that was affecting my writing and still is but I I'll do my best to update and finish this story because I love you guys and I hope you continue to read and pass my story on an recommend it because you guys and your reviews mean the world to me I just want to stress how much so enough blabbering without further ado the next chapter Enjoy! **

I dashed out of the school looking around frantically searching left and right for a woman that I knew was long gone, she couldn't wait to get out of there away from me before I discovered the truth. That's okay I will go home and plan my confrontation it will be that much better I'm going to make her pay for embarrassing me and doing god knows what else to me. I hopped in my car trying hard to ignore the brown coffee stain on the floor next to my seat where that retard didn't know what he was doing I should go up there and demand my car cleaning expenses _dumbasses_. I raced home like a bat out of hell for what reason? I don't really know because its not like I can do anything from there but I guess just after a long day I want nothing but to lay in my bed and just relax. I pulled up to my house _great! _My mother and father are both home, don't get me wrong I love my parents but there gonna wanna talk about there trip and all the fun and ask about what I did and about school and bullshit I don't care about right now. I slipped in the house and made a beline for the stairs I herd my dad and Alice in the living room he was scolding her for getting kicked out of yet another school. I herd her putting on her little I'm so sorry I disappointed you act no lie she has perfected that little performance she could win an award because of course dad caved and told her he was glad she was home because he missed her. It got silent so I guess a hug was provided I was on about the ninth step I was almost safe to my room when my mom came out her room an ran smack dab into me on the steps _Shit! _

"Edward Dear There you Are I missed you so much" she pulled me into a warm hug

"You weren't gone that long mom" I laughed

"So what anytime a mother is away from her child she misses them I am so glad Alice is back not glad of the circumstances as to why but I'm glad she is I missed her dearly" she told me

"I know ma" I replied

"Edward baby why are you going upstairs we have so much to talk about how were you be honest? Have you and Alice been getting along? So what did you do while we were away tell me everything" she piped I had to try extremely hard not to roll my eyes and sigh in frustration

"Is that my Son?" my dad called from the living room

"Yeah it's him Carlisle" my mother called back

"Bring him in here I can't wait to hear what my boys been up to" _Oh yeah! Because this is what I wanted to do right now family fuckin circle_, I was getting so angry all I wanted to do is lay in my bed and rest and be by myself I'm not asking to feed world hunger damn!

"Come on Edward " my mom linked her arm and dragged me to the shark pit

"There's my boy!" my dad called out

"Hey dad" I walked over we shared a brief hug then I sat in the recliner on the other side of the room just incase I rolled my eyes they might not be able to catch it. So they began telling us about our trip thank god Alice was there to engage in the conversation it's crazy how she wasn't pretending to be interested she really was. Its times like this I swear she isn't my sister but I thank god she is or I would have to pay attention to this right now and pretend I care.

"So How was your mini vacation" Alice gushed

"I would hardly call it a vacation three business functions four lunch ins and two dinner parties and a formal cocktail party where rich snobs talk about how there donating money to a hospital and scope out who they want in there wing hardly a vacation" my dad muttered

"Oh Carlisle hush with that the last two days where all for us we spent time seeing the sights walking along the beach Puerto Rico was beautiful I'm thinking of sending you guys for a graduation present" My mom winked Alice squealed

"That would be awesome so what was the food like? Was there any hotties my age? Was the hotel nice. What dress did you wear for the cocktail party? What sights did you visit are you going back? Come on don't leave me hanging" Alice squawked

"Hmmm…." my mom murmured

"Authentic Excellence, yes, yes, my black knee length backless dress with my lace long sleeve Shaw my red Jimmy choo's to add fire and my red clutch, we visited Rio Camuy Caves, and El Morro, and lastly yes someday" my mother said in like two breathes I swear that's where Alice gets it from just my mom is more relaxed and the pipsqueak is more excited.

"wow sounds like you had a good time" she said

"yeah" I added m two cents to create the illusion I was paying attention

"So what did you guys get into mainly you Edward Alice has only been here a few days" my dad asked

"Nothing" I shot back quickly _damn that looked guilty as fuck, shit!_

My dad raised his eye brow at me

"He wouldn't know he can't remember" Alice snickered

"What?" my mom asked

"Nothing " I said quickly they looked at me with confusion in there eyes

"I mean nothing out the ordinary a few parties, hanging with Jas and the boys, just relaxing Same old same old" I tried to convince them

"You get your school work done dear" my mom quizzed

"Of corse mom"

"Good" she replied

"You haven't been getting too crazy have you son…." my dad looked at me

"No"

"So your taking…..precautions yes?" I fisted my hair and groaned in frustration as Alice had a giggle fit

"yes dad"

"I mean I'm a doctor I just seen a sixteen your old girl think she goes to your school find out she was pregnant and had an STD at the same time it was sad you gotta be careful and I don't want you to e….."

"I got it dad yes I'm fine in that department" I exclaimed

"You sure because these girls now a days…." he went on

"Dad! Dad! Dad! I get it I really do" I told him

"okay because….."

"Carlisle Hush leave that boy alone my baby's being safe" my mother scolded

_Ugh! My parents talking about my sex life could it get any worse_

"Alice this isn't funny you need to be safe too I know you active and…." Alice's eye balls popped out there socket now it was my turn to laugh

"Dad I…"

"No Alice I don't want you to End up like that girl, these boys now a days are only after one thing and you shouldn't be climbing into bed with them becau….."

"Carlisle leave these children alone" she barked I love my mom always has my back when dad gets in his over protective doctor mode

"Okay honey well me and your dad still gotta unpack and takes showers and stuff so where heading upstairs " she informed us, the sudden thought of my parents showering together made me wanna gag in my mouth

"Okay okay just go" I said putting my hands to my ears

"Edward I didn't even mean like that" she said shocked then she put on a wicked smile

"But thanks for the idea" she winked at me grabbed my fathers hand and lead him up the stairs, I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away. My parents where very open about there activities they felt there still young (in there minds), they love each other, there married, and they do what they want I can't blame them I hope I am like that when I get there age but I will be a old rich bachelor marriage love and emotion ain't for me I need a new bitch every two weeks. I stood up off the recliner picked up the pillow and chucked it at Alice's head

"Hey!" she squeaked

"That's for your smart mouth pip squeak" I shot she flipped me the bird

"put that in your cunt " I spat walking off

"At lest I like it in my cunt and not my asshole Fagward!" she shouted after me, I ignored her and continued up the stairs shaking my head me and Alice always act like this next to Jas she's my best friend even doe I won't ever admit it to her I did miss her being around. I walked in my room closing the door shut behind me I sprawled out on top of my bed and stared at the ceiling the confrontation had to be tomorrow I ain't got time to hang onto this shit for weeks, she embarrassed me payback is a bitch, and no one knows how to master a bitch like Edward Cullen. As I plot my revenge I hear a light tap on the door

"Edward Dear?" my mom called out opening the door slightly

"Yes Mom?" I answered her, she walked in in her plush pink bathrobe hair dripping slightly from the shower I gathered she just took

"I just wanted to give you a heads up Alice is going to be here to stay this time she will be transferring to your school" she informed me

"Okay I guess" I didn't really have much more to say it doesn't bug me to have my little sister in school with me because I know she can handle her own and with our last name she will be well off.

"She will start next week "

"Okay mom" I replied

"Are you okay honey?" she asked me

"yeah I just got a lot on my mind"

"you wanna talk about it"

"No not at all" I groaned

"okay well I'm here if you do" she said quietly exiting the room

"Okay" was all I called back

I ran my hands over my face and let out a deep sigh Why is this getting to me so much I never cared when bitches threw pussy at me before why is this different maybe because I feel used and no one uses me I swore to myself I would never go threw this again. Thoughts of my past haunted me as a drifted into a not so peaceful sleep, I woke up at eight o'clock confused as hell I hadn't even realized I drifted off. I headed downstairs and found two pizza boxes on the counter so I'm guessing this is dinner I walked past Alice's room this girl is forever leaving her door cracked then she swear someone was eavesdropping all I hear is

"You say you miss me I have a feeling you just miss my pu…"

Ahhh that was enough for me I've herd too much about everyone's sex life including mine today, I have the strangest family.

I flopped down on the couch on the other side of my room switched on my flat screen to ESPN to catch a little football shoved a slice of pepperoni and pineapple pizza in my mouth and watched closely to see if there's something that can up my game, I flip my cell open and dial Jasper finally were gonna have this conversation

"Ummm….hey " he said more like a question then a greeting

"Don't ummm… hey me Jas what the fuck is going on" I barked

"No Lie man I don't even know I walked in Today and everyone was showing me pictures and videos I'm as confused as you when did you start fuckin with brunettes that one was a little fireball how long you been smashing that?" he quizzed

"I haven't be smashing anything Jas!" I spat

"I didn't even know who she was she just picked me up at the party and did god knows what now this video is going around god forbid she has more videos of shit I don't even remember Jas Where the fuck where you man you just left me you weren't even the least bit concerned where the fuck I was!" I was fuming Now

"Look I was too fucked up to even worry about what you where doing lets keep it honest I was smashed on Captain Morgan, Derrick from last years French class brought some haze so we blew tree's I was outta this world and by the time I came down you where gone I figured you found a bitch to go home with or went home with Tanya, not my fault you have been know to leave with females so don't chew my head off" he replied I clenched my teeth because he was right I do do that all the time but shit I at least find him text or call or he does

"Ugh well I found out who the girl was" I told him

"Who?" he question

"You will find out tomorrow" on that note I flipped my phone close tossed it next to me laid my head back and watched last night sports recaps and munched on cold pizza. After the pizza was all gone I got up brushed my teeth showered and climbed in bed not really tired after my nap but the soft Egyptian cotton sheets felt good against my skin it was only nine o'clock I had a big day ahead of me so I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep just knowing tomorrow is payback.

**I know you all hate me I been making you wait and your going to have to again I already have the confrontation written so it will be up this week I know I promised reviewers a special shout out I had something planned but I am just going to say a little special thanks to yall down here EdwardsBedbreaker1, Lis123, ADADancer, acw1, brittany86, and OoO-EdwardLover-OoO Thank you guys so much many of you are consistent readers and reviewers and I want to let you know I appreciate it EdwardBB1 you really are what makes me remember to post I go in and see a review you telling me to update I saw the two extra you sent and I began writing each time but life has been super crazy I moved and things here aren't working out here there has been death, hospitalizations friend trauma that I wont disclose on here but life has been ripping me a new one but bare with me everyone because I am going to keep going this story will finish I hope you guys review they are what is keeping me going what push me to get done Take Care until next time ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~ **


	7. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: So I'm back I really don't have much to say this time life has slowed a little but not really so I updated when I could which is now so enjoy! =D**

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing sadly =/ all rights to S. Meyer_

I Woke up on a mission, "Mission Payback Is a Bitch" I planned to not only confront Bella but make her feel as small as an Ant.

I hopped up showered grabbed the necessary tools I needed for the job and made my way down the steps in record time, I had to get to school just slightly earlier to set my plan In motion.

"Edward Honey I made breakfast" my mother told me as I came down the steps. I looked at my watch to decided if I had time I concluded I have about eight minuets before I had to be on my way.

"Uh….. What is it?" I quizzed

"A Cheesy Bacon omelet your favorite" she smiled she knew my weakness I would be late for my bacon and cheese. I sat down at the breakfast bar as she put two plates in from of me.

"Which one do you want an omelet with hash brown cooked in or hash browns on the side" she asked me, in efforts to save time I grabbed the plate with them cooked in she smiled

"Good choice" she said

I bit into my omelet it was like an orgasm in my mouth it was so delicious I think I actually moaned

"I'm glad you like it" my mother said starting to clean up

"Like it you know I love it I always love your cooking" I told her stuffing another bite into my mouth.

"Thank you I love cooking for you guys even doe most of the time you are the only one who appreciates it" she laughed

"Dad and Alice appreciate it there just always on the go" I told her

"I know I know it's just nice to hear it once in a while that's all" she replied

I wolfed down the last piece wiped my mouth with a napkin got up and kissed my mother cheek downed some orange juice and made my way to the door.

"I hate to leave when were talking about people on the go but I gotta go but mom…. " I paused "You are appreciated" I smiled at her she smiled back

"Thanks my baby" she told me giving me one last hug, I don't know why my mother is acting so emotional but I will get to the bottom of that soon but I was too focused on my master plan so my mother had to be thrown on the back burner this time.

I made my way out the door and too my Volvo after school I was going to hit up the car wash and clean the coffee stain out of my interior lucky I didn't have anytime to stop today because I would go in talk to there manager get free coffee for a month or something.

I sped down the narrow fog morning roads of forks making my way to the prison like building that trapped me half of my day luckily this is my last year and I won't have to ever see the gloomy hallways of the correctional facility like building ever again.

I walked in the building flashed Ms. Cope a smile so maybe she would fight the urge to be nosey but sadly this time it failed she waved me over I rolled my eyes in frustration everyone wants to put me behind today is that a sign I shouldn't do it? Nahhh just a sign to work harder.

"Good Mornings Ms. Cope what can I help you with?" I asked her once I reached the front desk

"Oh Edward dear nothing I just wanted to know how you been and why are you here so early ?" she wanted to know

"I'm fine Ms. Cope I'm kind of in a rush I'm here to put the final touches on my senior project presentation " I informed her

"oh well in that case I don't want to hold you up hun go on right ahead tell your parents I said hello"

"Will do" I said heading out of the main office making my way finally to my desired destinations took me a while and I few trips in and out of class rooms and up an down hallways but everything was set now all I had to do was wait I smiled in satisfaction my master plan was about to take off.

I wouldn't be in Bio because I setting my Senior project presentation up in the auditorium for the assembly at the end of the day so I wouldn't see Bella till I confronted her she is going to get the shock of her life today at the hands of Edward Cullen

BPOV

I walked in the school nervous I have been on edge since Edward and I's conversation in detention I feel like the truth is steps away from unraveling along with my brain.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked concerned

"Nothing" I sighed "I'm just anxious for this day to be over already" I told her

"Yeah I feel you on that one" she replied, I closed my locker

"Well see you at lunch Rose" I muttered and walked nervous to class.

I walked into class and glanced at our table Edward was nowhere to be found, I assumed he was just running late but he never showed staring nervously at the door I didn't notice how time flew and before I knew it the bell rung and I was heading to gym.

I got dressed and headed to the gym she said we were doing our track unit I personally think she was just scouting people for the spring track team but whatever.

I jogged struggling not to trip over my own feet. My mind got lost in thoughts of Edward I wondered where his was or what he was doing.

I heard about his debacle with Tanya yesterday in the lunch room I felt bad because it was kind of my fault and over me.

Running and zoning out with thoughts of Edward once again gym fly by just like Bio, I need to start thinking of Edward more he's giving me my wish for this day to be over already.

I feel pretty good I haven't had a single encounter with him today my nerves are calm I had a nice jog and now I get to grab a hot shower.

I grabbed my gym bag and hit the shower, I refused to think of Edward while I was showering that's to personal for me so I made it quick, since I did sweat I decided to wash my hair too while I was in there it only took me about ten minuets and I was in and out the shower I rapped my body and my hair in a towel and exited the shower and made my way to my section to get dressed.

I heard loud gasps and everyone was staring at me I started to get self conscious so I rushed to my section the girl Tanya was in there I avoid her eyes but hers where all on me _oh my god what if she knows, _instead of her saying anything she just bust out laughing and walked away.

I pulled my hair towel down rung the remaining moister out of it then I took out my lotions and started to moisturize my skin it felt a little thicker then usual but hey it is in these crummy gym lockers.

I slide my jeans and tee shirt back on and scooped my books ups grabbed my Gatorade and stood up the Bell was about to ring so I walked from the back section and everyone stared at me I looked down to examine myself like is there something on me and I caught a glimpse of my arms they were blue I started panicking I ran to the bathroom mirror and I wanted to bust in to tears not only was my skin deep sea blue my hair was bright highlighter pink.

I went to put my Gatorade down but I couldn't it was stuck to my hand I tried to release my books they were attached to my arm. By then all the girls followed me some where standing gaped mouth other laughing hysterically.

I shook the bottle in rage trying to get f off and bits of red juice came spewing out of mysterious holes in the top of the bottle by then I was in tears.

My body was Blue my hair was Pink I had books clothes and bottles glued to my skin I busted out of the locker room before the bell rung fuck it I didn't care I had to get out of here tears blurring my vision I slipped on something and bust my ass right into the janitors dust and trash particles pile he accumulated from sweeping the hallways so now dust dirt and grime are attached to my skin as well I felt gross I pulled myself up sobbing uncontrollably.

Who could do this to me? Its pretty obvious it wasn't a coincidence or an accident someone set this up but why? I haven't done anything is this karma?

Just then the bell rung everyone rushed out there classes and saw me the laughing and the ridicule started I just wanted to get out of here I had to go home, but I really need my best friend right now to come with me and help me I had no choice but to run in the cafeteria really fast and get her.

I dashed threw the hall I probably looked like a smurf troll super hero but I made my way to the cafeteria all eyes were on me stares and laughs and more taunts.

I didn't even have to make it to our table before Rose rushed over to me

"Oh my god Bella what happened to you are you okay lets get you out of here" Rose said trying to lead me to the door we turned around and that's when I saw him.

"Not so fast you can't take our cafeteria entertainment away" Edward mocked

"fuck off Edward its not the time" Rose spat

"Ice Bitch this is between me and the hoe that lives under the bridge" he barked

"Wait a minuet what did you just call her!" Rose shoot enraged all eyes were on us as if they weren't on me already just now there we no laughs everyone was silent.

"H-O-E a HOE!" Edward shouted

"I mean what else do you call it Rose a girl who drags a guy home when he's drunk and completely out of it to take advantage of them seriously…. Are you that pathetic? I know there has to be at least a few guys in this school that would fuck you, pussy is pussy and I don't doubt yours was tight but must not be that good because I don't remember much about it next time be a whore to someone who actually wants it" Edward tore into me and made me feel lower then I ever did in my life the last thing I'd seen threw the tears before I ran away from Edwards harsh words was Rosalie's fist connected with the side of his face.

**A/N: so there it is folks he got his revenge in a terrible way what yall think? Awful huh? I Love to here from you guys your reviews always make me smile and maybe if I get enough I can actually push the next chapter about by Thursday =DD btw I'm thinking I want to change the name of this story and spice up the description do you think I should? yes or No and if yes got any ideas you can review or message me your thoughts lemme know guys ;] until next time ~MissFJU~**


	8. Assembly Fun

**A/N: So true to my word I got tons of reviews and I love each and everyone of you for it your support in this story makes me so glad. That's all Enjoy!**

I dashed out the cafeteria and ran right into Emmett's chest

"Bella?" he wrapped his huge arms around me and I broke down into tears

"Bella come on we are leaving now come on" he whispered softly pulling me out of the building and away from the taunting laugher

"Where did you park?" he asked all I could do is point between my violent sobs, we got to my truck he motioned for the keys, I turned around and stuck my butt out to him because they where in my back pocket, he looked hesitant at first I just sighed and nodded it was okay he quickly removed them.

I climbed in to the passengers seat turned towards the window while Emmett started up the car and we pulled off.

We rode in silence for quite sometime Emmett was the first to brake the silence because we both knew I wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"Bella Are you okay?" he asked I could tell by his tone he was trying to speak carefully and set a comfortable atmosphere, I just mumbled.

"mmmm…" I couldn't fix my mouth to even speak on the events that transpired moments ago

"Bella it's okay your safe talk to me I need to understand what happened back there" he begged

"I don't know Emmett I don't even know! " I somewhat shouted

"Look at me I'm pink, blue, and sticky I have no idea how this even happened" my shouting has now turned back into sobbing.

Emmett pulled my truck over put it in park, slid across the seat and engulfed me in a hug, it was so warm and comforting it made me feel really good the best I've felt all day.

He stroked my hair and whispered reassuring things in my ear about how we're going to fix this.

After about fifteen more minuets I finally got myself together and Emmett could get back to driving he pulled up to the hospital I looked up at him with confusion.

"Why are we here?" I asked him

"I want them to help unattached you from your items with minimal pain ass possible and see what chemicals hurt your skin and how to fix it. I just nodded my head with understanding as I climbed out my truck.

"Wait a sec…." Emmett said as he went In his back pack and pulled out a huge forest green hoodie I smiled at his kindness.

The sleeves where so big that my arms even with my items attached somewhat slid in.

I flipped the hood up lowered my head and Emmett lead me into the hospital.

Emmett lead me to the waiting bench while he went and talked to one of the nurses and got the necessary forms to fill out I told him to give the nurse my name they have my information I'm a frequent visitor since I'm a natural born klutz.

I don't know what Emmett said to the nurse but he reappeared with her.

"Hey Bella it's nurse Carol you remember me?" nurse Carol asked

"yeah I think….. Under knee stitches right?" I quizzed

"Ha..right good memory this one" she said to Emmett

"Well your boyfriend here told me about you dilemma and I feel for you, girls where awful to me when I was in high school so I get it" she spoke

"Oh no he's not my…..never mind" _why bother she will think what she wants_

"Well honey where gonna fix you right up come this way" she led me off.

I walked down the pale green all too familiar hall way with head down just trying to get somewhere where no one could see me.

Just then heard the quick click sound of the door opening as she led me into a room and told me to sit on the doctors table I hopped up this was all like second natural to me.

"Okay Bella you know it goes so come on lets see the damage" she told me tone filled with remorse.

I pulled the big floppy hood of Emmett's sweat jacket down I heard nurse Carol let out a wince but try to cover it up quickly with a cough but I still heard it.

I continued to peel off the jacket from the rest of my body she shook her head at the whole sight before her until she rushed over to me and hugged me, I was taken with surprise at the somewhat stranger feeling so much compassion for me.

"I'm just so sorry this happened to you dear" she told me I could tell she was sincere I just nodded my head.

"Okay this was worse then I thought I will get the doctor I don't want to touch you until I know everything your skin was exposed too I will be right back" She told me filling out the rest of my chart and walking out the door.

I laid back and took a deep breath and released the air from my lungs slowly.

My mind started to go into over drive who did this? The whole time I was clueless then I thought it was Tanya but after what happened in the Cafeteria how could I not see, it was no other then Edward.

I saw not only the rage but the pride in his eyes he was happy that he got his quote on quote "Revenge." It made me want to start crying all over again but I sucked it up.

After all I did for him he really thought I took advantage of him and then humiliated me front of half the school I hate Edward Cullen I hate him.

Rage started to fill me I was done with being sad his words did cut me deep at first but now I'm ticked.

I stared at the cracked ceiling tile for a while processing everything until I heard that familiar click of the door, signaling for me to sit back up.

As I slowly rose I came face to face with doctor Cullen, Rage shot down my spine and my eyes burned with anger.

"I got to go this was a mistake I will handle this on my own" I said flatly trying to gather my things just then nurse Carol came out the back.

"Bella dear what's wrong calm down" she asked confused

"I'm fine I just need to get out of here" I said trying to brush past them both

"Ms. Swan…." Dr. Cullen Started to say I snapped around

"Bella!" I barked

"….Bella… That's not advised something could be seriously wrong with your skin I need to examine you" he replied

"I don't want you to touch me this is your fault anyway" I shouted

"..Ms…..Bella how could this possibly be my fault ?" he questioned obviously confused

"If you didn't raise such an asshole of a son none of this would have happed" I was screaming and crying at the top of my lungs, but this time they where tears of anger and frustration.

"Bella calm down what does this have to do with Edward he did this to you?" Doctor Cullen asked in shock

"He sure did" I said between clenched teeth

"Okay Bella just be calm I'm going to fix I'm gonna fix it just stay please" he pleaded with me, I did want this shit off of me and to be back to normal so I sat with a _humph_.

Dr. Cullen examined me wrote down something on the chart told the nurse to bring him something everything was becoming somewhat of a blur before I knew it the books, and bottle where detached nurse Carol was asking me to step behind the curtain because she had to cut my clothes off.

Farley quickly my clothes were off and she used the same thing she used on m arms and hands earlier to clear off excess glue.

"Here baby I brought you some clothes from my personal stash you don't want the free clothes they give out here" she told me handing me a sweat suit

"Thanks" I muttered as I slid in it on, Carol brought me back out and Dr. Cullen was waiting

"Okay Bella good News and Bad news" he said

"Oh great I hate that line" I murmured

"Good new there's no skin damage your going to be fine, bad new you have to put the cream on three times a day and the blue won't come off until about next week and lastly we don't know too much about you hair so you are going to have to see a hair stylist to handle that okay?" I nodded my head

"Okay gather your things your free to go" he smiled

"Thanks" I said as he left

I gathered my things flipped the hood of the sweat suit up and walked out. As I made my way to the exit I saw Emmett sitting on the bench where I once was.

"Emmett your actually stayed her all this time for me?" I asked surprised

"Of course I had to make sure you were okay after all your hospitality how could I not?" he told me that warmed my heart I was really starting to like Emmett

"I called Rose she wanted to come but I told her I have everything under control but she said call her as soon as you get home" he told me

"Okay can we just get out of here?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Oh my god Emmett" I slapped my forehead

"You left your truck at school how are you getting to school tomorrow" he asked

"Don't worry about it B Rose said she would come get me tomorrow morning" he smiled

"Okay thanks for everything Em" I hugged him

"Don't mention it"

We hopped in my truck Emmett drove to his house then from there I drove home I was worn out I just wanted to lay down.

I got in the house I didn't want to talk do anything but lay down so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was in dream land.

**EPOV**

POP!

I couldn't believe Rosalie hit me he slugged me right in my temple I swear my ear didn't stop ringing for twenty minuets.

I grabbed her arms before she could hit me again I can't deny that one is feisty and packs a powerful punch.

Once she saw she couldn't hit me due to my death grip she ripped out of my hands and left the café in search of her friend. I straightened my clothes and continued to the lunch line half deaf but I got my burger and soda and ate it with pride.

This afternoon will be even better I thought chowing down, after lunch I made my way to the auditorium to put on the finishing touches.

I watched crowds and crowds of students pile into the auditorium I smiled smugly as my evil plan was about to come full circle.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Whitburn got up and spoke some bullshit about how proud he is of all the hard wok me and other students presenting did.

That's all I got because I stopped listening because quite frankly I didn't care I just wanted him to hurry up so we could get to my presentation.

He finally finished his blabbering and the first student went up, he presented about alcohol abuse within families and teens, it was an interesting concept but it wasn't going to stop me from continuing to get wasted with my friends that shit was too much fun minus the memory loss and the hangovers.

He finally stopped talking and Principal Whitburn called me out on the stage.

I strode on stage with pride in my step and smugness in my smile, honestly I don't know why anyone tries to compete with me there will never be another Edward Cullen.

As the heat from the lights bore down on me shining against my perfect skin every girl melted.

I looked around the room and I had everyone's attention like always I commanded a room.

"Okay I did my project on bullying some are confused on the term and what it is, so let me tell you bullying - is the continuance of inflicting emotional or physical harm purposely on a weaker and or defenseless persons." you don't see it much in this school but recently I have seen bullying starting to stir up.

Just then I pulled up a slide show of photos of Bella after what I did to her, I had one right outside the locker room, her on the floor in the janitors dust pile, her in the cafeteria, I had dozens the auditorium erupted in laughter.

" See this is what bulling looks like it's not nice to…." just then Principal. Whitburn snatched the microphone

"That's enough Mr. Cullen my office now" he told me I smiled as I walked offstage

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Rose shouting from the crowd trying to get her way through I just breezed to the principals office with out I care in the world I successfully ruined Bella Swan in front of the Entire school.

**A/N: So yes some of yall thought that it was over No he had to take it the extra Mile don't be discouraged though as I told some of yall in my review reply's Edward will get his. Yes I Know there is quite a bit of grammar errors I just don't have a Beta and I get frazzled at times but bare with me for now. Thanks for all your lovely reviews they inspired me to update even sooner. If I get more then I did the last time it might inspire me to update quick again because yalls reviews are the reason I even sit down to write thanks everyone until next time much love ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~ **


	9. So Wrong

**Ohmgeee! I'm Sorry guys I know it has been forever and then some since I updated I thoroughly apologize I just started a new job and enrolled in school plus still personal things alots going on and I'm doing the best I can hope you guys aren't mad at me enjoy!**

I sat in Principal Whitburn's office proud of myself, I smiled smugly to myself with pride someone would think twice before ever trying to punk me again and that includes Mike Newton, I got something for him too but that can wait for a bit.

Just as another plot of revenge crossed my mind Principal Whitburn came barreling through his office doors.

"Sit Cullen Now!" he tried to say with base in his voice I chuckled

"I am sitting Sir" I pointed out to him

"Wipe that smirk off your face or you will be wiping the urinals with the janitors for your punishment" he spat. There was no way in hell I was wiping shit but my ass.

"Punishment for what Sir? " I asked in the most puzzled voice I could conjure up. I could tell my act of shock and absolute dumbfound was starting to get to him.

"Cut the crap Cullen that little display out there was against the student code of conduct and you will be punished especially if you don't cooperate" he barked.

"What was wrong with my presentation? I showed you the outline and you seemed to have no problem before."

"It's barely about the presentation, it is what you did to Isabella Swan."

"Goodness Sir you think I did those thing to her?" I questioned holding my heart like I couldn't believe he was asking me such things.

"Cullen stop playing how else would you get pictures to put in ever so conveniently?"

"Sir I had other pictures but when that happened to her at our own school I wanted to show the students that bullying is real and serious. I also wanted it to show it happens here and it is not acceptable. I switched them at the last minute. Here look these are the ones I switched out. These are pictures form other high schools." I said innocently slapping my folder with bullshit I pulled off the internet on his desk. He picked them up and examined them and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well that doesn't explain how you got the pictures of Isabella."

"Sir It was emailed to my phone everyone has the pictures. A lot of people are spreading them they think it's funny, I just think it is downright disgusting. That was what I was trying to tell the assembly before you grabbed the mic from me" I told him. I almost wanted to bust out laughing in his face because he had no choice but to buy this shit, there was no evidence of foul play on my part.

Just then I heard the door open swiftly and Rosalie charged in oh shit!

"I'm going to Kill you Cullen!" she charged at me. I dodged her and went behind Principal Whitburn's desk.

"You hear that P.W she threatening me. Now that is liable for suspension" I told him.

"IT'S NOT A THREAT CULLEN IT'S A PROMISE!" she barked.

Principal Whitburn stood between us.

"Cullen out now! I will see what to do with you later. Rosalie have a seat we will talk shortly." He didn't have to tell me twice I bolted out of there. I wasn't afraid of Rosalie but her mean right hook still had my ear ringing, I like my hearing and wasn't trying to go deaf anytime soon so I hurried it out of there.

I walked down the hall and I got tons of thumbs up and pats on the backs "good job Cullen" tons of chuckles and laughs I felt like even more of the man then I did before by the time I reached my locker.

I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff. My mission was complete, I wasn't staying for the rest of the day. I don't give a fuck. I might go pick up some weed from my boy Riley and blow some trees before I go home.

I closed my locker and Jaspers face was behind it. He had the coldest expression on his face. If I didn't know I could kick jasper's ass I would be afraid.

"Dude the fucks up? You looking at me like my dad did when we got brought in for underage drinking when we were sixteen." I asked with a laugh.

"I can't believe you did that to her Edward" he said.

"Oh so you're on team pity party for Bella Swan, well there's no room for that. This is Edwards best friends party so pick one" I spat.

"Fuck that best friend shit. Wrong is wrong, and I not only think your wrong for what you did but, I think your wrong about her. I've seen this girl scarcely throughout the years and she is not the type to take advantage. You need to get over those issues you have about…" I cut him off.

"Don't turn this into that I got issues bullshit Jas. The hoe had to pay, she did, and I'm done. That's it, your my best friend your supposed to be on my side" I shook my head.

"I will see you later bruh when you get off that other shit" I told him. I walked out the front doors not looking back I made my way to my car. I slid in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Hope you feel good about yourself" a voice came from the backseat.

"Alice my fucking god, you scared the shit out of me what are you even doing here?" I asked.

"My tour was today and they said it would be good for me to see what school assemblies and functions are like when we stopped by. I couldn't believe my own brother was humiliating that poor girl" she spoke.

"You should really catch up with my ex buddy Jasper. You're both team Bella fans" I spat.

"Edward it's not even about that. I was there in the house once I heard all the commotion I came to the top of the steps and I saw her dragging your drunken ass in. Then I followed yall I watched her Edward. She did nothing but help you she even went the extra mile washing you, changing your clothes without as simple slip of the finger she tucked you in and took care of you...shit more than I would of you woulda got dumped in the tub that's about it. She didn't she actually cared, and you did her like that." she asked angrily I banged my head against the steering wheel.

"Are you serious?" I asked her

"Yes."

Oh god what have a done? For the first time since I felt remorse I am a complete ASS!

"Edward your my brother and I love you, but were not kids anymore. Pranks, games and revenge and even worse on an innocent girl honestly, I don't know what to tell you to do but to fix it" she said sternly climbing out the car slamming the door. I rolled down the window.

"Allie" I called out after her, she turned around swiftly.

"Are you going to mention this to mom and dad?" I questioned ashamed. She turned back around and walked away saying

"I should but like we always say... gotcha back" she said crossing one finger over the other our signal for tight.

I smiled just a tad but wasn't overly excited because now I was left alone in my misery to face what I had done.

I sat there so long just in deep thought of my next move. I guess I kind of spaced out because before I knew it the school bell rang and everyone flooded to the parking lot to go home. Not wanting to be seen and get anymore praise for the unlawful act I set up, I peeled out of the parking lot and headed home.

I pulled up to the house that's strange my dad's home and he isn't due home until about eight or nine.

I walked into the house. My parents where siting down in the living room. The last time they were sitting stone in the living room in the middle of the day was when they had that invention on the dangers of underage drinking we all see how well that one worked out last time…..

My mother was the first to speak she stood up and outstretched her arm.

"Edward Dear come sit we must talk" she said in a calm tone. I walked over and sat across from both of them just then I saw the laptop on the table opened with pictures of Bella Swan I cringed.

"Edward did you have a hand in this?" my father asked sternly.

"Who told you that?" I questioned.

"That's not important son what is important is how could you do something like this?"

"Dad I don't know where you got this false information from" I chuckled.

"Principal Whitburn must have left you guys a message before we talked. Look, after that we straightened it out. You see I'm not suspended nor do I have detention so I must be innocent right?" I asked them. Gosh I hated lying to my parents, but the truth would break there hearts just as much. My mom looked at my dad.

"That's true honey" she exclaimed.

"Well then why did I see Bella in the ER today and, she told me herself?" he asked I was a little taken back I wasn't expecting that.

"How is she, she okay?" I asked truly concerned.

"She will be."

"Thank god" I really couldn't live with myself if I seriously hurt her. I really didn't think my plan threw it was all about revenge.

My dad raised her brow at me again.

"Look I didn't do it and, no I don't know who did. If it's so important to you I could make some calls and find out to reassure you guys" I told them lying. I wouldn't be making shit but up a false name and a fake story.

"Yeah you do that Edward. If you really didn't do it I would like to tell Bella who did, so she can come to terms" my dad replied.

"Bella…? What you guys are on first named basis? How chummy did you two get in that ER? You're ready to through your own son under the bus accusing me of hurting her? This is bullshit!" I spat rising to my feet.

"Edward don't speak to your father like that!" my mom snapped.

"Sorry mom but I'm not going to sit here and be accused of dumb shit, from someone we all barely know. She could be a habitual liar! Someone looking to sue to get our money we know nothing about her and, I'm the one getting interrogated?" I barked storming up the steps and slamming my bedroom doors. Yeah I knew I was wrong for that, all of it. Yeah they accused me but, they were right. I did do it so I had no right to blow up but, they didn't know that. I just did it so maybe now to avoid another argument they won't bring it up anymore.

I can't stand lying to them more then I already do. Every time I lie to them I feel like crap. I may treat everyone else like shit but, never family. I'm a half way decent human being. I turned around and Alice was sitting on my bed I gasped.

"Goshdammitt Allie you gotta stop doing that that shit! Its fucking creepy!" I exclaimed catching my breath.

"You'll be iight" she replied as I flipped her off.

"You know you were wrong for that right Edward?"

"Yes Allie I do. I just didn't know what else to do. This situation is spiraling out of control. I feel bad but, I can't deal with telling them the truth right now" I told her.

I slid against the door down to the soft carpet and, put my head in my hands. I tugged at my hair. My sister got up and came over pulled me to my feet gave me a hug. She left quietly. I hate how Alice always speaks without saying a word. She gave me a lot to think about.

BPOV

I didn't have time to sleep that long because in two hours or so, I heard someone bust my door open and shake me out of my sleep.

"The Hell?" I asked groggy.

"Wake up sesame street" I heard Rose say.

"Not funny" I frowned.

"Too soon?"

"Way."

"Well get up we have to talk now and you're not going to be happy" she sounded serious. I sat up in my bed and looked at her.

"Well after you left it wasn't over at the assembly today….Edward…he umm….. kinda posted photos of you like this on the projector. The whole student body saw it" she cringed. I sat there stone faced without any emotion. I don't know if I had enough tears for the day or I was still groggy but, I didn't have energy to get upset. Not anymore.

"Wow Bells you're taking this better than I expected' she said shocked.

"Rose I'm not wasting anymore time being upset or feeling sorry. Edward Cullen will get his if that's the last thing I do

**So there you go every things out let me know waht you guys think and what yall would like to see happen I promise I'm going to TRY to update sooner 4 you guys love ya! ~MissFJU~**


	10. Self Redefining

**A/N: yes I know it's been a while but this story was dominating for a while so I needed to focus on my others some more so this got pushed back I'm sorry. I also started school and work but now the semesters over and I'm on leave so I have plenty of time so I shouldn't be slacking. I finally made a twitter account so you guys can follow me to see when I'm going to update, get teasers, and or ask questions, or too bug me when I take too long to update so follow me! But enough with the jibber jabber here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

Twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU

When Charlie came home he flipped he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Not that I wanted to protect Edward but my dad is the chief of police I think he would send Edward straight to Riker's Island maximum security prison, as appealing as the sight of Edward in an orange jumper suit is I couldn't let that happen.

Some say I'm crazy to have not told my father the truth but I have my own way of getting back at him and it isn't illegal, mean, or demeaning, I'm doing it the old fashion way… killing him with guilt.

I was the only person I bet in his life that ever looked out for him, I'm done with my shy pity party I am a great friend and person and I will make him see what he missed out on.

Since my grades were so good and all the teachers loved me they agreed that I could do my work at home until I felt comfortable returning to school, so I took that time to do some self-evaluating, Once the blue faded from my skin it left my ivory skin smooth and glowing, I went to a salon the first week I was just going to tell them to dye it back my dull brown but I decided I was going to do something risky.

I told them to dye my hair a darker pink an almost red color. When I requested that Jason my hair dresser almost had a heart attack, I told him I was well aware of what I was doing.

This was my senior year I wouldn't get another, thanks to Dickward Cuntlen the whole school knows me as a hot pink troll but I'm going to give them something new to call me SEXY!

After he finished he surprisingly liked it and I loved it. He curled it around my face, I kind of resembled that girl on that show victorious or whatever on nickelodeon, This was a new me I was going to take risk and be outgoing.

When Rose saw my new hair she flipped but couldn't deny I looked hot, she just pouted because she wasn't there to go there with me.

I made it up to her when I agreed to go shopping. Since I was still out of school I dragged Rose into my web of deceit and convinced her to skip with me, _I'm becoming a bad ass I know. _We went into banana republic in the mall I was trying on this smoking grey double breasted Blazer with black shorts with stripped stocking underneath with some combat boots.

"Since when did your sense of fashion get so risky and bold" Rose questioned

"Rose I am redefining myself plus I've always like quirky stuff like this I've just never cared enough to try it out" I told her.

"Well I must say darling you do look fabulous" she smiled.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah you look fucking hot I'm getting jealous we going to have to find something for me" she replied

"Whatever Rose you could look good in a trash bag" I said

"So could you!" she argued

"What do you mean that was the last size two!" we heard a female shriek we peered from behind the dressing room curtains and saw a small angry woman with her hands on her hips glaring at the sales clerk.

"I'm sorry the last double breasted blazer went to that woman over there" she pointed to me, the woman looked over to me then back to the sales clerk

"So what am I supposed to do my first day of school is next week and I needed that to make a good impression that is the new fall blazer how could you have sold out of one the top items!" she demanded to know

"Where sorry Miss perhaps we could find something else that would accommodate you" the sales clerk begged

"Bring out all new items from the fall collection in a size two there better be something or my gold card membership is about to be canceled" she snapped sitting on one of the plush couches as the sales woman scurried off. I approached her,

"Ummm…. It's okay I can find another blazer if you really want this one there's dozens out there" I told her

"Bella!" Rose snapped

"It's obvious she wants this more than me it's fine it really is" I told Rose

"Heavens No! I couldn't take that from you, you look absolutely fabulous" she replied holding her chest

"Thanks you" I blushed

"These incompetent fools should have had more I won't take that from you, you look awesome in it" she smiled

"Alice" she extended her hand

"Bella" I shook her hand

"Rosalie" Rose took her hand as well

"I damn sure didn't think I would meet a bombshell and a firecracker around these parts" she said sipping on some complimentary water the kiss ass sales associate brought over.

"You live around here?" I asked

"Yes I recently got kicked out of my previous private school so now I'm back with my family in this dreary town no offense" she answered

"None taken badass" Rose replied

"You two are the most lively people I have met here yet and the friendliest if only I could find some smoking hot guys like you two I'd be in good shape" she laughed

"Eeeh Forks has a limited selection but there's a few hotties dwindling throughout the crowed. Rose told her.

"Well whose off limits I don't wanna step on my new best friends toes" she smiled

"I'm unattained" I murmured

"How so you're so gorgeous" she asked shocked

"Guys are douche bags" I muttered

"Don't I know it! all men are good for is to look good fix things and fuck things" she giggled

"I know that's right!" Rose High fived Alice

"Have a seat the clerks about to bring out the fall collection" Alice told us. We sat down and watched Alice say yes and No to a few items then tell them to ring it up and we would meet the clerk at the register.

"So you guys getting anything else" Alice asked

"No all were getting is in our bags we will ring up when you do "we replied

"Cool, you guys wanna grab some lunch or something?" Alice asked

"Aww could we get a rain check because in light of my new hair style Rose now wants something done so we made appointments at the salon we gotta run, actually we got caught up with you now were going to be late" I laughed

"Salon! That's my middle name" Alice said excited

"You wanna come?" I offered

"Hell yes! My hairs been getting a little long I need to resume my regular pixie cut" she informed

"You have fabulous bone structure I wish I could pull off a short cut" I replied, shocked that I knew anything about bone structure _what have I become?_

"Oh hush Bella your bone structure is great plus who can actually pull off hot pink slash Red hair?" she quizzed

"Guess your right about that" I blushed

"Come on ladies lets go get more fabulous.

We purchased our items and made our way out the mall with tons of bags I swear Alice damn near bought the whole fall line. It was just destiny we met Alice she even parked in the same section we parked in 3 parking spaces down.

"That car looks familiar" I told her

"It's my brothers car I got to wait for mine to arrive from Seattle" she said before climbing in the Volvo.

We took Rose's car today so we hopped in her cute Red BMW, Rose was a little on the wealthier side, her father owned The first National bank chain in the country, that was ounce her father's father, and her father's father's father, and will one day be hers because she was an only child and the rightful heir.

We speed up to Kimmie's Hair salon. The only person I ever trusted to touch my hair was Jason, he knew his way around a hot comb. I booked him for Rose so he took her right away I told Alice let's wait for him because he's the only one I trust.

"Bella I'm gonna have to give that cute but of yours a discount when you need a touch up referring me to new clients" he laughed

"You should before I recommend Annie" I laughed. Everyone in the shop knew Annie couldn't do No hair, it's a mystery how she got her license.

"You tryna make your friends go bald and keep all my talent for yourself you stingy little bitch" he teased

"Learned from the best" I smiled.

"Touché" he replied, we all laughed.

"I'm only stingy with two things honey, my man and my money heyy!" he raised his arm coloring brush in hand.

"I heard that good dick is so hard to find these days!" Rose cheered high-fiving Jason

"Rose!" I scolded

"Oh loosen up Bella maybe if you got some dick you wouldn't be so prude" she teased

"Fuck you bitch" I flipped her off

"Oh my… did miss holier than Art thou Swan just swear?" she mocked

"Shut up Rose I'm not prude" I whined

"I know I'm just teasing but you could loosen up some" she said

"Yeah Bella Loosen that Belt and get you some good lovin" Jason said grinding the back of the chair Rose was sitting in.

"Hey Jason if you wanna get frisky you got to buy me dinner first" she teased.

"Sorry hun No fish" he snapped, she elbowed him in the ribs, we all laughed.

"So I see if we go to a party Bella will be the voice of reason huh Rose?" Alice asked

"Isn't she always" Rose rolled her eyes

"Well we do need a designated driver" Alice poked fun

"Uh uh if you all can drink so can I" I whined

"That's what I'm talking about Rose we gotta get Bella Wasted!" Alice cheered

"I knew I liked you pixie" Rose smiled

"Doesn't everyone" she replied

"You guys are horrible influences" I said jokingly

"You love it Bella admit it you want to come over to the dark side I see it in your eyes" Alice purred

"Bella where have you been hiding these two wonderful girls" Jason scolded

"All for myself in my love dungonnnn" I goofed

"Oh snap Swan don't let me find out" he joked.

"I'm fooling around with this club owner Martin and you guys must come to the club tonight it's right in Port Angela's it's called "Rock City" I always ask you but you turn me down come on Bella" He begged

"I read about that before I came here It is the It club around here" Alice squealed

"It's the only club around here" I sarcastically shot. Jason glared

"You have been begging me for months if I say yes will you hush?" I asked.

"Yes Bella Big head" he spat.

"Fine… you guys want to go?" I asked them.

"Hell yes!" they said in unison.

"Bella you be holding out on me I swear" Rose said. I ignored her, because back then clubs weren't my scene.

We spent a few more hours in the salon me and Alice got our nails done while Rose was getting her hair highlighted, then me and Rose got a pedicure while Alice got her hair trimmed. I got Jason to throw some tight curls in my head real quick and we all left the salon beautified. We went back to Roses house to lounge around before we got ready and went we all called our parents, Alice called her brother and told him to cover for her and we were all set to go.

**A/N: So there it is What you guys think of Bella know? Don't worry Edwards isn't getting away with this So don't bite my head off just have patience. Don't forget to follow me ;D until next time ~MissFJU~**

**Twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU**


	11. Leg Spreader

**A/N: Okay who said I didn't love you guys? Because this was a speedy update I updated within a week give me my props because I love you guys. Also this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story so this is also something to celebrate so think of it as a happy new year's treat x] Enjoy!**

We stood out front of the club scanning our surroundings, I was nervous this was the first time I would be exposing the new me to the world, I wondered how it would go.

It seemed as if all eyes we on us, morally on me for that matter, I don't know if it's because of my hair or how hot I actually looked.

I had on a black sequined tube top dress with some fire red pumps. Rose had on a one shoulder blue bag dress with a black waist belt. And Alice had on a purple tank top, a suede black half jacket, low rise jeans, and suede heel boots that stopped right below her knees, we looked hot.

This was the IT club I know no one from our school could get in I've heard the stories of them standing out front for hours just to be denied access.

I mean their high schoolers what do they expect. I just hoped on our way in we didn't see any of them but my luck has failed.

With all our arms linked together we strutted towards the doors and I heard many hushed whispers.

"_Is that Rosalie Hale, it figures she can get in"_

"_Who is Rosalie with, she is normally with that frumpy troll girl"_

"_Wait that is the troll! What happened she actually looks hot?" I heard many voices say._

I recognized many of them it was Jessica, mike, and there whole Klan. It gave me the skivvies that Mike just said I looked hot.

A compliment from Mike Newton is like the kiss of death. On the bright side I heard the smack Jessica his girlfriend placed upon his cheek.

"Everyone's talking about me Rose" I clung to her and whispered.

"Bella own that shit, stop being so shy you look great so let them talk, shit I do" she told me.

"Yeah Bella don't be nervous, plus those losers won't be making it in anyway so leave them in the dust," Alice chimed.

"Yeah there is going to be only THEE hottest men in the club and it's time to find you a Bo" Rose stated.

"Mission find Bella a Bo or a Bo tow" Alice gave me a sinister smile.

"Bo tow?" I questioned.

"Boy toy, fuck buddy, late night creep" gosh do I have to teach you everything" she laughed, I blushed.

"Who said I wanted one Alice" I asked.

"It isn't a matter of want, you need one now get your sexy ass in there and fins you some meat" she yelled and swatted my butt, I laughed.

We walked up to the front door and gave the bouncer Jason's name; he nodded his head and let us in.

"Excuse me if a guy named Emmett McCarthy comes up please allow him thru he's with us" Rose told the bouncer.

"You invited Emmett?" I asked Rose

"Who's Emmett" Alice quizzed

"Yes, you two are the only ones looking for dick tonight, I already got mine" she smiled

"You and him... already…?" I questioned

"Who's Emmett?" Alice asked again.

"No not yet but I'm working on it, Bells I really like him, I've never felt this way before, Em is so charming, and funny, sweet and caring, and he has an oversized heart" she swooned

"To match his oversized body" I teased.

"Shit I don't mind I hope that means he has an oversized cock" she replied, I cringed.

"Rose I would prefer not to think of Emmett's cock" I told her.

"Yeah and I don't want you to because it's all mines!" she laughed.

"WHO'S EMMETT AND WHAT ABOUT HIS COCK!" Alice demanded to know.

"Umm… I'm Emmett and what about my cock?" we all turned around and there was Emmett standing behind us brow raised.

"Hey Em… how long have you been standing there?" Rose asked.

"I just got here" he replied.

Realizing I haven't seen Emmett in weeks I flung myself into his arms.

"EMMMM!" I squealed, he laughed.

"I missed you!" I told him.

"We talked on the phone three days ago B" he replied.

"So what I haven't seen you in years" I argued.

"You women always over exaggerate" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"It's not an over exaggeration I missed you" I pouted.

"Aww come here Bella big baby" he pulled me into an embrace.

"Okay enough of the mushy… this is our new friend Alice, Alice this is Emmett" I introduced.

"It's a pleasure" she took his hand

"Same here" he smiled, when Em turned his head she gave Rose a silent wow and a thumbs up, Rose just grinned and winked.

"Rose you want to dance" Emmett asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" she grinned as they made their way to the dance floor.

Me and Alice linked arms and made our way through the club, I was just astounded at how amazing this club really was.

Now I know why this is the IT club, it's gorgeous who ever decorated it had great taste.

This club had a array of colors on the wall, any combination of blues and greens you could think of adorned these walls, while speckles of gold light reflected off the paint.

The huge bar had waterfalls consending down on each side which flowed underneath the dance floor that was made of unbreakable glass as a variety of different fish swam under.

They even had a baby shark in there, this was next level right here. I peeled my eyes away from the scenery as Alice drug me through the entire club.

"Alice Slow down!" I squealed after almost tripping in these heels for the fifth time.

'Sorry I'm just so excited, after leaving Seattle to come here I never imagined it would be this much fun" she buzzed.

'It's cool I understand, let's go up to VIP to see if we can find Jason's ass" I told her.

We walked up the suede stair case to VIP, the bouncer was mean mugging us like we stole something, we saw Jason from a slit in the curtain and we called out his name he appeared form behind the curtain and told the bouncer to let us through.

"What the fuck is up with that bouncer's tude?" Alice questioned.

"Ramon is always like that" Jason replied

"Well when he sees me that attitude better do a 360 because he got this close to getting a few choice words" she snapped displaying an inch between her fingers.

"Oooh little fire cracker I loveeeeee ittttt!" Jason sang.

"Don't hurt my boo Ramon though his jagged exterior is kind of sexy, the way he's always so strong and alert yumm… he isn't bad on the eyes either I bet he could make a bitches toes curl you feel me!" he held his hand up Alice high fived him.

"Okay okay… I will give Ramon a break this time but you better talk to him" she replied

"Anything you say momma cheetah" he laughed

"Bella Boo why are you so quite come give me a hug girl" he snapped

"Sorry" I replied and gave him a hug

"You look fabulous I'm loving those pumps where did you get them?" he asked.

"Nordstrom" I replied

"They Carry size 14?" he quizzed

"I don't know but you might be able to get them specially ordered" I shrugged

"Okay I'm going to defiantly look into that"

"So where is this certain mystery club owner I've heard so much about?" I quizzed.

"That little bitch left me up here by myself to smooze some high profile clientele" Jason snapped.

"Well this is VIP so he will probably bring them back here, who is it anyway" I asked

"Don't defend that cunt Bella he should have taken me with him, and umm… I don't know I think its UCLA's basketball team or something" he waved off.

"UCLA and Basketball players!" Alice shrieked "Were staying right here tonight" she stated.

"Hmm…. I do enjoy some delicious eye candy, now I'm not so mad" Jason stated

"Are you two thirsty muthafuckas going through a drought or something because it is sex 24/7 with you two" I teased

"Hell yeah t's been three weeks! " Alice replied

"No, Martin tore it up in the sheets last night honey, but new dick is always fun to fantasize over okay!" she snapped he fingers. I just laughed at these two they are insane.

"Alice Three weeks is not a lot" I told her

"yes it is when you go from every day to nothing, how do I miss my Andrew eating my pussy until I came at least three times on his face, yes I do, he wanted to do some long distance bullshit but I kicked him to the curb I didn't love him plus, I need sex now not every other weekend when you can come visit." She told me

"Oh wow" was all I could muster up to reply.

"I know that's right girlfriend!" Jason agreed, I just shook my head, where did I find these crazy people.

I Stood up and walked over to one of the glass walls the VIP section had so you could look down over the club, I scanned the dance floor and I saw Em and Rose slow grinding on the dance floor to some Reggae music that was playing.

It warmed my heart to see two awesome people found each other. Even though Rose would never admit it I am her best friend so I know she was lonely, Not knowing who was interested in her for her, or her for her money, who just wanted sex, who wanted the title they screwed Mr. Hales daughter, she always keep herself guarded and that turned her cold.

Her father was always busy working and her mother was gone, all she had was her Nanny Cecile most of the time, that's why we spent so much time together.

I'm glad Rose can have an edition to her life someone who is truly as sweet as Emmett.

"What you looking at Bella?" Alice asked coming up from behind me.

"Nothing just scanning the club looking at Rose and Em" I replied

"They are too adorable together, and Em is hot" she swooned

"Yeah they are" I smiled

"SWEET JESUS! Who is that!" Alice squealed

"Hmm…. His face looks familiar I can't place it I think he goes to our school… but that's impossible how did he get in?" I asked more to myself.

"Who cares how I'm just glad I call dibbs!" she called out and tried to rush away.

"Alice wait! What about the basketball players?" I quizzed

"Damn! There is Just too much is happening at once... Okay Bella I will be back for them and you I promise" she winked and ran off.

"But Alice!' I called out but I was too late she was gone.

"Damn Bella your friends just ditched you" Jason teased

"Fuck off bitch" I spat

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me" Jason purred

"You're sick" I laughed

"You love it, come on I'm going to buy you a drink you need to loosen up." He said dragging me to the bar.

"Give her a Leg Spreader and for me you know how I like it baby, Butt Sex" he told the bartender as we took a seat at the bar and waited.

"What the fuck did you just order me?" I quizzed

"Oh loosen up Bella don't be so anal all it is is, 1 ounce 1800 Tequila, 1 ounce vodka, 1 ounce gin, and 1 ounce rum" it's good I promise.

"Hmmm…. Okay what in the world did you order yourself?" I asked

"A simple strong black coffee with some vodka, and triple sec and pinch on lemon juice topped with whip cream" he replied

"Your sounds more exciting" I whined

"Well butt sex always is" he winked

"I want yours" I pouted

"I'm sorry this butt belongs to Martin" he replied

"Not your butt you perv your drink" I laughed

"Fine Miss Bella Boo have what you want"

"Fuck it I will take both" I grinned

"Aww shucks my sweet bitch is busting out her shell!" he applauded

"Not really just if anyone ask me what I'm drinking I don't wanna have to say Butt sex" I laughed

"True" he laughed with me as the bartender gave us our drinks, he overheard us and gave us another Butt. S

We toasted and we downed our drinks, the Butt. S was a little strong but enjoyable, the leg spreader Knocked my socks off, it went straight to the head and I was sitting Nice. I ordered two more L. Spreaders downed them like it was nothing I was feeling too good.

Jason told me he would be right back he went to find Martin. I sat at the bar alone twirling the straw from the Butt. S in the cup, I took the straw between my lips and sucked the last of the whip cream off the straw.

"Fan of whip cream I see" Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw Keith Johanson the star point guard at UCLA. I don't know if it was the drinks or what but Keith was looking mighty delicious if I do say so myself.

Standing at 6'4 around 230 pounds of all muscle, his smooth Chesnutt skin looked good enough to eat, while his hazel eyes hooded over with lust for me.

He had on a silk long sleeve shirt dark pin stripped vest with some slacks, and gators, he was defiantly dressed to impress. I defiantly must have been drunk because I decided to flirt, I caught him checking me out while I was doing the same so I acted on it.

"Like what you see Sir?" I teased

"Depends do you love what you see" he replied leaning in so close I could feel his breath on my forehead as he towered over me, I looked up.

"I think I do" I breathed.

"Me too… can I buy you another drink?" he asked, I nodded.

"What where you drinking" he asked, I blushed.

"A leg spreader" I replied

"I defiantly can arrange for you to get one of those" he replied.

He signaled the bartend to bring me another and just a shot of Remy for himself.

"So what's your name" he asked

"Bella, I would ask yours but I'm pretty sure everyone on the west coast who isn't living under a rock knows who you are Mr. Keith Johanson" I teased.

"Damn and I was trying so hard to keep my identity a secret" he joked.

The bartender gave us our drinks we knocked them back at the same time.

"So who you here with?" I asked.

"The team, you?" He replied

"My girls" I told him.

"I got some friends if there interested but only if there half as beautiful as you" he said, I blushed again.

"I would, but they both already found their men"

"Good thing, because you just found yours" he replied

"Oh did I?" I asked, brow raised.

"That's up to you" he told me as he took out his business card and handed it to me

"Okay "I grinned.

Just then I got a text message from Alice she said her brother was supposed to cover for her but instead he's here.

"I'm sorry Keith I got to go handle something but if I don't see you before I leave I will call you okay" I said.

"Okay sexy see you later" he licked his lips and made my body tingle as I stumbled out the VIP section in search of Alice and Rose. I found them down near the restrooms.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Wait… Bella are you drunk?" Rose asked

"No!... I hand I couple of drinks with Jason and Keith I'm fine I just feel good" I told them. They looked unconvinced _was I slurring my words or something?_

"We will deal with Bella's intoxication later, right now I got a problem, remember the guy I went running after Bella and the one you saw me dancing with Rose?" she asked. We both nodded

"I really like him he's really sweet he's from Texas and has the cutest southern accent I've ever heard" she swooned

"Okay what's the problem then pixie?" I asked

"He's my brothers best friend and he's here with my brother, one my brother is supposed to be home covering for me I just got home and my parents are going to be on my ass so hopefully my dad's not home and I can talk my mom down when I get in. secondly my brother is never going to give Jasper his blessing to date me because he knows me and he knows I will try to get into Jaspers pants. And his best friend fucking his sister is a no no, Rose that feeling you were talking about with Em I know I just met Jasper but I feel what you are saying, I think he's the one and everything's ruined" she wailed, _gosh this girl is dramatic._

"Alice calm down just talk to your brother it will be fine plus you both are grown you can do what you want" I replied

"Damn… even drunk Bella's helpful"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" I argued.

"Walk a straight line than bitch" Rose teased.

"Fine!" I replied. I tried to walk the line from where the dance floor ended to the carpet for the bathroom entrances but I stumbled, they all laughed.

"Hey in my defense I can't walk a straight line in heels sober" I argued

"True" Rose chimed.

I made my way back over to them but I guess I was more buzzed than I thought because I tripped over my heel and went crashing to the floor.

"Bella!" I heard Rose call out, as she rushed over to me I rolled over and took her arm to get up. I look over and I see someone talking to Alice and she looks as if she has just seen a ghost.

"Wait don't I know you,… you're in my English class I think" I told him

"Yeah um… you have changed so much I didn't know it was you" he replied nervous, he was interested in Alice why did I make him nervous, wait a minute... anger over took me before I could control it

"Don't you hang out with…"

"Alice you and Jasper are not…!" I heard a smooth velvety voice that now poked pins in my spine say.

"Cullen" Rose seethed with hatred.

"Shit Rosalie"

"Edward" I let out ever so icy.

He turned his head towards me squinted his eyes and then the popped open with shock.

"Bella?"

**A/N: So what you guys think a little cliffy for you all there, what you think of Keith? Let me hear your thoughts. This was my new year's treat for you guys so my gift back could be Reviews ;D alot of you forgot my Christmas present Reviews always make me forgive;D see you guys soon follow me in twitter. **

Twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	12. Your Related?

**A/N: So I'm back sorry for the excruciating wait, I know it was brutal life has been kicking my ass if you follow my other stories you would know a little bit of what has been going on. But I am back and I'm ready to start moving this story along so get ready I want to finish this in the next four months so I'm going to work really hard and as always your words of encouragement through your reviews are what truly motivates me. **

**BPOV**

"This Jackass is your brother Alice and you never told us!" I growled

"I…I…didn't know I swear you guys please don't be mad at me" Alice pleaded.

"Bella don't be mad at Alice it's not her fault she has a complete Jackass for a brother" Rose seethed.

"Bella I.." Edward started, I cut him off.

"Save it Edward I don't want to hear shit you have to say" I barked.

"Alice, Rose I'm ready to go you guys coming?" I questioned.

"Sorry Em my girl needs me talk to you later?" I heard Rose say. I felt bad ripping her away from her time with Em so I decided to tell her she didn't have to accompany me.

"Never mind Rose you stay and have a good time, I know Emmett will make sure you get home safe, Em don't Let her beat the crap out of Cuntlen I don't want to have to call her father for bail money…again." I told him.

"Again?" he quirked his eyebrow.

"Long story" we both said in unison.

"Alice you coming our staying with him" I asked sternly.

Her face looked torn in both directions.

"Edward I will see you at home we will speak about this later" she said walking over to me as we made our exit.

We hailed a cab because I was too tipsy to drive as soon as the cab door shut Alice didn't last four seconds before she broke.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I'm sorry my brother did those horrific things to you, when I saw it in the back of the auditorium, I didn't know it was you and I didn't recognize it was you in the picture but that day I scolded him and told him how wrong he was about everything. I saw you that night tuck him in the guest room I watched you I know you're a sweet kind caring person, and I'm just so sorry he did that to you, but if it's any consolation I know he's sorry too." She wailed.

"Alice your brother is an adult you don't need to apologize for his actions. Secondly I know you're not him so I won't punish you for his mistakes so you can relax" I told her, she let out a big sigh.

"That means a lot to me because you and Rose where the best two people I have met so far and I didn't want a friendship to end before it has begun" she said as we pulled in front of her house.

"I feel the same way, I will call you tomorrow? "I asked.

"Yeah don't forget" she replied.

"I know you would never let me" I rolled my eyes.

"You know it!" she winked as she exited the cab, as she was walking away she turned around and signaled me to roll down the window.

"Yes Alice?" I called out.

"Don't think I didn't catch what you said earlier so tomorrow I want full details on this Keith character" she smirked I blushed.

"Bye Alice"

"Bye" she waved entering her house.

Next stop my Bed.

**EPOV**

I arrived at Port Angela's hot spot "Rock City" it was the hottest club in town, come to think about it I think it was the only club in town.

I was supposed to be meeting Jasper here but I was running late, I jogged up to the door surpassed the line gave the bouncer a pat on the back as he lifted to rope letting me in. I have been coming here since it opened let's just say I'm a regular.

I decided screw playing where's Waldo with Jasper I headed to the bar to get a drink first, since everyone assumed teenagers can't even get into this place they never card.

I walked over to the bar and told Heather I wanted my usual Hennessey. I scanned over the dance floor seeking out Jasper or my next conquest, it had been a while since I've gotten some and I could use a healthy distraction.

I spotted Jasper grinding against some short girl, I couldn't see her fully because their backs where to me. She was working it on him though, looks like she was too much for my partner to handle and it just made me chuckle.

From what I could see she didn't look bad on the eyes either. That's until he spun her around and I almost choked on my drink, it was Alice!

I stormed across the dance floor shoving anyone in my way out of my path, I snatched Jaspers arm from around my sisters waist.

"What the fuck dude!" Jasper shouted.

"Edward!" Alice sheriked.

"You two know each other?" Jasper quizzed.

"This is my sister" I barked.

"What the hell are you doing here you were supposed to cover me Jackass!" Ali shouted.

"F that right now what's going on between you and my best friend" I shot.

"Best friend!" she shrieked again.

Without another word Alice took off in another direction through the crowd and disappeared. Jasper just looked at me.

"Dude No that is my sister.." I said before he even started.

"But I really like her" he explained.

"I don't care I know my sister well and images of you two fucking is not on my most wanted list."

"Why does your mind always have to go to sexual I wasn't even thinking about that." He protested.

"Yeah I bet you weren't as her hips where grinding into your crotch" I spat.

With nothing else to say he disappeared in the same direction as my sister I presume to find her. I refuse to let them run off together so I took off after them through the crowd.

I spotted them from afar but before I could say anything I saw this girl, more like a woman. Obviously a less graceful one, she had tripped and fell but even from the floor her body was sick.

She was slim but had curves where she needed them. Her soft silky Ivory legs were exposed in a pair of fire red fuck me pumps, as a form fitting black number hugged her body and left a bit of her soft perky breast to be exposed at the top. But what really caught my attention and I'm pretty sure everyone else's was her hair.

Everyone in forks was the same, no one was daring to be who they wanted to be, they just followed the trend. This girl was unique I got to find out who she is I have to have her. But she would have to wait about two minutes as I shut down all operations between Jasper and my sister. I pushed through the last little bit of people and called out to them over the music.

"Alice you and Jasper are not…!" I stopped mind sentence as I saw Rosalie Hale shoot me a look of death _shit._

"Cullen" she seethed

"Shit Rosalie.." I said timidly.

"Edward" I heard the voice from the floor let out.

I looked down wondering how this magnificent woman knew my name. She smoothed her hair back from in front of her face, I squinted my eyes and widened them in shock when I realized who it was.

"Bella?" I asked, having to make sure my eyes were correct. She looked amazing better than anything I've seen before I can believe it's her.

The next few minutes where a bit of a blur I stood there quite as I watched everything unfold. I heard Alice pleading she didn't know which I presume she didn't because she just told me about her too friends she never mentioned their names and I didn't ask I was just glad she found someone nice in the dry bitchy town.

Bella asked them who she was going with and she chose Bella, it didn't really hurt considering we live together so I know where going to talk tonight so I brushed it off. Alice was my best friend and I hers so it wasn't like she was choosing Bella over me if it ever came down to it I know where her loyalties lie. After they made their exit Jasper leaned over to me..

"You're complaining about hitting that" he joked, and walked away shaking his head.

I stormed out of the club enraged and frustrated Isabella didn't even give me a chance to apologize, and yet I was confused because I desired her.

I sped home way faster than I should have especially because I was under the influence but fuck it I just thanked God for keeping me safe. Plus I was only tipsy I was a little fearful of getting shitfaced and having a Bella repeat.

I entered the house and surprisingly the parietal's weren't home, see Alice was worrying for nothing we got away Scott free, but that was a little strange I know dad pulls extra shifts but where's mom? Ignoring that I made a beeline for the stairs and went up to Ali's room before I could even knock I heard a soft,

"_Come in Edward"_ I swear this girl is physic sometimes.

I came in and sat on the comer of her bed like I have be doing ever since we were little, the left side never the right.

"Edward, before you say it I know you're sorry you don't need to explain to me because I know, but Bella doesn't and I'm sorry but I can't get in-between, so I won't do your bidding but you better find some way to make this up to her and fast." She said to me

"I know Ali" I sighed

"Bro I'm always here for you but this is your bed and you have to lie in it until you fix it" she told me.

Without another word I got up and exited her room making my way down the hall to my own, I peeled off my clothes crawled in my bed and let sleep over take me.


	13. Down by The Lake

**A/N: So I'm back I don't believe I took too long did I? If I had you on the edge of your seat I apologize. Here's the next installment Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

BPOV

The next morning Rose came and picked me up, I decided to wear the fuckhot blazer, with the rest of the outfit I picked out of Banana Republic, just adding a few accessories like the Dolce & Gabbana scarf rose got me last year for my birthday that I never wore, chucky bangles, and Lighting bolt thick earrings that just peaked out from behind my soft pink curls. I decided to flexi rod my hair the night before, I took the rods out today and the curls fell bouncy and gorgeous.

I took two bobby pins and pined one side at the top slightly back right near my temple and was out the door. I climbed into Roses car and we shared a brief hug.

"Damn bitch you look even hotter than the first time I saw you in that outfit" she said, I blushed.

"You look nice too Rose you always look nice" I told her.

"We are the two hottest bitches in forks high school, I can't believe you were hiding that fuckhot body, and fierce sense of style from me this whole time" she said faking hurt.

"I guess I was just scared of change at first Rose" I replied.

"Well I'm glad you got over that shit, I told you numerous times how hot you were if you just tried a little but I never imagined this." She smiled proudly.

"I guess I shocked everyone" I shrugged.

"Well your about to shock more you ready?" she asked pulling up out front of forks high school. "As ready as I'll ever be let's do this" I said lowering my boots to the pavement and stepping out of the car. We linked arms like we did at the club the other night and strolled in.

Rose had on skin tight low rise jeans, green think chucky stilettos, and a green midriff with a beige half jacket to keep her warm, we looked awesome. I looked around and saw every jaw on the floor boys drooling, girls shooting us daggers with their eyes they were _so mad!_ I loved it.

We strolled up to our lockers to get our books and probably just chill there until our first class.

"Sooo…" I said wiggling my eyebrows "what happened with you and Emmett the other night?" I quizzed, and for the first time ever I saw Rose blush.

"Awe Rose…" I teased smiling.

"Shut up bitch" she laughed.

"Come on spill I'm dying here" I told her.

"Well Bella… we made love" she said squealing hiding her face in her hands so I wouldn't see her deep blush. I've never seen Rose act like such a school girl.

"Bella he is the best I have ever had, I mean I haven't had much experience but he did things to me that made me see the stars, honestly for the first time it wasn't just sex it's like we connected on a deeper level, emotionally and physically, it's like nothing I have ever felt before.

It scares me and excites me at the same time, Bells I think I'm falling for him, and falling hard too." She told me, I had nothing but a smile plastered on my face it is wonderful to see my friend so happy.

"Get that creepy shit eating grin off your face you look like a pedo at a playground" she teased.

"Oh my god shut up Rose that metaphor is not funny" I laughed.

Just then Em cameup and wraped his big strong arms around Roses waist.

"Hey Babe" he said kissing her neck.

"Hey Boo" she replied.

"Hey Em & M" I said cheery.

"Hey Hot tamale" he replied. "What you both up too before class?" he asked ignoring the hushed whispers of everyone speculating their relationship.

"Oh nothing girl talk" I replied, he quirked his eye brow.

"Hey Sexy" I heard a familiar voice say wrapping their tiny arms around my waist. We all burst into laughter.

"Alice you're a clown" I told her hitting her playfully before pulling her into bone crushing hug.

"Ahh!" I squealed. "I can't believe you're here finally, where's your locker?" I asked.

"Since I'm so adored and know how to work my magic its right here next to yours" she smiled, opening the locker next to me.

"Oooo you think you can teach me how to get out of gym?" I perked up.

"Doubt it Swan" she said, we all laughed.

"Well did you at least work your magic and get any classes with us?" Rose asked.

"But of course, I got pre Cal with you next Rose and Lunch, and Government with all of you" she smiled.

"Oh god Mr. Jefferson isn't ready for us" I laughed.

"He's not even back yet we still have that dumb sub, I'm so bad but since the sub doesn't know who you are yet and I have the assignment list wanna skip?" I asked mischievously.

"Ooh Bella you're so naughty" she winked we laughed.

"Well you know I'm down B" Rose replied.

"Shit me too fuck Gov " Em said out the back.

"Well… shit why you think I been kicked out of so many school you know I don't give a shit lets do it!" she squealed.

"So were we going?" Alice asked.

"That's for me to know and you all to find out but Em were taking your truck" I said before turning to walk away.

"you bitch" Alice and Rose snapped.

"Love you guys too" I said blowing a kiss as they flipped me off.

I walked into Bio and made my way to my desk. The few people that were already in the classroom appraised my new look and I even got some compliments. Class hadn't even begun and I already had four dinner invitations.

Then he walked in, why my mouth went dry every time he came into sight puzzles me. He walked to his seat without much as a word, but that didn't stop him from gawking at me. Refusing to acknowledge his presence I only saw him threw the corners of my eyes looking me up and down. Why that made me slightly anxious is a mystery.

Thank the fucking lord didn't want to be a nutt hugger today and flipped the lights off and put on a movie. I ignored Edward half the period that's when a mysterious note book slid over to me.

**Bella… I know you hate me and I totally understand why, I get that you don't want to talk to me but I truly want you to know I am sorry. **He wrote, I stared at the sheet of paper for a while not knowing what to say until anger filled me with the memory and the fuck his apology mode set in.

_Cullen take your sorry ass apology and stick it where the sun don't shine. _I replied, sliding the notebook back to him.

**Bella please just give me a chance to apologize can we talk after class?. **He pleaded.

I stood up from my seat I snatched the paper we were writing on out of the notebook with force walked over and threw it in the trash, I returned to my seat sat down looked over at him and uttered one word.

"No."

Just then the Bell rung and I raced out my seat and disappeared through the hall and away from Cullen. The next class was a breeze minus the 30th times I have been asked out today. Then it was time for lunch.

I walked in I received nothing but stares and gawking, I even heard whistles and cat calls out the back. I ignored every last bit of it and walked in with confidence, I felt some not to subtle grabs on my ass but I couldn't distinguish who did it so I let it ride this time, but if I catch someone I will break their fucking fingers off.

I sat at our regular lunch table and waited for everyone to arrive, I wasn't hungry so I sipped on some apple juice and chilled out. Rose and Em arrived and sat down and I looked around for Alice but just then I got a text.

**You know I can't pick sides so I'm splitting first half of lunch with my brother second half with you Sorry :( -A**

_It's okay Alice I get it he is your brother no worries see you soon –B_

Alice will be coming over in about a half hour she eating lunch with her brother first. Everyone nodded in understanding

"So where are we going Bella come on tell us" Rose whined

"No it's a secret plus I want to see your face shocked when you see." I told them.

"Well Ang is coming along is that cool because she has no ride home." Em asked.

"Of course we love Ang, where is she anyway?" I asked, because I know she normally sits with us.

"I think she is sitting with some boy she's crushing on" Em replied with a growl.

"Easy big brother" I laughed.

"Bell this secret skip thing is getting around I slipped up and told a guy from the team so about six of them want to take Tyler's truck and follow us." Em said nervously.

"Yeah and I told Karen now half the cheerleaders want to come" Rose said nervously too.

"Honestly I don't care if the words out everyone but you know who and of course the skank and asshole brigade are welcome, but I will say, we are peeling out of here and peeling fast so if you can't keep up with us, your screwed, and I'm only saying this once if you're not driving a truck or a dirt bike your probably won't make it. We are leaving in 20 so text whoever you need too.

Alice finally joined us apologizing for her lateness.

"You good so you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah I'm so excited" she squealed.

"About five minutes before the lunch bell rang to signal lunch was over us and I saw quite a few bit of students, stood up and crept out the lunch exit towards the court yard. Just then we all made a dash for it, Ang was already in the car with who I presume to be her crush, no time to ponder I dove in the front seat Em in the driver Rose and Alice in the back. He threw the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. I was shouting at him faster and telling him which turns and stuff to make, I looked in the review It was at least 15 vehicles behind us.

Since my dad was the chief of police I know which roads held cops and speed traps so I steered Em clear as we continued to go to the destination. Just then I told him to turn off the road in the middle of a random lot of grass, he obliged. We drove through the grass for five minutes then I told him turn left up the dirt passage that headed upwards, there was dirt, grass and trees, he jeep crumbled them. I told him to make two more rights than slow down, and we finally arrived at our destination and parked. I looked over at Rose and Ems faces they were priceless, the look of awe on their faces was hilarious.

One night my dad got an emergency call for back up at this location years ago it was a huge drug bust and they needed immediate assistance and we happened to be coming home from dinner. This place was luxurious.

It was a huge and I mean huge lake, around the left side was 5 huge cabañas with luxury chaises, bars, and radios in them, a loud speaker. On the other side was stuff I brought the few times I came back here over the years, Blankets, books, a telescope, lanterns. The lake had a huge tire swing and ropes hanging from trees this place was gorgeous. I walked over to the first cabaña turning the radio to HOTJamz29 and called over the loud speaker,

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" before I flipped the radio frequency over the loud speaker. Everyone that made it here cheered and ran to explore their surroundings. We lost about 3 cars in battle but hey… I warned them. The bars in the cabañas where fully stocked I never drank them and the police where so focused on the bust and everything that they never cleared this place out so it became my safe haven. After a while everyone forgot how to even get here. But not I, I was very receptive when I was younger.

"Yooo Bells this is fucking awesome" Alice cheered.

"Fuck yeah Bells how in the hell did you keep this from me?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Wasn't ever really important before." I told her.

"So a fuck awesome private lake was never important before" she asked.

"Pretty much" I replied, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever lets go swim!" Rose suggested.

"I'm down" I replied.

"But what are swimming in?" Alice asked, we chuckled because we all knew the answer.

I ran over to the loud speaker and cut the music for a second.

"WOOO! LAST ONES IN THE LAKE SUCK!" I cheered, as I removed my clothes down to my bra and panties and ran full speed into the lake. Everyone cheered and I laughed. Of course Rose and Em followed up almost everyone but I few people who didn't want to get wet did, Alice put her hands on your hips and sighed.

"If you can't beat them join them" she shrugged, stripping down to her underwear and dove into the Lake, everyone cheered.

We had so much fun this afternoon. We Jammed and partied, played chicken, we didn't drink until it got dark around 7.

It was getting late and I few people where taking about there in soo much trouble but don't give a fuck. So I suggested before we go we make a camp fire and chill everyone agreed. I met some cool new people today, everyone complimented me on my look also how awesome they never knew I was and how this was a great idea. Rose bragged she was keeping all the awesomeness for herself.

Then Alice started in on me in front of everyone,

"So miss awesome Bella, don't think you escaped this interrogation, it has been coming for days" she smiled mischievously.

"What Alice?" I laughed.

"Who was that Keith character who managed to get our little Bella boo drunk?" she quizzed I blushed.

"Aww shit Bella's blushing this must be good spill bitch" Rose said while everyone listened intensely.

"Keith Johanson" I murmured.

"Thee Keith Johanson? Star point guard Keith Johanson?" Alice shrieked.

"That's the one" I replied. Everyone started teasing me and whistling at me telling me I have found some "Chocolate for my marshmallow" they are disgusting.

"Since when have you had jungle fever Bells?" Rose teased.

"I don't know I mean Race never really mattered to me I never came across a black man so smooth" I swooned, I told them everything he said to me that night and how he said.

All the girls shrieked with glee,

"For him I would have jungle, rainforest, grand cannon fever anything he would want!" One of the girls Bree called out.

"I know" I swooned.

"So what happened when you called him?" Alice asked. _Oh shit, I never called_ I hid my face in my hands.

"Umm…" I replied.

"Don't hold back on us now tell us" Alice said eagerly.

"Er… I kind of forgot to call" I winced; everyone gasped before handing me a tongue lashing.

"Alright! Alright! Alight! I will call him I just forgot jeez!" I yelled.

"Everyone my lunch table or near my lunch table tomorrow and I will tell you how the phone convo went okay?" everyone agreed

Another hour of stories and introductions blew by and it was time to head out around eight. We drove back to civilization fast but slow enough so everyone would make it out okay.

When we got to the road we stopped and counted everyone, we were good we all went our separate ways, either home or back to pick up our cars form the high school, I said fuck it Em's just picking us all up tomorrow.

I got home to see Charlie wasn't even there; he left a note that he was working late and left money for pizza. I ordered it did my homework, ate then went upstairs to get ready for bed. I Showered, I normally shower in the morning but since I've been in the lake I know I had to.

I washed my hair and blow dried it too and threw it up in a bun. Washed my face, brushed my teeth and slipped on my PJ's. I grabbed my cellphone, I had to scroll through my contact list for a while to find Keith's name since I just added so many new today. I bit my lip nervously as I pressed talk and heard it ringing against my ear.

My heart was racing fast; I'm so anxious will he even answer? Has he forgotten me? Is he mad I didn't call sooner?

"Hello" I deep baritone voice answered.

"Keith?" I quizzed

"Ah my beauty I can recognize your voce anywhere I haven't been able to forget it since you left me at the club a few nights ago" he replied.

"Oh really?" I quizzed

"Indeed" I smiled.

"So what's up you busy?" I asked.

"No I just got back from practice I'm relaxing a little bit you?" he asked.

"I just got back from a cool afternoon at the lake with some people I'm beat, I just showered I'm in bed now" I told him.

"Why Miss Swan is that and invitation?" I could hear his smirk through the phone.

"I don't know Mr. Johanson, are you invitation worthy?" I teased

"Most defiantly I'm the MVP of GYP" I replied.

"GYP?" I quizzed.

"Giving you pleasure" he replied.

I had to fight back a moan; everything this man said was turning me on.

"Now that is for me to decided" I played along.

"I'm down for a test run whenever you are" I told me.

"How about Dinner first" I answered.

"Dinner sounds perfect…next Friday good for you?" he asked.

"Perfect" I replied.

We shared a few more brief words and I tiny bit more flirts, before I yawned and announced I needed sleep. He let me go reluctantly and as soon as I hit the end button my eyes fell closed and I was out like a light.

**A/N : So what you think? Is Edward is getting just a little bit of what he deserves? And more thoughts on Keith some of you love him which is great because he's going to be around. No one has said they don't like him so if you're reading and you don't review let me know. I just love to hear your thoughts about everything your reviews are the reason I write, until next time.. ~MissFJU~**

**PS. So I read this wonderful story that I just have to share with you all, I was going to put it in the authors note of my other story who are in the same category because they are kind of Alike but I will put it at the end of here because it's a great story and you never know.**

**The story is Called "Blood Feud" by LilMizzVenom**

**Forks high school and the surrounding area fell under the wrath of violent Gangs. Forks is now classed as a Free Fire Zone. Police willnot enter, and there is no law. Rated MA for Strong Language, Strong Violenceand Mild Adult Scenes**

**This is a very enticing and unique story I have never seen a story line like this one, you have Gangward who was the former leader of a gang called "The Black Hearts" who really just wants out, but once you're in there is no out and then he falls for Bella, and its going through the ups and downs of their relationships they go through so many problems, with a strung out mother and a brother who's fighting to be in the same gang he wants so desperately to be out of. The school they attend is ciaos and something sneaky and underhanded is going on there and the whole story you trying to figure out what is up? It's such a mystery of what's going to happen next it will have you hanging on the edge of your seat. I won't tell too much because I'm so spoiler but check it out for yourself In my opinion it is not overly violent or gory so there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm open to very many kinds of writing and this one was a good choice, so check it out and show my girl Tammy some love and if your do Tell her MissFJU sent you ;) Later lovelies!**


	14. Isolation

BPOV

A/N: yes I'm aware this took your whole life to update but things have been crazy as always I had half of the chapt written like last month but I never finished but now here it is so Enjoy! X)

I walked into the house ready to face the music, I knew my father was going to flip his lid when he saw me and then everything will begin.

I walked in carrying skin ointment from the pharmacy and as soon as I rounded the corner and hit the kitchen a look of panic crossed my father face.

"Bella are you okay?" he rushed out his seat grabbing my blotchy arm.

"Yeah it's just a skin irritation dad I grabbed some ointment it will go away soon" I said coughing.

"Bella it looks like a little more than just a skin irritation you look sick, your eyes are droopy with dark circles, your body temperature is slightly elevated, and your skin looks blotchy and scaly, what's going on" he demanded to know.

"I'm fine I swear" I tried to protest.

"Isabella Marie sit your butt down in that chair" he used his cop voice which indicated his seriousness.

I sat in the chair and looked up into my father's burning eyes.

"Now when you came home black, blue, and pink, I let that slide because I didn't want to push you, you looked so distraught and hurt. I just hopped you would come to me when you were ready, but now I'm not requesting, Bella what happened?"

I told him everything down to the very last detail Rose told me about the assembly. I have never seen my father this angry I was honestly scared for Edward at this point, I never thought telling him he would get this mad, I had a few ideas of what he might do but now I'm thinking he might be on some creative shit.

"Bella we need a doctor to check you out let me call Carlisle…he said you were fine before but that's obviously not right" he said reaching for his phone.

"No!" I shouted, he looked at me.

"No I don't want a Cullen close to me again, his father probably down played what happened to me so his precious son wouldn't get in trouble." I spat.

"Oh trust me Edward Cullen is not getting away with this" he said "but right now you need a doctor."

"Fine dad I hate to ask Rose for anything but since she has connections I will ask her to get the best specialists in the Washington region if it will make you feel better." I said yawning from sleepiness.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"You seem so tired and weak Bells go lay down" he pleaded, he looked so hurt and broken I didn't fight him and climbed the stairs to my room.

The next day the "Specialist" came out and shit hit the fan big time. He diagnosed me with a Rare skin disease Tybloqsolism, in linemen's terms, my skin would be red and irritated until the point where I feel like I'm on fire, then it will slowly start to peel and the skin underneath will be yellowing until I get all the toxins out of my body.

He gave me antibiotics and told me to get a lot of rest; he said I should get all my work from school the next three days because after that it might get so bad I can't go. I thought that was really unnecessary but whatever.

My dad was fuming threw the whole explanation. At the end he stormed off not saying a word and I heard him from his room on the phone shouting, things were about to get real.

My dad was talking about boot camp and jail time, pressing charges the whole nine yards, I panicked. I wanted Edward Cullen to get everything he deserved but not that way.

"Dad" I called from my room, he walked in face softening as he saw me laying here so fragile.

"Yes Bells" he asked softly.

"Do you love me dad?" I asked him.

"Of course I do Bells"

"Then will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything, you name it."

"Let this go and let me handle it don't do anything to Edward" I told him.

"TO HELL WITH THAT BELLS!" he shouted enraged.

"Dad…"

"NO Bella! He needs to be taught a lesson" he argued.

"He will dad he will I promise" I replied.

"How?"

EPOV

I felt worthless like scum at the bottom of a dirty fish tank, it had been a week since Bella has been to school and rumors were flying.

Apparently she had this skin reaction and she was over there burning for days while her skin was cracking and peeling all because of me.

I broke down and told my parents that I lied and I did do all that vicious crap to her because my dad needed to know what was used that potentially could have caused this to happen.

I just wanted her pain to go away I cooperated and told him everything. My parents wouldn't look at me all week no one would for that matter.

They were so disappointed in me and I don't blame them. My mother was hurt the most, not all because of my actions but that I lied to her and everyone.

My parents were hurt but part of them understood because of my past, they just wished I would have come to them before I did all this.

Now they think I got unresolved issues and I need therapy again but the hell if I was going to a shrink again.

The whole school isolated me, I was known as the guy who put an innocent fragile girls life in danger, all my so called friends isolated me except for Alice and Jasper, but even they were hard on me especially Alice.

Not having much power in my words anymore Alice and Jasper did start dating and surprisingly I was happy for them at least one of us didn't need to be miserable, I felt so alone, Alice knows my past so she understands me but she agrees I need therapy before I continue to hurt people or myself.

After my confession I had been suspended and kicked off the football team lucky for me my scholarship still stands, I just got to keep myself in shape and train regularly and its mine, I signed up for an outside league in port Angela's to keep myself up.

That filled my days and weeks now Bella had been transferred out my class so I never saw her much I wasn't even allowed to approach her when she got back to school or id be expelled. So my weeks were filled with loneliness and sorrow as I went through school invisible, I went to practice afterwards by the time I got home everyone was sleep. I felt like a zombie trapped in a world that never changes, I had no friends, hardly any family I was all alone.

AN: Yes I know it was short but you know everything you need to know don't you? Who feels bad for Bella raise your hand? Who feels Edwards deserves this? Who wants to finaly know Edwards Past raise your hand? Well if I get enough reviews I will tell you Edwards past next chapter and I promise it won't take long either two weeks maximum I say I want 15 Reviews if I get that you will finialy get to see what happened to him. If not it will be BPOV and you will have to wait MWAHAHAHAA!=] Love you all until next time ~MissFJU~

I

I

I

I

I

V


	15. Therapy

A/N: So once I posted that authors not reviews Soared, And because you guys had such a great responses I have decided to update today ;D who loves me?

I sat there bouncing my leg anxiously and slightly ticked off, I was back in the one place I thought I'd never have to be again… Therapy.

I promised my parents and sister if it would restore their faith in me again I would go to therapy, it had been months since the incident and they all have forgiven me and moved on but they still think I had underlying issues and I admitted to myself maybe I did.

It had been five years ago when I first sat in Dr. Kate's office guarded reserved and scared out my mind, but I was a boy then and now I'm a man and I realized I can't let this control my life.

The Receptionist told me I could head back now to room 2B, I rose to my feet nervously and made my way through the office doors and down the hall way.

I knocked on Dr. Kate's door and a muffled come in rang out from the other side. When I stepped in her office it was like a time warp, nothing had really changed but maybe a new oak wood desk and a few decorative knick knacks but other than that it was all the same.

Back when I was thirteen I was so scared and so guarded I don't believe anyone ever got the whole story of what happened but this time around as much as I hate it I'm going to put my best foot forward.

"Edward how Nice it is to see you again" She said pleasantly with a smile.

"Hello Kate" I replied.

"Aww look at the fine young man you turned out to be" she smiled.

I ran my hand nervously through my hair "I don't know about that because I'm back here" I muttered.

"Edward we been through this years ago there is nothing wrong with seeking help, it doesn't make you less of a man don't feed into stereotypes okay?" she told me.

"Okay" I replied.

"Now have a seat I was just digging up your file, I'm a little hazy I don't want to pressure you but would you feel comfortable telling me what you are still struggling with and what brought you here today" she asked.

I sat down on the plush green sofa as she sat across from me in a tall pale tangerine color chair she always did during our sessions with her pen and pad ready.

"I hurt a girl, I hurt her bad Kate, I wasn't thinking clearly I was so jaded by the past that I didn't think of any other explanations" I confessed.

"Okay I'm a little confused Edward you hurt her how?" she asked.

"It's not important, I just hurt her okay? I was intoxicated… at this party and when I woke up I couldn't remember much but I had on new clothes freshly showered I remembered her kissing my lips and touching my body but nothing more, my sister teased me the next day about seeing a girl leaving my room But I couldn't remember anything so I jumped to the wrong conclusion that she took advantage of me just like Diana did." I explained.

"Ahh.. I see" she said writing something down on her pad.

"Edward you were so scared when you first came to me, unsure of what to say, do and just so unsure of yourself, but I can see you have changed and I'm wondering if now you are willing to tell me the whole story not bits and pieces.

I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, was I really ready to do this? To relive what happened all those years ago? This was a part of me that has been blocked off for years never to be thought of and brought up again even my family tip toed around this issue due to not wanting to smother me seeing how uncomfortable I was with the whole thing.

"I think so" I sighed.

"Okay, feel free to lay back and take your time." She told me.

I felt like a true head case as I laid back on her sofa and closed my eyes thinking back to when my own real life nightmare began.

"_It was July 13 2006, I limped in my house on my crutches having broken my ankle at our most recent fourth of July cookout celebration. Damn fireworks! I was running away because my friend Jasper played a joke on me saying he lit one in the stand and I was going to explode if I didn't run. But tripping over a rock and cracking my ankle was never part of the joke, but hey what happens, happens. _

_I limped in the house after Jaspers parents just dropped me back home. Mom was the owner of a local bakery at the time and my dad still a surgeon so during the summers they got a Nanny, Nanny Diana this year, to watch over us really Alice seeing she was only 11 but she kept tabs on me too._

"_Oh Edward your back your just in time for a game of hostage" she had duct tape and rope in her hand._

"_Diana please just leave Alice alone I'm here I can watch after her" I pleaded, Diana was pshyco, she would hit Alice all the time, tie her up and starve her the only time she didn't was when I stopped her and took the punishment. I didn't mind being her punching bag if that saved Alice. _

"_You know I admire you, I admire that you will go through anything for your sister, your such a protector, that's a good quality in a man" she purred running her pointy finger down my chest and kissing my ear, I shoved heraway._

"_Ooo feisty too, when I have a son I hope he's just like you Esme is a very lucky woman, blessed with a strong son, handsome too, I want my son to have your green eyes and wild red hair" she said running her hands through it._

_I pushed her away and took Alice's hand and we fled up the stairs, me more like hobbled as she laughed._

_I locked us in my room and crawled into bed with Alice, _

"_I'm sorry sis I had a doctor's appointment or I would have never left her with you I'm sorry you forgive me?" I asked._

"_It's not your fault Edward" she replied, I clutched my sisters small frame._

_She looked up at me,_

"_You okay Edward?" she asked_

"_I'm fine" I lied through my teeth my ankle was throbbing._

"_Edward I can tell you are in pain where is your meds?" she quizzed._

"_No Alice I need to be awake until mom and dad get home" I protested._

"_No you have suffered enough" she said grabbing my pain pills and shoving them down my throat._

_No use fighting it I swallowed them and stared at her hard._

"_Alice…" I groaned in frustration._

_Giving up on being angry we held onto each other until I drifted off to sleep. _

_I was groggy and sluggish I wasn't ready to wake up but yet the loud screeching cries woke me up. My eye lids where hooded and my vision blurry but what I did pick up on was my sisters sobs as she screamed and banged on the closet door she was currently trapped in. _

"_wah..wahs going on…?" I mumbled._

"_Ooo lookey who's awake my future babies daddy" she purred._

"_Edward I had some time to think and I've come to the conclusion I want your babies" she replied._

"_Your nutts" I said trying to roll over and get away but I felt a resistance, I looked up through hazy eyes and saw I was tied to the bedpost._

"_What that fuck?" I spat._

_Diana crawled up my body licking her way up, her slimy tongue sent chills up my spine and not in a good way, I told her to stop now, but she didn't listen, she took my member into her mouth, _

I paused… I don't know if I can do this, I was breathing heavy now the anxiety taking over, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack it was beating so fast as I relieved the terror.

"I…" I spoke.

"It's okay Edward, I can feel you want to let it out, let it go don't let this hold you back anymore" Dr. Kate told me.

'I took a deep breath and with a shaky release I continued.

"_She took me into her mouth, I felt so dirty as my body reacted with delight, I tried to fight the sensation but I couldn't"_

I bowed my head in shame..

_I didn't want it but my body did it was so shameful,_

"_See how you react to me you want me I know you do and I'm going to rock your world then spit out Edward Jr." she told me._

"_Stop" my voice quivered._

"_Your mouth says stop but your body says go, guess which one I'm listening to?" she smiled sinisterly. _

_Too drugged up to even put up a physical fight I was doomed for what came next, as she slid her silky folds onto me covering me whole, she let out a moan, I let out a sob yet my body was betraying me by liking everything she was doing. _

_As she slid up and down on me she whispered in my ear telling me to give her my babies, I wanted to cry but I had to keep it together. I was a virgin so I didn't last long about 6 minutes of torture and it was all over for me I gave her what she wanted, my seed._

_After she left I let Alice out the closet we cried together until our parents came home, we broke down about the physical abuse I told them a brief version of tonight just that she assaulted me in my sleep I didn't want to tell them the gory details, they asked why I never told them before I informed them that she threatened to kill both of them and get us put into foster care with one of her close friends that she would be around to see us frequently. _

_She was investigated and arrested but not before she received a pregnancy test to confirm she was pregnant with my child._

_That broke me, I couldn't sleep I wouldn't eat, when school started back up I refused to go which got me kicked out of private school , and off the football team, but I didn't care nothing meant anything to me after that I just was dead inside. _

_My mother then visited her at the prison to get answers as to how she could do this words got exchanged and my mother flipped the table on her and beat her down. she tried to stab my mom how she got a weapon who knows but my mother was quick and took the knife and stabbed her 4 times in the stomach before the guards could get them apart resorting in her miscarriage. I was relieved that I wouldn't have a child with that psyco at 13 years old, that made me agree to come here and see you and the rest you know . _

"Wow Edward first I want to commend you for finally being able to share that with me, it took a lot of courage."

I nodded

"I don't pity you because I know you hate pity but can I hug you please, I don't care if it might be unprofessional I just want to hug you" she said, I laughed and nodded.

She leapt out her chair and hugged me tight.

"You are a strong man Edward" she told me after releasing me and taking her seat.

"Okay that was the first step I think that is enough for today just telling me the story so I can build a base on how to start your recovery, same time next week Edward and thank you for sharing." Kate said showing me to the door.

When I got out of Dr. Kate's office, I actually felt better than I have in a long time I finally think I'm on my way, I'm actually glad I decided to come I can't let Kate control my life anymore.

A/N: So there it is his past whose heart is just bleeding; I know it doesn't excuse what he has done but at least you all will understand. Now that I have updated quickly for you guys because I love you so much I hope you continue to show me love back through reviews that means the world to me, I'm shooting for 20 Reviews this chapter btw we met out 15 goal last time claps for you all. Thanks so much for the support sorry I didn't reply to reviews I just decided you would want an update more, am I right or am I right? ;D so show me some love.

A/N.2: Also a lot of you are concerned about Bella's new change and I want you know the hair and clothes and even all the flirting hasn't changing who she is you will see it maybe not next chapter because I got some plans but old Bella is still in there just she's trying to experience more than just 1 friend and always being the nerd. So anyway Reviews tick down the updating clock so you know what you gotta do I love you All until Next time ~MissFJU~


	16. Whats Done In The Dark

A/N: So I'm back because the more reviews I get the more inspired I am I can't keep my hands off the keys even though I'm fighting a nap after a long day at work. So if you catch mistakes I'm sorry no Betta. Pros: you get the chapt hot off the keyboard no waiting for it to be betta'd Cons: Mistakes –shrugs- anyway Enjoy my lovelies.

_Disclaimer: I always forget these saying I own nothing all belongs to Ms Meyer maybe I do it subconsciously because I'm jealous I don't. :|_

**BPOV**

It had been months now since the whole Edward debacle, my transformation, and my _"Rash"_ and everything seemed to be smooth sailing.

Rose and I are tighter than ever and adding Alice to the bunch made it even more of a good time. Ever since I've changed and the big Lake party everyone has been itching to be my friend.

I associate with tons more people now than I ever have in my whole life but I can only say I have about 5 close friends, 10 girls and boys I'm school friends with, you know those people your tight with at school but don't speak outside of it unless it's at a party…yeah those.

Everyone else are associates. I keep my circle small, and small with a purpose, I know at the drop of a hat they would turn on me like clockwork look at Edward. Thinking of Edward made a wave of guilt crash through me like a tidal wave, he was the school outcast now after my _"Skin reaction"_ he was shunned and the whole school hated him.

I knew it would happen but I never imagined it like this, Now I was too far deep in to pull out, graduation was three months away it was too late I didn't want to be shunned and hated.

_**4 months ago**_

"_The other day at the lake was fun as hell girlie I still can't believe you held that out on me, we could of held some fuckawesome parties there before" Rose chanted as I plopped on her bed as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup._

"_Exactly, that why I didn't tell you, you always had some crazy make Bella popular scheme" I responded._

"_Well don't you see how awesome it is now?" she asked._

"_I'm not popular Rose, I just know a few more people than I did before" I protested._

"_Well you're on your way and you will be soon if you keep this up" _

"_Rose I don't want to be popular, all I need is my friends to share the good times and the bad with" I explained._

"_I feel you, honestly I think I wanted you to be popular with me because being popular without you was no fun, everyone knew me and wanted to be my friend because of my looks and my father, they practically kissed my ass but having you up there with me I feel like we can do it all" she smiled._

"_Awww Rose" I went over to the vanity and hugged her._

"_Shut up don't aww me" she groaned._

"_Oh whatever! you know I know better than anyone else so drop the ice queen façade and lemme see the soft gooey Rosie" I teased, she threw lipstick at my head._

"_God not you too damn Emmett and that ugly ass nick name!" she growled I just laughed._

"_Anyway down to business" she switched the subject abruptly._

"_I know it has been a few week since you were a crying mess on your bed but are we still going through with the plan?" Rose asked, I sighed. _

_Honestly I'm in a better place now, I'm expressing myself in ways I never did before, did revenge really mean that much to me? I did promise Edward would get his and I know Rose won't let me renege so what now?_

"_Yeah teach that jerk a lesson, not just for me but for any other girl he even thinks of mistreating. _

_I took Roses spot at the vanity and she pulled out her make up brushes and this molding foam and some other shit, Rose wanted to be a celebrity makeup artist so she had the finest equipment daddy could buy._

_Two hours went buy and my ass felt like it was going to fall off due to that god awful uncomfy vanity bench._

"_Godlee bitch you need to get a new bench my ass hurts" I said trying to wiggle it around to wake it up._

"_I know I do I just haven't gotten around to it" she shrugged._

_I stretched a little then walked into Roses closet, twice the size of my bedroom at home to get a full length view of myself. _

_Rose had one of those bridal shop mirrors that caught you at all angles no mystery as to why she always looked perfect not even a strand of hair out of tact. _

_When I looked at my reflection I was both mortified and delighted, delighted this would defiantly work but mortified at how awful Rose made me look. _

_I had dark circles out the ass, and she made the mold so well that you can actually feel the bumps and roughness of the skin, she added a red tint. She crushed up jalapenos and added a little bit of the juice to the face primer she used which caused a perfect layer of perspiration to create the look I'm deadly hot and dehydrated. If I wasn't me and didn't know this was fake id be ready to take me to the emergency room. _

"_Okay we got to test it, I called Em he should be here any se…" before she could finish Emmett busted threw the bedroom doors._

"_What's going on Rosie what's the emergency" he said panicked._

_Just then I walked out the closet and his eyes went from worried, to shocked to extremely worried._

"_Bells…wah..what happened?" he asked._

_Well… he's buying it, so I coughed for dramatic effect._

"_I think Cullen's prank is catching up to me" I coughed._

_Rage flashed before his eyes,_

"_I thought Carlisle said you were fine" he seethed._

"_I lied to protect his crap son" Rose snapped, to sell it._

"_I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" he snapped, storming to the door._

"_Em wait!" I yelled_

_He turned around, just then Rose busted into a fit of giggles, trying to engage but couldn't I started laughing too._

"_What the fuck is so funny!" Em barked._

_That just made us laugh even harder,_

"_Em… I'm sorry it was Roses idea to test it out on you don't kill me" I held my hand up._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Rose tell the boy"_

"_Em baby this is a trick, not for you, you were just our tester this is to get Cuntlen back. Once he sees he did this to her, he will confess and his parents and who school will know he's a sack of shit as he takes his rightful suspension." Rose told him._

"_Oh…" was all he said scrunching up his face._

"_Sorry babe" she said apologetic._

"_No it's not that…it's just… are you two sure this is a good idea, I mean I'm all for getting him back, like him in boot camp or you letting me kick his ass but this.. I don't see it ending well."_

"_Why not?" I quizzed._

"_I mean you really want to stoop to his level and lie to everyone, and What about Alice your new best friend that is her brother" he replied._

_That hadn't dawned on me, what about Alice? Well she loves her brother this wouldn't come between them, plus I won't let her feel bad about him so everything will be fine._

"_I got this Em" I told him._

"_Okay" he said weary. _

**Present March 2012**

Now I sit here four months later with nothing but shame, I never expected all this to happen, I thought he'd still have his football buddies I never imaged him being kicked off them team. Thank god he didn't lose the scholarship id feel like crap more then I already do. Everyone hates him and its all because of me, I feel awful.

Then to top it all off, I've become so close to Alice and Jasper I can't imagine my life without them and I stare them in the face every day knowing I've lied to them both, I'm an awful person. This just got so out of control I don't know how to fix it without getting on the receiving end of it.

I screeching ring of my phone brought me out of my thoughts,

"Hey baby" I smiled Keith could always brighten up my mood.

"Hey my beautiful, what you up too?" he asked.

"Nothing just thinking" I sighed.

"I hope about me" I could hear his grin through the phone. _No another man._

"You're always on my brain" I smiled, that wasn't a lie my days are filled with Keith now he asked me to officially be his 3weeks ago and I said yes. My first official boyfriend Keith Johanson who would of knew?

"Good thoughts I hope" he teased.

"Oh… I thought you preferred naughty thoughts but I guess I could stop…" he cut me off

"No! What you have in mind?" he said huskily.

Even though we have been talking for months and dating I just wasn't ready for sex yet, sometimes he made it really hard to say no with his charming ways and his hot raw passion but I wasn't ready for everything sex entitled, but that doesn't mean I don't love to have fun with him.

"Puppies, Rainbows, and lollipops" I replied, he groaned

"By that I hope you meant you as in puppies because your cute and feisty, the rainbows the gay symbol so that's you and a hot lesbian friend with my lollipop" he replied, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're sick" I laughed.

"And you're a cock tease" he replied.

"Yeah but you like it"

"My case of blue balls after you leave my house certainly do not" he retorted.

"Soon baby" I told him.

"It's fine Bella, I'm just messing with you, I want you to be comfortable and ready when we have sex so we both will enjoy it more, no pressure we are on your schedule, whatever you're ready for I'm here" he told me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

"Suck the whip cream off that straw months ago" I replied.

I blushed.

"Well I got practice baby, talk to you later?" he quizzed

"Yeah I'll be awake"

"Alright talk to you later" he said.

"Later" I replied then hung up.

Keith is so sweet and caring, most guys would be pushy but he's so patient, I'm not naïve I know girls throw themselves at him daily, but out of everyone he could have, he wants me and I'm flattered beyond reason.

A/N: MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! None of you saw this coming my plan all along but it was hard to keep it from yall inquisitive asses asking questions ;D BUT LOVE YOU FOR IT! Okay so I got to hear what you guys think about it. Who thinks even though she's stooping to his level he deserves it? Who's disappointed in her? Who's pissed as hell at her? Who's egging her on and saying screw Cutlen? So I gotta hear what you guys have to say. As most of you can see I reply to my chapter reviews so when you review the chapt we can honestly just chat about it. I'm aiming for 20 reviews again remember reviews make my fingers move quicker. Soo…

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	17. Meeting The Gang

A/N: Back so soon? Yes I am :))

_Disclaimer: Sadly All I own nothing but the plot and wait a minute; D I do own Keith *claps for me!*_

_**BPOV**_

It was just another Saturday afternoon I wandered around the house and cleaned up a few things and did my laundry so the house could be spotless before I went out tonight.

Keith called a few hours ago asking me to go to this new club opening on the East side of Port Angela's not wanting to drive all the way out there alone and refusing to make him drive there and back he was only in town for 2nights and I wasn't going to make him waste half of it driving me too and from.

I was spending the night with him at his hotel and having Rose cover for me, so I thought it was about time he met everyone seeing as he's about to become a major part of my life if he isn't already.

I got my acceptance letters from the colleges I applied to and UCLA had accepted me on a full scholarship they accepted Rose too , Rose got accepted into the best schools, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, but she knew her father's powerful influence had half to do with it.

Not that Rose wasn't smart her grades were right up there with mine, she could have gotten a scholarship if she needed it. Even though she had all the money anyone could ever need she just wanted to be a normal girl more than anything else so she was following me to Cali, plus she said she was tired of the cold and wet she wanted to soak up then sun. I wasn't complaining maybe I would finally get a tint on my translucent ivory skin.

So tonight I'm planning on surprising Keith with the news and we can have a small celebration in his room. Rose thinks I'm going there to get some cookies in my cream, I asked her what the fuck I look like Ben & Jerry's?

I'm not going there to sleep with him; I've said it all before, Sex just complicates things. First off I'm not on birth control and Bella ain't having No babies, secondly sex complicates things. Emotions run deeper feelings are stronger and I don't want to get too attached before I see a real true future. I like Keith I really do, but I want to be in love.

Keith is funny, smart, charming, and considerate, and I always have fun when I'm with him but I want more, I want to connect with him on an intellectual level, I want to be with him mind, body and soul.

Tonight will be the first night we have spent alone together so I want to see if sparks will fly. Since I turned 18 this September but still live under my father's roof I respect curfew so we could never spend that much time alone due to him living so far away and only being able to visit every other weekend, it really puts a damper on our intimacy, it's hard to connect with his heart through the phone.

Getting lost in my thoughts I was late getting ready, Rose is coming by to pick me up, were taking Emmett's truck so me her, Em, Ali and Jas can all fit can we say car pool!

I rushed upstairs before I took too long and Alice chewed me out, god that girl was impatient unless it was her taking forever to get ready. Then again she will want to help and take over and not that I mind I always look great when she's done but she's such a perfectionist "oh this eyes liner in slightly thicker than the other" god help me if she plucks my eyebrows.

After I got out of the shower and spiral curled my hair I dug through my closet for something to wear. I found this short cute number I ordered offline it was low cut all the way down the front to right above my navel and was completely backless. Yes it was quite revealing but If I was going to work through my shyness why not with a bold fashion statement.

I pared it with some 4 inch sued nude pumps and my small clutch for my keys money and phone. I put natural make up on only adding eyeliner, eyelashes and mascara keeping it light a fluffy because my outfit was already bold. I didn't want to look like a stripper or a common streetwalker.

I just came down the stairs as the horn was honking outside. I left my dad a note I'm glad he wasn't home to see me in this outfit he would throw a fit especially because this outfit required no bra, not like I ever wore one much in dresses one thing I can say I'm not stacked like Rose so bras tend to be optional most of the time.

I left the house and hoped in the car and hugged my friends.

"Damn Bells you tryna give the man a heart attack tonight" Rose cheered flipping on the back light to examine my outfit more closely.

"Bella's trying to tell Keith she wants to be the double stuff in the middle of his oreoooo!" Alice chanted could they be crasser?

"Why does everything have to be about sex with you guys?" I asked.

"Because Bella you seriously need to get laid" Rose replied.

"And why is that Rose?" I rolled my eyes.

"You see how happy we are if you got double stuffed you would be just as happy"

"Em…Jas.. a little help here?" I pleaded.

"Sorry hot tamale you do look like you trying to rumble in the sheets tonight" Em replied.

I flipped him off.

"So I want to look good for my man then I look like I'm trying to get laid and now I should be getting double stuffed! Can I ever just get a simple, you look nice Bella and that be the end of it?" I muffed.

"I'm afraid not when we can see your nipple imprint from the cold outside darling" Jasper spoke up.

"Shut up!" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and cut the light off and we headed off.

"We're just teasing Bells you know you look hot I'd defiantly do you" Rose said.

"Is that a promise?" Em perked up, I hit him in the back of the head.

"Nasty! What is it with guys and lesbian fantasies? I wouldn't want to see two guys sword fighting so I don't see the appeal of two women" I complained.

"It's just hot I don't know how to explain it, it's like two sexy woman, I guess it would be the I want to join factor if I could or at least not watch Id probably be mad" Jasper joined in.

"I had a three some once" Alice added we all paused and looked at her and jasper almost choked on air.

"it wasn't bad I don't know if I'd do it again my ex asked me too and I was younger and away from home, I know it's the kind of thing you are supposed to experience in college but I can't help if I was sexually liberated at a young age" she shrugged we all didn't know what to say.

"I lost you after _"I had a threesome"_ the visuals over powered your words" jasper announced.

"Dude you going to walk into the club with a boner if you don't shut your mind off." Emmett teased.

Just then Rose leaned over whispering something in his ear and he swerved the car.

"Now you two can match" she snickered.

"No far Rosie" he pouted, we laughed.

"What you tell him?" I asked.

"What he will be getting tonight and it involves some very advanced yoga" she smirked.

"Oh god I don't want to know" I shuddered.

"You probably won't but if you would hurry up and get laid I would let you in on the secret" she teased.

"I've come to the conclusion when I do decide to take the next step I'm not telling any of you assholes!" I teased.

"Bitch you can't keep it from me I own the best friend title I'm the first you call!" she snapped.

"Yeah and I'm on three-way!" Alice protested.

"threeway…" Jasper groaned, we all laughed.

"Ha! Jaspers dick so hard he can chop cocaine with that muthafucker" Em teased.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the club and parked our car around the side.

"Okay everyone be nice this is really important to me" I whined.

"What you think we're going to do Bells?" Em asked.

"Royally embarrass me and make my annoying blush resurface" I groaned.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't do that" he grinned evilly, I shot him the stink eye.

"You Embarrass me Em I swear Rose will find out about what I walked in on in her pool house the other night" I spat, his face paled and he shut right up.

"What happened!" Rose screamed.

"If Emmett embarrasses me you will find out" I said climbing out the car.

We walked around to the front of the club; I finally got so see the girls up close.

Rose had on a modest black one sleeve off the shoulder thigh length dress with dark blue heels that matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back but a few loose curls fell and surrounded her face.

Alice had on a coral pink mini dress with sheer black surrounding her shoulders. Her hair has grown out some, reaching shoulder length so she did a few spirals girls and a back bump to give it volume. We looked lovely this evening.

I texted Keith to see if he had arrived yet he said he just parked and he's getting out the car now. We waited outside for him and we ran into Jason.

"Oh my god! Is that my Sweet Bitch and my two hoes?" he called out.

"Jason! Oh my god what are you doing here?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Martin wanted me to check out the competition I told him no problem, enough about me oh my god you look fucking hot you little slut! I'm going to have to give you a spanking" he taunted.

"If she's bending over anyone's knee it will be mine" Keith said from behind Jason, strike one! As my blush creep up on my cheeks.

"And who might you be Sir..!" Jason said turning around.

"OH JESUS!" Jason's knees buckled and he grabbed onto Keith's blazer.

"Keith Sohandsome..i..i.. mean Johanson how you doin?" you look fabulous is that the new men's blazer from Prada it looks nice what kind of material is that?" he said molesting Keith's chest. I was beet red now embarrassed at Jason's antics.

"Jason stop leave my bae alone" I tried to defend.

"Your Bae? Bella boo you have just been holding out on me! Next time your heads in my chair I'm burning you" he threatened.

"But for you Mr. Johanson I will shape you up right" he said moving his hand over Keith's head.

Having enough I finally snatched Keith's hand and pulled him to me.

"Sorry babe this is my hairdresser and friend Jason, he was an unexpected guest" I apologized..

"I should have been expected you tricks don't invite me nowhere" he dramatized.

"Sorry Jason we will next time" I rolled my eyes.

"You better" I warned.

"It's okay baby he's funny when he's not touching me…dude no touching and you're alright with me" he laughed.

"I am more than alright with you honey" he snapped his finger, Jason is just too much.

"Baby this is everyone else, Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett" I introduced.

"Hello everyone" he said. He got plenty of hey's and what's ups back,

We made our way into the club and found a round booth in the back to sit.

"Martin coming out today?" I asked Jason.

"Nope I'm flying solo" he said.

"So Keith…" rose started in.

"Bella been keeping you in hiding I see" she smirked.

"No nothing like that, she talked about you guys all the time, wanting us to get together but my training schedule and school schedule are very demanding." He replied.

"Oh I see what are you majoring in?" she asked.

"Athletic training, and Physical therapy, if something was to happen and I couldn't play anymore or even when I retire I would love to work around Sports still, it's my life" he replied, this was things I already knew so I excused myself to get us a round of drinks.

I got up and made my way to the bar and finally got a good look at the place, it was hot but Rock City was better. This club was big, had two dance floors color scheme of black and grey, looked more like a fancy concert hall with bars and tables but it was nice for a night out.

I ordered three leg spreaders and two shots of patron and I knew jasper was a simple beer guy so I picked that up for him and made my way back to my table as I heard laugher.

"Yeah and then Bella striped down to her underwear and jumped in the lake fearless convincing us to follow her lead!" Em laughed.

"Em what are you doing?" I asked feeling my blush creep up.

"From what I hear you're quite the adventurist" Keith teased.

I slid back in the both and gave everyone there drink, I sipped mine then started,

"So Em why don't you talk about how adventurist it was when I caught you dancing to Cher's greatest hits, at 4 a.m. in Roses pool house" I spat, his face dropped as the table erupted in laughter.

"You did what!" Alice choked on her drink.

"Bells…" he growled.

"You started it" I pointed.

"What's wrong with that?" Jason asked.

Him not seeing the problem made us laugh even harder. After a few drinks I pulled Keith to the dance floor and we started grinding, not too much the song was medium speed.

"So you having a good time I hope my friends aren't too wild for you" I said nervously.

"I'm having a great time, your friends are awesome, they really know how to make a guy feel welcomed and Jason… a little over welcomed" he laughed.

"Yeah he's a handful." I chuckled.

It started getting late and we had danced our asses off and I was growing tired. We went back to the booth and got interrogated a little bit more before we decided to call it a night.

I hugged everyone good bye as we made our way out to Keith's SUV.

I Slid in the passenger's seat and as soon as both our doors shut Keith leaned over and crushed his lips to mine.

Shocked at first I was still for a second until I snapped out of shock and parted my lips deepening the kiss. He clutched the back of my head and slipped his tongue in my mouth which I graciously accepted. I moaned against his mouth as he massaged his tongue with mine. Things got so intense I was leaned back pressed against the window as his lips wouldn't leave mine until I heard knocking on the glass and slight chuckling.

We sat up and I saw Roses smirk on the other side of the window.

"Forgot your clutch" she said slipping it through the window.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"So you wait until you leave the club to put on a show" she smirked, I blushed for the hundredth time.

"Keith you sneaky sneaky boy" she winked at him.

"Sorry your friend's lips are irresistible I had to fight the urge all night I wanted to be a gentlemen" he replied.

"Shit if you woulda told me that's why yall where PG 13 all night I would have told you to drop that shit I'm interested in the action I'm straight nosey" she teased.

"If you love that mouth of her's get her to do something else with it then just talk and eat" she teased

"Okay we are leaving now, I said rolling up my window as Keith chuckled in the driver's seat next to me.

"Don't encourage" I side eyed, he put his hands up in defense.

"Your friends" he said.

"Don't remind me" I muttered.

"Awww… their not that bad, I find them hilarious, but sorry for attacking you, I have just wanted to do that all night I couldn't resist" he said sheepishly, I smiled.

"Its okay I wanted you to do it all night too, if we weren't being watched like a hawks I would have pulled you in a corner somewhere" I teased.

"Mane that would have been hot" he replied.

"Your fault you came in here looking good"

"Look who's talking, that dress is torture" he groaned.

"I thought you'd like it" I said

"Love it" he replied.

"I'd love it more if it was on the floor or my hotel room but we won't go there" he smirked.

"Just drive" I shook my head.

"See you ain't ready" he said putting the car in gear and heading back to the hotel.

A/N: See how much I love you guys, I updated again don't get to use to this then kill when I can't make it that soon Lol. But okay so this is just the direction this story is taking me, some of you aren't liking this Bella, I mean the old her's still there but I'm loving this flirty confident Bella I mean there's a lot of 18 year olds out here like that so I feel she is realistic this way. I split this chapter because it would have just been too long and I really wouldn't have been updating tomorrow. Next chapter is the hotel room. Honestly the way it's looking the next few chapters might just be fillers and fluff but all enjoyable and needed for character development. I got some questions I needed answered for future chapters.

Who wants more BxK? Who wants a deeper look into Edward past, you know more therapy sessions? And if it's neither tell me what you would like to see I always love to incorporate my reader's wants into the story. I want to give a shout out to Ami and jarindanielle you guys have been talking with me a little bit and giving me honest and good feedback, I like to say I appreciate it. I want to thank all you reviews even the ones I got who were upset about Bellas actions I love that your so wrapped in the story you're feeling the emotions of the characters, thank each and every one of you for reviewing it means a lot. I tried to reply to all Reviews I got all yesterdays the only ones I didn't get was todays because I have been working on this chapter and I think you guys want an update more right? :)) and way enough of the jabber Reviewwwwwwwww show me some love this chapts over 3k I think I deserve a little sumthin sumthin don't you? :)) ~MissFJU~


	18. Hotel

A/N: So I'm back like I don't know where all this writers unblock is coming from I haven't updated every day since I first started my stories. I know you guys are loving it though, my other stories are going to boycott me if I don't show them love soon LOL.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and my delicious Keith.

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the Crown Royal hotel, every time Keith came into town they set him up real nice, I don't know if some agencies are trying to sign him or switch him over or something but he finds a way to sit very comfortably.

Keith got out the car and jogged over to my side and opened the door, I took his extended hand and got out of the vehicle. We walked in together hand and hand and got odd stares from many people in the lobby as we walked up towards the elevators. Just then we saw this very professional guy barreling towards us with the quickness, he name tag read Dave.

"Hey Dave what's up you look upset" Keith asked.

"Babe this is hotel manager and shareholder Dave" he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you "I smiled warmly, he grimaced at me which took me back.

"Don't introduce me to the likes of her" he growled, I was shocked still.

"Excuse me" Keith said.

"Keith… bringing hookers into the hotel…, me and you both know it's a common thing, but we have rules for this kind of thing we use the back entrance. Now I know you're new to the area but this is unacceptable we have the prince of Subarea staying here and this makes our establishment look bad" he spat.

My chest collapsed, I was heaving up and down repeatedly, this man thought I was a prostitute. I hunched over to catch my breath and control the tears from falling.

"This is not some hooker this is my girlfriend you fucking moron! How dare you insult not only her but me! looking down upon her like she is trash, she is a queen my queen! And she dresses this way for me! Don't be fucking angry because your married to an old fat bald bitch named Inga who only married you to get a green card! The CEO of this hotel will hear about this!" he barked, and Dave looked scared.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I had no idea, you checked in alone…and the outfit…the hair" he shuddered.

"Save it!" he growled.

"Mr. Johanson, can I upgrade you to a suit perhaps free room service for the continue of your stay? What can I do to make this right?" he begged.

I really just want to leave with my girl look at what you've done to her… baby you okay? Breathe for me.

"I'm ever so sorry Miss, I didn't know" he pleaded I just held my hand up as I regained my composer.

"I don't think we are going to make it somewhere else we will take the upgrade and come bring her some water! and this won't be the last of what we're getting or Mr. CEO will hear about this!" he snapped pulling me into his chest rubbing my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

Dave came back with the key and water then we made our way to the elevator. Once the doors closed I broke out into a sob, and he just let me cry just showing he is here for me. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Do I really look that awful?" I looked up at him with desperate eyes.

"Not at all baby, I will admit it is very bold and a head turner but that's what I love about you, you're not afraid to take risk." He told me.

"I wasn't always like this Keith I was nerdy never say no Bella" I cried.

"Well there's one thing you always said no too" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really Keith now?" I asked but I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my throat.

"I just knew it would make you smile I hate seeing my girl so upset." He told me.

"But I'm serious, you know with all this hair, clothes and makeup, I thought I was redefining myself and letting go, but I think I might have let go too much, I think I wanted to get rid of the small quite shy girl who never stood up for herself so much that I got rid of her but didn't keep her morals and values.

"Babe your over reacting, I love the way you are, I see you more clearly then I think you see yourself, now this dress, I know it isn't you but at the end of the day, I'm a man and I couldn't help but like it. You're a simple girl but yet your also very unique, I could tell you were tired of blending in with the crowd so you dared to be different, now did you teeter over a little far at points maybe, but I can see your heart clearly and its good, your good, you have a big heart and I couldn't see you hurting a fly, you will do anything for your friends because you love hard. I know your compassionate, I saw at the mall you donated 50 dollars to the children's orphanage the other day I walked over to enquire they said you have been a regular for 5 years. The hair and the clothes don't make you, you make them and how you choose to make them is up to you, but if you're not happy with who you are just like you weren't before, change it bae. "he told me.

"I was in shock at the deepness of his words I was froze still as the elevator dinged signaling we were at our floor. I stood in the elevators for a second just thinking about what he said.

I slowly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Our mouths molded together as intensity burned on our lips. No one had ever been so real with me in life but rose, he really understood me better than I did myself.

I pulled away from his lips and looked up to him mouthing a silent thank you as a tear slipped down my cheek.

He grabbed my hand and guided me into the room, to upset to even care about my surroundings I took my shoes off and flopped down on the first piece of furniture I saw, the love seat. He taped me to lean up so he could slide behind me trapping me with his legs and locking his arms around my waist and we sat there in silence me lost in my thoughts he just being here for me.

"Your wrong " I finally spoke.

"About what?" he frowned his eyebrows.

"I would hurt a fly, I've hurt someone in the worst way, I'm an awful bitch and I feel lower than I ever have in life" I told him.

"Sweetheart your being too hard on yourself, nothing you could have done could have been that bad" he protested.

"But it was, I never meant for it to go as far as it did but it spiraled out of control and I ruined a guy's life, it's not like he didn't have something coming his way but certainly not what I did."

"What did you do?" he quizzed.

"I faked an Illness and got him in trouble, I got him suspended and kicked off the football team and he almost lost his scholarship, I 'don't know if he still has it or not since he doesn't train anymore. There's rumors flying he is in therapy…all over some stupid revenge" I sighed.

"Wow babe I don't know what to say" he replied.

"God you think I'm awful too" I said trying to free myself from his embrace.

"Not at all sweetheart, I know he must of did something bad to make you even consider revenge." He spoke.

"Yeah but what I did was worse."

"Well what he do?" Keith asked.

I pulled out my phone showing him the pictures rose sent me and told him the story I feel like I've repeated a million times, his jaw clenched in anger.

"That bastard deserved everything he got don't feel sorry for him!" he seethed.

"Bae he deserved something but, loss of scholarship friends, and therapy? I don't think he deserved all of that" I said.

He sighed calming down.

"I guess maybe not, I know if I could never play ball again I'd be devastated so I feel for the dude but he's still a jackass who deserved something, I don't know why you didn't just get me to kick his ass" he replied I laughed.

"Now you sound like Emmett" I told him.

"Smart man then" he smiled.

I laid my head back on his chest and looked up and left tiny pecks on his smooth jawline, until he lowered his head and captured his lips with mine. It was just like the kiss in front of the elevator, it wasn't frantic or desperate it was slow and passionate; I was so wrapped up in this man. He was so tender and sweet, I feel like I can trust my heart with him.

I parted my lips as far as they would go to deepen this kiss. I wanted more, every ounce of passion this man had I wanted it, he has given me something hard for most people to achieve before sex, _Intimacy._

I pulled away and looked into his eyes they had a burning fire laying beneath them that I wanted to discover.

"Keith…" I said just above a whisper.

"Yes…" his bar tone euphoric voice replied.

"I think the more time we spend together the more I'm falling for you" I whispered as if anyone but us was in the room.

"Good, then that means I'm not alone" he replied.

Overwhelmed with all these emotions I was so frazzled, I was on a rollercoaster of emotions tonight but somehow Keith managed to make it all better.

Keith slid from behind me to around me and pined each one of his hands around my head sinking into the couch locking me in place.

His eyes bore into me, it was like he was holding something back, the sexual tension was thick in the air and the love in my heart was seeping through my pores.

He leaned in and captured my bottom lip with his teeth nibbling softly on it, I gasped in unexpected pleasure as I ran my tongue over his top lip. He captured my tongue with his tilting his head slightly to grasp it with his lips and suck on it. A wave of pleasure crashed through me while the burning desire slow churned in the pit of my stomach.

My body ached for him and my heart was racing. I've never felt these emotions before. I slid my hands under his shirt and rubbed softly over the smooth skin that laid beneath when I raked my nails down his happy trail I earned a muffled groan.

He mouth left mine for a second as he peeled off his shirt to give my wandering hands more access. I rubbed my hands over his broad shoulders as he sucked on the skin of my neck. When he licked the spot under my ear the loudest moan escaped my mouth as puddles of moister escaped from between my legs.

I wanted more, as if he could read my mind I felt his hands at the hem of my very moist thong he ran his finger up the slit of my core and I lost it.

"Oh god!" I gasped clutching the fabric of the expensive couch beneath me.

"You like that baby" he asked huskily.

"Yes" I whimpered

He took his middle finger and pressed down on my love button circling it in slow motions.

"Keith oh my god so good! Oh !" I moaned loud, I bet I sounded like a hooker right now.

He was doing things to my body I could have never imagined.

He removed his fingers from me I was about to whimper at the loss of contact but before I could think twice he plunged his middle finger inside of me sliding it in and out in quick deep movements.

I arched my back off the couch letting the sensations take over, he used his thumb to circle my buddle of nerves and my legs began to quiver I was hollering at the top of my lungs.

"Don't stop baby, please I need more it feels so good" I begged.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I looked into his hazel eyes and without a doubt after tonight I knew the answer.

"Yes" I replied.

As soon as the s rolled off my tongue Keith lowered his head between my thighs and licked up from my dripping center to my clit. I shot up off the love seat so quick half my body was on the floor.

"What was that!" I asked breathlessly.

"You said you trust me, so trust me, relax and let me take care of you" he replied.

I regained my spot on the love seat properly and nervously awaited.

"Relax" he whispered massaging my thighs to help me unwind I let out a deep breath and relaxed into the couch. He kissed up my thighs slowly, giving each one proper attention. When he reached my sex he blew air over my clit causing me to twitch slightly. He used his right hand and parted my lips and took a slow long lick. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. He flattened his tongue against me then dove into long strokes of his tongue.

"Ke….." my voice trembled.

He took my clit between his lips and I screamed.

"Yes! Yes!"

My legs were trembling and I felt my release building up in my stomach I was almost there.

"Cum for me baby" he said from between my legs, sticking one finger in my center while sucking on my clit that sent me over the edge and a hard orgasm crashed threw me, my vision want hazy and I was seeing white spots.

He licked up my juices as I came down from my orgasmic sate as I lay limply on the couch. He came back up my body and captured my lips with his. I didn't care that his lips had just been on me, odd taste I don't see the appeal but right now all I could focus on was my King in front of me.

Still weak from the mind blowing orgasm Keith picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom and laid me under the covers before climbing in next to me and holding me to his chest.

I felt his erection poking at the back of my thighs I turned to face him.

"Wah..wah about you… um I could try…" I stuttered unsure of what to say.

"It's alright baby tonight was about me taking care of my princess" he kissed me.

I was speechless.

"You sure" I asked.

"Yes baby, now get some rest you have had an eventful night.

I yawned and leaned into him resting my head on his chest my eyes were heavy and I was drifting fast.

"Oh by the way…" I said drowsy and voice thick with sleep.

"I got accepted to UCLA surprise we can be together next year if this thing continues with us" I yawned.

"Really? That's great baby" he said kissing my nose.

"I would love nothing more than my princess on my arm" he smiled down at me.

"_My King"_

A/N: So that's it folks a tiny bit of lemony goodness who loved it? Who loves Keith! I know I do, I got an undying love for Edward but Keith's making me want to trade up. So tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? I accept them all your feed back helps me determine which direction I'm taking my story in even if I don't take your advice your voice is heard and considered. I love you guys hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you love me as much as I love you Review aiming for 20 again that seems to be my favorite number.


	19. AN

A/N: Okay I got big things to discuss so I hope you all read this. YES THIS IS STILL A BxE story I'm not an idiot I wouldn't label it if it wasn't. A lot of you are concerned about Keith's part in all this he serves a purpose so he's going to be in it for a while. After everything that went down with these two do you all honestly think in three chapters all will be forgiven? If someone did these things to you do you think in a few months things would be forgiven? No. I'm not like a lot of authors on here I'm not rushing things and making it unrealistic, my stories deal with real life situations and I put real feeling behind what I write. Some of you are hating Keith why? That's your business but I feel if I had made it Jacob or a traditional character like the actual book it would be okay. This story is nowhere over this is the beginning. Some of you are all shook up over Keith but he hasn't even been in half of the story yet. He is a major role I guess it's a small portion my fault because I never said that but I did say I the description will he lose her to a better man so you all must have known there would be someone else. Some of you are use to bella having a small thing for the person then kicking them to the curb if 3 chapters thats not what's happening. As you all can see I like to surprise people and take risky with my stories so nothing is going to be predictable. Some of you are threatening to not continue reading and I would hate to see you go but do what you got to do because I'm telling you right now I wont change my story to fit everyone's needs because it's impossible and unfair to me. Your suggestions are always welcomed but when you threaten to no longer read because you don't like the direction that's a different ball game. I already have a short map of the next5 chapters and that's not changing, Now on the other side some of you do love Keith which I'm glad you can accept all characters, and see those people who love Keith would be upset if I cut him out because of what others are saying right? So like I said either way someone wont be happy. Now a lot of you are itching for BxE Interaction and it is coming but be realistic Edward still feels guilty now Bella feels guilty shes not in his class and he's not allowed to talk to her in school so it is going to take some time for them to actually run into each other I'm not going to make it fake and total unbelievable "Oh Edward I cant believe I ran into you at the shop and Go let me confess everything and we will move on and live HEA" NO my story doesn't work like that. This is going to be a journey and I hope you all continue on for the ride but if you don't I'm sorry to see you go but I'm not going to beg plead or change my plans for some people. Now I promise you by the End you will love it but hey you might hate me sometimes and I can live with it. And lastly thank everyone for reading even if you don't agree the fact you read and review really warms my heart. And to all the positive reviewers who even though not all agree they still have sweet things to say thank you. And if you left me a not so positive review or told me your not liking this direction don't think this was aimed at each one of you because some of yall just gave me honesty and I appreciate it and I like to know what all my readers thought process is but this was to the rude ones and also just to clear up some questions I keep being asked. But if your honestly offended by this that means it was to you.


	20. Working Through It

A/N: So here's a little Edward for those who have been missing him, its short because he doesn't have much to say for now but what he does say is important so listen up :)) ~MissFJU~

EPOV

Over these last few weeks things have been looking up, for a while I thought my life was over but it was just beginning, Kate was helping me see that what I did to Bella was just the breaking point but I have been on a destructive path for years.

I used drinking, drugs and picking on others to deflect from all my self-loathing I've had inside. Back when I thought I was the shit and I thought I was happy with who I was I discovered that I never really loved myself and I was working on doing that.

By no longer drinking I'm not even of age yet anyway, no drugs and trying to find things that I like about my personality everyday.

I realized that even after what I did to Bella and she had that horrible skin reaction that I still feel horrible for but if it had of never been for that I would still be on my destructive path. Honestly this incident was probably one of the best things that could have ever happened to me.

The whole school isolated me, so what? That just showed me who my true friends are, I could never stand these Fork fuckers anyway I don't understand why I ever wanted to be part of the crowd in the first place, first chance I got from my scholarship to get the fuck out of here I took it without thinking twice.

The only two constants in my life where Jasper and Alice and they both stayed by my side, Dr. Kate thought it would be a good idea to talk about the situations I went through with my loved ones because this tension thick In the air never to be discussed was not healthy for my recovery. We needed to talk about it so we all had a family meeting and Jasper was there hearing everything for the first time, but he was like a brother to me and its time he knew the truth.

There was lots of sobbing that night mainly form mom and Alice, Alice just finished her therapy three years ago so she was a lot stronger then I was but even bringing back up the events got her misty eyed.

Mom got so upset she rushed out of the house in tears, my father tried to chase after her but she was gone so quick, she didn't return until the next morning.

She apologized for running out on us she said she feels she has failed as a parent to protect her children we all assured her that it wasn't her fault and maybe she should talk with to relieve these guilt issues.

She said she would make an appointment after we go for our family session next week.

Today it was rainy so practice was canceled so I got to go home straight from school the first time in a month, you would think since Port Angela's was so close it would get as wet as Forks, uh uh. I made my way into the house dropping my wet coat onto the coat rack making my way to the kitchen; passing the living room I saw my best friend and sister sucking face.

Yeah I have accepted their relationship but that is honestly something I didn't want to see.

"Eww! You have a room Alice, use it." I gaged.

"And so do you fagward so exercise your use of it if you don't want to see" she spat.

"Look Whorlice this is a group area if you want privacy that's why you have a room" I argued.

"Yet no one was here before you so we had privacy so therefore there was no need to go upstairs plus you act like we were fucking or something gosh!" she huffed.

"VISUAL VISUAL!" I screamed trying to burn that image out of my mind, Alice giggled.

"Gosh you're so dramatic" she teased, I stick my tongue out at her.

"Where's mom anyway?" I quizzed

"I have no clue" Alice shrugged.

Mom had been a stay at home mom since the incident years ago fearing a babysitter even after we became of Age she refused to open her bakery back up since it's what keep her from being here for us in the first place so she has just always stayed home and took up interior decorating on the side.

"Maybe she had a project or something" I shrugged.

"Must be big she hasn't been home after school all week" Alice chimed.

"Well that's good mom could use a distraction." I said

"Speaking of distraction maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be such a cockblocker" she teased.

"I don't need to get laid Alice" I protested.

"I know you're going through this recovery and all but as long as you're having sex with the right person for the right reason it won't set you back" Alice told me.

"Alice really? right now you want to talk about this?" I groaned.

"Why not, you shy in front of your best friend all the sudden?" she quizzed.

"No it's just I don't want to talk about this I'm fine okay drop it" I grimaced grabbing some low fat chips and a diet Dr. Pepper and making my way up to my room.

I laid across my bed and grabbed my laptop, I had to do my computer science homework then get a head start on my English paper. Yes, I actually do all my homework now, since this whole incident I've thrown myself into my schooling and my grades sky rocketed.

A few other schools are looking at me now that my grades are up trying to steal me from UCLA but I've already made up my mind that I'm going there Jasper and I are flying out next week for spring break to find an apartment for me since I don't want to live on campus and put a deposit down.

Kate thought it was a good idea, a fresh start, fresh faces and a new me, I can't wait until graduation.

A/N: So what do you think? ;D hit that little blue button and tell me how ya feel :))


	21. Overbearing Parentals

A/N: Now I want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed last chapter it really meant a lot. This Update is defiantly for you guys, I feel like a few of you went of strike after my authors note but that's okay because if that's how you feel –holds my hands up- more power to you. But I do want to address the silent readers my traffic stats are telling me hundreds of hits each chapter so where are you silent readers at even if you post just " nice story" I'm liking it" keep going" just something to let me know your still there and you enjoy what your reading. Like I've said before and I live by it your reviews motivate me so the more motivation the quicker I run to my keyboard so keep that in mind. ~MissFJU~

**BPOV**

_Chapter 20: Overbearing Parentals_

Today was a pretty good day, I feel alive, warm and overall just happy. After what happened last night with Keith I woke up with a clearer mind and overall balance.

He just dropped me off out front a few seconds ago, Charlie's cruiser is still in the driveway,I'm glad I caught him before he went to work we've got major things to discuss.

I haven't seen much of him lately he's been putting in major hours at the station. I unlocked the door and walked inside on a search for him.

"Dad!" I called out.

"In the kitchen Bells" he replied.

I strode into the kitchen; I saw him sipping coffee at the kitchen table so I poured myself a cup and sat down across from him.

"Have fun with Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah same as always" I shrugged it off hoping I sounded convincing. Yet I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I replayed the events of last night. I tried to shut them out of my mind because being turned on sitting across from your dad is simply not right.

"Good good, you need a constant in your life" he muttered.

"Dad please not the Renee pity party today alright?" I frowned at him.

"No defiantly not I'm just saying I'm glad Rose is here, even though you guys are the same age I think she really teaches you the qualities that a young lady should possess, she's been a mentor and guide since you met her, something a mother should have been but it's not worth dwelling on now." Charlie gruffed.

"I think so too dad" I smiled at him.

Renee left us when I was around 5, I still have faint memories of her not all terrible but not many good ones. She sends me Christmas and birthday cards every year with money but she hasn't made much attempt to actually talk and get to know me so I've basically written her off as non-existent.

Sometimes Charlie gets down on his luck and starts having a pity party about being alone. I know he blames himself for her leaving but that was Renee's fault and hers alone and sometimes I have to show him tough love for him to see it.

But I believed him today he actually seemed to be in a bright mood, I hope I don't completely ruin it with what I'm about to say.

"Dad we need to talk" I started.

"Oh god this can't be good" he grumbled putting his newspaper down on the table looking directly at me.

"Shoot" he said.

"Well… I hate to do this when we were just on the subject of the unmentionable but if I don't know I will chicken out so here it goes" I replied taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I know you wanted me to Apply for UW or SU, which I did among other schools, I got accepted to mostly all of them including UCLA and I think that's where I want to go…" I winced.

Charlie remained silent for a moment I guess to actually think in depth about what I said, after about a few long seconds that felt like hours because of my anticipation he spoke.

"I'm happy for you Bells" he finally spoke.

"Really?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I really am, of course I don't want to you to leave but I know I can't hold you back. Your growing up and you need to go out there and find who you are and do what makes you happy, and if that's UCLA I will just have to let you go" he replied honestly.

"Dad I love you so much" I said jumping out of his arms and rushing to hug him. Now normally we're not a very emotional showing feelings kind of broken little family but what Charlie just said overwhelmed me.

"I love you too Bells, I know I work late and it appears I'm not around much and sometimes I feel guilty about it but I did this best I could and no matter where you're at I want you to know that I love you and I just want you to have everything you ever dreamed of" he hugged me back.

After we regained our composer I regained my seat and looked at him.

"That's not all" I sniffed wiping my eyes from the happy tears that spilled over my water line betraying the fortress of my eyes.

"Oh god" he gruffed.

"Nothing bad" I laughed.

"Me and Rose want to go check out the Campus next week, check out the surrounding areas so we will be more familiar with our surroundings and what not Rose's dad says he's covering it considering Rose is coming too" I told him.

"That's great I'm glad you will know someone down there" he smiled.

"So that's a yes?" I quizzed.

"Yes…but…" he started.

"Oh god a but" I grumbled.

"But, I want to come and check it out, because when you leave at the end of the summer I won't have any vacation time" he replied I groaned.

"Daddd…" I whined, I didn't want to be such a baby but your father on a spring break college trip is embarrassing. Plus how was I going to sneak away and spend time with Keith, parental cockblock is a no no.

"Bells don't worry, I won't embarrass you I just want to stay for 2 to 3 days not the whole week and a half I just want to take the campus tours with you and look at what they're offering, you can even room with Rose if you like I just want to be able to see where my daughter is going to ease my apprehension because I won't be able to give you a proper good bye in August." He argued my mood softened I can understand that.

"Okay" I smiled.

**EPOV**

Mommmm it's just a week and Jaspers coming with me dad already said we could go" I groaned ticked off.

This over protective bullshit needs to stop I feel like I'm on suicide watch, the only person who still treats me the same is Alice, she won't hesitate to flip me there bird fearing I will go slit my wrist. Jas pretty much treats me the same but sometimes I feel him going easy on my feelings since I man cried in front of him I guess he think I'm some type of pansy now.

"I know sweet heart but there's all that temptation, the alcohol, the girls, and the drugs I just want to make sure you don't relapse" she argued.

"Mom first off I'm a teenager not a junkie and secondly this is spring break not an unground sex emporium" I rolled me eyes.

"Edward bite your lounge with that filthy talk!" she shrieked shocked, I laughed.

"Well according to Ali I need to get laid so…wouldn't be bad if it was" I smirked.

"Oh god I think me and your father were too open with our healthy sex lives when you kids were just too young" she shook her head.

"You're just realizing that now, me and Ali are the ones with the burning visuals and disgusting sounds replaying in our heads, now you regret it? You're shy about 10 years" I chuckled.

"Whatever, Edward I am still coming with you to UCLA next week and that's final I'm only staying to make sure you have on a straight head on, then I will leave after the tours and stuff and check on your apartment I'm pretty sure I have to sign some papers anyway. It's not like I'm asking to bunk with you gosh just let me be a mother!" she snapped dramatically.

"Fine mom" I groaned, making my way upstairs to get a head start on packing.

"Dad coming too?" I inquired,

"No…medical convention as always" she sighed defeated.

Dad had been at the hospital most days and nights now, they just put in a new cardiatric wing and he's managing it so it's taking up a lot of his time and I can see it's wearing mom down I see her attempt at trying to keep herself busy but I can tell my father absence is hurting her.

I traveled up the stairs and made my way to Alice's room and knocked.

"Come in" she called.

I walked in her room and plopped down on her bed and laid flat on my back.

"You coming to check out my apartment and do the boring Campus tour thing with me?" I asked her.

"Sure if you want" she shrugged.

"Jasper already asked you didn't he?" I questioned knowingly.

"Yup pretty much" she said popping her P.

"Well… all sexual adventures might be shut down because our mother will be joining us and I'm rooming with Jasper and I have no desire to see my best friend and Sister in compromising positions" I shivered at the thought.

"Ugh! Why do I got mom duty? I love mom and she's a blast most of the time but this is spring break for Christ sakes" she said upset.

"Tell me about it, she claims she's only staying for a few days we will see" I murmured.

"I should have just taken Bella's offer" she huffed.

"Bella's offer?" I inquired,

"Yeah she just texted me like an hour ago her and Rose are going on here campus tours this week so Bella can spend a little time with her boyfriend but I told her No because Jas already asked me to his" she griped.

"You can always renege Alice I won't be hurt or anything" I laughed.

"No, no I want to go with you and Jas plus depending on how this next month might go you might have a new roomie" she squealed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Have you ever wonder how I managed to even have class with Bella and Rose?" she asked.

_Damn, no I never even thought of that._

"God you need to pay more attention." She shook her head.

"Well, that boarding school I went to was so advanced that I was ahead here, I had extra elective credits I only take the junior required classes and the full senor work load if I pass everything I'm walking early" she smiled.

"That's great Ali" I smiled.

"But you better apply for a dorm because my apartment will be a no female cave" I told her.

"Oh I forgot you only like men fudge packer "she teased.

"Fuck you" I spat.

"What you into incest now? "She replied, I glared at her.

"Love you too big bro" she blew a kiss at me as I made my exit.

_Spring break here we come._

A/N: so I hope I got your minds into overactive mode, I hope some of you are seeing where the chips might fall, keep reading and show me some love until next time ~MissFJU~


	22. Airplane Blues

A/N: I'm dog tired but I'm pushing this out so try to ignore my mistakes I' falling asleep over here Lol

The following week came pretty quickly, before I knew it my bags were packed and Charlie and I made our way to the airport. _Is it just me or does anyone else find the airport excruciating? _ Like I'm aware that after 9/11 people were paranoid but _damn_ it was over ten years ago, stop living in fear and making us go through extra bullshit at the airport.

I just want to load my luggage and get on the plane, now we have to take off our shoes and socks, no lotion over ten ounces or some crap like _oh yes I'm really smuggling drugs in Passion peach body butter_ let's get real, If it wasn't obvious I am not a morning person and being at the airport at 5a.m and going through bullshit makes the top of the "Make Bella Cranky" list.

Lucky for Charlie we are so alike we can enjoy a comfortable silence in the mornings because quite frankly I don't want to talk.

Finally after an excruciating wait we boarded the plane. We made our way back to our seats I asked for the window only so I could curl up with my pillow more and wouldn't be touching anyone. LA wasn't that far from Washington but a drive was out of the question we opted to do it right and fly out but no doubt Charlie would eventually take that 20 hour drive in the future.

I took out my mini pillow before putting up my carry on, slouched into the window and shut my eyes Charlie immediately sat down next to be and moments later I felt us begin to take off.

I woke up an hour and a half later in a better mood, I yawned and out stretched my arms, I know very movie of me but it really happens that way sometimes. Especially after being cramped up in this tiny horrible seat that defiantly wasn't make for sleeping.

I wonder how much first class tickets are it must be nice to afford things like that. Normally I don't indulge in pricy things even within my whole wardrobe change the most expensive things I wore were gifts from Rose and Alice, spending feverishly just has never been me, but a first class tickets in those wide plush heated leather seats would defiantly not be a waste right now.

I looked over at my father and told him good morning with another yawn.

"Little late for that Bells don't you think?" he laughed, I shrugged.

I got up and moved past him making my way to the bathroom, just then my foot caught on something and I stumbled making a clumsy ass out of myself like I do on a daily basis. Looking around to see if anyone really caught that I saw the flight attendant coming from first class and I could have sworn I saw a speckle of wild bronze hair, I looked back again and no hair. I must be still half asleep.

I walked to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and handled my business before returning to Charlie.

I came back and Charlie seemed a little off, I regained my seat and looked at him. He was staring at the middle aged couple; the wife was stroking her husband's hand while he rubbed small circles on her back kissing her forehead.

"After all these years you still miss her dad?" I asked softly

"Not really Bells, I mean I can't really be surprised or upset she was never mine to have lost." She stated.

"Dad…"

"No Bells, she wasn't there's no doubt she loved me but she loved her husband more, I knew what I was doing when I started this second life with her, back then I was convinced that I was enough we were enough but it was him she wanted it had always been him. I'm just sorry you had to suffer without a mom because of my stupidity and selfishness." He apologized.

"Dad this isn't all you fault, where is this even coming from? Renee was grown too she made her own decisions regardless of anything' I tried to argue.

"I perused a married woman, started a life with her, brought a child into it and all, it was wrong Bella and my destructive path since then has never stopped, then it was Sue, my best friends widow, Elizabeth we only kissed but she was married to one of the deputies, I still haven't stopped why do I always fall for the women I can't have?" he murmured to himself.

"I don't know dad, do you want to stop? Some people are just so content in what they know they refuse to seek change even when it's from destructive behavior. I know there's a nice single woman out there for you dad you just have to want to find her, who knows maybe on this trip you will." I shrugged.

"Bella, when in the hell did you become so smart?" he smiled.

"Bells.." he said shakily.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I think you should know something, I have kept this from you for many years and I thought I was protecting you but you're an adult now and you have a right to know and make your own decisions" he stated, I nodded.

"Renee lives in San Diego now, with her first husband, and she has other children" he informed me.

"Wuh..wuh…what?...I…have siblings?" I stammered.

"Yes, her husband's name is something like Derrick Jones, Da..Darius Jenks…Dan…Johnson…jetter…I don't know he plays baseball though; you have one half brother and sister as well. One older one younger, I'm just telling you this because if you want to try a relationship with her while you're in California go for it just don't forget about your dear old dad and come visit me sometimes" he smiled at me.

"Dad I would never forget out you" I hugged him.

After another hour or so we finally landed, I had some trouble with my carry on, apparently I didn't zip it back up properly because when I pulled it out all the contents fell to the floor, _what a joy it was picking it all back up. _

We finally exited the plane we were the last ones to get our bags from the carousel and we headed down to get our rental car. It was a cute red ford focus nothing too flashy, I like it it had lots of new functions I think this was Charlie's way of showing me a new car.

Last week he told me that my ruck just wasn't safe anymore, in the small town of forks only to school and back and to the shops and what not was fine but in Los Angeles I was going to need something more dependable so he wanted to get me a new car, of course I refused but his point was valid so I made a mental note to talk to him about it before the trips over.

We took off in the Focus, who I had this odd pull to name Margret into the California sun welcome to spring break.

A/N: for those who I know caught it yes Edward was on the plane, but his point of view wasn't necessary to this story so I've decided that if you want to hear our bronze haired buddy POV then if you review I ll send you a small snip it of it. Until next time ~MissFJU~


	23. I Have Arrived

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter I hope you guys enjoyed the snippet of EPOV I sent you for being totally awesome. Woot! Woot! I have over 200 Review, I swear when I see that I get emotional because I never ever thought starting this story it would go this far and I just want to thank everyone of you showing me this love.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the Redbury hotel right on time for check in, the bellhop offered to take our bags up but I declined _I don't need someone waiting on me hand and foot I'm a big girl_. I knew Rose would pick some extravagant hotel to stick us in but lucky for me she toned it down a bit.

This was one of the many five star hotels in the Los Angeles area but it was more warm and homey than the others, before she was talking about the Ritz and Beverly Hilton or whatever, I told her to pump the breaks and tone it down before I get a room at the motel six to give her the skivvies when she comes to pick me up.

I couldn't deny I was amazed at this place; it was like nothing I've ever seen before. Red and gold adorned the walls, all warm colors that relaxed me passion peaches oranges and yellows. Sky lights beaming down in the lobby.

Plush chairs various shapes and sizes, if this was the lobby I couldn't wait to see the rooms. Rose would be joining us later; she chose to go see her father who was handling some business in the next state over before meeting up with us. She felt bad so she booked me and her a suite to keep me company until she arrived.

She tried to give us first class tickets but Charlie refused he already felt bad for flying and staying on their dime he refused upgrades. I agreed with him before but now after that stale ass coach seat I wish I hadn't.

But one thing I couldn't fight her on was the suite so I gave in, Charlie was to have a regular room on another floor though. He checked us in and we made our way to the elevator me dragging my luggage with difficulty.

"Bells why didn't you just let the man take your things up?" Charlie asked.

"I don't need someone to do simple task for me, a little work never hurt anybody" I argued.

"You're going to hurt yourself, or did you forget your accident prone?" he teased, I slapped his shoulder.

"Dad!" I laughed, I couldn't be mad because he was right.

"Fine this one is just my pajamas and soap, hair products all that heavy stuff I won't need until tonight just put it in your room I will come back and get it I don't want to have an accident" I mocked, he laughed but agreed.

His floor was first he was on the 15th floor, we stepped out the elevator and found his door 1518, I helped him inside give him a quick hug and said I'd talk to him later.

I made my way back to the elevator and rode up to floor 24 I stepped out finding our room and quickly slid the pass key in walking in. The suite took my breath away, red and yellow adorned the walls, retro style wallpaper as well, sky lights hug low creating a slow dim glow throughout the whole suite. A huge sundial clock hung from the wall alongside numerous beautiful pieces of art work.

The plush burnt tangerine color couches and chaise's laid across the dark carpet in the spacious seating area. I peeked in the bathroom, emaculant, sparkling marble surrounded the his and her sinks across from the huge sunk in Jacuzzi bath tub that rested in the middle of the floor. This place was amazing. After my quick tour I flopped on the fluffy bed with its retro comforter and stared at the ceiling.

I hadn't even had time to think about what Charlie had told me on the plane and I would probably never be alone this whole trip again so I decided to slip on my bathing suit and walk down and out to the beach and clear my head.

I went to the bathroom ran some water over my face and put my hair in a high ponytail. I dug through a few suitcases before I found my dark blue tankini, I tied the halter top around my neck and slipped on the bottoms, for extra comfort not wanting to be too exposed I grabbed my light blue sheer wrap tied it around my waist, slipped my white flip flops on making my way down to the lobby and out the door.

The walk to the beach was rather short but also filled me with time to think.

"_Did I want to reach out to Renee? I mean the woman never reached out to me."_

Well, maybe she thought I hated her, I did never respond to any of her cards, but do I really want to get to know the type of woman who leaves her child and never looks back? Questions swam in my mind until I reached the beach, I picked a corner at the far end of the beach, private and secluded so I could be alone with my thoughts.

I know I have issues from not having her in my life, if I was open to letting her in maybe we could both benefit. Or maybe I would end up getting hurt, I mean that's life though no risk no reward.

Thinking of risk and reward made me think of Keith, how happy I was to have him in my life. I took a Risk on him and he has been my biggest reward so far. I felt bad not telling my dad about him after he shared so much with me today, I'm determined to tell him later.

A loud chime broke me out of my thoughts, my phone was blinking it was a text from Rose.

_Bitch where you ? I went to the room your ass is ghost_

**Beach, will be back in a minuet** I replied standing to start walking back.

_Alright, I'll meet you halfway_

Damn Rose was here already I thought I had more time; I hadn't even had time to stop by a shop and get her a totally awesome LA birthday present for her birthday tomorrow.

Lord it's hard shopping for her, what do you get the woman who has almost everything? Just then I had a thought I think my dad can help me with this one I got to stop by his room on the way back to mine.

Just then Rose came walking towards me.

"Hey Boo" she greeted me with a hug.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Nice suit even though your covering up all the goodies" she joked.

"I think my provocative stage is over Rose" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you don't have to show too much or too little, don't go backwards keep going forward" she told me snatching my wrap off.

"Hey!" I shrieked.

"Perfect, see the halter top is modest, no low dips for cleavage so nothings falling out, it's down to below your navel so you're not even showing off your stomach without the wrap your just showing off your gorgeous legs, just enough sexy but simple" she told me.

"I guess you're right, no need to go back to being a nun" I sighed. _Balance balance balance!_ I chanted to myself.

"Yeah especially because what you and Keith do isn't nowhere near holy" she teased, I blushed.

"I'm just messing come on let's get inside." She told me linking her arm with mine leading the way back.

"Oh crap! I forgot I have to order us a few things, like facials and what not I will be right back" she said once we reached the hotel.

"It's cool I have to go see Charlie for a minuet meet me back in the room?"

"Yeah, but when you get to the room change we are about to go grab lunch at one of my favorite spots Tropical Mango." She told me.

"Alright" I replied.

I made my way up to Charlie's room and used my spare key to get in without knocking; he was sitting on the sofa sipping coffee.

"Hey I just left you, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I just have to run something by you I have an idea for Rose's birthday present I need your help" I told him.

"Sure what?" he asked.

I explained what I wanted to do; he said he thinks he can make it happen.

Thanking him I turned to leave as he made the appropriate phone calls. Not wanting to slam the door I turned around in the hallway and shut it quietly, I turned back around and crashed into a strong chest.

I looked up and I thought I was going to pass out and wake back up and someone tell me it was a fucking dream, it was Edward freaking Cullen!

A/N: So there's their meeting, I hope I made it believable and not too soon, but for my plans it's just right. So, just like last time I'm offering a clip of EPOV for this chapter to whoever reviews no review no reward :)) Also I check my traffic for this story and it concerns me there's so many lurkers but not the reviews a lot of people have this as one of their favorites but how is that so when you won't even review? So silent people speak up I'd love to hear from you, plus it's even easier now so there's really no excuse it's at the bottom of the page take 30seconds. Alright see you guys next chapter love you :)) ~MissFJU~


	24. Tropical Mango

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews from last chapter it means a lot to me some of you are finally speaking up, and some of you continue to speak up. I hope you enjoyed your EPOV Outtake snippet and see you at the bottom :))

**BPOV**

_Chapter 23: Tropical Mango_

"Edward?" my voice spiked in surprise.

"Bella, wah…what?" he stammered confused.

"How are you here? Wah, oh god my head hurts" I said rubbing my temples trying to make sense of all of this.

He was standing before me in all his glory, I haven't been this close to him in months yet he was still a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm here for the college Campus freshmen tour you?" he quizzed.

"Same…wait you're not going to…" he started.

"UCLA" we said in unison.

My jaw dropped and my heart rate picked up, what were the fricking odds of this shit.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked grabbing my arms, looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah sorry I was in thought" I replied.

"It's alright…um… is this your room?" he asked pointing behind me.

"No no this is my dads, me and Rose are on the 24th floor, this you?" I asked pointing behind him.

"Yeah me and Jasper's, mom and Alice are on the 20th" he announced.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, startling him,

"Alice is here?, that's right! She said Jasper asked him to go with you all for spring break" I jumped up and down excited for the first time this trip.

"I think you've been hanging around my sister too long" he said, grabbing my arm again to settle me down before I most likely tripped and snapped my ankles.

When he touched me this time it was different, a jolt of electricity shot through my veins and a tingly sensation over took me but it was not freighting it was warm.

"Rose and I are about to umm…have lunch at Tropical Mango tell her to come by…matter of fact,…you can umm… all come if you want." A blush crept across my face, why was I inviting Edward Cullen what has come over me LA Fever?

"Umm… sure we can… only if you want… I know after everything I'm not suppose…" he stammered.

"Edward its fine come along" I said turning to walk away almost sprinting to the elevator.

When I hit the elevator I couldn't click the button fast enough. My back hit the wall I took a huge deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts.

At school I avoid him like the plague and here I go now inviting him to lunch like we are old time fucking friends, _what in the devil is wrong with me?_

I scurried back to my room and slid the pass key in and entered.

"Bitch it took you long enough, what did you get lost or something?" she quizzed.

"Umm…not exactly" I murmured.

"What happened, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you will never guess who's here and attending UCLA in the fall?" I stated.

Who?" she asked anxiously

"Edward" I spoke, both of us fell silent.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say.

"I know" I groaned flopping on the couch.

"It gets better" I sighed putting my head back and closing my eyes.

"I invited him to lunch with us" I said quickly.

"What the fuck Bella! What's up with these 360?" she asked.

"Hey! In my defense I only did because Jasper and Ali are here and It felt wrong to exclude him." I replied.

"Bella I know you there's more to this story what is it" Rose asked seriously, scooting closer to me giving me the you better spill it glare

"Rose I feel awful, I knew I wanted him to suffer but never like this, I wish we would have never done what we did okay…" I sighed standing up pacing the floor she remained silent.

The a huge sigh erupted from her,

"I guess I feel a little guilty too, I hated the fucktard but we kind of ruined his life" she responded.

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, the consequences we could be facing could be great, I mean I had someone impersonate a doctor, making them think Carlisle was incompetent, then spread the news the whole school isolated him. I never planned on him getting kicked off the football team or almost losing his scholarship and then therapy, that wasn't part of the deal." She rambled.

"I know I know" I told her.

"Will figure out something B I promise" she reassured me. 

I nodded, and then went to get dressed so we could head to lunch. I washed the sand off my calves and thighs, dried of then put on some of Rose's lotion seeing as all my stuff is in Charles room.

I slipped on my simple white sundress with my beige wedges, I just let my soft pink waves flow down my back and we were out the doors.

**EPOV**

My mind was spinning, I didn't know what to make of everything that just happened. Maybe I was reading too much into this, she probably just invited me because of pity, I thought, shoulders slumping.

I hoped after everything we have been through everything I've put her through maybe we could be friends but am I kidding myself? Bella is the most wonderful person I've ever known yet I treated her the worst. Not a day goes by I don't think about everything I've done. says I shouldn't just try to forget I need to acknowledge and accept and try to move on but never forget how far I've come.

I was going to go to this lunch with an open mind and maybe Bella will be interested in a fresh start.

Finally getting up to Mom and Alice's room I entered and flopped on the couch across from my sister and Jas.

"So I got a surprise for you Alice that will make me the best big brother in the world, Jas your invited too" I smiled at them, knowing she'd flip her lid if she knew Bella was here.

"What is it?" she bounced up and down excited.

"You have to wait and see but get freshened up and meet me in the lobby in 10 ask mom if she wants to come along."

I made my way to the lobby and waited for everyone to arrive.

We arrived at Tropical Mango, Ali took forever to get ready, changing her outfit and everything. Mom decided to roam the stores and declined my little invite, good thing I love mom but that would have been awkward.

"Edwarddd…, I've been here before there smoothies are great but it doesn't make this a surprise she complained.

I spotted Bella and Rose on the deck that extended to the beach I ushered them outside. A we approached the table; Alice caught sight of Bella's hair and took off running.

It was a loud bunch of shrills and excited girlie laughs for about 5 minutes disrupting all the others enjoying their lunch, me and Jas stayed back laughing until things calmed down and joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"This was the college tour I was talking about looks like me and Edward, are both going to UCLA" I told her.

"Ohh .. good I guess," I know what she was thinking and she was nervous because of our history.

"It's good Ali, now when you come see him you can actually enjoy your trip" Bella teased.

"Hey!" I argued, she stuck her tongue out at me.

It's odd how everything just fell into a playful atmosphere it was like we have been friends for years.

"So since my girls are here we have to have to go out tonight and celebrate our first night here." Alice chirped.

"Yeah!" Rose cheered.

"Guys… I don't know the college tour is tomorrow we need to rest up." Bella argued.

"I agree with Bella" I added.

"Because you both are stick in the mud I don't know how to balance fun and books party poopers come on one night!" Alice argued.

"Coming from the girl who gets kicked out of several schools" I teased.

"Shut up! My grades are still impeccable!" she countered.

"Whatever you say Ali" I rolled my eyes, she threw a bread stick at me while simultaneously flipping me off.

"But seriously guys come onnnn" she pouted.

"Alright Alright but curfew is 12 the tour starts at nine regardless of you all I'm leaving at midnight" I finally gave in.

"Ugh fine.." she muttered but slightly satisfied.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Fine… if you can't beat them join them, but that midnight rule goes for me as well" She shrugged

So we all made plans where to meet up and grab dinner before we go, Ali is picking the place so we better brace ourselves.

After lunch I felt things were looking up, for not only just me and my recovery bit for my overall life.

I called Kate to touch base with her, she agreed that maybe me and Bella getting to know each other after everything might be good and I should give this some effort but don't try too hard.

I agreed and I plan to talk to Bella about putting everything in the past tonight.

A/N: Both POV's this chapter as you can see so how much do you love me? So reviewers this time will get a teaser :)) Also, if you still want the EPOV Outtake snippet from the two previous chapters you can go back and review and I will send them because I know some of you may not check your email between updates. Love you all until next time ~MissFJU~


	25. Midnight

A/N: So I know it has been a while, but if you have me on author Alert you know why. I have started a Workshop Project Team Beta's Smut University. Sounds funny right? But it's a real workshop and they help you better your writing in the physical department. So they have assignments every week and I've been focusing a lot on that so I honestly apologize for letting it monopolize my time, but between that and work I was used up. But I'm going to try harder to Balance it better, I wrote this chapter before I'm doing my homework for them so I chose you guys first my lovely readers. Now I admit this may not be the best chapter I've ever done because honestly I didn't want to write this scene it was just not appealing to my mind and fingers but I pushed it out because the end is important. So enough of my babbing enjoy the chapter :)) ~MissFJU~

Ps. if you want to check out the work I do for them I have it under a new story on my profile

PTB S University go check it out :))

**BPOV**

We all hung out at _Tropical Mango_ for a little while longer before we headed back to the hotel, Alice followed Rose and I back to our suit and Jas and Edward headed back to theirs.

It was still fairly early so we wasted time panting our toenails, doing facials ourselves and them listening quietly to me boo love with Keith when he called to check on me. I was slightly upset because Keith said he had a meeting and couldn't join us for our little outing tonight, be he promised to make it up to me in more ways than one.

Time rolled around for us to get officially ready, tonight I chose a simple purple off the shoulder dress that came down to mid-thigh with a black waist belt and black heels. Rose chose an Emerald tube dress with nude heels; the color almost reminded me of Edwards's eyes._ What the fuck now I'm examining his eye color? Weird!_

Alice wore a hot pink baby doll dress with yellow wedges to match her yellow clutch, we all looked hot. I opted to let my hair air dry after my shower so it was in soft crinkly waves, rose opted for a high bun that showed off her fabulous bone structure and Alice's short pixie cut was intact.

We headed to the lobby to meet the guys, when we stepped off the elevator there they were. When my eyes connected with Edwards I thought I would faint. In his dark purple button down with the sleeves rolled up mid-way, dark wash jeans that hugged his muscular frame as his wild sex hair sprouted from all different directions like it always did he looked better then something to eat.

Done with my ogling I looked him in his face but lucky for me he was too busy returning the favor to notice. The fact that Edward couldn't keep his eyes off me sent a slight blush to my cheeks.

"Match much" Rose elbowed me, my cheeks got redder. We honestly looked like we planned this I chuckled softly to myself.

"Get out my head Miss Swan" Edward teased.

"Most of the time girls get dressed before guys so I'd bet my money I picked this out before you did" I smirked.

"Don't be so sure" he smiled.

"Alright lets go I'm starving" Alice ranted.

"For someone so small you sure can eat" I teased.

"I love food what can I say beside thank you Esme for high metabolism running in our family gene pool" she shrugged.

We all headed to another hotel across town and dined in their restaurant, too fancy for my blood but it was Alice's pick.

She claimed she picked this place because where we were going tonight was right around the corner in walking distance.

We finished up our meal fairly quickly and headed to club "Midnight" it was packed to capacity, the music was bumping and that was just my perception from outside of the club.

Rose's father was known worldwide so once again we did not have to wait to gain entrance.

We walked in and it was so different from the clubs back home, no better or worse just different.

It was very flashy, sparkling silver everywhere was loud and boisterous and lacked a theme, but the fact that it was abstract appealed.

"Drink first!" Rose cheered dragging me and Alice to the bar.

"Yeah I think I will get one too" Jas said and Edward nodded in agreement.

We all went to the bar, not trying to get wasted at all I opted for just a strawberry daiquiri this time.

"Good choice" Edward said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I would order one for myself except it wouldn't look to manly" he laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"That it wouldn't, but you can have a sip of mine and play it off like you were just taste testing" I offered.

I handed it to him and he took a sip and handed it back.

"I love strawberries" he moaned.

"Me too" I smiled.

We all grabbed our drinks and headed up to VIP and found a cushy booth in the back.

"Okay time for birthday presents" I sang.

Everyone put various boxes all shapes and sizes on the table except for me, I was surprised to see even Edward got her something.

So we started with Alice and worked our way around, Alice gave Rose a diamond tennis bracelet that said friendship on it they both teared up on that one. Jasper gave her some Channel boots, we all looked at him like what the fuck? What do you know about Channel boots? But he just shrugged it off.

Edward gave her some Dolce & Gabanna Diamond incrusted sun glasses. She squealed in delight I did too the glassed where hot. They were pink tinted with tiny diamonds in the corner.

"Who knew you had taste Cullen?" she smirked; I swear I saw his cheeks redden a little then it went away. Awww who knew Edward and I shared the same embarrassing feature.

"Okay Bells I see no box or anything what's going on here you didn't forget did you" she teased, because she knew good and damn well I didn't forget.

"Uh uh but mine was too big for a box but it has a bow though." I smiled

I sent a text on my phone and a minute later Emmett emerged with a big red shinny bow attached to his waist.

I swear I've never heard Rose scream so loud in her life. She jumped up out of her seat and attacked Em wrapping her legs around his waist not caring she had on a dress.

"What? How?...Bella" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Happy birthday Rose" I smiled.

"Hey Birthday Rosie" Em said kissing her on the lips passionately.

Averting my gaze from my two best friends kissing I looked back to our table.

"Way to show us all up Bella" Jasper mocked.

"Don't hate" I said putting up my hand to him.

"Alright present times over lets go dance!" Alice chanted grabbing Jaspers arm and leading him away.

I shrugged got up and Edward followed,

"So umm…you want to…um dance?...you don't have to… I mean just until you find another partner… its no big deal if you don't… I don't know why I asked…I" he stammered.

"Edward just shut up and spin me" I said grabbing his hand and heading towards the dance floor.

Time flew by as I was in Edwards's arms, he was twirling me and dipping me, of course with my klutzy ways I tripped a few times but it added to the fun.

I was having so much fun it was almost like no one else was here.

I can't believe all this time this was what laid beneath the surface, a fun carefree guy.

**EPOV**

I turned her around and grabbed her hips, grinding to the beat of the music as she threw her hands up in the air and swayed with me. If you would have told me a year ago I would have been grinding against Bella Swan in a night club in LA of all places I would have laughed my ass off, now there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

This whole evening has just been amazing. I don't even know how to describe it I never imagined life could feel this good and I could be surrounded by real genuine people. And Bella, I keep asking myself how I never saw her clearly back in Forks, because I was an asshole who was only interested in booze and boobs.

My emotions are all mixed up right now, I don't know if I like her, like really like her or my guilt is clouding my emotions. Honestly I don't know how I feel the only thing I know for sure is I want to get to know this little spit fire that's currently in my arms just a little bit better.

"May I cut in?" a voice said.

_Damn, spoke to soon_.

I looked up to see Keith Johanson looking at me and Bella strangely. She immediately dropped my hands and rushed to hug him.

I won't even lie and say it didn't hurt a little.

"Baby what are you doing here?" she kissed him.

"Well come to find out that the agency trying to sign me have similar taste to Alice because they picked this place.

"Well I'm glad you're here "she said kissing him again.

Having enough of their sickening love fest I left them and headed to the bar.

I had another drink or two and danced with a few more girls, none as fun as Bella of course, and then I looked at my watch and it was ten past twelve.

I looked for everyone but they were nowhere in sight I just texted them I'm heading out.

I walked out the club and went past the long line of people still waiting to get in in search of a cab.

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone call behind me.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Who else" she laughed.

"Oh… I just thought you would stay behind with your boyfriend" I said bitterly.

"Ugh! Don't bring him up he left and I'm ready to go home" she sighed.

"My bad" I said scolding myself eternally.

"It's alright, we sharing a cab?" she asked.

"Sure"

Right on time a yellow cab pulled up, asked us our destination and we took off.

The ride back to the hotel wasn't too long but long enough Bella's head was resting on my shoulder as her eyes were fighting sleep.

When we arrived I helped Bella out the cab and led her into the hotel we made it to the elevator's and my floor came first.

"Okay well I guess this is good night…" I said, turning away.

"Wait actually…" she called after me I became excited for a moment.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"My pajamas and bed wear are in my father's room the bag is too heavy for me can you help me get it?" she asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"He's probably sleeping right now so we can just slip in get it and slip out" she told me as she slid in the passkey

We entered the room but instead of silence we heard laughter.

"My dad doesn't know anyone in L.A" she whispered to me.

"Maybe he met somebody" I told her.

"Maybe, let's go check it out my bags in the living room anyway.

We walked in and it was something I never expected to see, there was clothes splattered everywhere and nothing covering Charlie swan and his woman of the night but a sheet that the woman was currently under.

"Dad!" Bella shrieked

"Bella…" he said just as surprised.

The woman came from under the covers just as bare as Charlie was.

"Mom!"

A/N: Mwahaha! So who saw that coming? I left you all a million and one hints yet no one guessed it guess I slid something else past you :))

Okay so Keith and Bells had a small squabble I will mention it briefly next chapter but if you want to see fully what happened and what was said you know what you have to do :)) Review Also how Bella planed the whole thing to get Emmett out here will be in there too so review and you will get a mini BPOV snippet of what I couldn't fit in this chapter. Until next time ~MissFJU~


	26. Chapter 25: Midnight Outtake Snippet

A/N: Okay so I've decided that you all get the outtake yahoo! -cheers-

Mainly because Its been a while since I updated and I feel bad about that but here's the explanation you ready? Mmk so…-drum roll- -announcer voice- Sooo because my life sucks and technology hates me myyyy LAPTOP BROKE! -crowed claps- So the next chapter was gone. Something about like the cooling fan so without it working properly it won't turn on. I'm on one of my family members computers now but it sucks, moves super slow and doesn't have any updated word processors. So yup there's part of the reason why I will tell you the other reason at the bottom and this one is good news ;))

BPOV

I couldn't believe this ended up being one of the best nights ever and I've shared most of this night with Edward Cullen. I was so happy I could make Roses birthday wish come true, Emmett had refused her offer to fly him out and book him a hotel.

She had insisted it would be more for her then him but as a "manly man" he of course couldn't let her. Guy's and their egos, so I had Charlie make a phone call to the local garage and see if they could use an extra hand and recommended Emmett, and lets just say there was a signing bonus involved.

So this got him out here to Rose and yes we did help him but it's a job he's going to work in a field he loves and there was a perk so what? He accepted that more then just a handout thank god or I'd have to fly back to Washington and kick his as dragging him down here.

Looking over Keith's shoulder at my two best friends I couldn't be more happy I made this happen for her. I scanned the room to where Edward ran off too but he was gone in a flash. I couldn't help feeling a little bad because it was as if I ditched him when my boyfriend came.

"Okay babe I got to go" Keith said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've actually been here for a few hours now I have to go to their offices and look at the rest of the paperwork if we are going to close this deal by the end of next week" he told me.

"What the hell Keith, I came out here to spend time with you and you blew me off tonight for work but then by some twist of fate you're here but now your leaving? And if you've been her a while why are you just now coming over to speak? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" I ranted.

"It's not like that B I just really have to go, I'm sorry I will make it up to you when you come for the tour tomorrow" he tried to reason.

"No you've done enough making up" I spat angrily.

"Hey don't even be mad at me because it looks like you and lover boy were have just a jolly old time before I showed up anyway" he barked back.

"Oh so now this is about Edward!" I chuckled darkly.

"I'm pretty sure once I leave you will go find him anyway so what does it matter" he grumbled.

"You know what Keith maybe I will, because despite everything that's happened between us, that was someone who actually wanted to be here with me tonight" I retorted turning to leave.

"Well he can be with you the rest of your trip then" he yelled after me storming away.

I won't lie and say that didn't sting, after all I did to be here and how strongly I feel for him how could he say those things to me?

I found Alice and Jasper in a dark corner doing something I don't even want to begin to imagine, I told them I was heading out and to tell Rose and Em if she's sees them.

I walked outside and spotted speckles of bronze hair I screamed out Edwards name he turned around and was surprised to meet my gaze.

A/N: Sooo! Guess what? Because I love you all so much with all of my heart and what was consuming half of my time is, I have made a blog for my stories! -cheers again- I have some awesome banners on there, pictures of some of the characters on there, pictures of some of the outfits and stuff and the chapters as well. Someone back when FF was deleting stories was concerned for me (Angel thank you so much) asked if I would have them anywhere else that got me to thinking I should back them up somewhere just in case and this blog was born. I have been working on it for a while I just got it semi perfect its not as perfect as I'd want it but it will do. So incase anything happens they will be here and if you just prefer to read it on my blog and look at the pics and stuff it will be on there. I will also of course be posting updates with me if your wondering where I am or its been a little long info will be on there. It's easy to follow you click the _follow+ _sign at the bottom of the page and type in your email and it will send you update alerts right to your email just like FFN so Enjoy! :))

spicyfictiondrip . wordpress (remove spaces) ( link on my profile as well)

Okay thank you to all those below for review this you alls snippet you deserve it:

**AmiCullen**- I love you :)) your encouraging words and dedication to this story no matter where it goes is so appreciated.

**jarindanielle** -Your reviews always make me laugh, your hint of sarcasm is always loved :))

**twilightbella **- love your predictions and your suggestions for stuff you'd like to see and I wanna tell you I hear you and I will try to incorporate what you want to see, tyvm for reviewing :))

**Story Obsessed**- you are the most excited reader I have lol. I love your enthusiasm and love for this story. It knocks me away at times, I know I have found a true loyal reader in you and I love you for it :))

**orionfoo**** - **ahh! You :)) you need to speak up, you said you knew it was Esme good eye ;) I love to hear if anyone can guess what my dark mind comes up with great job!

**JoJo Sky **- I'm glad I have a new comer to my fic it makes me smile you read all the chapters and caught up in record time :) Thanks for reading and Welcome aboard the crazy train :))

**Danielleteambellaforever **- like others you are all waiting for the confessions :)) coming soon I promise you. I'm really glad you say you actually like my Rosalie you're the first one to say that a lot of others hate her in this story so I'm glad you really do because I do too :))

**acw1 - **you have been with me since the very beginning and I love you for it thanks for leaving a review on every chapter.

**lizzynunie** - Lol your "one word…Interesting" I loved that because sometimes I find that that's all I can say too :))

**Darkward Darling **- I love you for many reasons one: you are never afraid to vocalize your opinions and I love that. Your not rude about it and you keep it real. Two: I know you hate Keith to death lol and to me I find it humorous I know your watching his every step and it makes me laugh. Thirdly, you give me constructive criticism you put thought into your reviews and I do listen to what you say :)) thank you so much for being a thoughtful reader.

**jansails- **you have been with me for sometime and your reviews are always awesome to read, I love your response to all the twist and dips I have put in here and you continue for the ride ty ;)

**lantus123**- your fairly new to this story and I just want to say ty for your review and feedback I appreciate it tons J

**Guest** - I don't know who you were who reviewed lol you said "keith is probably jealous I dont blame him.. I really like his character so far but nothing goes together better then bella and edward well maybe crossants and nutella lol yum"

Lmao I loved that metaphor and your review made me smile thanks so much for your kind words and support.

Thanks to all of you above and many other loyal readers and new comers I have you are all appreciated.


	27. Being Alone Together

A/N: So like I announced in the outtake in the last chapter my laptop is broken, and since I wasn't working I couldn't get it fixed, hence why this is so late. Get a computer when I get it :/ but I just got a job today :)) Hence the good mood update. So bare with me through scarce updates and broken laptops because I do love you guys and I will finish this story. Things are coming along with this story I don't know if I told you all but this story as well as at least one of my others will be done by November so I will be moving things along so enjoy this chapter and if you love me review :))

**BPOV**

"Edward, umm… honey don't flip out I was just…" Esme spoke nervously struggling to come up with some excuse for her discrepancies.

I glared at my father in rage, _what the fuck was wrong with him? _he obviously has been down this route before, what in the hell was he thinking? Now it all came to me, what he said on the plan about "always falling for the ones he can't have " he was talking about Edwards mother for Christ sake.

Esme scrambled to her feet clutching the sheet as my father stared stupidly.

"Dad, bedroom NOW!" I barked stomping into the bedroom to give Edward and his mom some privacy as a rip my dad a new one in the next room.

Minuets later my dad scrambled into the room clutching a sheet to hide his bare waist looking towards me nervously.

"For Christ sakes dad put on same fucking clothes" I snapped.

"Isabella watch your mouth I am still your father!" he barked back.

"Please don't try to pull the parent card right now because you are not in a position to" I retorted.

I watched him move around the room slipping on some pants and a t-shirt then he sat down on his bed and looked up at me pitifully like a scolded dog he was soon to be.

"Dad what in the world were you thinking!" I shrieked in horror as the flashback in my mind became more like a permanent fixture.

"I…" he said then paused truly trying to think about his answer.

"I… I like Emse" he muttered.

_That is the fucking best he can come up with!_

"_That's the best you can come up with? Well news flash dad Esme is married!" I yelled._

"_Don't you think I know that!" he shouted back just as powerfully._

"_No dad I don't believe you do know that because you were just fucking her on the hotel living room floor!" I yelled. _

_Charlie then rose his hand and smacked me hard against my cheek, I stared at him blankly not believing he just struck me. _

"_Bella…honey…I'm sor…" _

"_No dad,… you have said enough" he held my hand up to silence him._

_I heard the hotel room door slam and sobs erupt from the other side of the door, taking the cue from Edward I fled from the room as well not even glancing back at my father._

_I made it outside of the hotel, I slumped down the side of the wall trying to catch my breath not knowing what to do. _

_I saw Edward on the beach in the distance, feeling awful for it being my father who broke up his happy home I went over to try to find something to say. _

"_Edward…" I whispered._

_I saw slight movement signaling he heard me behind him but he could bring himself to speak. I took a seat next to him on the dark beach and we both started blankly out to the murky waters before us. The silence was welcoming and comfortable even though there was an elephant between us. _

_Edward was the first to break our mutual silence,_

"_She's falling in love with him" he said flatly._

"_Same as his is her" I responded remorsefully._

"_My dad doesn't deserve this Bella" he sighed._

"_I know" I whispered._

_I can't go back to that hotel and be around everyone I just can't" he grumbled._

"_Me either, I just need time to process everything my head is just spinning" I announced resting my hands in he sand leaning back._

_Edward looked over at me and anger flashed his face,_

"_Did that bastard hit you?!" he barked. _

_Immediately my hand flew up skimming across my freshly bruised cheek._

"_I'm fine Edward" I sighed._

"_The man breaks up my home hits…" he stopped enraged trying to gather his thoughts._

_He jumped up from the sand and stormed back towards the hotel._

"_Edward please No! lets just go, I don't want to face him or anybody just take me away from here please.." I pleaded._

_Edwards shoulders sagged in defeat, I let out a shakily breath glad he listened I couldn't handle Edward hurt or worse arrested, not another bad thing was going to happen to him because of a Swan. _

_I have a place we can go…" he whispered quietly. _

_!~~~~OAW~~~! _

_Edward opened the door to his soon to be new apartment, it was empty just about, but Esme had called the interior designer to match couches against the new paint job so there was a single couch in the middle of the floor. _

_I choked on the air of the strong paint fumes and walked further in to examine the apartment. _

"_Bella like I said on the ride over here I don't know if this is a good idea the paint fumes are pretty strong" Edward worried._

"_We will be fine just open the patio and your bay windows." I shrugged._

_Doing what she said, the fumes did seem to clear out considerably. _

"_We will only stay for a few hours I just need time to think, if you don't wanna stay you can head out I'll lock up" I told him, not wanting to hold him against his will or anything. I'm not even sure why I insisted coming with him or why he agreed after what happened tonight I would want to stay as far away from the swan family as possible. _

"_Ha.. Trust me I don't want to be anywhere else" he admitted._

_They both sat on the single couch in the empty loft and just stared deeply in thought._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" I asked._

"_You're the only person I would even consider doing it with" he replied._

"_Why? I know you and Alice are tight and.." I began._

"_I don't want Alice to know yet this will break her heart, and Jaz can't keep anything from Ali so that's shot to hell. Plus you were there it was your father I think you understand this the most." he replied._

"_I'm so sorry, I can't believe he did this Edward" I mumbled._

"_I can't believe she did this, what about dad? They have been together 20 years and now she decides to have an affair, she stuck by him all these years and now she chooses god I want to hate her so much." he sighed._

"_But you can't?" I questioned softly._

"_How'd you know?" he quizzed._

"_Welcome to life with Charlie 101, don't get me wrong despite this he is a good dad a very good dad, but the choices he makes like this he never see's how they would effect me ya know?" I asked, Edward nodded._

"_Like with my mother he did the same thing, she was married, but he got with her and knocked her up. she decided to have me thank god but after that she realized she was still in love with her first husband and left me high and dry. Now because of his decisions I grew up without a mom, I have tons of family I don't know about but yet he doesn't see that. Right now he could destroy my relationship with one of the best friends I've ever had, its like he just doesn't think at all" I ranted._

"_Neither does Esme, did she think to think of her kids while she's been sleeping around, did she care of how she just tore our happy family apart? all dad has done for her, just selfish." he growled._

"_I'm sorry Edward, I'm here going off about myself I'm such a brat you're the one who should be upset the most." I sympathized._

"_Sssh… Bella you have just as much right to be upset as me no more no less" he told me. _

"_Whoa maybe this apartment wasn't a good idea because things are starting to shake in my vision and things are doubling" I announced holding my head trying to focus. _

"_Meet too, I think these fumes have hallucinogens in them" Edward announced. _

_Just then one of the metal platforms used in rebuilding Edwards ceiling fell down, Bella just jumped out the way just before it clipped her head._

"_Edward what's going on?!" I shrieked. _

"_I think it's an earthquake Bella" He tried to say as calmly as he could, but I couldn't calm down I was freaking out. _

_Just then wooden post and beams came crashing down, car alarms started blowing from the streets, then and the power went out. The ground beneath us began to shake violently, sobs racked my body I was terrified. Edward pulled me into the far corner of the room as structures crashed around us. He tucked my head under his chin just as half the ceiling collapsed on us burying us spiraling us unconscious on contact. _

_A/N: I forgot to say up there, thank you to all my fabulous readers and reviewers I never thought this story would go this far I'm so amazed, this story started off as many of you know on a whim and it has just transformed into this great powerful story that many of you love and make me love more each day I love every single one of you so much. By the way I don't know if you saw it in the other post but I do have a blog for my story just incase anything happens, it has cool pictures, banners and everything on there also updates about me and where I'm hiding between updates, so check it out and follow it please : ))_

_Spicyfictondip . Wordpress . Com _

_Take out the spaces also the links on my profile if somehow you can't find it check it out please leave comments or tell me what you thought in a review. _

_~MissFJU~ _


	28. Earthquake Damage

A/N: So this is a very dramatic chapter a lot happens, a lot of dialog and it's very intense, let me know what you guys think I love you all can't you see that by two updates already this week as a reward how about you click that sexy review button at the end? :)) ~MissFJU~

_BTW: Sorry for the italics at he end of the last chapter ff was messing with me I'm lazy so I'll fix it later lol_

**EPOV**

I cracked my eyes open, I didn't know how long I had been out but the dust particles still lingering in the air told me not too long.

A throbbing pain in the side of my head is what alerted me I was fully awake. I tried to lift my arms but I noticed they were pined down by ceiling pieces and wood.

Just then panic shot threw me as I realized Bella was underneath it all. I pried one hand from under myself I felt her soft head touch my chest lightly as my hand removed itself from protecting her.

I quickly tried to move pieces around, but my quickly was as fast as the turtle in the tale "The tortoise and the hare" With extreme difficulty I finally got enough of the things off to uncover Bella's face.

She was still unconscious and that alarmed me, she had tiny scratches all over her face.

"Bella" I choked out.

She didn't move and inch, I began to worry what if she won't come too, its dark and were trapped in here.

With the last of the might I had left I shook her violently and she began to stir. I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Edward…" she croaked.

"I'm right here" I reassured her.

She craned her neck with a wince to look up at me.

"Oh my god Edward look at your head" she exclaimed, I was so caught up in making sure she was okay I couldn't even feel the now throbbing pain.

"I'm alright are you okay? you have some nasty cuts and our arms are still practically pined under here.

"Umm.. I think we have bigger problems then our arms, I can't feel my legs Edward" Bella said panicked.

"Me either…" I said nervously. I tried to will my legs to left up and that's when I felt it, a huge beam had came down and pinned our legs to the ground.

"Err… Bella were stuck.." I stuttered nervously.

"What are we gonna do?" she whimpered.

I coughed violently, as all the chemicals became too much I wanted to reply but breathing became harder.

"Edward…" she wailed.

I took a deep breath and tried to pace myself breathing.

"I'm okay…I'm just thinking" I lied.

"Edward I'm not an idiot" she coughed.

"hmm" I murmured.

"I smell the paint and the gas, amd the fumes from the wood the fact that me and the weight of all of this are making it hard for you to breathe since I'm crushed to your chest" she cried.

"What gas?" I stiffened.

"You don't smell it?" she asked worried.

_Honestly I have inhaled too many paint fumes and dust my senses are becoming blurry._

"Edward" she called worried once again at my lack of responding.

"Mmm.." I said nodding my head.

"We have to get out of here…" she whimpered.

"Yeah.." I replied, my head was becoming light, I reached up to touch my temple catching the blood leaking from my head onto my finger tips.

"Come on, help me get one arm free" she begged.

I tried with everything I had but lifting my arms and maintaining any task became extremely difficult I was nodding off between every piece of plaster I removed.

"We're almost there Edward, stay with me you can't go to sleep" she coughed, only looking slightly better then me.

"Sshh… preserve you air Bella.." I tried to reason.

I really don't know how it happened probably a lot of wiggling and determination on her part because her arm was free and she reached it up and placed it on my jaw.

"Edward.." She called, I see the tears stinging her eyes I wanted to talk but it was so hard.

"Bella…"

"What if we don't make it out of here" she coughed.

"Don't talk like that" I muttered.

"The gas, the fumes, no one know where we are" she sobbed silently.

"Bella" I said breathy.

"I promise we will make it, we will get out of this…" I sighed. Closing my eyes leaning my head back.

"Edward don't fall asleep stay with me." she begged.

"Talk to me Bella" I murmured.

"Edward I… I don't know what to say" She replied.

"Lets talk about when we get out of here" I slurred.

It was silent for a while, I almost thought she dosed off then I heard her takr a deep breath.

"When we get out of here I'm going to bake you a giant cupcake.." she whispered.

"Uhhuh" I murmured.

"Yeah, a red velvet one with cream cheese frosting." she went on.

"My favorite" I told her.

"With rainbow sprinkles" she rubbed her hand up and down my neck. Her touch felt light, warm and good I just wanted to feel it forever.

"Make them chocolate and you have me" I replied.

I looked down and saw her lazy smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

"What's it for? To our freedom" I yawned.

"Yeah and an apology" she slurred.

"Bella…. This isn't…your fault…." I breathed.

"Edward…"

"No…Bella it isn't" I protested weakly.

"Maybe… this isn't but… the downfall…of your life is"

"Hmm…?" I quizzed.

"It's all… my fault…" she replied weakly, I could tell the fumes and the talking was catching up to her.

"hmm.." I hummed.

"your…popularity gone"

"you scholarship"

"your…therapy.."

"All…"

"My.."

"Fault…" she choked.

"Yournotmaking….sense." I said sleepily catching my head as I started nodding off again.

"Skin…Rash" she breathed.

"Faked.."

"Revenge" she went into a rapid fit of coughs.

Was she telling me that all this was a lie? that she paid me back for all I've done to her by making up this story, this whole time I've been feeling guilty it was all a lie?

"What…" was all I managed to breathe out.

"S…Sorry Edward" she whimpered.

I looked down into her brown eyes of desperation, I don't know if it was scared of my reaction or desperation to live.

"I just…wanted you….toknowin…case… we don't make itout " she sighed.

'Sshhh" I moved my hand lazily up to her mouth.

"We… are…goingtomake… it outofhere" I reassured her with little conviction in my tone.

"If…it's worth anything…which I…bet it isn't…but..I thinkyouramazing now" she told me.

My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned my forehead down to rest on hers forcing my eyes open to stare into her rich chocolate orbs.

"I think…your awesome too" I whispered.

After everything we've' been through, even her confession it didn't change my mind about her very much in the slightest, I don't know if it's the fumes or lingering on the brink of death but I think she's just as amazing as I realized she was once I got to know her.

If I was to die right here with her I wouldn't mind going with her in my arms but I would regret if I didn't just kiss her once.

"I'm and awful…person.." she breathed.

"No…your not..you're my favorite person." I sighed.

"How?" she quizzed.

"I…"

"Like."

"You.." I pushed out.

"I…like you…too" she admitted.

A lazy smile crossed my face, as I looked at her lips release the words I never thought possible for her to say. I looked at her lips I wanted to kiss her so bad, if I got to feel Bellas soft lips on mine I would feel complete.

"Kiss Me…"

A/N: Who said kiss me? Will they kiss? Will they Die? What do you think will happen next let me know I love hearing your thoughts :))

Don't forget follow my blog, there's a cute new banner and pictures from the story so check it out.

Spicyfictiondrip . Wordpress . Com (Remove spaces, link also on my profile)

Review!


	29. The Search Begins

A/N: Okay so I switched it up a little and did a kith POV his point of view is important for this chapter and the next one so those of yall who don't like him sorry :((

Also I'm having a really sucky night right now so I could really use your nice words of encouragement for this one :/ see ya at the bottom ~MissFJU~

**KPOV**

I signed the papers and exited the office, this has been a rough couple of months trying to push this deal through but it's finally done and now I can support me and my family like I have always hoped too.

I know I was a dick to Bella earlier but with good purpose the reps they sent to close this deal where complete scumbags who slapped the bartenders on their ass talked about how much "Ass" the money from this would get me and a few of their very own conquest.

I just didn't want Bella to be uncomfortable I wanted her first night here to be fun and not be brought down by the assholes I was forced to spend my night with.

Then I saw her dancing with that Edward guy, the one who everything crazy happened with and I don't think it's a good idea. Not just because I was slightly annoyed with how much fun they appeared to be having I just am not sure what would happen to Bella if what she did got out.

Feeling bad about the whole ordeal I decided to swing by her hotel room to apologize. I got to her building and made my way up to her suite and knocked on the door.

Rose ripped the door open and stared at me strangely.

"Hello to you too Rose" I laughed.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head.

"I thought you were Bella, she left before us and she's not back and her dads here looking for her" she told me.

"Well can I come in and wait with you guys?" I asked.

"Umm…with Bella's dad here?" she asked shocked, I shrugged.

She stepped aside and I walked in the suite before we could make it down the hall I felt a vibration. Things starting falling off the walls and Rose screamed.

Emmett came running towards her and we looked around in a panic as everything began to shake more violently. We made it to the living room and we all clabbered under the dinning room table and breakfast bar.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a gruff voice yell from under the table.

"Keith Johanson Sir" I screamed over the thunderous shakes.

"Thee Keith Johanson" he asked shocked forgetting about the quake for just a second.

"Yes Sir" I replied.

"Call me Charlie…so what are you doing here!" he yelled again.

"I was actually looking for your daughter Sir!" I replied.

"What do you want with her?" he quizzed as the earth quake began to still.

"Well Sir, we have been dating for a while now" I announced once the rumbles stopped.

"I wonder why she didn't tell me…" he muttered to himself more than me.

Once we were sure the quake was officially over we crawled from under our covers and made sure everyone was okay.

A wild prattle of knocks came form the other side of the hotel room door Rose took off towards the door. She flung it open and it was the rest of the pack and a nice looking older woman.

"Rose's are you and Bella okay?" Alice screamed panicking hugging her friend.

"Charlie are you okay?" the older woman asked.

"Emse I'm fine how are you and the kids?" she asked franticly.

"I have no clue Bella is missing" Charlie replied frowning.

""Oh my god Edwards missing too do you think they are together?" She replied.

"They have to be" he answered.

"Mom how do you know Bella's dad?" Alice questioned confused.

"Well who doesn't know the police chief honey?" she answered smoothly.

"Oh…right" she nodded continuing her conversation with Rose.

"Nice to see you Keith, what are you doing here?" Jasper quizzed.

"I stopped by to see Bella but it's obvious she's not here, she could be somewhere hurt I don't know if I should wait and see if she comes back or go looking for her." I said starting to feel a little on Edge myself.

"You try calling her?" he asked.

"Yeah her phone goes straight to voicemail." I muttered.

Just then Alice rushed over to us.

"Keith…do you have any idea where Bella is?" she panicked.

"Well listening to your parents conversation they think Edward and Bella might be together so do you have any idea where your brother might be?" I asked her.

"No clue, we have visited a few places here when we've vested before we can check those it's highly unlikely he's somewhere he doesn't know." she announced.

"Okay lets go" I said rushing towards the door four feet struggling to keep up with my long strides.

"Going to look for Bella! we will be back Esme and Charlie" Rose told them.

"Be safe you guys" Esme shouted after us.

We opened the door and security was standing before us.

"All guest have been asked to remain here for a duration of time.

"Look I don't have time for this you can't hold me here against my will." I shot.

"look it's strictly a safety precaution Sir, the streets are a mess, this was a bad one." he tried to argue.

"Do you think I don't know that? But do you also think I give a fuck? The woman I love is somewhere unknown and could be hurt and I'm not going to let some asshole with a security badge and a flashlight stand in my way so move." I said shoving my way past them and continuing to my truck.

I guess when they saw Emmett they gave up their protest and just let the rest follow my lead because I heard four feet shuffling behind me to catch up.

"You really love her don't you" I little voice said next to me.

I looked down and met Alice's eyes.

"More then you know." I answered honestly.

"Okay then lets find her" she replied.

Lucky for me I had my SUV. we all climbed in and Alice gave the first location she could think of and we took off into the crazy streets in search of my girl.

A/N: Okay so you guys didn't really think after one fight he was gone so easily did you? Tsk Tsk Tsk, you should know by now I'm not that kind of author. Now I know some of you don't like him and it's a set back to you, but just wait and see how the cookie crumbles on this one. BxE still have so much to work out and to be honest they still don't know that much about each other yet so you can't expect them to be together yet right? So hold tight I got some treats for you.

BTW: Reviews make the fingers go fast so you know what to do.


	30. Lost & Found

A/N: yes I'm aware short chapter after a long wait but this chapter didn't want to be written and neither does the next one lol. But this was important to the story. Honestly the next chapter could be up as early as tonight probably a little longer than this one its up to you guys. I'm having massive writers block so some encouraging words would be nice. I got a new job to so it's been kicking my ass so I'm dreadful tired all the time then the lack of motivation is really taking a toll along side my broken laptop that's still not fixed so, tell me what you think I love you all and will be back soon. ~MissFJU~

**BPOV**

My vision was getting murky by the second, the soft plea falling off Edwards lips was almost blissful enough for me to succumb to his charms but somehow I managed to deny him.

"Edward…I can't.." I whispered.

"Just one…" he whispered back.

I chewed on my bottom lip deliberating over his request, but the nagging voice in the back of my head was thinking of a certain pair of hazel eyes, past the green ones and no matter what he did tonight or what I went through tonight I'm still clear headed enough to know kissing Edward tonight would be wrong.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

**KPOV**

"Alice this is the fifth place we checked! All guest were released and sent back home! Alice think really hard, do you know of anywhere? we have been at this for four hours I'm really worried." I begged her.

"These are all the paces he frequently visited the last few times we were here, the only other place left is his apartment he's to move into in the fall but it would make no sense for him to go there its unfurnished they just got done painting and stuff is being built he wouldn't of dragged Bella there." she said eyebrows furrowing.

"Maybe he wanted to show her for some idiotic reason just humor me and take me there.." I told her.

"Okay" she shrugged.

I went to hail a cab, she stopped me.

"Its right around the corner we don't need a cab." she told me.

We all began walking briskly I looked around me and surveyed the damage of this street it got hit pretty bad, all the lights where out the road had split in the center, car windows busted older building had some external damage, the damage on the outside had me even more worried to see the damage inside if my Bella was in one of those unfortunate building.

"This one " she pointed .

"What floor?" I asked.

"Four I thi…" before the rest of the words left her lips I flew up the steps two at a time.

I banged roughly on the door,

"Bella!" I screamed, I heard nothing, what if she wasn't in here? This was the last place.

She could be hurt an unable to respond, I have to get in here.

I sniffed the air and the sent of gas assaulted me, that was the breaking point, I lifted my foot and kicked the door 3 hard times until it busted open with a crack and a shriek from Rose and Alice. Fuck it I will replace it personally.

"Bella!" I called out.

"Bella!" I yelled running into the dust filled apartment, gas and paint filled my nose, I put my face in my shirt and continued in, stepping over fallen pieces of ceiling wood, I stepped over this steel pipe still I saw nothing.

"Bella!" I coughed.

Just then I saw a tiny pale wrist in the air, I climb over a mountain of plaster and there she was, half covered with plaster, wood, scratches stretching across her face and neck and lastly under Edward Cullen.

"Bella baby are you okay?" I knelt down and cupped her face.

"Steel….beam…leg…trapped.." he coughed faintly.

Feverously I started tearing the pieces off my angle.

'EM! GUYS OVER HERE!" I yelled for them

"They rushed over.

"Bella!, Edward!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"Freak out later and help me you girls uncover them me and Em are going to work on the pole trapping their legs do it fast we can't be in these fumes long before it catches up with us.

We all scrambled to do our part, Bella I think gave up fighting and closed her eyes. I tried to scream her name to keep her with me, but it was too late she was unconscious which lit a fire under my ass more then before.

In twenty minuets they were free and Bella was lifted and cradled in my arms.

Emmett took Edward, luckily Rose the reasonable thinker was the only one to think to call the paramedics because of the quake they were backed up but dropping my name by the time we pulled them out they were there.

They both were carted off to intensive care as we notified Charlie and Esme them telling us they will met us at the hospital.

I was pissed they wouldn't let me ride with her in the ambulance because I wasn't family, all I know is I don't give a fuck about that family shit when I got to the hospital I better get some answers.

A/N: so I'm not full satisfied with this chapter but show me love anyway.


	31. Recovery

A/N : Okay no excuses lmaoo I'm going to just say enjoy the chapter :3 I worked super hard and because of the long wait its extra long probably two in one soo be easy on me. Please review let me know if you like how its going if you don't let me here something from you:3 love you all ~MissFJU~

**EPOV**

It was dark, very dark and empty, I felt like I was swallowed whole by Jaws and his stomach acid was burning my skin. The intense pain, darkness and emptiness I felt left me frightened. I fought internally with myself willing myself to just open my eyes, in some way I knew if I did everything would be okay.

There I laid for another three hours attempting to will myself but I couldn't do it. Then through all the pain I felt a familiar gentle warm touch and heard a heartfelt sob. I knew it was her and she was crying, crying for me. Her beautiful brown eyes assaulted my memory but then the thought of them filled with tears was enough to will me to open my eyes and take her sadness away.

I Fought with all my might using the last of everything I had and one eye slowly began to give. I cracked my left eye open sleep was prominent in my eye making it that much harder and uncomfortable. Unable to muster up the might to talk I ran my finger over her creamy wrist to alert her I was awake, awake for her and she could stop crying.

She lifted her head, and just as I pictured those brown eyes full of tears and so much sorrow.

"Edward your awake….?" she whispered more of a question than a statement.

"NURSE!" she shouted.

The Nurse came bursting through the door along with my father,

"Bella now we agreed to let you see him if you didn't get to worked up honey your going to wear yourself out this wasn't a good idea" She sighed.

"I'm fine Jackie just check Edward" she croaked.

"Your girlfriend is very stubborn" she told me, I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I noticed Bella made no effort to correct her.

I looked up and I managed to speak for the first time,

"Dad" I croaked.

"It's me son" he nodded reassuringly.

"How.." I stammered confused.

"Don't worry about that right now preserve your strength we will talk later."

"Okay Edward your vitals are looking good I'm going to get the doctor, Bella honey we need you to go back to your room now." The Nurse told her.

"No!" we both said in unison, and looked at each other.

"Okay you can have a brief moment to talk but the doctor will be in shortly and I will be back in to escort you back to your room Miss. Swan is that clear?" she asked.

Bella just nodded not even looking over at her, She and my father exited the room and then there we were alone.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her softly being sure not to strain myself.

"About a week or so" she announced.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"Due to injuries sustained they thought it would be best, you were already unconscious for three days when they decided to put you under to give you more time for your injuries and lungs to heel." she told me.

"So what happened how did we get out of there?" I asked confused.

"Well, with Alice's help Keith, Emmett, Rose and Jasper found us." she said softly.

"Oh…your boyfriend to the rescue" I muttered.

"I guess so" she sighed.

"Look Bella about what I said I…"

"No Edward it's fine really" she waved me off I nodded.

"And about what I confessed well are you…"

"Bella, I'm not going to tell anyone" I reassured her.

She lifted her head to meet my eyes in utter disbelief.

"Why?" she murmured.

"Because I deserved what I got everything I put you through.."

"No, you didn't deserve that, everyone against you, you could have lost your scholarship! Therapy! Your family." she went on, getting more and more worked up she started breathing heavy.

"Bella, Bella, just calm down and breathe" I whispered to her.

She stopped talking and took a few deep breaths.

"Look, honestly it was one of the best things that ever happened to me, I'm in therapy for other reasons Bella it was long over due trust me. I found out who my real friends are and how shallow forks high is and how I got sucked in and I'm glad thar you pulled my head out my ass, in a warped way you helped me Bella." I whispered.

"How? I ruined you" she started to cry a little bit.

"Don't cry beautiful girl, you didn't ruin me, you ruined the person I had become and I'm grateful you did." I said grabbing her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay Miss, Swan doctor Watson is here time to take you back to your room," Nurse Jackie said.

"Have you been crying? Lord your pulse is elevated I told you not to get worked up, your going to bed now" She said wheeling Bella off and out of my sight.

The doctor came in and checked me told me I'm going to be in this prison another week or so just for observation. After that they suggested I rest but I've had enough rest I wanted to speak to my father check on Ali and everyone. As if the devil whispered be careful what you wish for in my ear, my mother strolled in.

"Edward honey I'm so glad your alright!" she rushed over to hug me tears on her eyes.

"Please keep your distance Esme" I said coldly.

"Edward don't talk to me in that tone I am still your mother!" she snapped

"Your no mother to me, a mother wouldn't of done what you have done!" I barked, the beep on my heart monitor beeping slightly more rapidly.

"Edwards please I…" she pleaded.

"Esme please leave before we call dad in here to decide if he thinks your much of a mother " I spat.

Tears in her eyes she made her way towards the door.

"Oh… and Esme" I called out, she turned around.

"Send Alice in thank you" I said staring out the window not even bothering to look into her eyes.

**BPOV**

I was wheeled to my room and dumped in bed and scolded by Jackie. The gas and everything took a toll on me and Edwards lungs so I couldn't be talking excessively or getting worked up because it would become more difficult to breathe. I laid down exhausted and stared at the ceiling I had only a few more days of having to be told what to do, I've always hated hospitals.

I know nurse Jackie means well but it doesn't mean she's any less annoying. Then when Rose, Keith and the gang visits they treat me like I'm an invalid.

I dosed off for I have no idea how long but I woke up to the "_**Two and a half Men**_" theme song coming from me hospital room TV. _"Men men men men men men men men men men men men men manly men ooooo, ooooo oooooooooooooooo men men men men men ooooooooooooo men men men men men men men men ahhhhhhhhhhh mennnnnnnnnnn"_

"Roseeee" I groaned.

"Look who's awake from her beauty rest" she teased.

"Why is that TV so loud" I growled.

"You know Emmett's deaf, plus you needed to wake up you've been out since four." she replied.

"Damn you Emmett for getting us into this show" I cursed him.

"Hey! Allen and Charlie are hilarious on a okay day I can deal with Ashton too" he replied.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"So my good Pal NJ told me Edward was awake and you had a chat with him earlier." Rose dove right in.

"Ugh! Jackie what happened to patient doctor confidentiality or some shit!" I cursed out loud.

"Bella me and NJ are tight you knew she would tell me." Rose laughed.

"Three more days" I hummed to myself.

"So you gonna keep us in suspense until Alice gets here?" she asked.

"Not much to tell," I brushed off.

"I smell bullshit, are you going to lie to your best friend who has been here everyday since we almost lost you" she put on a sad look." _great the fucking guilt trip._

"Well, umm Rose…." I stammered nervous, Rose was going to kill me.

"What Bella?" she asked worried now.

"He Knows Rose" I whispered.

"Knows what?" she asked confused.

"Rose, he knows" I said a little louder.

"Bella I don't know what in the hell your talk…." mid sentence her eyes got big with the revelation.

"He knows!" she squeaked.

"He knows?" Emmett asked, obviously easily getting it after Rose.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Bella you told him!" she shrieked.

"I told him when I thought we weren't going to make it, he deserved the truth Rose." I reasoned.

"I know, I know Bells." she sighed putting her head in her hands as Em rubbed her back.

"So what is he going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" I told them.

"What?" Rose lifted her head.

"Nothing, he's not going to tell anyone.." I told her.

"Even worse now he has something over us" she shook her head.

"It's not even like that Rose, he actually kind of thanked me, well us for taking his head out of his ass" I replied.

"What? But what about the therapy and almost losing his scholarship, his friends I don't understand" she asked confused.

"I know Rose. But plain and simple we gave him a much needed reality check in his eyes and he's grateful and not going to tell anyone." I informed her.

"I hope so, we've become so close to Ali, it would kill her to know what we've done we cant lose her B" her voice cracked a little.

"I know, Alice just cant find out simply" I sighed.

"I can't find out what?" Alice said entering the room with tissue in hand and Jasper behind her.

"That Bella saw Edward earlier before you did" Emmett covered for me quickly, I sent him a thank you look.

"Snitch" I muttered playing along.

"Oh I already knew that NJ gave me the dish" she said sitting down.

"Ugh! If it was possible to fire a nurse she would be out of here" I pouted.

"Awww NJ is cool she see how much we all love and care about you so she tells us things when were not here to look after you is all." She reasoned.

"Whatever" I muttered feeling even more like crap for lying to what is one of my best friends.

Maybe I should just come clean, it would hurt less coming from me rather than her just finding out.

"So how did your visit with Edward go?" I asked throwing the attention off of me.

"Great, he's talking and everything, pretty strong that brother of mine." she said wiping the corners of her eyes again and Jas rubbed her back soothing her.

"So he's going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, they want to keep him for another week for observation just like they did you." she announced.

"Damn, what a great spring break, I spent the whole fucking time in the hospital" I grumbled.

"Shit so did we!" Alice said hurt.

"Sorry Ali I didn't mean it like that, I know you have worried about me and Edward sorry if I sounded selfish, I know I ruined you alls spring break" I said tears escaping my eyes just a little.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! You didn't ruin our spring break I was just agreeing don't cry" Alice said worried.

"There's too many Emotions in here, I'm going to go say hey to Edward Em you coming." Jasper asked.

"Yup" he stood up and exited the room.

"Boys" Rose rolled her eyes.

Days flew by and I was finally being released, we all planed to go out to lunch to celebrate my health then Keith was going to take me back to my hotel to rest as they went back to the hospital to visit Edward.

Charlie offered to pick me up, but after he tried to see me when I first came to I screamed at him to get out my blood pressure sky rocketed and they told him for my recovery it would be best if he wasn't around to elevate my BP and stress me out.

So he hasn't been around since thank god, I couldn't deal with him right now. Rose didn't know why I was really upset with him and for my health she hasn't pried but I know she calls him and gives him daily updates which I guess I'm okay with so he knows he at least doesn't need to worry.

Keith ended up being the one to pick me up as I was being released, because he used his name to get a fast ambulance there was a big set of cameras waiting for us.

College basketball is like super famous in LA, the best scouts always seek talent there everyone always knows UCLA's star players, Basketball players are treated like royalty. Especially because Keith signed whatever deal that was, press about him has sky rocketed. Then when he used his name they thought it was a injury to him and UCLA couldn't lose their star so they rushed quickly but then it got out it wasn't for Keith himself but his mystery girlfriend they ate that shit up.

Now press has apparently been badgering him since. And now I had about 30 people outside waiting to just catch a photo of me.

"I'm sorry about this baby I really am" Keith apologized.

"It's alright" I shrugged him off

He wheeled me out of the hospital in a wheelchair which was mandatory, once we got outside he helped me stand as fifty million photos where being snapped and questions where swirling around. We ignored them and got in Keith's SUV.

We drove for a while before we actually ditched whoever it was following us then we arrived at a quaint little spot in the heart of LA.

Keith helped me out the truck and lead me inside, it was small and intimate no one seemed to notice our presence.

We were lead to the back in a huge circle booth sat all my friends, hugs and greetings were exchanged then we all ordered and chit chatted about little things.

"So Bella your out of the hospital so it's time for the third degree" Alice spat, I choked on my salad.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"NJ. Told us not to question you it might overwhelm you during your recovery so we've been waiting" she announced.

_Who new? Nurse Jackie was good for something._

"_Umm…what do you want to know?" I asked dumbly trying to by myself sometime for a decent lie, Ali couldn't find out the truth like this from me and right now I didn't want everyone to know how shameful my father was._

"_Umm.. Maybe why you were in and empty Apartment with my brother duh! I know it wasn't to sneak off and do the horizontal tango when you have this chocolate god right here whom you haven't let pop your cherry! So what else could it be?" she rambled._

"_ALICE!" me and Rose scolded while the men chuckled earning death glares from us._

"_What, it's the truth! " she complained._

"_Ali, I was thinking about living off campus next year we shared a cab and he suggested I check out his building they had some openings, I was looking for Rose and I next year they even have a three Bedroom if everything with your credits go right." I lied._

"_But why that late? Why not just wait until morning?" she asking biting into a slice of pizza._

"_Well, I was having a craving and I wanted some ice cream and he said he knew the best place it was right near there" I tried to cover, thinking back to a conversation about Edwards favorite ice cream spot Logli's while we were in the cab. _

"_Yeah Logli's has the best Ice Cream and there open to 2a.m she agreed" _

"_The Mini bar had ice cream" Rose added, I shot her a pleading look._

"_But yeah 10 dollars for a drumstick is outrageous" she added. _

"_But enough of that, I'd like to forget about my near death experience and enjoy a meal thank you." I said reaching over and grabbing a piece of pizza. _

"_yumm…real food" I moaned._

_They all laughed, things moved slowly after that. We all laughed and joked and me and Edward weren't brought up again, Rose and Emmett both gave me knowing looks saying they wanted the truth later which I nodded and reluctantly agreed silently. _

_Lunch went pretty well and everyone went their separate ways mostly back towards the hospital to check on Edward. I admit I was exhausted, I almost fell asleep on the ride back to the hotel._

_When I got up to my room I laid down and begged Keith to join me, not that I really had to beg. I've had enough of being alone this week I didn't want to feel so empty as I have._

_Keith removed his shirt and jeans and climbed in bed behind me, flashes of Edward under me invaded my memory, I felt bad that I was laying in bed with my boyfriend thinking about another man but I couldn't help it. I wonder if this event would be considered something to give you post dramatic stress maybe that's why. _

_I don't know why now but a sob escaped my throat as whimpers erupted from me before I I knew it I was having a full fledged breakdown._

"_Sshhhh… It's okay baby" Keith said smoothing my hair back holding me tight._

"_I was so scared, I didn't think I'd make it" I sobbed. As memories flooded back. _

"_I know…but I found you, I will always find you Bella" he said kissing my forehead._

_I cried in his arms that night for many things, tittering on the brink of death, Charlie, Edward, my lies swallowing me whole, And the man offering me his heart and me not being able to fully give him mine because a man that's not him is creeping in. _

_A/N: Sooo… What do you think? I'm honestly really proud of this chapter so please Review :3_


	32. Return To Forks

**A/N**: Okay so here's the dilio, I know I said I wanted the story done by November, sucks I didn't reach my goal but hey I was down a laptop, but luckily its half way fixed! So I should be updating more. Sorry for the wait I'm making no excuses but this story is slightly near done because the crazy times are about to hit I hope you keep reviewing and sending me love.

**Edward**: I guess since we almost died Lexi doesn't Love us anymore.

**Me:** :O you know I will always love you Edward!

**Bella:** What about me?

**Me:** Do you have a six pack?

**Bella:** No : {

**Me:** I rest my case

**Emmett:** What about me?

**Me:** Of course I love all my Twi men!

**Rose:** Lexi I will kick your ass!

**Me:** Love you too Rose'

**Bella:** Hey!

**Me:** Okay, okay brats! I love you all, this is what I get for borrowing you all from to throw you in my plot, I won't do it again! gosh

Before I knew it it was our final day in LA, and we were heading back to rainy forks in the morning, Edward was released last night and we all are going to fly back together minus our parents. I hadn't spoken to Charlie since the incident, part of me feels bad because I know he's worried but the other part of me just can't deal with him at this point.

So i stayed with Keith all week, Edward stayed in my room in the suite i had shared with Rose last night with the same feeling of not wanting to be bothered. Rose packed up my stuff for me and Keith and I are on our way to get it before we swing towards the Airport.

Driving in the car with Keith i stare out the window and wonder if I want to come back to this god forsaken place. As Keith grips my hand and squeezes it tight I already know the answer.

I love Keith he has been so supportive attentive and caring this past week. He even made the last few days here something to remember, small dates here, walks on the beach there, fun on the pier.

Nothing to strenuous to ware me out but just enough fun to put a smile on my face. Before I know it we were at the airport, I must have really spaced about because I didn't even realize when we stopped at the hotel to get my bags.

I turned to Keith and apologized for my silence he said he understood after the weeks I've had. I told him walking me in and going through security and all that jazz was unnecessary I could take it from here. he unloaded my bags from the trunk and brought them around to me.

I put them on the floor and leapt into his arms. I kissed him so passionately, for everything he has done, and how he has been here for me like never before. Our mouths molded together perfectly as our lips moved in sync creating a song that i could only recognize as ours. I reluctantly pulled away knowing I would miss my flight if i continued fooling around with him with one last peck I bid him goodbye.

I made it through security with a breeze and at the gate I was met with everyone. I hugged Alice, and Rose feeling as if I hadn't seen them in weeks. It was 5 a.m. so everyone was pretty much tired hardly any words were spoken as all six of us boarded the plane. I tugged Edwards arm back before he could follow them to board he looked at me and I at him and I then griped him tightly and pulled him into a hug.

He clutched me back as we stood in silence hugging out font of the airport terminal. Silent tears escaped me as we shared this intimate moment that at one point we didn't think we'd have. He recoiled our embrace so he could stare into my eyes, he wiped away the stray tears that fell with is thumbs and i mirrored his actions as he had shed a few tears aswell.

No words were spoken during this intimate exchange he just leaned in and kissed the top of my head before letting me go and making is way to board the plane. Gathering myself and wiping my eyes I jogged to catch up with the rest of the gang.

The flight wasn't too long, the early morning and the emotions from my tears were too much and I napped practically the whole ride. Before I knew it we had landed and we were exiting the plane. I stood out front with whom have become the five most important people in my life and I was at a standstill.

Where do I go I'm just to drained to deal with Charlie, it would feel good to sleep in my bed again for once but I doesn't seem worth it.

"Rose can I..."

"Yes Bellaboo " she replied with a nod of the head knowing I was going to ask her if I could stay the night.

"Jas...Man..just for a few days..." Edward began

"I already told mom to expect you" Jasper replied to Edward.

I feel kind of bad i feel like everyone but Alice can see what's halfway going on here but her, I feel awful for lying to her about multiple things but one of them it just isn't my place to say.

We all gave lasting hugs promising to see each other Monday at school as we all headed off in different directions to different cars.

Rose respected my silence in the car and just turned on some smooth jazz as we headed back to Forks. I gathered my thoughts and thought about how I was going to tell her everything. She's my best friend I have no secrets from her but the way I'm feeling towards Edward is something I can barely wrap my head around nor can I begin to even describe it to her. It's like this experience changed us. When I looked at him in the airport and we shared that soulful embrace it just felt like a kismet plate shifted.

All that we had been through and did to each other didn't matter everything was stupid, it was proven this weekend life is short there is no and never was a need to be any bad blood between us we almost wasted our entire lives being mad at each other.

Yeah at the party that was my first extension of care but who am I kidding before that party I hated him, me and Rose talked about how much of a Jerk off he was on a daily basis. I just look back on all the months now and think what if we would have just given each other a chance sooner.

This all is spinning in my head as we pulled up to Roses house, she put in the passcode and drove through the gates parking her BMW in the driveway for the assistants to carry out our luggage and park the car. We sluggishly climbed out and trudged up the concrete steps and into the house.

"Hungry?" Rose quizzed.

"Starving, I'll meet you in the kitchen just let me go to the bathroom right quick" I yawned an left her in the foyer.

I went to the bathroom and handled my irritating bladder, washing my hands and splashed some cold water on my face. Drying my hands I sent Keith a quick text saying I landed safely and I'm with Rose, because I know he worries about me being alone all the time.

The only one that knows the real story is Keith, after we left the restaurant, I couldn't lie to him any further. I told him the whole story of why I was really at Edward's he understood I couldn't do it in front of Ally and consoled me on my issues about my dad he has truly been my rock through this, if we ever don't make it I hope we can still always be in each other's lives.

I made my way back down to the kitchen but not before sneaking in my bedroom at her house and throwing on a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top.

"Got comfortable I see" Rose laughed.

"Most defiantly" I replied.

Rose pushed a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, with drizzled caramel, M&M, and a splash of nuts my way as I climbed up on the barstool. With her own bowl she came and plopped down beside me.

"At nine a.m?" I quizzed, she shrugged.

I looked over at her and the look she gave me let me know she was listening, I took a huge breath and sighed deeply, I gathered the best way to say it is to well….just say it.

"Me and Edward walked in on Charlie and Esme' hooking up needed to clear our heads not wanting to face our parents at this point he opted to clear our heads at his apartment, than the earthquake hit and the rest is history." I said in one breath digging into my ice cream totally needing the comfort at this point.

"Wow" was all she could say shoveling the ice cream in her mouth.

'Yup!" I said popping the p.

"So that must of brought back a lot of stuff about your mom huh?" she asked softly, I could never hide from Rose she knew me like the back of her hand.

"How'd you know?" I quizzed already knowing the answer.

"I'm your best friend… it's my job to know" she smiled bumping her shoulder with mine playfully.

"Rose it's just like he has no regard for anyone but himself he's ruining people's lives and families and he doesn't care, Just luckily this time there's not a kid involved who has to suffer growing up without a mom but hey! Who knows Alice and Edward might lose their entire family." I stated.

"I'm sorry B" she said.

"Me too" I replied.

And with that we ate the rest of our ice cream in silence both off in our own worlds mentally.

~~~~~~~OAW~~~~~~~

Monday strolled around quicker than I ever imagined it would, I have been staying at Roses since we got back only going back to my house when Charlie was at work to pick up a majority of my clothes. I don't know when I will be able to face him, but it won't be anytime soon he has to pay in some kind of way for his actions maybe distance from me in some kind of way can be his consequence.

Rose called Charlie after my confession and told him I'm staying with her until I decide to come back. Later she told me Charlie sounded distraught pointing out that graduation is less than 2 months away what if I don't speak to him before I go.

Oh well, sounded like a personal problem to me, I feel he is just now starting to see the ramifications of his actions.

Today I was feeling very relaxed, knowing we were going to be the talk of the school I know I had to appear everything was fine I didn't want to crack under the pressure from all the questions I know I'm going to receive.

Today I opted for a baggy off the shoulder pink sweater, with some tight grey boot cut jeans and my pink Uggs, with my grey Bennie on my head I was ready to go.

Rose feeling similar had on a off the shoulder sweater but her was more clingy, what can I say rose loved to show off her figure, regular denim skinny leg jeans with her tan Uggs, no hat for her perfectly curled blond hair.

Deciding to switch it up she took her Range Rover today, we both needed the extra leg room. We arrived at school parking next to Emmett's Hummer and climbed out.

Rose hadn't seen Emmett since the return home so needless to say she lunged into his arms.

The rest of the Gang were already here, Alice and Jas leaned up cuddling near the front of Em's truck and Edward off to the side, I gave hugs to everyone lastly Edward, we shared another hug not as intense as the one at the airport but meaningful enough. The embrace lasted longer than I know either one of us planned, for some reason I had this feeling of longing, like I previously thought I'd never see him again, this accident is really fucking with my head.

Finally after what had to be five minutes we pulled apart,

"Hey" he smiled down at me softly.

"Hey" I nodded shyly.

"Sorry…it just felt like.." he started.

"Like a longing" I answered for him.

"Yeah, like that." He replied.

We started into each other eyes reading each other knowing just how the other felt; it was like we were in a trance.

Finally our gaze broke, and I rubbed my neck and looked around, just now noticing all eyes were on us, and no no I don't say all eyes like just our friends who were looking aswell with a look of what the fuck on their faces, but everyone, it was like the whole school froze.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper was surprisingly the first one to ask.

We looked at him, but we had no answers it was hard to explain but me and Edward at this point just feel…connected.

Saved by the Bell thankfully, we made our way inside all of us together. Hush murmurs of confusion circled around us, as rumors formed. Edward and I's accident already leaked, and it turned into this epic love story of how he did what he did out of love and jealousy now and I was juggling him and Keith and Edward stole me form Keith, oh yeah and I was sin the hospital because I was really pregnant.

There were lots of crazy rumors which I paid no attention to, the only people that knew where the only people that mattered. A few people who I have become close with since the Lake know vague details of what really happened and that's it I wasn't in a mood to talk.

Honestly I understand what Edward meant by me doing him a favor this going to LA did me a huge favor, pulled my head back from under where it began to creep mildly up my ass. All this popularity and control means nothing, honestly I'm at school to learn and get out this isn't social hour.

The rest of the day went by as a blur before I knew it I was returning to Roses house exhausted emotional, mentally and physically.

A month and A half more, and Fork will be in the dust, good fucking riddens.

**A/N:** Okay because I love you guess what? Next chapter is already done and ready for upload, I'm playing no games and it's our baby Edwards POV which I know you all are dying for. So if you want it quick you know what you have to do. –Hit Review- the upload is only a few clicks away it will be up in 4-5 days or when I get 10 Reviews because I can't hold out too long on ya! ;D Love you.


	33. Reflection

A/N: Okay I switched it up a little bit as you will see, meet me at the bottom and I will give you the details.

**Edward:** Leave it to Lexi to not do what she said

**Me:** Hey! I do if anything I gave more!

**Edward:** Sureeeee….

**Me:** Shut up! Just because you're hot doesn't mean you can mouth off

**Edward:** I can because you don't own me does

**Me:** V.v Dammit she does

**EPOV**

Since we've came back it's like I've stepped into the twilight zone, everything is just different and I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. Rumors of Bella and I are circling around as to be expected but I paid no mind to them, at least the entire school stopped hating me not like I cared too much anymore.

Now instead of burning hatred I see, curiosity, sympathy, and indifference in most of my peers eyes. It's funny how I can read others emotions so well now, I've been hanging out with Jasper too long; but yet I can't read my own emotions too well.

Something is going on with Bella and I, I can feel it. It's like this new found connection that was never there before it's hard to describe but L.A has defiantly brought us together in a way that we never were before.

I'm not sure if this means there might be a romantic future with her or not because of her boyfriend who despite how much I want to I can't hate. He has been the one here for her and now I realize how much I just want her to be happy even if it's not me to make her so.

I hope one day I might have my chance, since L.A I've realized that I no longer want to waste time with things that don't matter, I want her and that's it. I have so much going on I can barely think straight I need Kate more than ever.

Tonight is my first night back home, me and Jas made up some story of why I couldn't return home I don't even remember what the story was but my dad bought It and Esme' was forced to go along with it. I never filled Jas in on what happened even though I believe he just knows, that's Jas for you.

He never asked all I told him is me and Esme' had a falling out and he accepted that was all I was going to share and asked no more questions. Despite how I'm feeling toward Esme' I do miss home, with Ali and dad. I struggle to decide what to do, should I tell dad, I mean he deserves to know and I would want to know if I was him wouldn't I?

Jas dropped me back off at my house I lugged my things in the house and up to my room. I cracked open my door and Esme' was sitting on my bed I rolled my eyes with a huff and dragged my bags in and left them by my desk.

"Welcome home baby" she said softly.

"Cut to the point why are you in my room?" I barked.

"This is my house I paid for it I can be in any room I please!" she retorted.

"No your husband paid for this house, you remember him hmm? The guy you married or has that became hazy since you've been fucking the chief of police" I snapped.

Esme' hauled off and smacked me square across the cheek; I looked at her with indifference since her mere slap barely stung.

"I am your mother, and you will respect me despite the mistakes I've made." She yelled.

"Let's see if dad will respect your whoring" I spat.

"Because you're so perfect Edward? You've never made any mistakes?" she cried.

"Esme' don't act as If your sorry now, your only sorry you were caught I doubt if Bella and I didn't catch you, you would be ending the affair." I spat.

"You just don't understand, your father is never here…I'm lonely…I" she sobbed.

"You've been married to a doctor since before I was born, you know how this life-style was and as far as I know, you never strayed, so why now was it just oh so hard?" I asked.

'I don't know, after twenty years I…I just…I don't know" she stammered.

"Esme…I don't have the time, nor energy to go back and forth with you and quite frankly I'm just disgusted by you so I would appreciate it if you stay out of my way and out of my room" I requested.

"Edward we can't walk around barely speaking, that's no way to live." She argued.

"It is to me, unless you're going to tell dad and Ali and were going to work it out as a family, but if you're going to force me to keep your dirty little secret from the people I love the most then , there's nothing to talk about." I spat holding my bedroom door open signaling it was time for her to leave.

She walked out into the hall and turned to face me,

"I know your mad right now and probably won't believe me when I say, I never meant to hurt your or anyone, and I'm truly sorry for the pain I've ever caused you." She sobbed before I closed the door in her face.

I lay down on my bed after she was gone, anxious and confused; I was so torn about so many things I couldn't think straight.

I pulled my phone out and called Kate,

"I was expecting your call, I heard about L.A and I was wondering when you'd want to come meet with me" she smiled.

"I need to talk badly Kate…" I sighed.

"Well, my four o'clock canceled if you leave now you could make it before my 6" she answered.

"On my way" I said before hanging up and grabbing my jacket, as I rushed out the door.

~~~~~~~OAW~~~~~~~

**EsmePOV**

As Edward closed the door in my face, I choked back a sob and I made my way down to the study. I dried my tears with one of Carlisle's handkerchiefs as I sat in his plush chair behind his desk and turned to look into my garden.

I could lose it all, I know I could; I just never thought I'd be caught by my son and his daughter no less. Now Edward won't even call me mom, that part of me is dead to him and a piece of me just died inside. I can't look back with too much regret because it wasn't all bad, I choose to not regret much and learn from all so I can only sit back and reflect of the discussions I've made that have lead me to where I sit right now.

~Flashback~

_I Dashed out of the house and into the rain that night, I couldn't relive all the horrible things that woman did to my babies. I'm a terrible mother, I failed to protect them when they needed me. _

_I trusted a woman I barely Knew and my children had to suffer how can I face them. I drove my car until I passed a little bar called Pockets, I pulled inside in desperate need for a drink. I sat at the bar and ordered a Long Island Ice tea needing something to truly take the edge off. _

_Drowning my sorrows and thinking about all I've failed to do as a mother I looked up and I was on my fifth one and dizzy as ever. I was feeling slightly better, I don't know if it was better or numb all I know is things didn't hurt as much._

_I got up to leave tripping several times the whole way to the door,_

"_No no no ma'am, I'd have to arrest you on the spot if you even sit behind the wheel of a vehicle." A gruff voice said to me._

"_Esme? Is that you? Why…I've never seen…' he went on. No one has ever seen me Little Miss want to be perfect homebody sloshed off her ass._

"_Come on I'll take you home" he said pulling me out of the bar._

"_NO!" I jerked away quickly which sent me falling on my ass._

"_Esme what's wrong? What is going on? " he asked generally concerned._

_The numbness began to fade and as he reached down to help me off the ground I broke down in his arms. _

_He coddled me in front of the bar not giving a damn about the strange looks bystanders where giving us. After about ten minutes of sobbing I calmed down enough for him to usher me to his police cruiser. He put me in the passenger seat and climbed in the drivers,_

"_You sure you don't want to go home?" he asked._

"_Anywhere but my home" I slurred._

"_Okay we are going to my home then, Bells is with Rose tonight it will just be us and we can talk okay?" he said._

_I just nodded, I didn't sleep with Charlie that night but I did open up and let him in about everything and how I was feeling, something I should have been doing with my husband. As everyone knows when your intoxicated stories spill out of your mouth like word vomit. He consoled me and reassured it was out of my control and the sick bitch got what she deserved. He was just what I needed that night A Friend. _

_~End of flashback~_

That night Charlie truly became my best friend, I was constantly over his house after that but I should have noticed the deter in just a friendship when I started hiding it from Carlisle and him Isabella. Then we found ourselves sneaking around for no reason at all, but yet there was a reason. I think we both knew we were attracted to each other and there was only a matter of time before this relationship became physical.

With the lack of affection at home and the lack of a love life Charlie had we sought out emotional and physical comfort in each other.

I won't lie and say it meant nothing to me, Charlie will mean more to me than anyone will ever know but I can't give up my family for him.

Thinking of what Edward said makes a lot of sense, how can I expect him to forgive me when I'm forcing him to lie to everyone for me. I just need a little more time to figure out what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it.

A/N: Okay I know I promised EPOV and that wasn't a lot but I was reading it over and I decided it might be good to insert an Esme POV, then It became to draggy so! The next chapter will be Edwards Session with Kate and it is good if I do say so myself! And guess what, after next chapter it is the moment you all have been waiting for :D the secret comes out! So look forward to that. I'm looking for 13 Reviews this Chapter because I only got 9 but I love you all anyway I posted. I know Yall can give me 13 ;D

**Review Responses**

**Guest:** _Sorry but it's really awful that in one sentance she is saying she loves one man and in the second she connects with Edward. Is this your vision of love? Wasting time for wrong men, wasting years, cheating? How someone who supposedly loved can soon after hook up with another man? Your vision of love suck. I hate when characters are with other people although they knew each other during this time._

Let me clear this up for you since you left it anonymous forcing me to reply on here, Just because she's connecting with someone else doesn't mean she doesn't love her boyfriend nor is she cheating. Her and Edward have hugged that's as far as that went. They just went through a near death experience which is drawling them together. SO how are you going to tell me my vision of love sucks? When did she hook up with Edward she even declined his kiss so Bella has done nothing wrong. I don't know what story your reading or how your interpreting it but you might want to re read or something.

**Mayejrmorris:** I'm glad you Enjoyed the Chapter, keep reading there's a lot more in store.

**NinjaKick:** Its funny I like the name Keith I never heard it was ugly before that one made me laugh, despite his name I'm glad you like my story.

**JoJo Sky:** I know how you feel about keith LOL and I hear you, but she never left Keith though they just had a tiny fight and after you almost die I'm sure it seems small compared to everything. But Bella an Edward are connecting so just be patient and I think you will like how things turn out :3

**Acw1:** Thanks for reviewing, I'd love to hear a little bit more about how you feel about the story so let me know :3

**Inbetweendayz: **Thanks for reviewing your reviews they always make me smile, I wont give too much away but as I've said before this is a BxE story the way things will come to a close is something you all don't see coming and its coming soon :3 keep reading!

**Jansails:** This is the point where everyone should be confused, this is suppose to make you think and wonder =] Honestly Bella is confused herself, she loves Keith but her and Edward are connecting after a Traumatic experience which is confusing her more, just stay tuned :3 love you and thanks for reviewing.

**Other Guest:** Glad you like the story and the update is right here ;D you will find out the answers to your questions soon enough.

**story obsessed:** My most excited fan sorry it took so long you almost forgot about me but I'm working on it I'm working on it, and all things will happen in due time.

**I love all my reviewers, keep reading! And review and I might let you have Edward for a Midnight snack as long as you return him for my story ;D**


	34. The Visit

**A/N:** The long awaited chapter is here, I hope you all love it. I went back and edited it a little since the last time I wrote it and things went differently, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so you guys let me know. AND WOOOOO! I'm so excited I reached 300 reviews, thank you guys so much. when i started this story I never imagined it would go this far thank you guys so much for your love and support it means so much to me.

**Edward:** All this drama is exhausting.

**Me:** I know, but the readers love it.

**Edward:** Well, I'm tired when are my happy times rolling around?

**Me:** Suck it up; there will be gold at the end of the rainbow for you later.

**Edward:** There better be I know your just borrowing me from Steph but keep it up I'm going to tell her I don't Want to play with you anymore.

**Me:** You Wouldn't! :O

**Edward:** …..

**EPOV**

"That was quite a trip" Kate exhaled, after I spilled my guts about everything that happened in LA.

She Knew that I was in the hospital but she never would of guessed the extent of how I got there.

"Now I see why this was an emergency, really Edward be straight with me how are you feeling?" She said concerned removing her glasses with one hand while clutching onto my arm supportively with the other.

"Confused mostly, the only emotion I can make any sense out of right now is anger. I'm so angry at what my mother did I can't think straight" I grumbled.

"Anger is understandable and justifiable at this point, your mother didn't just betray your fathers trust, she betrayed yours as well." Kate reasoned.

"How could she do this Kate? Over 20 years and then one day she decided hmm… I'm going to get me some side action!" I barked.

"Edward affairs don't work like that, there are plenty of reasons why people are unfaithful. I'm not saying any of them are justifiable but I am saying they are understandable. From what you told me she said, Charlie must of been there emotionally not just physically for her when your father couldn't be, most women's cheating starts off emotional." She told me.

"Look I no longer want to talk about this" I muttered.

"Okay that's fine I was actually very interested to get into what's happening between you and Bella" She said slipping her glasses back on her face and crossing her legs in the seat.

"I don't know what's worse." I groaned.

"Edward you sought me out which lets me know there are things you want to talk about you just need a little help so let's start off small" I noodled okay.

"How have your feelings for her changed since a few weeks ago?" Kate quizzed.

"That's what I'm most confused about because they have changed so much, yet didn't change like I thought they would. My feelings for her have took a turn for romantic and I don't know how to deal with it, and then after she told me all of it was a lie I didn't hurt her I was relieved and not angry which puzzles me. Shouldn't I be angry she lied and caused disruption in my life? But yet all I can be is grateful for her because of her I'm working through my issues not avoiding them, I'm not a douche extradonaire' I'm focused more on my studies and my future and none of that would have happened if she hadn't lied. So I'm conflicted on how I feel and why I even feel that way mixed with how I think I should feel." I confessed.

"Well Edward first things first, you can't control how you feel you can only control what you choose to do with those feelings. If you have romantic feelings for her don't fight them or even question them just embrace them, falling in love can be a beautiful thing" she smiled.

"Who said I'm falling in love, that's taking it a little far" I said shocked at her statement.

"I don't know, I can't tell you how you feel but I'm telling you what I see" she smirked.

"Stop being so smug" I frowned.

"Embrace it"

"Kate, she has a boyfriend remember?" I reminded her.

"I know you want her in your life regardless of what you are to her so as of right now be what you can be for her and that is a friend, from what I hear your feelings aren't unreturned my advice is feel the situation out and see where it leads, if you are ever going down a dangerous path I will tell you"

"But can I just be her friend?" I asked unsure.

"Like I side you can't control your feeling but you can control what you do with them"

**~OAW~**

After leaving Kate's office I felt so much better, she cleared a lot up for me. I can choose what I do with all of my emotions, my feelings for Bella, my anger towards Esme I need to stop acting off impulse and stop and think what to do with what I am feeling. I meant what I said before, I just want to be in her life as whatever she needs me to be because even if it's only as a friend I know she will be a damn good one.

I swung back around to the school, I left in such a hurry I forgot to pick up my gown, graduation was a month away so I wanted to have everything in order. After picking up my gown I returned home and dad's car was in the driveway, he was home early that was strange.

I walked in the house slowly,

"Dad?" I called out unsure.

"Good Edward your back come in here we have marvelous news!" I heard my dad shout from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, I scowled as I watched my father clutch Esme by the waist kissing her neck as she giggled. Once such an endearing jester would lead me to a that is gross joke now it actually does leave me disgusted because I know my dad wasn't the only man who's lip were there.

"Don't look so down bro this is a joyous occasion, did your session with Kate not go well?" Alice asked me concerned.

"No it was fine she helped me out a lot" I coughed straightening my face so no one would see how I was really feeling.

"Good good" Alice said hugging me bringing out my first genuine smile all day.

"So… I'm kind of tired so can we get on with this new?" I asked, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Oh you must be tierd sessions do tend to take a lot out of you maybe this can wait" Esme spoke to Carlisle, nervously for some strange reason.

"Non sense! We already told Alice, and Edward has a right to know right away too that he is going to have a little brother or sister in a few months." My dad said looking over grinning at me to gauge my reaction.

"What!" I yelled shocked.

"Your mother is pregnant again" he beamed.

"I'm going to be sick" I muttered, running up the stairs as quickly as I could diving into the bathroom and releasing this afternoons lunch.

How could she be so foolish? To get pregnant and now she's going to continue to lie to my dad letting him raise another mans baby? Just the thought of that made me vomit again.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine go back down to celebrate with mom and dad." I told her.

"Okay tell me if you need anything" she said softly before I heard her footsteps retreat back downstairs.

I lay on the cold tile of the bathroom floor holding my stomach, this can't be happening. She's not going to do this, either she's going to tell him or I am.

**AN/** SO I planned to do this later on after graduation but it just kind of went this way hope you guys liked it, show me some love can we get 15 reviews this time? See you next time :3 ~MissFjU~


	35. Pre-Graduation Not So Bliss

AN: A short chap because I was sleepy ;D and love you guys now show me some love.

**BPOV**

A month flew by and I was still living with Rose completely avoiding the whole Charlie situation all together. A few weeks prior Edward had confided in me about his mother's pregnancy and his suspect it is my fathers. I felt sick at the idea for so long I couldn't even fathom to think about it, now I'm pretty much numb to it, it's just sad that child might have to suffer in the same ways I had to she might lose her mother or her father but to not have both parents in your lie is bound to mess you up even in the littlest of ways I think.

Esme still hasn't come clean about the affair and each day Edward grows closer to telling his father what he knows is fact. I feel for Edward I do, things haven't been the same this month, he either is always with Jasper or always with Rose and I, I can't count how many night he's slept on the floor of my guestroom at Roses, we always offer him a room because her mansion his plenty but he always declines and says he's fine where he's at.

By now Alice is catching on to there not being something right in the air, I'm not living at home Edward and his mother don't talk he's always gone. Mainly she suspects something romantic is going on with Edward and I, I always decline because nothing romantic has happened but my feelings grow stronger for him each day. Spending so much time with him have let me see the soft shell under Edwards mask, he's human like the rest of us, he gets upset, he cries, he shouts, he loves and now I can't imagine my life without him strange huh? Things with Keith are going well except we haven't seen each other much me preparing for graduation him doing majoring things since the deal he has signed making time has become more difficult but we manage.

But it's becoming difficult to focus on our relationship with Edward constantly invading my thoughts. I find myself thinking about what Edwards doing while I'm on the phone with Keith, does that make me an awful person? I love Keith with all my heart but I'm starting to wonder if it's in the way I'm supposed to because if I was would Edward even be on my mind?

I can't go to Rose and Alice with this yet until I figure out my true feelings and with Alice getting closer to the truth each day because, Jasper and her lovely dovey new love faze is wearing down now, you know new relationships your wrapped in your own bubble and can't see what's going on around you, and she's beginning to see more than just her and Jasper again. The more questions she ask the more I have to lie this whole mess is spinning out of control part of me wishes it would just come to light so I wouldn't have to bare this burden. It's Edward who I worry about the most though, I always had my doubts about Charlie and somewhat resented him for the decisions he has made so he was never on a pedestal in my mind he was just Charlie. But I know for Edward, Esme was his world she could do no wrong and was really the best mother and wife, shit I thought so for so long who knew?

I walked up the familiar steps and knocked as if I even had to but I did to prove a point, this no longer is my home.

Charlie opened the door with a slight frown at the lack of me using my key.

"You don't have to knock Bells.." he sighed.

"How else am I supposed to get in?" I questioned him.

"Your key Bella" he replied.

"I no longer live here" I stated flatly, he let that comment go even though I could sense he wanted to reply.

We made our way through the hall and sat down at the kitchen table he poured us both a cup of coffee, not here to play catch up and make up instead of taking a big sip mirroring his I got straight to the point and slid a tiny white envelope across the table.

He picked it up and opened it and his eyes filled with joy,

"Really?" he asked weary.

"Yes" I replied.

He smiled and got up to hug me leaving the ticket to my graduation sitting where it lay.

"You are still my dad and I still love you I just don't love your decisions and you can't be a part of my life when you continue to make these decisions I need you to get it together, but after all these years I didn't want to walk across that stage and not see you down there cheering for me. We are all each other has had for so long and even though I'm angry with you, you are one of the most important people in my world" I said to him hugging him back.

"Thank you Bella" was all he said before releasing me.

Me nor Charlie were ever extra touchy feely so this was new to us so it didn't last long, we broke apart and spoke briefly about times and seating and the details and then I told him I had to go for my last rehearsal and exited my childhood house.

**EPOV**

"Esme I can't anymore this is it this is supposed to be the most exciting night of my life everyone is so happy and proud of me and Ali but yet all I can think about is how I'm lying to everyone and I don't deserve their love and kindness and now I'm just as bad as you!" I barked.

"No Edward its all me don't feel that way about yourself" she sighed.

"Why not? I was so angry at you for lying to the ones you claim to love and yet here I am doing the same thing!" I ranted pacing the floor.

"It's not the same thing" she reasoned.

"A lie is a lie" I replied.

"Look Esme' I have left It up to you to do the right thing and as I can see now that was a mistake because you won't, you have tomorrow and tomorrow only I want me and Ali's graduation day not to be soiled by your deceitful ways but the next day you better sit dad down and tell him the truth or I will!" I spat before storming out leaving her no chance to rebuttal.

A/N: very short but very important for the story, just letting you see where both our Lovlies heads are at, next chapter is the graduation! Yay!, Esme, Charlie, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Alice all in the same spot =] what do you think is going to happen review! Lemme hear your thoughts I gave yall a special treat now return the love. :3


	36. Graduation

_Disclaimer: Sadly I only own this plot not Twilight ( Why do I always forget these?}_

A/N I started this chapt like 2 weeks ago and never finished until now I hope you guys enjoy.

**BPOV**

"I'm Sorry baby you know if there was anyway I could get out of this I would" Keith begged on the other line.

"Keith this is my graduation!" I yelled.

"I know baby I know and I'm sorry, my PA doubled booked" he tried to reason.

"Keith Scott Johanson you have known this date for the last 6 months and you call me the day of THE FUCKING DAY OF! to tell me you can't make it because of a photo shoot with one of your endorsements? You tell me what seems more important?" I barked angrily.

"Honey trust me I tried to get out of it, reschedule it, nothing could budge because they need the add running by Tuesday. Its a million dollar add campaign." He tried to reason.

"You know… this is supposed to be a happy day for me, starting a new chapter in my life and I thought I was going to share it with the most important man in my life but I guess I was wrong goodbye Keith" I spat hanging up in his ear sighing in disappointment.

"Keith's a no show?" Rose asked sadly sitting beside me on her bed; we were in her room getting ready.

"Seems so" I sighed.

"Don't worry Bells it will still be a great day" she reassured me.

"I hope so" I muttered unconvinced because I had this inkling in the pit of my stomach that this most certainly was not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OAW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The graduation started off boring as most of course do, some of the teachers got up and spoke telling stories of when we were scared freshmen and now how we all have grown, yet most of that was pure and utter bullshit because half of the people sitting with me in this field today are just as immature as the day they set foot in Forks High school. Today was a surprisingly sunny day for forks so at the last minuet they moved the graduation outside. The sun was shining down on the class of 2012 marking the beginning of our new lives.

Principal Greene got up and spoke last before I was called to the stand to make my valedictorian speech. I can't believe I made valedictorian I was sure Angela Webber was going to beat me out but surprisingly I underestimated how focused I was my first three years here.

I rose out of my seat and made my way to the podium, just as I opened my mouth to give my pre-written bullshit speech I saw it. Three of the biggest dudes besides Emmett from the football team dragging Edward in throwing him in the grass with pink spray paint all over his hair and blue paint on his face I was mortified as were all the parents and staff members. Childishly all the students laughed immaturely and took pictures along with pride in embarrassing Edward. I looked down and locked eyes with Edward asking him to forgive me, he nodded and reassured me it was okay. I could have let it go I could of let this be his and everyone's last impression of him but I couldn't do it.

"STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled louder than anyone but Rose has ever heard me scream.

"THIS RIGHT HERE CLEARIFIES THAT EVERYHTING THE TEACHERS AND PRINCIPAL JUST SAID ABOUT US BEING MATURE AND GROWN UP AND READY IS BULLSHIT! YOU ALL ARE JUST AS IMMATURE AS YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE FRESHMEN!" I screamed.

Shocked gasp and screeching Isabella's rang throughout the graduation.

"I prepared a bullshit speech about memories and what I hope we all grow to accomplish but fuck that speech I'm going to talk to you all with some tough love I'm guessing your own parents do not provide at home."

"Half of you will be nothing, half of you will end up stuck in this town working at a mom and pop shop going nowhere in life, maybe when you reach thirty you will upgrade to manager marry someone from this school that is stuck here with you and settle for nothing more than this simple life. Now for some of you, you will learn to love what you have but the rest of you will be bitter and grow old with what if's and regrets and when your forty, overweight, and your looks are fading, with children who barely call because they left for college to do something with their lives and talking to you does nothing but make them sad at all the bitterness, sorrow and envy you have of them that they had the courage to do what you never could and that was grow up and get out."

"That's enough Isabella!" Principal Greene shouted.

"No its not enough, that is exactly what is wrong with all of you adults in this town you want to shelter and protect us from the truth and the real world, the truth is everything in this world will not be okay unless you take the steps to make it okay which is what I am going to with you. Unlike many of you I have realized a lot of my actions recently have been childish but I'm growing the fuck up and I'm still learning and the first step to maturity isn't graduating its apologizing. Apologizing for all the people I've screwed over, done wrong and or lied to and that starts with you all." I took a shaky breath glancing in Rose's eyes that were brimming with tears but she gave me the silent nod before getting up and rushing out the field with a very confused looking Alice sitting there dumbstruck.

I looked in one of my now best friends eyes for the last time before I say something that will change our friendship forever.

"I lied, and I've been lying for months, Edward did do all those horrible things to me but I did the rest to myself, There was never a dire skin condition, I was perfectly healthy I made it all up to make him pay for everything never knowing I was hurting more than just him I hurt all his friends, family, and even myself. I hope everyone can forgive me I dragged a few people into my lies and for that I'm sorry as well but I own up to anything that happens from this point on because that's what an adult does, so my advice even though it might not matter much to you at this point is grow the fuck up and start accepting responsibility for all the decisions you have made stop blaming others for your doing; own up and accept the consequences and learn from it, it will make the journey into becoming who you are meant to be a lot quicker and a lot less painful. And to the parents if you know there is truth in what I've said I encourage you to push your children I know you might think you didn't do too bad in life and you might not have but do you want your kids to do not bad or do you want them to have excellence? Parents and my fellow students this is all of our last chance so dammit make it count." I said and with that I put the mic back on the stand and exited the stage and field that was full of silent mouths and shocked faces and one face of deep hurt and betrayal that I couldn't bare to glance at more than a mere second.

Once I was far enough away I ran towards the front of the school to hop in my truck being sure not to let the tears fall until I was locked in securely, I saw bodies running towards my truck I'm not sure who they all were because the tears where blurring my vision not being able to deal with much more right now I started up my car and pulled off if anyone wanted to talk to me I would be at Roses, _Come find me._

**CPOV**

"Charlie did you know?" Esme' asked hurt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Esme…" I started, rubbing the back of my neck trying to think of a way to explain this.

"DID you know!" she asked hurt.

"Not at first!" I tried to interject but as soon as those words left my mouth she dashed away with nothing left but an echoing sob.

**RPOV**

I just got done sobbing my heart out, I wonder how Alice and her family are dealing with this. How selfish could we have been before to do this not to mention lie to the one person we love so dearly every day. I want nothing more than to comfort her right now but since I contributed to the cause I know I'm the last person she wants to run to for a hug. How did we let things get so out of control? We should have known this shit wouldn't just blow over like that, and why would we want it to and live with the secret of what we have done forever. Now I can say as smart as we were with this it wasn't fully thought out. It was until Alice came along and Edward was no longer a douche' two things we never saw coming.

I heard the smash of the bathroom door hitting the wall as it flung open.

"Take me to her" Alice said coldly.

"Ali I…"

"Take me to her, I want answers and I have something to say to you both and I don't feel like repeating it once I say it" she exclaimed flatly leaving me where I stood to follow after her to my car.

A/N: A month exactly not bad for a juicy chapter huh? Many of you wondered if Charlie knew but remember back a while ago she was telling him I just cut if it off to leave you out of the loop (Evil laugh) as to when she fully told him but yes he was aware if requested I will do a flash back and write the conversation. So yes it finally came out this was something I've planned to do since I've started since I found my direction, a lot of you complained that it didn't come out and I just told you to hold tight and I hope your satisfied with the delivery. Her repercussions will be the following chapters as to many others aswell this chapter Bella didn't run she is going to face her consequences but just not there I didn't want this scene to disrupt the graduation too many people were there at once so yeah too messy so It will all be next chapter. I hope you liked it review if you actually love me I'm looking for 20 Reviews With all the traffic FF tells me I get each chapter I know you can do it who ever does will get a teaser of Alice's conversation with Rose and Bella and trust me its Good! ;D I love you all ~MissFJU~


	37. When All's said and Done

**PLEASE READ!**

**AN: Okay So I'm back for god for the rest of this story, I know a lot of yu where wondering where I went and if I was even going to finish this story and the answer is yes. The reason I haven't updated in so long was because I knew I was being unfair to you all updating so far away, disappearing when reallife got in the way of my writing so what I did was I wrote the rest of this story out, yes you read correctly I am done writing this story **** I decided I didn't want to make you guys wait so long again so I wasn't updating until I was done writting this story and I am **** thank you all for supporting me through this story we have quite a bit more chpaters head of us but I will be updating twice a week, I think I'm going to do Sundays and Wednesdays. I love you all I'm glad to be back hope you all enjoy this. **

**BPOV**

I stared blankly at the crème trim of the walls in Rose's bedroom as I listened to the soft crackle of the popping gravel the tires make when a car pulls up to Rose's estate. I knew the all too familiar purr of my best friends BMW anywhere.

She was here, and by the feeling in the pit of my stomach she wasn't alone, it was only confirmed by the sound of two doors slamming and too very different walking patterns making their way from the steady gravel to the cobblestone of her front steps.

The further away the steps grew from earshot the closer I knew they were to my vision. When I heard the soft click of the French door I knew they were inside and on their way upstairs.

I made no move to turn and face the door impending their arrival, I was too ashamed to look Alice in the face after what I have done, I'm a coward.

The door opened calmly and the same two foot patterns approached me.

"So you're not even going to look at me or acknowledge I'm here?" Alice said coolly.

I turned to face my actions; I shifted on the bed until I was face to face with who I presume to be my former best friend.

"Alice let me explain" Rose began but was cut off by the signal of Ali's hand.

"Have a seat Rosalie" she said calmly.

Rose hung her head in shame as she took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Ali…" I sighed finding my voice for the first time.

"No!" she stopped me with mild base in her voice.

"I didn't come here to get information I came to give it" she spoke, confusing me and Rose both.

"I didn't come here for an explanation" she laughed dryly.

"I'm not an idiot so attempting to give me an explanation would do nothing but insult my intelligence, it's obvious why you did this and what you were thinking it honestly doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You were hurt and angry so you wanted him to pay in the worst way." Alice stated calmly.

"The only question I have is to myself and it is how in the world I read you both so wrong, how in the world did I think either one of you were more than evil, petty, manipulative, maniacal, vengeful, spiteful, grimy, fake bitches. How did I for a second think I found true blue friends?" she laughed bitterly.

"Ali it wasn't like that just let us explain" Rose tried to plead.

I wanted to say something, anything to try to salvage a friendship that has become so close to my heart but I couldn't I was frozen. I had tons to say and try to explain but the signal to open my mouth and say it that was supposed to go from my brain to my lips was stuck.

"So it wasn't like you getting a fake doctor or getting a real one to discredit my dad and make it look like a cover up? So it wasn't like you almost costing my brother his scholarship? It wasn't like having everyone turning their backs on my brother to take your side! It wasn't like me! Taking your side, it wasn't having our whole family disappointed in him! It wasn't making him go to therapy! It wasn't lying to my face every single day when you called yourself my friend? None of it was a lie right?" Ali barked out coldly.

Silence filled the room as me nor Rose could tell her any of that way a lie, we did it all and hearing it from someone else's lips just made my stomach churn I was going to be sick.

"I made Rose here take me to you because I was only going to say this one time and one time only, You both…" she motioned her fingers between Rose and I.

"You are dead to me, if I never see or hear from you again it will be too soon, don't call me in a week or a month or a few months and think we can work past it because I just need to cool down because I won't you lied to me, you deceived me and my brother and lastly.." she choked her tough and calm resolve was finally cracking.

"You both made me doubt my brother, I have been the one person for years that has always had his back 100 percent but because of you both I had 50 over here and 50 over there and I can never forgive you for making me change where my loyalties lied." And with that she turned on her heels and exited leaving a sobbing Rose and a frozen me.

I felt water dripping on my forearms, I looked up to the ceiling expecting to see a crack with water seeping through but I saw nothing, that's when I finally realized I was crying too.

Finally able to break out of my trance I pulled Rose closer to me and hugged her as I released the painful sobs of my breaking heart right along with hers.

**EPOV**

What the fuck is this shit permanent?" I spat as I was attempting to scrub the muck of my face in the washroom.

"My poor baby, we are going to sue the school! Those boys! Anyone responsible for Christ sakes the principal for not keeping track of his graduates" My "mother" ranted.

Some nerve of her to go all self-righteous on them,

"Please for the love of god shut up!" I growled not able to take her excessive rant any longer.

"Edward! You will not speak to your mother that way" my father reprimanded.

"Carlisle honey just let him be he's frustrated look what he's been through" Esme' pleaded in attempts to save her own ass.

"I don't care how frustrated he is he will treat you with respect you are his mother" he replied.

"Ha! That's real funny" I laughed.

"What did you say?!" my father snapped growing more agitated.

"Carlisle…" Esme pleaded, but it was too late.

" I said it is real fucking funny!" I spat.

"Edward I don't know what has gotten into you! But…."

"No…" I cut him off.

"You don't know what has gotten into your wife, or shall I say whom" I snarled.

"Excuse me?" my father said startled.

"You must really be getting old pop first you're hearing goes and then so does your wife, well wait in this case it was the wife first."

"You must have lost your mind or the fumes from that paint have scrambled your brain for you to ever think you can speak to me or your mother or about your mother like that boy I should knock you out!" My father barked.

"Ha! You want respect? Why should I respect the whore of a mother who steps out on her husband and family and gets knocked up with her lovers' baby or the man to dumb enough to not see what was going on right under his nose?" The moment I said that and the look of clarity and hurt hit my father's face I instantly regretted everything I just said to this man out of frustration, the man I love my father, I was so angry from everything and keeping this secret bottled up that I exploded in the worse way something Kate warned me I would do if I kept suppressing my emotions I was instantly ashamed.

"Esme….?" My dad's voice cracked. He looked too my sobbing mom and all you could make out between her sobs was that she was sorry.

"Mom…?" we heard a tiny fragile voice say.

We all looked over at once to see Ali standing there with a tear streaked face.

"He's miss…misunderstood right? H-he he is wrong right?" she stammered.

Esme's head hung low making no indication that anything I said was anything but absolutely true.

A sob broke from out of Alice's throat, it pained me to see her like that, my dad rushed over to her and she collapsed in his arms.

I stood there looking at my family, the family that I just destroyed with my words; I couldn't handle it I have to get out of here.

"We are leaving!" I found my father say before I could.

"Carlisle wait! You can't leave me!" my mother begged.

"I can't even stand too look at you much less be under the same roof as you the kids and I are leaving Alice go pack your stuff" he said sending her up the stairs.

"Edward, I'm sorry you had to carry this burden with you, you are more than welcome to join your sister and I we were either going with your grandparents or one of our other homes until we figure something permanent out." He said to me.

"I'ma crash at a friends I might join you and Ali later" I said to him.

"Okay son" he said, turning from me and making his way up the stairs.

Minutes later him and Ali came down the steps and with one last look they left, I knew Ali was mad at me for how this all came out but I knew we would talk later.

I stared at Esme in a heap on the floor and for someone I loved so much right now I felt no sympathy for her I stepped over her body and went to the door.

"Edward…" she cried out.

I continued out the door and shut it behind me, It's over, so over.

AN: So there's the returning chapter hope you enjoyed it and I positively will see you soon, either Wednesday or my 20 review policy still stands if I get 20 I will post right away this story is finished so now it's just a matter of when I'm going to post. Thank you all I love you all please review I hope to hear from you all soon. ~MissFJU~


	38. Farewell to Forks

AN: Back as promised on time as promised thank you all for the amazing support and reviews for last chapter it warmed my heart that a lot of you were still with me. I Hope you like this chapter and more is to come. I know I said Sundays and Wednesdays but who knows maybe I will surprise you all for being so awesome we will see, Enjoy! MissFJU~

**BPOV**

Today was the last day, my last day in Forks and I felt no sorrow to leave this place behind. I looked around at the empty room and felt nothing. Maybe because it was Roses room but yet as much time as I spent here I expected to feel something but yet it was still nothing.

Rose well I should say Rose's father ended up buying her the entire top floor of Edwards apartment building so we knocked down some walls and did some renovations but basically we have a penthouse now in the same building as Edward. So we needed some furniture Rose opted to bring her old bedroom to her new place, most of her furniture was new anyway so why waste it.

Rose knew that she would never be back to Forks again, it wasn't even her childhood house, her childhood house was in Michigan the only reason the house in forks stayed is because Rose refused to move anymore she wanted a normal high school experience. Her father hated it and refused to be trapped in this so called "dreary" town any longer then he had to hence why he was never home he hated forks, he couldn't wait to sell the house when Rose finally left.

As for me I only grabbed things that were dear to me to bring with me to college, because Charlie isn't going anywhere this will always be my childhood home and I want it just like I left it unless Charlie request otherwise.

It was a week before school was due to start all our stuff had already been shipped and getting moved into our new apartment. We were driving down going to see some sights and having some fun before we began our new lives. Nothing would have made this better than having Ali with us. It hurt me to think about her, it's been a few weeks and as she requested I haven't contacted her. Edward told me about how everything went down at their house I knew now more than anything she needed her space from everyone who had been lying to her.

Edward stayed with us up until last week despite Ali's anger, him and jasper flew down and are getting settled in.

Apparently Edwards dad had been so busy the last few months because he had a big project in the works. L.A hospital just built a new cardio wing and he was going to be the head of it, it was a big salary boost and a signing bonus. He just had to oversee the construction and deal with the patients while it was being built that's why he was away so much, and with the money he made he bought him and Esme a bungalow right in the heart of L.A so they could move down here with their children. Carlisle bought it, and was getting it furnished and it was all going to be part of the big surprise for Esme which now was ruined.

So now Carlisle and Ali stay there, UCLA was the only place she applied because she wanted to go with us and now it was too late to go anywhere else so she needed somewhere to say so now the bungalow is her primary place of residence, kind of sucks to still live with your dad when you're in college but hey, at least its nice.

I wish she was talking to us because we already had a room for her made and it's still there if she ever decides to come around which I hope she does but I won't hold my breath.

I drove to my childhood home and parked in the driveway, I climbed out and made my way inside I used my key deciding not to spite Charlie like I had in the past.

"Bells is that you?" my father called out from the living room.

"Yeah its me!" I said making my way into the room.

He walked into the foyer and met me with a hug which I reciprocated, my dad drives me crazy but he is still my dad and I love him and I guess a small part of me might miss him but I have been away from him for months so I don't really know if It will be much.

"So todays the day huh kiddo?" he asked.

"Yes Sir scruff mugguff" I laughed using the nickname I gave him when I was 4 for his tickly beard.

"You haven't called me that in years" he laughed.

"Yeah I know…but I thought I'd bring it back out one last time for the occasion" I laughed taking a fake bow.

"I know this past year has been Rocky Bells but I want you to know that I love you and I am always here for you no matter what you do, what you say, what trouble you get in, or if you just need to talk or come home Bella please don't be a afraid to call or come home. I am always here for you and no matter what I will always be your dad you hear me?" he choked out.

I never seen Charlie so emotional it stirred up and unfamiliar emotion inside of me and before I knew it I was a sobbing mess.

"I know, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't love you or you weren't my dad…" I wailed.

"Sshh…shh.. I know, it was my actions that pushed you away I wasn't the best role model or father but I swear I'm going to try better." He said.

"No..no.. I was just being selfish, you love me unconditionally and I should do the same I'm sorry you don't have to change for me I will always love you dad and I'm sorry for any second you had to question it, I know I haven't treated you the best but this makes me realize that I want to do better to I want us to be better" I said into his chest

"Me too bells me too" he replied. And we just stood there I don't know exactly for how long but it felt like a longtime but not even enough time. Finally we broke apart and I told him I'd miss him but I'd call him twice a week we agreed to work on our relationship.

That was way more than I expected going to my home for the last time before I was set to go but I'm glad I did. I felt cleansed, I held onto so much bitterness for so long and I realized I was selfish and didn't treat Charlie was well as I should have but I swear I'm gonna change and hopefully we will change together for the better,

Rose rolled around and picked me up, I was leaving my baby in Forks, this clunker wouldn't make it how I will miss my truck, but I shall live. Charlie said in my college fund there is room for a nice used car so once I get to Cali I aim to find a nice safe car and send him the details if he approves I can get it so that should be fun.

We decided to drive through Idaho instead of Oregon because let's face it what is in Oregon? And than were onto Nevada can you say viva los Vegas? This Road trip shall be fun.

**EPOV**

"Edward! are you even paying attention?" Ali screeched.

"Yeah…what? I was texting Bella her and Rose just left" I told her.

"Ugh! Like I care, and why do you after all those deceitful bitches put you through how are you all even friends?!" she ranted.

"Alice we have been through this time and time before, they may have hurt me but they also helped me and in the long run I was better off because of everything they did" I sighed explain this to her for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever, I don't agree" she said turning her back and pulling pots and pans out of the box and putting them in the kitchen.

"Jas I don't even know why your mom packed these for you which one of us can make more than a hot pocket? "I laughed.

"I have no clue" he laughed right along with me.

Well I will be over here often I can cook" Alice spoke up.

Jas and I both looked at her like she was coo coo for coco puffs this girl couldn't cook for shit.

"Alice, you can't boil water remember summer 07" I teased.

"Oh my god! One time!" she yelled.

"All you had to do was boil the apples for mom's homemade apple pie and you set the kitchen on fire!" I shot back.

"I turned it up too high and then it dried out and…fuck it never mind fuck you! I'm not explain this" she pouted

"Guess we should stock up on takeout menus" Jas interject I laughed.

"You're taking his side! I cooked breakfast for you that one morning" she whined to Jas.

"Babe… those waffles and toast were burnt the only thing good was the orange juice you poured into a cup…sorry" he held his hands up in defense.

"Jasper Whitlock!" she shrieked in horror.

"Hey! You said an honest relationship is a great relationship and honestly your cooking sucks" he laughed.

"Whatever" she muttered storming over to the couch and flopping down to stu in her rage.

My phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and leaned over our breakfast nook and read the message.

"_You know we are going to hit Vegas Tuesday night wanna come? it will be funnnn :D" –B-_

"_Is it an open invitation?" –E-_

"_Yeah bring whoever wants to come"-B-_

Hey! Guys Bella and Rose are hitting up Vegas during the drive wanna go out to meet them?" I announced.

Jasper looked excited for a second until my sister shot him a glance.

"No thank you" she huffed.

"Yeah… I just wanna relax until school starts too" Jasper lied but I fully understood, he had my sisters back and it warmed my heart.

"_Will be just me Swan…don't lead me to a new town away from home and take advantage of poor defenseless me :p" –E-_

"_What are you Bambi now? There is nothing poor and defenseless about you well… maybe your wardrobe" –B-_

"_Now we both know that's a lie I have an overbearing fashion police sister I look nothing but my best at all times" –E-_

"_Okay you got me Cullen, :p we will text you the hotel deats later, g2g its my turn to drive" –B-_

AN: So what do you think? Fun times to come in vegans! Review let me know what you think and I will see you soon!


	39. Vegas Arrival

AN: So because I have thee most amazing readers! –smiley wink- I have a surprise update for you and I hope you all enjoy it. I love you all so much and thank you all for welcoming me back after a long absence I love you all and enjoy this chapter! ~MissFJU~

**BPOV**

Viva Los Vegas, the city that never sleeps, I guess it's a good thing that we don't plan on sleeping tonight we pulled up to the hotel and it was amazing, The Skylofts MGM Grand was immaculate, Rose outdid herself this time thought I don't believe she is paying for these I think her father has a few rooms complimentary from his various business dealing with the hotel. The Skyloft shot out from the ground this sky scrapper was really a sight to see, the glass windows so clear light radiating from the rooms, the windows smelled like money more than Windex. If this was the outside I can only imagine the inside.

We walked up to the entrance after tossing the valet her keys and we made our way inside the spacious hotel. Rose went to check us in and grab the keys while I chose to wait in the comfy seating area. As soon as I stepped foot in the lobby waiting area I was shocked at what I saw I subconsciously bit my lip as I raked my eyes up and down his figure shamelessly.

In a fresh pair of gators ,a crisp Armani suit with his jacket slung over his shoulder effortlessly reveling his green shirt that lie beneath with two buttons open at the top. A presidential Rolex adorned his wrist and his disheveled sex hair as always was a welcomed site to see.

The feeling of unaltered lust left me ashamed at the thoughts that ran through my mind.

"Why Miss Swan, I do believe it's rude to invite a guest and be late" he teased.

"Mr. Cullen I do believe you are aware of the term fashionably late not fashionably early, though I do believe me and my associate where on time" I played along.

"Early is on time and on time is late" he bit back.

"Fuck that on time is ON TIME!, I hate when people use to say that" I laughed breaking character.

"Me too" he joined in laughing.

"How the hell you get here before us anyway?" I asked confused.

"I just got her 5 minutes ago" he confessed, I slapped his arm.

"You really had me think you were really waiting!" I scolded playfully.

"You know I enjoy having my fun with you" he winked.

"Whatever, why are you dressed like that anyway" I changing the subject before I allowed his comment to play with my imagination.

"It's Vegas, It's all about appearances, perception and illusion if I look like money I will get treated like money" he replied.

"I guess that makes sense" I agreed.

"It will never make sense" a loud voice came from behind Edward.

"These monkey suits suck" Emmett whined.

"M&M!" I shouted rushing to give him a hug.

"Belly bean" he said hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused but happy at the same time.

"You think you can really do Vegas without me? Pssht" he scoffed.

"Now where's my princess" he asked.

"Still getting our room key she should be back any sec…" before I could finishes my sentence I saw a blond blur sprint past me and damn near tackle Emmett.

"Welp, guess there she is…" I shrugged.

Prying the key card out of Roses hand while she was too busy tonguing down Emmett.

"You coming Money Bags?" I smirked.

"Sure pretty woman" he laughed.

"Hey, you just called me a prostitute!" I feigned hurt.

"You found love at the end, isn't that enough?" he joked, I glared at him.

"No! I love that movie but I never got that feeling of wanting to be Julie Roberts in it, I'm sorry, the side of prostitution they didn't show in that money is a scary thing" I argued on our way into the elevator.

"True" he nodded.

"I think you just want to me to be Vivian so you can buy me for a night" I joked.

Just then Edward invaded my space; his scent flew up my nostrils as he pressed me against the side of the elevator.

"There isn't enough money in the world, you're priceless" he said staring intensely into my eyes.

How did this playful conversation take a turn for left?

As the elevator dinged to signal our arrival I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding. Edward stepped away from me as we made our Exit.

We entered the room and looked around in the Room; Rose had out did herself AGAIN as always.

"Why does Rose always end up staying at the most expensive places?" Edward asked in awe.

"You will get used to it if you roll with us for a while, at first I was mad uncomfortable and we would go back and forth about the money me refusing her gifts or offering to pay half but she would never accept my money, I hardly ever even had enough for some of the places she picked. But she explained it to me why she just throws her money at rooms and trips without a second thought it's her dad." I sighed

"Her and her dad don't have the best relationship, mainly he is always choosing work over her so she makes it a mission to spend his hard earned money that he chooses over her, she's tried spending sprees to get his attention but it never works, she has credit cards with no limits, once she spent a quarter of a million dollars on a Yacht and named it Daddy's Nightmare on a trip we took for her sweet sixteen birthday in which he forgot about and didn't' even bother to call." I chuckled bitterly at the memory.

"I told her this time she had done it he was going to blow a gasket this time, she laughed me off and said she wished he would, but I honestly knew she wish he did but he didn't. A week later he called because his accountant noticed and before they labeled it fraudulent and reported it they called her to see if she lost one of her cards or she actually bought it, She told him straight up she bought it and wasn't going to apologize, he said a yacht was a great thing to have now she can relax on the bay when she needed to get away, and he might check it out later. She was crushed not only had he not been angry he still forgot it was her birthday, she let him have it for forgetting and he just told her to chalk the yacht up as a birthday gift and said he had to go he had a conference call in five minutes. I never seen my friend cry so much" I muttered.

"So ever since then she's just been spending without a care if he doesn't care than neither does she, so that is why I don't hassle her much on money like I use to because I know it makes her feel better to spread the wealth, she donates to many charities but it pisses her off because all it is is a tax write off for her father but it still makes her feel good. Rose is a decent person she just has some issues under her tough exterior." I explained.

"Wow I never knew that, it makes me feel like what I'm going through with my parents is nothing" Edward frowned.

"Tell me about it, thinking about her and the fact her father wasn't there to see her off he only called to ask when the house was being cleared out so he could sell it. It made me realize I had a parent at home who cared and some people can't say that so I made up with Charlie when I left and promised to work on our relationship. " I told him.

"That's really good Bella I'm happy for you, I don't think I'm quite there with my mom yet but I hope one day I can be and forgive her for destroying our family." He sighed.

"All right enough of the heavy help me pick out something that screams money!" I cheered.

Edward helped me pick out the sleek black number, it was backless and flowed down to just above my knees, it was hot but also elegant I went in Roses room and barrowed a pair of Jimmy heels and her diamond studs, on my way out I saw a diamond ring and got an Idea.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, where is Mrs. Cullen this evening?" I teased.

"There is no Mrs. Cullen" Edward flirted back.

"Well there is now" I showed him my ring finger.

"Nothing sells it like Mr. and Mrs. Money bags" I told him.

"True, but let's not use Cullen let's think of something else" he suggested

"Okay…. What sounds wealthy?" I asked.

"Hmmm….Wellington?" He asked.

"Yuck that sounds rich but stuffy as fuck" I gaged.

"How about Masen it's simple and sounds like it holds authority" he suggested.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Masen it is" I smiled, he grinned right back at me.

"I do believe you just purposed to me Mrs. Masen" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Masen, you would have to work harder to lock me down" I shot back, and with a sway of my hips I left him in the bedroom. He followed me out seconds later,

Just as we left my room Rose was coming out of hers dressed equally as elegant in a deep violet strapless cocktail dress.

"So you filed Rose in on the plan?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Alright you all ready to go do some illegal gambling and drinking and anything else we damn sure aren't supposed to be doing?" Emmett boomed.

"Hell yes!" I cheered as we all made our way out the room.

"After you Mrs. Masen" Edward said holding out his arm to let me pass.

"Thank you Mr. Masen.

"Chips are on me!" I heard Rose call out, as me and Edward just chuckled

AN: Okay so there is some of roses story what do you think? Let me know, hope you loved my surprise update and don't forget to review!


	40. What Happened in Vegas?

AN: Okay I just want to apologize to my loyal and faithful readers for this chapter in which I am now replacing with what should be here my actual story. I apologize for losing my cool on an arrogant prick and going on a rant, because all of your patience and understand and support here is your chapter as promised its a little short due to the surprise update before but I hope you enjoy it.

I woke up with a splitting headache, wow so this is what a massive hangover feels like. I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes even thinking about doing so brought pain. Forcing myself through the pain I prepared to stand up and that's when an arm was trapping me. I panicked and looked over and a smooth olive skin arm was trapped around my waist, What the hell?

When did Keith get here?

I rubbed my temples trying to desperately remember something but I was drawing a blank. I removed his arm from around me and went to stand, a sharp pain came from between my legs forcing me to sit down. Just then everything hit me at once and my body was sore as hell, mainly my legs and between my thighs. My heart began racing, oh no, oh no, oh no please no, don't tell me I lost my virginity last night and don't' remember it. I threw his arm off of me and hobbled to the bathroom, I washed my face and grabbed my tooth brush to brush my teeth. When I looked up at my reflection I almost scared myself to death, my makeup was half off smudged and smeared, I had the raccoon eyes, and a nasty scar on my forehead. What the fuck happened last night. I heard a soft knock at the door and I snapped my head over to look at the bathroom door.

"Bella" Keith's voice rang out, I didn't answer.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked.

I was at a loss for words everything was hazy, and I'm a little bit scared of what happened last night.

"Bella open the door" he asked.

"Go away" I said softly.

"What….why?" he asked confused.

"Go Away!" I screamed finally finding my voice.

I turned on the shower to drowned out the rest of what he was saying and stepped in. The hot water did wonders to soothe my aching muscles, in-between my legs was extra sensitive and sore it made me wince when I went through my cleansing routine.

I used the shower to drown out my sobs of frustration as I banged my forehead against the shower wall in attempts to remember.

Wow… isn't this ironic I got drunk and now I can't remember a thing, this must be what Edward felt like not being able to remember anything. I feel how frightened he must have been, a deep pain erupted from my chest just thinking about the pain I caused him.

Edward! The last thing I remember is going over to the blackjack table with him I need to speak to him.

I grabbed the plush robe and walked out of the en suite,

"Bella!" Keith said jumping up from his spot on the bed once he saw me emerge from the bathroom.

I walked past him and out the door, down to the room I remember Edward picked to sleep in.

I knocked on the door and made my way in, he was just sitting up rubbing his eyes, and trailing his wonderful fingers threw his messy hair something I can tell is an every morning routine.

Still feeling like shit I couldn't help ogle Edwards shirtless chest, I bit my lip and shook those thoughts out of my head and remembered what I came here to do.

"Can I sit?" I asked he nodded his head.

I took a seat on the corner of the bed and looked up at him,

"I feel like shit" I groaned.

"Join the shitty club" he groaned.

"You can keep that membership" I replied, he chuckled.

"So, this is kind of embarrassing…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"But do you know umm… what happened last night? Last thing I remember was black jack." I blushed fully embarrassed.

"Bella!" Keith spat banging on the door.

"I remember more then you I'm just a little bit choppy on the details." Edward spoke.

"We will talk later" I spoke standing up to calm Keith down.

I open the door and walked past him towards the kitchen, I need hang over food.

"So your just not going to talk to me?" he asked anger evident in his tone.

"What do you want me to say Keith?" I bit back.

"Oh so she does speak? How about what is going on in that head of yours you yell at me to get away, blatantly ignore me, to go talk privately in another man's room!" he growled angrily.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked sipping on some orange juice.

"Do you and him have something going on under my nose?" he spat.

"Really?" I asked shocked that he would even ask me something like that.

Just then flashes of Edwards lips on mine took me by surprise in my memory.

"You and him, meeting up in Vegas not even telling me I had to hear it from your friend, now secret morning meetings in his bedroom what am I supposed to think!" he growled.

"You're supposed to think the best of me but it' is clear you don't" I barked.

"How can I when you're always with him! He practically lived with you and Rose for months! Everywhere I turn you're with him!" he growled.

"Hey man chill" Edward said emerging from the bedroom with a shirt on this time.

" You stay out of this!" he shouted.

"No, you're not going to talk to her like that man" Edward defended.

I stood here and watched the scene unfolded before me, next thing I know it went from shouting to blows, to sobs from me, after 10 minutes of me screaming for them to stop Rose and Em ran out of the room and Emmett broke them apart.

Keith stormed out of the Suite and Edward walked away to his room, I felt awful both men landed some heavy blows to each other I hope they are both alright, not being able to deal with the guilt or even knowing which one to check on first I ran to my room and buried my face in my pillow and cried.

AN: SO what do you all think happened? Vegas scene Tuesday! Please Review! ~MissFJU


	41. Vegas Baby

**AN: **This chapter is for all my loyal readers, love you all, I know I haven't answered all your reviews and comments so I decided to do it all at once, when you get done reading see me at the bottom Enjoy ~MissFJU~

_Vegas_

BOOM!

Emmett yelled as he rolled a 7 and won two thousand dollars at the crap table. Everyone clapped around him and cheered to his third win in a row. Things had just picked up, Em had lost ten grand of the fifty thousand Rose let us all play with. the money was really hers and she was letting us use it or so she put it, but whatever we won we got to keep, it made us all feel better accepting it, because who feels comfortable accepting fifty thousand dollars to just blow? But Em is up now he just made that 10 grand back tripling it. Em was up twenty grand I was on the slots not trying my luck for anything big, to cause suspicion yes we had our fake ID's but this was Vegas I bet they are more strict than any other place else we could end up in the slammer tonight, but luckily there was so many people here we blend in with the crowd of money hungry tourist " " was over at the minors black jack table across in my line of site.

I watched him like a snake watches his mouse before he swallows it whole. I watched his brow furrow as he licked the corner of his mouth in thought. I see him say something to the dealer and he flips another card over into Edwards pile I watched him curse and stand up from the table in frustration running his fingers through his hair once again.

I chuckled just a little as he made his way over to me with a frown on his face.

"Bad Luck Mr. Masen?" I teased swirling my straw in my rum and coke; _did you know casinos in Vegas give out free drinks?_

"Very much so Mrs. Masen" he frowned.

"How much are we down?" I asked.

"Bout five grand" he grimaced.

"Hey, that's not bad Em was just down ten and now he's up twenty so there's still hope for you yet Sir" I smirked.

"What about you on this front and dimes" he teased.

"Psht… its quarters and I haven't won anything since that ten dollars an hour ago" I sighed.

"It's because you're missing your good luck charm aka your husband he smiled and picked up a Quarter.

"Whatever… you aren't lucky you're down ten grand get away jinx!" I smacked his hands away but it was too late he already put the coin in and pulled the lever.

-NO WIN-

"Ha! See! Jinx" I mocked.

It's because I pulled it you have to." He said putting another coin in the slot.

"Just to humor you I will" I laughed pulling the lever.

"DING! DING! DING! DING!" I heard, my heart skipped a beat.

Bells and alarms started going off as Quarters upon quarters started pouring out and then the manager shows up.

I become nervous as all the attention is on us, this could end badly, I think as images of me calling Charlie from jail floats through my mind.

A crowd begins to form around us as Rose and Emmett rush over to us.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"What is your name Darling?" the sweet older gentlemen asked me.

"I'm Bella Masen and this is my Husband Edward Masen" I said grabbing his arm getting into character.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Masen you have hit the jackpot the quarters are pocket change it equals out to about 500 dollars but the real prize is this brand new motorcycle!" he announced outloud pointing to the bike spinning around above the slots that I assumed was just a decoration.

After that everything was a blur next thing I know someone had bagged up our quarters and lead us out back to give us our motorcycle.

"This is fucking awesome!" Emmett boomed.

"Only you two can come to Vegas and win a fucking motorcycle" Rose shook her head.

"Edward didn't you tell me you use to have a motorcycle before you totaled it on a family trip to Italy?" Emmett asked Edward." I looked at him waiting for the answer.

"Damn Em just put it all out there" he blushed.

"No that's great it means you can drive idiot!" Rose Exclaimed.

"What do you say Mrs. Masen are you down to Ride?" he smiled.

"What the hell, you only live once" I said grabbing both helmets and tossing one to Edward and straddling the bike.

"Damn that was sexy as fuck" Rose blurted out.

"Agreed" both men said in union.

"Are you coming?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck yes" he exclaimed rushing over to the bike climbing on and pulling down the eye protector on the helmet.

"Time to Show Mrs. Masen the town we will text you!" he said before pumping the clutch and speeding off.

I felt alive so very alive as the wind blew past me cooling my heated skin. I put my face into Edwards back as I held on tight as he ripped through the streets of Vegas.

The biked hummed under us and it felt so good to be this close to him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. This was a very dangerous situation I'm alone with Edward I have been drinking, we are on a motorcycle and the sky's the limit tonight anything can happen.

We slowed down and finally came to a stop,

"Text Rose and Em now this could be awesome we have to get on this" he pointed to the sign for dinner in the sky.

"My god that is going to be fuck awesome!" I cheered quickly sending them a text.

We walked up to the front and put all our names on the list and waited on the side for Rose and Em to show up.

Twenty minutes later they arrived with curious looks on their faces, due to me not telling Rose much in the text message.

"Okay what is this thing?" she asked.

"We get to drink laugh and chill down here first and then they are going to lift us all the way up there!" I pointed to the sky the tower was so high up you couldn't see the top.

"Are you insane I'm not going up there!" Rose shrieked.

"Come onnn Rosebud don't be a thorn in our sides this is Vegas! We have to live it up!" I said just a little louder then I realized.

"Have you already been drinking without me?" she asked amused.

"No" I frowned.

"I only had those two drinks at the casino" I defended.

"I forgot your small that makes you a light weight you are already tipsy" she teased.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"So are we going or what?" I asked annoyed.

"Alright Bellsy we will do it" she hugged me and all annoyance was replaced with excitement.

I was bouncing up and down with excitement and then our names were called.

We were all seated in a row next to each other that was about twenty something seats long there was other people around this big table and the drinks started to flow.

Since we won at the casino we said drinks were on us as long as they take quarters, everyone laughed then the bottles of Crystal began to flow and I was feeling a little more than nice. I felt the seats under us purr and before I knew it we lifted off the ground. Rose clutched my hand as we shrieked in nervous excitement. The boys just laughed at us clinking their glasses together and downing more of the bubbly as we went up.

Once at the top I looked around and the view was magnificent the city's bright light shinned so bright, no wonder this is the city that never sleeps it's too damn bright. Sky scrapers beaming casino lights flashing, pin up girls shows advertising you could see everything up here.

"This is great" Edward leaned over and whispered to me.

"It is, its so.. Magical I can't believe I'm here to see all of this" I said to him in awe.

"I know right, thanks for asking me to come Bella" he said seriously locking his memorizing green eyes with mine.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd have a better time with" I told him honestly.

Surprisingly it was true, I love Rose but now that she's with Emmett she's changed but for the better though of course but our adventures aren't as wild anymore and Keith would spend the whole time doing some form of business it's like I can hardly get a moment of his time now a days. And there's Edward, reliable and tons of crazy fun he is always down for anything I want to do and there when I need him. I'm glad he came I really am.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I tried to let go but he still held on tight and much to my surprise I felt warm and safe.

"GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!" all the people around the table chanted. The announcer behind the bar announced we would be playing the alphabet game with shots of tequila, I knew in that moment I was in trouble.

I was doing good until the fourth round everything went downhill from there, I got the letter X and I couldn't think of a name to say and my first shot began Rose didn't mess up until round 8 and Edward and Emmett both on round 9 and I had already had my third shot by then. The more shots the harder thinking became and the more shots I had to take. By the time we were done almost everyone at the table was way pass buzzed. We were laughing and telling stories and jokes. We all went up as groups and came down as one big group of friends. The more drinks the more open everyone became and stories got shared some people engaged in Never have I ever. I was too drunk already so I opted out but I watched Edward play. I had no idea some of the crazy things he has done. I can't wait to hear later the story about sleeping with a hooker, streaking and, sucking toes.

"Look guys!" Emmett Slurred pointing behind us.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Neon Museum! We should go!" he boomed.

"YOLO!" I yelled.

"YOLO!" everyone around the tabled yelled.

"Yall going? Maggie a girl in the group Edward was playing "Never have I ever " with asked.

"Yeah you wanna come?" Rose asked.

"Sure me and my boyfriend Demetri would love too right hunny?" she slurred.

"Anything you want babe" he said before sloppy kissing her.

Once we were lowered down we all stumbled off the lift and made our way towards the parking unit.

"There is no way any of us can drive after that" Emmett reminded us.

"Cab time!" Maggie cheered.

We flagged down a van cabbie and piled in then told the driver to the Neon museum.

**Lilmstran: **You are awesome, I can't say thank you enough for your continuous support and encouragement, your positive reviews always make me smile. I love that you love my story. You as a reader means a lot to me you review almost every chapter just to let me know you are still here and have my back. You welcomed me back with a positivity and a cheery attitude which made returning that much easier and I thank you for everything

**BellaAndEdwardLover9:** I'm glad you love my story and thank you for your constant support, Edward and Bella will be together soon enough just hold tight and keep reading

**Kasey Jones:** Thank you for your comment you took the words right out of my mouth, they are a coward and only live to tear other people down, it made me really happy to see that someone could relate to what I was saying and how I felt thank you so much.

**Mireads:** Thank you for your warm welcome back and your continuous support,

**tata92:** Thank you for your review, I was glad to see that I didn't scare everyone off with my rant and that some people really felt and understood what I was saying, thank you so much.

**vampyrelover2 :** Thank you tremendously for your review I really took what you said to heart, thank you for reaching out in a positive way and making me take a deep breath and try to move past it, I won't let Guest discourage me thank you.

**Twihard-girl:** Your Review made a big smile come to my face, thank you for saying that it made me feel so much better after all the crappy reviews I got from the guest thank you for everything.

**Inbetweendayz**: You are one of the closest readers too my heart, I appreciate your continuous support with me throughout my entire story, you have been here since the very beginning and you are still a loyal reader to this day. You review every chapter and you have nooooo idea how much that means to me it means everything, you welcomed me back and continued to read, thank you for your kind words in spite of the guest It really means a lot coming from you that I am dong an amazing job truly. Thank you for everything.

**Hoa:** Thank you for your kind welcome back and your kind reviews I'm so glad you love my story as much as I love writing for you all, thank you for standing up and telling me not to listen to the guest reading it really made me feel a lot better.

**Amy05322:** Thank you my for your support that guest reader was a nightmare and to know I had your support in my corner it really made me feel a lot better.

**twilight-saga-critic:** I'm so glad you love my story it makes me smile to see you enjoy it so much, thank you for the Los tip I didn't even notice it, I'm looking in the chapter title like What? I spelled it right then I clicked the chapter I was like "oooo" didn't even catch it, my eyes trick me sometimes lol. A lot is going to happen in Vegas just wait to see I aim to not disappoint.

**kturner1187:** Thank you for your kind words I'm so glad you enjoy my story more is to come so be on the lookout for it.

**JoJo Sky:** Jojo you mean a lot to me as a reader you have been with me for so long I can't even think how far back, you always tell me how you see it and we don't agree on somethings lol I know what you want and be patient as I always tell you things are going to take a turn for better. Thank you for everything every review you ever left for your constant support it really means a lot.

**Gabyhyatt:** We will find out what happened with Esme soon you just have to wait and see, thank you for reading your support also means a lot.

**texbratt67:** Yes fun times in Vegas are to come, they will be getting drunk as you read earlier as far as them getting married…-zips my mouth shut- you will just have to wait and see –evil snickers- But I will do what is best for my story you just have to wait and see.

**Leibeezer:** Glad to see your wonderful review, your anger makes me snicker just a tad. Thank you for supporting me you have been with my story for a while and your continuous support always means so much to me.

**Madkins:** Hello silent reader, it's okay you have been reading and not reviewing you are reviewing now and I can't tell you how much that really makes me smile. Yes Alice is overeating just a tad but you have to remember, we have had time to move past What Edward did and what Bella did a lot of Readers were so furious they thought they could never forgive the characters now its water under the bridge for us but you have to remember Alice hasn't had time to grasp everything. She also feels bad about how she treated her brother because she took Bella's side a little bit so there are a lot of things going on in her mind but it will all come out exactly what she is thinking later so just keep reading!

Danielleteambellaforever**: Thank you for your warm welcome back and your enthusiastic reviews, they **always make me smile or laugh, I'm truly glad you're enjoying my story.

**jojobear33:** I'm glad that you just found my story and love it it means a lot that you took the time to read my entire story and review, you are amazing welcome new comer and I hope my story is everything you hope it's going to be

**foxylady1on1:** Yes it has been a while but I am back, thank you for welcoming me back with open arms and positivity, I remember you from before my little break and you always had nice things to say, thank you for your support as well and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.

And Lastly to **Guest reader:** Even though I shouldn't acknowledge you anymore I will for one last time and say yes I dedicated a whole chapter to you but not because I cared just to attempt to pull your head out of your ass so maybe you won't dickride another author and put them through the misery that is your life but seeing how you couldn't help but leave another negative review I guess like yours my hopes where too high, anyone can leave a review and criticize it is welcomed but what you're saying isn't constructive criticism its bullshit. As far as its fiction and I can strive for realism I believe a lot of my story is realistic just bits are fantasy or just flat out fiction and people like it even you do or you wouldn't still be reading. As far as what's going to happen in Vegas it's going to be a little out there but let me tell you something you don't know everything, I was sneaking into casinos since I was 15 I was only carded and turned away 1 time and I didn't even have a fake ID when I was sneaking in so yes my story could be realistic I gambled I drank, I did shit illegal and got away with it so sweetheart its not too farfetched just because your life is dull and you have no excitement, or everything in your life went to shit that you couldn't imagine any of this stuff happing to real life sweetheart that is your problem. Back in the day 16 year olds where sneaking into 21 and over clubs doing wild shit going to parties drinking, shit that happens in my story can happen and probably has happened to someone but its obvious you have no creative mind why you read fan fiction will remain a mystery. Anyway I'm done with you think what you want about my story I'm not going into anymore explanations for you because you're a retard if you can't think how I make it work then whatever.


	42. Last Friday Night

AN: Sorry I disappeared all we work has been crazy I didn't even get time to surprise you all with surprise post, but here's the next chapter it is extra-long so I hope you all enjoy it! MissFJU~

"This shit is awesome!" Emmett yelled as his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Pretty sweet" I agreed as we walked around with the tour group looking at all the historic signs and vintage collectables the museum had."

"Founded in 1996, the Neon Museum is a non-profit 501 c 3 organization dedicated to collecting, preserving, studying and exhibiting iconic Las Vegas signs for educational, historic and cultural enrichment. In addition to an approximately two-acre Neon Museum campus, which includes the outdoor exhibition space known as the Neon Boneyard, the museum also encompasses a visitors' center housed inside the former La Concha Motel lobby." The tour guide who resembled at 1860's pinup girl announced.

"I thought this was going to be a bunch of neon lights and cool techno stuff" Rose giggled.

"So did I!" I laughed right along with her, stumbling clutching onto Edwards arms.

"I thought it be you got that Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that super bass!" I chanted.

"Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass? You got that super bass" Rose chimed in as Maggie began to dance.

"I have the biggest booty out of you two I gotta be the one to shake it!" she laughed shaking her hips, it looked good from where I stood but we were all intoxicated I wouldn't be surprised if we looked like clowns and sounded like hyenas.

"This one is for the boys with the booming sumthin sumthin! Top down, AC with the cooling system When he comin up the club , he be blazin' up Got stacks on some kinda dick deck! I men deck! like he savin' up" Rose attempted to rap failing miserably by forgetting the words.

"AND YES YOU WILL GET SLAPPED IF YOU LOOKIN HOE!" I blurted out, Edward chuckled beside me.

"What the hell bells we weren't even at that part" Rose laughed.

"Hey! It's the only part I know besides the chorus" I chuckled.

We all fell out in fits of laugher and continued to mumble and mess up the words as we danced around the vintage motel signs causing a public disturbance.

"I'm bored and too drunk to care about historical shit right now who wants to get out of here?" Maggie suggested.

I DO!" we all yelled in union.

"Well where would we go?" I slurred.

"We could go to my job! I work at Diablo's Cantina and its karaoke tonight! We should all do a song!" she suggested!

"Oh my god that sounds like it would be soo much fun!" Rose added.

"I'm down" I shrugged.

"Alright lets go Em get your big ass out there and hail us a cab anyone can see you!" I laughed.

I think I'm good enough to drive the bike down, your screeching squeals sobered me up some" Edward said as I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Alright I will ride with you" I told him.

"Of course you will Mrs. Masen" he said I rolled my eyes.

Em indeed flagged down a cab and took us back to pick up the bike but decided that Em and Rose were still too tipsy to drive.

"Edward how the hell are you the most sober of us all! You had more than Rose and I! " I asked puzzled.

"You forget! I have built up a high tolerance" I smirked.

"Oh yeah… future alcoholics of America" I mocked.

"Ouch that cuts me deep Bella cuts me deep" he feigned hurt placing his hand over his heart"

"Whatever Mr. Masen just shut up and drive"

We followed the cab to the bar we pulled up and I hoped off Edwards bike and we stood out front.

"This place looks great, it's packed as hell!" I yelled to Maggie over the music.

"Yeah! Where one of the most popular bars in Vegas, us Devil girls!" she smiled.

"Hey Maggs you work tonight?" some girl yelled from inside, making her way down the steps towards us.

"Hey Lauren no I don't I'm just showing a few of my new friends here thee best bar in Vegassss!" she cheered.

"They were thinking about doing some karaoke" she told her.

"OOo! Great! There is only two more on the roster tonight but I can squeeze you all in last."

"Thanks Lauren" I smiled.

"No problem!" she winked and ran back inside.

"So what are we singing you guys?" I asked.

"I have the perfect idea!" Maggie said grabbing me and Roses hands dragging us inside.

"Find a seat close to the stage boys" she said as we three walked off.

"Maggie we cannot do that song!" I shrieked.

"Come on it would be fun, it will knock their socks off!" she tried to convince me.

"I don't know…." I worried.

"Come on it will be hot and your voice is made for this part why didn't you tell me you had a set of pipes on you like that!" Maggie asked, I blushed.

"Bella only sings in the shower told her she should sing more but she never listens." Rose threw me under the bus, I rolled my eyes.

"Plus Bells you know Em's favorite music is rap I will knock his socks off if I rap this whole part." She pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine! But never say I don't do things for you" I muttered.

"Love you too belly beary" she hugged me.

"Okay outfits!" Maggie clapped her hands and took us to the costume room, I was even more worried.

**EPOV**

"So I guess we should find a seat" I shrugged making my way inside, Em and Demetri following.

We found a seat right by the stage and ordered a couple of beers.

"Damn this place is hot" I told them surprised by how nice it was.

"Yeah this is where I met my maggs, I took one look at her in that sexy little costume and I knew she had to be mine.

"You lucked up dude Maggie seems great." Em said, I nodded in agreement.

"You two have a couple of great girls there yourself" he added.

"Thank you…oh she's not my…." Emmett and I spoke at the same time, Demetri was confused.

"Rose is his girl, Bella isn't mine though" I told him.

"But he totally wants her to be!" Emmett added.

"Shut up" I muttered taking a sip of my Heineken.

"Dude I will not until you stop being a pussy and tell Bella how you feel, You make me nauseous with all your pinning.

"I do not pine!" I lied offended.

"Whatever Edward, you made her your fake wife tonight!" he exclaimed.

"That was her idea!" I protested.

"So you're going to tell me you don't want Bella?" Emmett asked.

Just then the lights dimmed and music came out the back.

Dontcha came on and five girls came out dancing around shaking it.

"Shh.. the shows starting." I deflected.

"It isn't even our girls!" I replied.

"Em be respectful" I deflected again.

"Puss Boy" he muttered, I strongly ignored him.

The girls did pretty well but I barely noticed, I just had anticipation for when Bella was to perform.

"Last up tonight! These women call themselves the heart attacks!" the DJ announced.

I wonder why they call themselves that" I chuckled to Demetri.

"With Maggie with them I fear you're about to find out." He sat back with a smirk.

The music started playing and the song sounded familiar, like something Alice use to listen to some time ago.

_Bella_, **Rose**, Maggie **All of them or two of them**

"**Ah, dirty" **I heard rose say into the mic as she began to walk out.

"_Dirty" _Bella whispered into the mic

**Filthy (filthy)**.

**Nasty, you nasty** Rose continued.

"_Yeah"_ Bella practically moaned into the mic, I sat up straighter in my chair I couldn't help the excitement I was feeling.

**Too dirrty to clean my act up**

**If you ain't dirrty**

**You ain't here to party**

"Wooooooooooooo!" The whole bar chaired obviously knowing the song.

They walked out and I almost had a heart attack how fitting. At least I wasn't alone Emmett looked like he was about to go into convulsions, Demetri just smirked and grinned I guess this was typical Maggie behavior.

They all had on short pleated minnie skirts, Bella's red, Rose's blue, and Maggie's grey, tight black spaghetti strap shirts on and Bella had a long sleeved red fishnet top on over her tank top. They had on come fuck me boots they were black and came just about to their knees.

**Ladies**Bella and Maggie sang in harmony.

**(move)**Rose shouted out.

**Gentlemen**

**(move)**

**Somebody ring the alarm**

**A fire on the roof**

**Ring the alarm**** (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm** **(and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm** **(and I'm throwin' elbows)**

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

They began to dance around; they grabbed their waist and twirled their hips winding in a circle as Maggie continued her verse.

DJ's _spinning_**(show your hands)**

Let's get dirrty**(**_**that's my jam)**_

I need that, uh, to get me off

**Sweat until my clothes come off **They all said in unison they said facing the crowd and lifting the back off their skirts up to flash us, and on Roses behind it was a pair of kissy lips on Maggie's it was the word "My" and on Bella's it said "ASS" with a smiley face at the bottom of her left check. The crowd erupted with laugher including myself.

It's explosive, speakers are pumping **(**_**oh) **_

They jumped up and down and danced with their backs turned towards each other swaying their hips, it was so hot I couldn't take my eyes off Bella swaying so gracefully sexy.

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashing **"oh!"**

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up **(can you feel it)**

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Want to get **rowdy**

"They are doing the dance from when Christina was in the ring with her girls in this video" Demetri whispered to me. I barely hard him as I was in awe of Bella moving so sexy rolling her whole body smoothing her hands down her stomach I was so turned on right now.

When they hit the floor and rolled over stuck their asses in the air arching their backs I choked on my beer, all I could think about was how I would like to get Bella like that in my bed.

Gonna get a little **unruly**

Get it fired up in a **hurry**

Want to get **dirrty**

It's about time that I came to start the **party**

Sweat dripping over my **body**

Dance and getting just a little **naughty**

Want to get **dirty**

It's about time for my arrival

Bella walked in front of Maggie and Rose as they continued a simple routine dance, moving left to right running their hands down their bodies and on their thighs while throwing their hips back and forth.

_Ah, heat is up_

_Ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's hot_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

**I like that**

Bella spun in a circle and stood right in front of our table she swayed her hips in my directing, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Tight hip huggers_ **(low for sure)**

_Shake a little somethin'_ **(on the floor)**

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

She ripped her fishnet top off and tossed it in my lap, the crowd went crazy. She winked at me and walked her sexy ass back over to the group

**Let's get open, cause a commotion** _(ooh ohhhhhhhhh)_

We're still going, eight in the morning _(ayeeeeeeee)_

**There's no stopping, we keep it popping** _(ohhhh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talkingggggggggggg_

Bella hit those notes just like Christina and shocked everyone including me, I couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was, was there anything she couldn't do.

_Give all you've gottttttttt_ **(give it to me)**

_Just hit the spottttttttttt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Rowdy**

_Gonna get a little_ **unruly**

_Get it fired up in a_ **hurry**

_Want to get_ **dirty**

_It's about time that I came to start the_ **party**

_Oohhhhh sweat dripping over my bodyyyyyy!_

_Dance and getting just a little_ **naughty**

_Want to get dirty_ **(oh, oh)**

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one_

**You've been waiting on**

Get up, get it rough

**Yup, that's what's up**

_Give it just what you love_

**To the maximum**

_Uh oh,_ here we go **(here we go)**

What to do when the music  
**Starts to drop**  
That's when we take it  
**To the parking lot**  
And I bet you somebody's gonna  
**Call the cops**  
Uh oh's, here we go **(here we go)**

_Oh oh oh, yeah yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ Bella belted out, the crowd cheered.

Rose busted out in rap and shocked the whole crowd her flow was actually nice, and Emmett had a field day he stood up cheering and everything but by then so was most of the crowd.

**Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show****  
****I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove****  
****My gear look like the bank got my money froze****  
****For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll****  
****Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)****  
****If the media shine****  
****I'm shining with both of the sleeves up****  
****Yo BELLA **_(what),_** better hop in here****  
****My block live and in color, like Maggies hair **_(yeah)_**  
****The club is packed, the bar is filled****  
****I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill****  
****Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

Rose dropped to the floor and started crawling towards Emmett as she spat out the words, he had the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face.

**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels****  
****Throw it up****  
****Baby it's Heartattacks, you heard of that****  
****We blessed, so high like cocked crack!****  
****Bitches let 'em out, fellas, let 'em in****  
****It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

She kissed him on the lips then rejoined the girls as Rose finished and everyone went ape shit at her own little twist of the words and the way she rapped. 

**Want to get rowdy** (_rowdyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, yeahhhhhhhhhh)_  
**Gonna get a little unruly** _(rulyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)_  
**Get it fired up in a hurry** (_hurrrrrrry)_

"Want to get dirrtyyyyyyyyyy" Bella's voice erupted she was right up there with Christina I swore it was a voice over at some points.  
**It's about time that I came **_**to start the party**_(parrrrrrrrrrrty)  
_Sweat dripping over my bodyyyyyyyy (__**body)**_  
**Dance and getting just a little** naughty  
**Want to get dirrty**  
_It's about time for my arrivallllllllllllllllllll ohhhhhhhhhh allllllllllllllllll__  
_  
**Rowdy**  
_Gonna get a little_ **unruly**  
_Get it fired up in a_ **hurry**  
_Want to get_ **dirrty**  
_It's about time that I came to start the_ **party**  
_Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sweat dripping over my body_  
_Dance and getting just a little_ **naughty**  
_Want to get_** dirrty**  
_It's about time for my arrival_

They were grinding on each other, Maggie slid sexily down Bella's leg as Roses grabbed Bella's hips and swayed them onto her,

**Rowdy**  
_Dance and getting a little __**unruly**_  
_Get it fired up in a_ **hurry**  
_Let's get_ **dirty**

Rose rubbed up and down Maggie's arm and Bella licked Roses neck, I was standing at that point as my eyes popped out my sockets.

_Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh_  
_It's about time that I came to start the_ **party**  
_Sweat dripping over my_ **body**  
_Dance and getting just a little_ **naughty**

_ooooooooooooooohhhh_  
**Want to get dirrty****  
****It's about time for my arrival**

The girl's finish and the place had never been louder, people were hoopin and hollering before they could make it backstage to change they were being pulled off stage into the crowd by crazed fans.

"Lets go save our girls before they are no longer ours shall we? Demetri suggest. Em and I got up in a hurry.

" You still don't want her to be your girl?" Emmett asked.

"I have to get her" I told him flatly.

"Thought so." He said as we rushed through the crowd.

"Thanks DJ Mixster send the recording to my phone" I heard Rose say.

"I want a copy of that to! DJ my number is…!" I heard Emmett yell out over the crowd.

I finally got a hold of Bella's arm and yanked her out of the crowd.

"Jesus… thanks Edwards these people are crazy" she laughed.

"That's Vegas baby" I told her giving her a hug to keep her close to me.

"You did great, where have you been hiding that voice" I asked her with a smile, she blushed.

"I don't know there isn't really anywhere to really express it in forks I guess."

"I guess you're right, I play piano but not many know that." I told her.

"Cool, want to go outside really fast I need some fresh air" she said fanning herself.

"Yeah sure lets go" I told her.

We made our way outside and stood outfront.

"woo!" she said.

That feels good, I'm so hot" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes you are" I teased, she smiled.

"So.. We should write something together sometime" I told her.

"We should" she agreed.

We locked eyes for a moment, but it felt like eternity, nothing moved there was no noise no moment nobody in this moment but us. I knew I was moving towards her but it felt like I was standing still frozen as a magnet brought me closer to her.

As I stood in front of her and looked into her chocolate eyes I knew right then she owned my heart even if she didn't know it. I put my head up against hers wanting so desperately to kiss her, but she rejected me last time, she said no because she was loyal to her boyfriend which I can respect, but right in this moment there is nobody else including him so I went for it.

My lips touch hers and it feels like rose petals and taste like chocolate, her lips are so plump and soft I devour them with mine, suck her lips between mine making sure she knows how much I want her through a single kiss.

What shocks me but doesn't disappoint is when I feel her part her lips and accept me crushing her lips up against mine as the passion swirls around us I become dizzy with lust I pick her up and sit her on top of the bike as our kisses become more urgent and heated.

"Damn what a show" we hear a gruff voice say behind us, our bubble is busted and we look back to who popped it.

"This isn't a show move along" I say annoyed.

"Easy tiger no need to be defensive I just wanted to let you know, people take their bikes very serious around here and wouldn't appreciate you bumping uglies with your girlfriend and her spilling her nectar on his seat to kindly.

"First off we weren't going to bump whatever's and secondly if we were the owner wouldn't mind considering it's me, this is my bike." I spat.

"Bullshit, I know every major biker out here and up and down the west coast and I only know of 2 people with a MV-Augusta F4CC and you Sir aren't one of them" he argued.

"I don't have time for this bullshit, let's go Bella" I said helping her down off the bike.

"See that bike isn't for pussies like you, go walk away and get us the real owner of this nice here bike.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I own" I spat out venomously.

"I'm James the head of the Dirty Dukes Riding club not so nice to meet you" he smirked.

"A motor cycle gang? Really?" all my anger faded and I roared out in laugher.

"I swear I thought motor cycle gangs rolling up on you thinking they are all bad ass tough guys was only in movies I can't believe this shit actually happens in real life" I laughed clutching my stomach as they all stood there angry and confused.

"Oh man, that was a good one, come on Bella lets go back inside before we get "Hurt" I put in air quotes as I grabbed her to walk away.

"Yeah walk away you laugh at us, you must really want a beat down, you aint no rider though anyone of us could dirt you in a second. "

We kept walking as they yelled on.

"Fifty thousand dollars says you can't beat me" James laughed and I stopped.

"A hundred says I can" I turned back around.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked tugging my shirt.

"Don't worry I got this" I told her, she didn't known I have been riding bike since I was 12 illegally when we went on summer trips to Italy, I use to street race when I was sixteen that's how I totaled my bike one year.

"Deal Rich boy" He smirked.

"Don't let the suit fool you, I said taking off my jacket and tossing it to bella.

"The Hell! I'm coming too!" she protested.

"The hell you are this is dangerous." I spat.

"I don't give a shit Edward your not doing this alone, I don't trust them" she spat. She walked over climbing on the back of the bike.

"You coming?" she asked putting her helmet on.

I climbed in front of her shaking my head.

"You're a fucking Adrenaline junkie" I told her.

"You love it" she winked flipping her eye guard down.

"Maybe I do" I smirked putting my helmet on.

"Pansy's wear their helmets for a little race in the desert." They teased.

"You ready to go or not" I growled.

"Ooo guys this one's testy." James mocked.

"I'm coming with you babe" This fiery red head said as she climbed on the back of James's bike.

"Sure you can come for good luck even though I don't need it.

"Alright here are the rules, you race around this strip then out into the desert there are two bandanas at west point 6 grab one on your way and race back first one back gets the 100 grand." One of James's biker buddies announced.

"Bet" I said.

"Bet" james said."

"Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!" he yelled and I peeled off.

We ripped through the Vegas streets around the strip, I hit the corner with blazing speed but James and I were still neck and neck.

By the time we made it around the strip he was just inches a head of me, I hit the clutch a tad then zoomed fast surpassing him by a few inches we came up on west point I swerved to grab the flag we grabbed the same one I yanked it from his grip causing him to stumble his bike swerved and he hit the dirt. We are riding to victory when something hits my helment its white and I cant see.

"What the fuck" Bella screams.

I swerve trying to remove my helmet, I look back bella has aken hers off too, but before I can regain control we hit a rock and topple over onto a few tinier rocks.

The dust settles I open my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief I have all my pieces, I look over and Bella is crawling to sit up, she seems fine too.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..ouch my head and between my legs hurts I think I came back down on the seat too hard it really hurts" I look to her and she has a nasty cut on her head.

"Lord your nose is bleeding" she groaned.

"I'm fine let's just get out of here. We turn to face the direction we were heading we were mere feet away from the finish line, all we see is a huge fight, Emmett and Rose taking on the bikers we hear sirens in the distance,

"Are you okay to get back on here?" I asked her.

"I don't know it really hurts" she groaned.

"Well the cops are coming…" I told her sympathetically.

"Okay I know we have to go I can do it come on" she said.

I picked up my bike she hobbled over and slid back on it with a groan.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just go" she winced.

I peeled off back to the bar stopped in front of Rose and Emmett.

"Get our stuff and meet us back at the hotel the cops are coming." I told them.

"Them fuckers threw milkshakes at your face causing you to crash because they were mad! Fuckers lucky I didn't kill them!" Emmett barked obviously irate.

"That what that was?" I heard Bella question.

"We can talk about it later but we have to go now before we are sharing stories from a jail cell" I told them, they all agreed, we zoomed off as they headed back into the bar to get the rest of our stuff. I'm pissed I didn't get to tell Demetri and Maggie goodbye, but I have their numbers I will see them before we leave Vegas.

We were back at the hotel quick, the drive was pretty much a blur, we made it upstairs and I plopped on the couch. Bella joined me and we sat in silence, I felt something vibrate next to me I look over and Bella is laughing.

"What is funny? I ask her confused and she laughs harder.

I can't help but crack a smile and start laughing because she is laughing, before I know it we are both rolling on the floor laughing for no apparent reason to me.

Woo!" that was funny. She said.

"What was?" I asked still smiling.

This whole situation was crazy, us in Vegas using fake ID's being faked married gambling illegally, drinking illegally doing everything basically illegally, getting into a motorcycle race with a real life motor cycle gang getting hit in the face with a milkshake our friends getting into a physical altercation with the rest of the gang us crashing, my head busted open and my vagina is broken your eye looks like shit, we just ran from the cops, and we end up back here just staring at the wall like none of it just happened. Like who does this shit really happen too?" she asked me.

"I guess your right" I chuckled again and we fell into another fit of giggles

In a split second laughing turned into kisses and kisses turned into her legs around my waist and my tongue down her throat.

"God this was so crazy tonight" I said between kisses.

"It makes me want you even more, you in this sexy outfit" I said running my hands over her thighs.

She sucked and nibbled on my neck causing me to growl her lips felt so good against my skin I almost went crazy.

We heard the key card beep and the lock come undone, I rolled off of her we shared a look.

Then she smiled and we were in round 3 of the giggles.

"What's so funny?" A pissed looking Rose came in asking looking at us on the floor in fits of giggles.

Her question just made it funnier and we laughed harder, Bella's face was red and I had tears in my eyes.

Just think about tonight Rose" I told her through my laughs.

She just looked up for a second in thought and shook her head and a smile formed,

"Crazy right?" Bella asked her.

"Damn crazy" she said joining our laugh Emmett loving to laugh just walked right in no questions and began laughing which made us all laugh harder. Here we are all of us laughing it up like a bunch of crazy people Lord have Mercy Vegas!

AN: SO what do you think? I had so much fucking fun writing this chapter it is by far one of my favorites, so tell me what you think? Review!


	43. Discussions

**BPOV**

Once I was done my crying I rolled over and peered at the ceiling, some memories where coming back I remember we hit the jackpot and he took me on a ride on some random motorcycle, I remember a boring museum of some sort and that's all, bringing me out of my thoughts was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" I said softly. Not really sure who I want it to be more Edward or Keith.

"It's me" Emmett said entering the room, I sighed in relief that I didn't have to deal with either one of them yet.

"You okay hot tamale?" he asked me.

"I don't know, last night is a blur, I just watched the Mayweather or Ortiz fight before my eyes I have no clue" I sighed.

"That's understandable, but you are going to have to come out and face it eventually" he told me.

"You mean I can't just hide in here and hope it all goes away?" I sighed.

"Unfortunately you cannot." He shook his head, I knew what he was saying in my mind was the truth I just wished it wasn't.

"Bells you have two men out there who are in love with you and would do anything for you" he told me.

"Psht… Emmett Edward is not in love with me" I told him.

He just looked me in the eyes with that knowing look and said nothing.

"Em come on he is not…" I said again

-Silence-

"Em.."

"He doesn't… he can't be, Em he does not.." I said now more confused than ever.

"Bella you can't say you don't see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him back, now I don't know how you feel but I know you feel something…don't lie to me, them, or yourself just stop denying it just figure out what you feel and then do what is best for all parties involved. Now someone is going to get hurt someone has to in a situation like this but don't prolong what has to be done because it will just hurt more in the end. Even if you figure out you love Keith more or maybe you are in love with Edward I don't know how you feel like I said but let the other know do the right thing Bella I know you have it in you." Em said kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

He gave me a lot to think about, he thinks Edward loves me, I knew Edward kind of liked me but love is such a strong word, why would he love me? And how do I feel if he does? How do I feel if he doesn't? just how do I feel? I feel my headache coming back, I close my eyes and beg it to go away I have too much to think about.

Rose stopped by my room later and filled me in on the missing pieces of my memory which helped me put it all back together and I could remember almost everything. I asked her when and how Keith got here, she said Em mass video texted all of his contact list the video of us and Keith is in his contact list so he got it, He felt bad he hasn't spent much time with me lately so he flew up to meet us but we left the bar by then we were back here she opened the door when he got here around 4 and he went right in my room. Her saying that made me vaguely remember a kiss in the night and someone snuggling up with me.

Damn I was a total bitch to Keith this morning, great I jumped to conclusions instead of asking something I know to do, has the Edward situation taught me nothing? I know Keith would never in a million years take advantage of me how could I forget that, I guess it was fear and the fact I might still be slightly drunk.

I finally emerged from my bedroom to go find Keith but luckily for me he was sitting out in the living room.

"I was just coming to find you" I whispered to him.

"Oh you're ready to talk now?" he bit back angrily.

"Look I know I was a total bitch this morning, I'm sorry I had a little too much to drink last night and I freaked out I'm sorry." I told him taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Why did you freak out on me though?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I didn't remember how you got here or anything that happened, Edward and I got into a accident last night and I was confused and in pain and that's why I went to his room to ask him what happened so I wouldn't be so freaked out." I told him.

"I was wondering what happened to your head baby, are you okay?" all anger fading off of him and turning into concern.

"I think so but I think I should stop by the hospital before we leave I'm sore as hell, I was too drunk to think logically last night."

"Sure babe, whatever you need" he told me. My heart swelled this man cares so much about me he can put all his anger aside for me.

"I love you Bella" he told me.

"I love you too" I told him honestly.

He leaned in and kissed my lips and I kissed him back, flashes of me and Edward on this very floor flooded my mind and guilt hit me in the stomach. I broke away from the kiss, I looked over and Edward was in the kitchen getting something to drink, guilt hit me all over again once I saw his facial expression I knew one thing for sure...

Edward Cullen is in love with me.

**~oaw~**

I told Keith he owed Edward an apology, which he agreed he did he totally spazzed out, he apologized and so did Edward for not handling the situation like an adult, they shook hands and parted ways, I'm no fool to think they are friends now but I could see in both their eyes there is a mutual understanding but there is no like towards the other. But now realizing Edwards's feelings I know why. I wonder if Keith can see what everyone else seems to see and that's why he reacts the way he does to him.

Today we were leaving Vegas we only had 3 stops to make, the first one was to see Maggie and Demetri to tell them goodbye.

I called Maggie and applogized for our abrupt departure last night she said the night was such a blur she didn't even remember us leaving. We agreed to meet up for lunch in a few; we decided the hotel we are stay has pretty decent food so she said she would meet us downstairs at noon.

Lunch wasn't too pleasant, she was mildly confused at Keith's appearance and Edwards silence but she said nothing and for that I am thankful. I already have guilt surrounding and suffocating me the last thing I would need is my deceit laid out on the table. I couldn't stop thinking about the kisses we shared last night, the raw passion and emotion. I use to think kissing Keith was the most wonderful thing in the world but now that I have tasted Edwards honey coated lips I am ruined.

"Bella!" Maggie said loudly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I called you liked four times" she laughed.

"Sorry, I'm in my own head today what's up," I asked her.

"I was asking do you want us to come to the hospital with you?" she asked.

"Oh thank you Maggie but no I will be fine." I waved her off.

Rose and Keith were sending me worried glances, Edward was trying his best to avoid eye contact with me and I can't say I wasn't bothered by it.

Me and Edward haven't had a chance to talk since our kiss or Keith's and his fight so there was unsettled air between us.

After lunch we checked out and gave a tearful goodbye to Maggs and Demi, we made them promise to come spend some time in Cali with us. She said she would try her best. We made sure we had each others, numbers, emails, Facebook's, twitters everything to make sure we stayed in touch.

We stopped by the hospital the doctor stitched my cut up properly and as face as my Lady bits he told me to go home and consult my gynecologist.

The next stop was the bank, we all gave rose back her play money and we agreed the night before everything we won we would keep half and donate the other half to a charity. I didn't win much besides a few hundred with the bike; I gave Edward the bike and give half of my money to hospital.

Edward said the bike was enough for him and donated all his winnings to Habitat for humanity. Em who had a couple hundred grand donated to the public schools to not cut extracurricular activities/ after school programming. And Rose cut a check for her entire winning too the local women's shelters. It felt good to give we all walked away from the bank with smiles as we dropped out checks in the mailbox. we all hit the road after that I rode back with rose because Em had Edwards car while Edward took his bike and I didn't want to leave rose alone and let's be honest I needed a moment away from Keith to think.

Rose pulled off, we rode comfortably along singing with the radio for a few miles before Rose reached over and cut the radio off, as Katy Perry's hot and cold was just ending.

"So are we actually going to talk about this?" she asked breaking the ice.

"What exactly?" I played dumb.

"Bella really?"

"Ugh…fine" I sighed.

"Edward may or may not have kissed me and I kissed him back" I winced as waves of guilt washed through me I turned my head in shame to face the window.

"Bella!" she replied shocked.

"I know I know alright, and honestly I'm not in the mood for a guilt trip nor lecture, so unless you have something besides criticism honestly I don't want to hear it." I spat stubbornly.

I instantly felt bad and turned to see the shocked expression on Rose's face, I almost never spoke to Rose like that.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself, mad that I am confused and just a little bit afraid, everything is so screwed up beyond repair in my head right now I can barely remember to breathe. I'm already beating myself up about it I just couldn't deal with anyone adding to the shitty way I already feel I'm sorry.

"I forgive you but if you ever speak to me that way again the jaws of life will be prying you out of this windshield." She replied, I nodded.

"Because I am your friend you know I give you nothing but honest advice and or my honest opinion, so I will speak on this matter without my criticism for now and just tell you to figure something out Bells, who you love, who you want to be with, sort out your feelings. I Know it's hard and it won't happened over night but it will only happen if you want it to, Edward and Keith both amazing guys for totally different reasons and I can see the difficulty in this decision but it has to be made, I can't tell you what to do only to follow your heart I know it sounds cheesy and cliché' but it became a cliché' for a reason because it's true, even when your head can't figure it out your heart always knows I learned that the hard way. I was trapped in a love triangle once and my poor decisions still haunt me to this day as I carry my demons in stride, I will tell you about it one day when you're ready to accept my true criticism on this situation. "and with that she stopped talking and focused her eyes back on the road.

"Thanks Rose" I murmured as we fell into a comfortable silence for a good while until the radio got turned back on, Us falling into singing Demi Lovato's skyscraper broke the tensions and we were back to being Bella and Rose.

The trip back was exhausting, Keith stopped following us a while back once we hit Cali he texted me saying he had a few errands to run, we all got back to the apartment to crash, I barely got to whisper goodnight to Edward as he stopped at the floor below us, too tired to even speak I vowed I will talk to him about this kiss soon so this air can be clear between us.


	44. First Day

**AN: Hey I'm back with an Update **** hope you guys love it Enjoy!**

The first day of school arrived and for the first time in my twelve years I wasn't dreading it, college is a whole new experience, no limits, no boundaries, they treat you like an adult and allow you to make grown up decisions.

I had about ten minutes before I had to begin getting ready I just lay in bed looking at the ceiling,this action seemingly becoming one of my most favorite things to do. I wondered what today would hold Just as that thought crossed my mind a few scenarios flashed in my head then I felt the bed dip, I looked over and Rose was crawling into my bed.

""Wakey wakey, Em is making Eggs and Bakey" she teased.

"I'm already up" I smiled at her.

"I know and it's great we have to get your primp and polished,

"Lord we have 4 hours." I laughed.

"I know and that is pushing it, hurry up and get in the shower Em really did make breakfast. "

I dragged myself up and headed towards the shower, I scrubbed my body with this is awesome bar of soap I got from Vegas it's this jumbo bar that works as a soap to remove all the dead skin and a shampoo. It smelled of Vanilla Jasmine and it was totally awesome. I rinsed off and stepped out, drying my body as I stared at my reflection.

I've gotten a little thicker and I'm likening it, I always felt so frail before, but now my legs are more toned and shapely, the soft curvy of my butt sat up high and plump, with my naturally small waist that never changed along with my breast, I swear from the waist up to the neck never change, I'm still a small B cup, but hey at least I can say they're perky which is just perfect to me.

I dried my hair with the towel while grabbing my robe tying it tightly and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning" I said to Em as he sat a plate of pancakes, hash browns and bacon in front of me.

"Apple or orange juice?" he asked.

"OJ please" I smiled as he came over with the pitcher to fill my glass.

I went to take a sip and almost choked dropping my glass,

"Emmett what the hell?!" I doubled over in laugher.

Emmett had on a kiss the cook apron and he hid kiss with giant sticky notes that said "Get Naked"

"Get Naked for the cook? Really Em?" I laughed baffled, he blushed a little bit.

"Don't ruin this for me Bells I need to trick her into first day of school sex" he laughed.

"Lord have mercy" I laughed.

"You didn't need to trick me you could of just woke me up with your lips on my lips" Roses smirked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh god I hope she means the ones on her face" I groaned blushing in mortification over our breakfast topics.

"Well what fun are those" she smirked taking a seat across from me as Em grabbed her plate.

"This is so backwards him cooking for us" I changed the subject.

"Em's and excellent cook, don't be such a chauvinist Bellsey!" Rose teased.

"I didn't mean it like that" I blushed.

"Plus now we know he only wants morning sex from me this breakfast isn't sincere" she joked.

"I smothered my hot cakes in syrup and dug in, Rose was right Em is an excellent cook which shouldn't surprise me how you think he got so big? His mother works a full time job plus overtime she can't always find the time.

Em joined us at the table with his two stacks of hot cakes, a bowl of hash browns, and 6 strips of bacon.

"So Em what's going on are you staying here? Have you re considered going to UCLA with us I know the football program would accept you with open arms." I asked him.

"No like I said before College isn't for me, but with the half of the winnings I won in Vegas, and I never knew before but my mom had been saving for me for a long time that's why she worked so hard, I have a few hundred grand if I wanted to attend school, but what I'm going to do instead is a few things. I'm going to take some business classes and get my business silence, then I'm going to get my trade certificates in auto mechanics, then I'm going to open my own shop, I'm going garage shopping today while you ladies are at school. This won't happen overnight So I am transferring to Johnny's cousins shop here in Cali to work while I get everything in order and to build up a client base plus they are teaching me hoe to do customizing next week, so it's all planed out what do you both think?" he asked weary of our response. Em knew we really wanted him to go to college with us so we wouldn't have to split up but we respected that college isn't for everybody.

"Baby why didn't you tell me before? I'm so fucking proud of you" Rose leap from her chair grabbing him and kissing him senseless I smiled at the display.

"I can tell you really put a lot of thought into this you're not doing this on a whim and this is what you really want to do, you always told me your dream was nothing big just to own your on garage, multiple at most, but never enough to keep you away from what really matters, Your family I just never thought it would be so soon" she smiled a teary smile.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too, and I'm going to work hard to keep you proud of me and be the man you need in your life to take care of you like the queen you are" he smiled.

I tried to creep out on such an intimate moment, it was sweet at first but now I just felt like an intruder.

"Where you sneaking off too Tamale you never told me what you think" he asked.

"Sorry it was so…intimate I felt like I was ruining the moment" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Psht " Em scoffed

"You could never ruin anything stop being silly and tell me what you think" he smiled.

"You know I really wanted you to come to college with us, and now I'm thrilled that you didn't just talking about your garage and the steps you are more than willing to take and the happiness that radiates off of you as you speak of this warms my heart, it truly makes you happy and that's all I ever wanted I can't wait to see you exceed all expectations even your own, your amazing and I'm proud of you." I said tearing up.

Rose let him go as he came to engulf me in a hug.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that, to hear you both say that" he said pulling Rose back into a hug.

"Thanks a lot Em Red puffy eyes before school" Rose scolded with a laugh.

"They were going to be Red and puffy when you cried tears of ecstasy so what's the difference he smiled.

"On that note, I'm going to get ready, laterz" I said making a swift exit.

I sat at the vanity for a minute and looked in the mirror my eyes where only red not puffy luckily, I pulled out some clear eye eye drops I dropped a few droplets in my eyes then blinked a few times to circulate it.

I reflect back on breakfast and I'm left with mixed signals, when I'm with Keith it's not like that. Is sweet and kind, and loving but there is always something going on even if it's just in my head. Today with Rose and Emmett it was like nothing and no one else existed it was just them, I want that. The only time I've ever experienced that was in Vegas when Edward kissed me for the first time. But my heart doesn't belong to Edward does it? How can I feel that way but still love Keith. I'm so confused.

I put my head in my hands and sighed, _I am Jealous of my best friend how is her love life so easy, she found an amazing man who loves her and is willing to do anything for her, nothing can tear them apart. I have two men and a lot of confusion I could end all the confusions and just chose but_ _what if I chose wrong?_

Deciding I've had enough of my inner monologue I began brushing the tangles out of my hair to begin curling it.

Today I decided to wear a pair of black leather shorts; a black tank top with giant pink polka dots on it, with a cropped Michael Kors blazer it was pink to match the dots. I slipped on a pair of doc martins so I wouldn't embarrass myself by tripping over my own two feet, Just as I slipped on my necklace and chunky bracelet then my smiley face ear studs rose came in to inspect me.

"Very London street of you, unfortunately you forget this is your debut as Keith Johansons girl, and you cannot show up in doc martins no matter how adorable they are on you, first impressions are the only ones that count" she reminded me.

"Ugh" I sighed, normally I tell her to go tell like I have in the past and wear what I want but she was right I was representing Keith I couldn't look beneath him.

"Here" she said handing me her Black Jimmy Cho pumps.

"Uh uh, I will be more of an embarrassment when I trip and break my face. I need something easier" I told her,

"Ugh flats are a no with leather shorts, hmmmm.." she hummed in thought, She went to the back of my closet and pulled something off the shoe rack in the back.

"Uh HA!" she smiled triumphantly.

"Your Juicy Couture Wedges." She smiled.

"Ohh I forgot about these." I told her sliding them on, wedges are so much easier to walk in and comfortable if you get your right size.

"I Guess I will take my juicy couture clutch today as well." I said grabbing it off my shelf emptying things out of the old bag I was using.

_Okay almost done _I sighed_. _

I had let my curls set and now I was pulling them back into a low neat messy bun, it was neat and the pins where in perfect placement it was neat but it had the tousled sexy look that I was going for. With a little Smokey eye and a cat liner I was set.

By the time I finished my makeup Rose had come back dressed in Denim shorts an red off the shoulder Armani crop top her Red Dolce heels her Dolce sunglasses sitting on the top of her tightly curled hair pined to the left side of her face, all she had on was cat liner and this bright Red lipstick popping against her ivory skin she looked great but still not overly.

"Your outfit seems more comfortable minus the shoesss" I whined.

"Bella shush you look fabulous plus the heels make up for the denim jeans and the off the shoulder top adds the much needed sex appeal if you wore heels all you would need would have been the tank top. But not for today anyway this is "Hi, I'm Keith Johansons girlfriend" Day so you have to look fabulous times ten in which I say you do darling" she teased.

"Whatever" I muttered holding my smile, she was right we looked amazing.

"So who's car are we taking?" I asked her.

"Em said he wanted to drive us, so his He's gonna pick us up too" she told me.

"Okay fine with me." I told her.

"Well Em is just getting in the shower so it will be about 30 minutes" she told me.

"That's fine I'm going to go downstairs I needed to talk to Edward." I told her she nodded in understanding moving out my way so I could exit the room.

I went down stairs and knocked on the door Jasper opened it with a smile.

"Morning Bella" he said moving aside and ushering me in.

"Morning Jas, where's Edward I need to talk to him real quick?" I asked.

"In the Kitchen with Ali" he told me walking in the opposite direction I'm guessing heading back to his room.

"Morning Edward, Alice," I said quietly as I walked in the kitchen,

"I received a nod from Edward and a scowl from Alice."

"I need to help Jas finish getting ready you know that man can barely match socks" Alice said to Edward as she turned her back to me and headed in the other direction.

I sighed as I sat down at the breakfast bar, I didn't expect much but I didn't expect that.

"Don't worry, she misses you even if she pretends she doesn't I was telling her and Jas about the trip to Vegas they were bummed they missed it she said it sounded like a lot of fun she let that slip with a disappointed frown give her sometime I have faith" Edward said quietly.

"Thank you" I nodded.

"So…can we talk?" I asked him with a weary smile.

"Sure let's talk" he said.

"Edward I…"

"Look Bella" he started the same time as me.

"You go first," he told me.

"Edward about this kiss, well Kisses…I won't stand here in your face and tell you it was a mistake or that I regret it because I don't it just made me a little confused. I can't lie to you or myself and say I don't feel something for you, but that also doesn't change that fact that I have a boyfriend and this kiss was wrong and cannot happen again until I sort something's out and make sure that I want this kiss again. Everything's so confusing right now but right now I need you to be my friend and tell me it's okay to be confused because I'm a little scared and I didn't know what to do" I said tears slowly falling from my eyes, waterproof mascara was a good call.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't know all this was affecting you this way, I'm scared too come here" he said grabbing me into a hug.

"Look, I'm going to be the most upfront with you that I have ever been, I have feelings for you Bella and I want you to be mine I don't want to be just friends anymore that doesn't hold any appeal to me, it hurts me to be around you and watch you walk away towards another man, I know it's unfair to confuse you more and ask you to walk away from a man you love but if you did you'd be walking away to a man that loves you just as much if not more." Edward said kissing the top of my forehead.

"You…" I choked out he said he loves me.

"Yes, I do and you don't have to say anything it's just something I want you to know" he told me.

"I have to go, they are probably ready to leave, I will see you at school okay?" I said to him.

"Okay" he said releasing me from the hug and I headed out, so much for no puffy eyes.

When I returned to the apartment Rose gave me a knowing look but thank god she spared me the questions. We headed outside jumped in Emmett's truck and pulled off.

We arrived at school and everything was so unfamiliar but comforting. I stepped out the truck and linked my arms with Rose as we headed towards freshman orientation.

I feel like Dorothy from "The Wizards of Oz " "_We defiantly aren't in Forks no more."_ I thought to myself.

No one made a big deal of our arrival we didn't have people bum rushing us asking for our names and wanting to be our friend, it was peaceful as all the new comers like ourselves tried to adjust to our new start in life.

We went to the auditorium and got a seat in the far middle back left of the room, not all the way in the back but far enough that we could see and hear but still be to ourselves, it's a shame we should be in the front attempting to get to know people and socialize but what can I say we became semi anti-social over the years.

Just then I saw Edward walk in with Alice and Jasper, I waved at him, he gave me a frown and then looked at Alice, signaling me he was going to sit with them, I nodded and smiled at him and told him it was alright I knew his sister needed him today.

My mind drifted off to Alice and when we would make up as Rose rambled on about the few classes we had together on our schedules. I felt a warm breath tickle the back of my neck, goosebumps formed on my arms as I was snapped back into reality.

"Hello beautiful, I'm going to cut straight to the point forgetting then games and the pick up lines and ask can I take you out sometime" a familiar voice asked me.

"Hmmm…I don't know if that would be something my boyfriend would like very much" I smiled keeping my eyes focused ahead.

"But we are not talking about him we are talking about you" he replied.

"Okay, well as for me your voice does sound incredibly sexy but unfortunately it's not enough to persuade me to get me away from my incredibly sweet and sexy boyfriend who just might snap your neck if you don't back off." I teased.

"Oh baby you know me so well" he said coming to sit next to me giving me a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"You both are silly Rose laughed at our little game.

"What are you doing here babe?" I asked him, I know he probably was supposed to be in class already.

"I had to come down here and see how my wonderful girlfriend is feeling on her first day." He said kissing my lips.

"I'm fine it's been a breeze so far but we did just get here" I chuckled.

"Okay if anything happens just text me and I will come find you okay." He asked worried.

"What do you think is going to happen its just school" I laughed.

"If some fucker seriously tries you and won't leave you alone, or if you get lost or something, I don't know anything" he said.

"Okay worry wart I will," I smiled and kissed him again and gave him a tight hug.

"I don't think anyone will try you now anyway" Rose said, nudging me to look ahead and everyone was staring even the speaker for the orientation and people in the hall way pictures have been snapped and I'm pretty sure sent an posted.

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

"It will be okay baby, I promise meet me after school in the training room, I want you to meet the team, we have preseason training after that me and you are going out, sound good?" he asked.

"Sure" I squeaked out still on Edge about the glances we were receiving.

"Good" with one last kiss to the top of my head he disappeared and left me alone with the curious glances.

"Okay let's get started people" the speaker said, everyone thankfully turned back around as the session began.

**AN: So tell me what you think **** review show me some love, a lot of you have commented wondering the direction of this peace if it's turning into a fluff peace the answer is no, I had a lot more drama and hurt scheduled earlier but I felt that this peace was becoming too dark for me and I don't like when my character haven't hand anything happy in their lives so this is what brought on these fun times. I like to give my characters some laughs before more tears to come. So I hope you enjoy and keep reading if you don't –shrugs- I understand Review! **** ~MissFJU~**


	45. Party Time

**AN: So more good times rolling this week, hope you guys love it Enjoy!**

**Bpov**

Once we left the auditorium it was a disaster, floods of people bum rushed me along with the school paper asking about Keith's and I's relationship, overwhelmed I had a mini melt down in the girls bathroom and Keith had to come and calm me down, he spoke to the school newspaper and said we were dating and to please leave me be. Keith had a lot of influence in this school, the newspaper backed off and people stopped screaming questions at me but I could tell they wanted to.

I made it through the day okay after that my last two classes I had Rose or Jas in so it gave me a sense of comfort to have a piece of home near me.

After school I found the teams workout room it was huge.. it was like Rose and I's apartment times 5, there was everything in here even new equipment I've never seen nor heard of.

"Hey babe you made it" he said kissing my lips and giving me a hug.

"Eww sweaty" I laughed.

"You love my sweat don't be shy now" he laughed pulling me into a deep kiss again.

I loved Keith's kisses they were so deep and sweet, and made my heart flutter just a little. But every time I kiss him I can't help but compare them to Edwards soft passionate kisses that make my heart stop.

I pulled away hiding my guilt well as I smiled up to him.

"So where's the team?" I asked.

Back here follow me" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to another section of the room.

"Team, listen up if you haven't heard already this is Bella, my girlfriend I'm bringing her into our Fam so you are all now her brothers as we are all brothers to the women that are serious in our lives I want you all to meet her today feel free to get to know her she's going to be around a while" he smiled at me, as I fought back tears, _why does he have to be so wonderful?_

"Hi Bella" the whole time said in unison.

"Hi" I smiled shyly.

"No Keith didn't go out and get himself a shy girl" one of the boys said as everyone followed up and laughed, my blush took over giving me more away and they laughed even harder.

"Alright stop it guys she's going to be a cherry if you guys don't stop, he said kissing my forehead.

"It's all out of love, welcome to the team Bella" one tall light haired man said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"That's peter he's starting point guard as well as awesome you will get to know him, we are pretty close." Keith whispered in my ear.

"He seems nice." I nodded.

"We have a big team but I'm going to tell you the name of the people you will see with me the most. There is Jake, he pointed to the far left corner at the big buff man on the beach press, and that is Seth who is spotting him, he was just as toned but not as buff as Jake more lean, then there is Riley, he pointed to the cut man hauling ass on the tread climber. There is Eric, he pointed to the Asian guy doing Ice clumbers or something I forget what they are called when you're in push up stance and you bring your legs back and forth like your climbing.

They are the ones you will see me with the most but we also have, Paul, Embry, James, Jared, Felix, and Garrett as well. He said pointing to each one throughout the room. Alright we are about to head out to the track and does some laps coach says we have to increase our speed and endurances come on."

He said leading me outside with the team in toe.

I sat on the bleachers and did some homework, yes homework on the first day but it was fairly easy. I keep looking up to see how Keith was doing everyone once in a while smiling at my baby leading the group. He made me so proud to be his, which confused me even more, I love when I'm with him and I love everything about him I do but then there's Edward, How do I describe how I feel about him when I don't know myself? It's like I'm drawn to him like magnets, whenever he's around that is the only place I want to be and the only face I want to see, he consumes me. And now that he has announced he's in love with me I have to add that into the equation. Feeling a migraine starting to form I pushed those thoughts away and watched as my boyfriend finished up training.

"Hey Bella" The one Keith pointed out as Eric spoke to me.

"Eric right?" I said as he made his way over to me.

"Great memory, Well I don't know if Keith told you yet but my frat is throwing a party and I'd love for you to come both of you of course, parties aren't really Keith's thing but I hope maybe you could convince him to come and have some fun and it would be nice to see you again" he smiled at me.

"Sure I'd love to come and I'll work on Keith" I told him.

"Excellent, I think I'm going to like you Bella" he replied.

"Don't like her too much, she's a taken woman" Keith walked up from behind and said.

"Yeah she's going to be taken by my charms and realize she needs to upgrade to me" he winked I laughed.

"Yeah right" Keith smirked, as he kissed my lips

"All mine" he smiled.

"For now" Eric joked running away as Keith playfully punched him in the chest.

"You both are silly" I told him.

"Eric's great too he's our little jokester around here all the teams girlfriends adore him he works his charm always threating to steal them away but he's harmless I can't wait to see him with a woman to match his personality, after everything's he's been through this year how he stands is amazing." Keith spoke his mind taking him to a different place.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"It's not my story to tell maybe one day Eric will share it with you" he smiled at me.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and I will be right out, go get my car and pull it around front" he said handing me the keys.

"I get to drive your precious baby?" I asked shocked.

"Yes" he laughed.

"I trust you for Christ sake" he said running off to the locker room.

Guilt hit me as I rushed to the car, he trusts me, "_well maybe he shouldn't"_ I muttered as I went to find his car.

The week went by pretty quickly, most of my professors where stick in the muds, but they were fair for the most part, my favorite class surprisingly is my music class I was a little nervous about signing up for it but after Vegas Edward convinced me I should do a last minute switch from creative writing to music and I loved it, is an awesome teacher. Things where really coming full circle for me, Edward and I have been so busy we haven't spoken much all week adjusting to school and what not but he did tell me in passing he would be at the Frat party, his new friend Gabe was trying to get him to join their fraternity attempting to sway him to pledge but aweing him with the party.

I slipped on my tight dark denim skinny legs jeans that hugged my hips and made my ass look amazing if I do say so myself. A black and silver metallic tube top. Black pumps with a silver plate on the toe. I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail with a hump in the front to give me a fierce look. I did a black Smokey eye, and bright red lips to add some color and flare to my outfit. With appropriate jewelry and my clutch bag for my money phone and keys I was ready to go. Rose wasn't home yet her and Em had to make a stop somewhere she said she would arrive at the party later, I tried to convince her I'd wait not wanting to fly solo she told me she didn't know how late she would be and if she would make it at all, I reluctantly gave in and dragged my ass to the party alone. I decided to walk it was a nice warm night and I knew I'd be drinking so why bring a car I couldn't drive. I was getting better with my strides in heels I stumbled a few times but I made it there alive.

There was dozens of people outside on the bright lawn music was pumping in and outside of the house, the double doors where open welcoming all to come in. I stepped into the super-sized frat house and I admit I was impressed, I could tell without the bunk of college students drunk dancing and filtering through it was a decent house.

I texted Keith telling him I was here, I had convinced him to bring his ass so I wouldn't be alone, I reminded him of the mob of people I would have to deal with if he didn't come.

I just stepped through the door and I've already received 50 "Hey, or Hi Bella's" from people I've never met in my life. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed 2 shots of tequila and knocked them back, it burned but soothed my nerves.

"You have gotten a lot better at handling your liquor" that velvet voice I'd recognize from anywhere said to me, I turned around and Edward was smiling at me in his dark wash jeans with a crisp green button down making his eyes sparkle even more, his messy hair in a mop of the top of his head looking a gorgeous mess as usual, _perfection_.

"Better than you!" I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

"Psht, I trashed you in Vegas" he waved me off.

"Yeah and then you crashed us too" I smirked.

"No fair! That was the milkshake!" he pouted.

"Was it really?" I mocked him he scowled, and I laughed.

"Well I've had two beers, and for shots of Hennessey and you have only had 2 shots of tequila let's see who can hold there liquor on the dance floor shall we?" he challenged.

"No fair! I'm a klutz that can't dance without alcohol!" I protested.

"Are you really?" he mocked using my own line against me.

I scowled and yanked his arm as we headed towards the dance floor.

Jason Derulo "Other side" was pumping through the speakers quite loudly as me and Edward arrived on the dance floor.

I stood in front of him and swayed my hips to the beat with my hands in the air singing along with the lyrics.

"Tonightttt take me to the other sideeee, sparks fly like the forth of julyyy take me to the other sideee, I seeee that sexy look in your eyeee, and I know we ain't friends anymore if we walk down this road will be lovers fo sho so tonighttt kiss me like its do or dieeee and take me to the other sideee. "

I sang now my back facing him as he grabbed me hips and swayed with me, it just now accrued to me how fitting this song is and it made me nervous.

When the end of the song came on where they did the oooooooooohhhooooooh ohhhh everyone started fist pumping and jumping in the air so Edward and I joined in jumping and laughing. It was fun, only towards the end of the jumping I stumbled but I recovered damn Edward! Once the song went off we headed out back, I just now started to notice the weird stairs I was receiving from everyone, great! I just hope there is no video the last thing I need is Keith getting any suspicions about Edward again.

"Woo this air feels nice" I told Edward once we got out back.

"That is does" Edward agreed.

"So how's your week been?" I said walking over away from the crowd to this giant hammock.

"Was good just a lot to take in you know?" he said siting down next to me.

"Tell me about it, I feel slightly overwhelmed, I feel like I have enough time to juggle everything I need to do in all but it's just overwhelming at the amount of things and this early in the year it will only get harder from here." I told him.

"God I didn't think of that" he muttered.

"We defiantly aren't in high school anymore" I frowned.

"Tell me about it." We sat there in comfortable silence in our own thoughts, I snapped out of it by someone calling my name I looked up and it was Keith and Edward was gone.

"Huh? Sorry I was in thought" I blushed.

"I see, you look lovely tonight Fire cracker. "He told me.

"Thank you, you look nice too" I told him.

My man always in a suit, a sharp grey suit, no jacket just a vest with a deep blue shirt under it.

"You want a drink or something?" he asked me,

"No I just had some tequila let me come back down a little" I laughed, a worried look crossed my face as I just remembered Edward had disappeared where did he go.

"Okay" he said climbing in the hammock sliding behind me as i scooted in between his legs.

"So how you doing baby?" he asked me.

"I'm pretty good, racking my brain about the reports due this semester trying to organize everything in my head" I replied.

"You worry too much, take your time don't stress out and you will be fine trust me." He told me.

"Thank you" I told him.

"No thank you, with everything you have going on you still come to my practice every day and support me even if you can only stay for an hour, I means a lot to me I've never had anyone who cared that much besides my parents." He told me honestly.

"No previous girlfriends ever…" I frowned my face puzzled.

"Well there wasn't many before you, I always was really focused on basketball, making sure I was the best, I didn't have very much time for someone unless they captivated me. I mean of course being popular I had women throwing themselves at me and it would be a lie to say I never took them up on what they were willing to offer but none of those women wanted anything more than money or a title, they knew I'd be something one day and wanted to get on the gravy boat before it took off. So, besides you I have only had two serious girlfriends, one my junior and senior year of high school and one my sophomore year here."

"Well what happened to them I asked.

"Mainly I was too busy, back then I was doing everything alone with the help of my parents, training, promoting myself, selling myself weather it was to colleges, sponsors to get me into the best training gyms. Practice long and hard every day. But now that I signed with that sport agency to take care of all of that, I'm here because they have the best trainers who push me hard but know the limits I can go and don't take up all my time.. Things are better then ever and I'm glad that I can have time with you like this right now.

"I'm glad too" I smiled snuggling closer to him as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"What the Hell this is a party not pillow chat! Leave it to you too to sneak off for private time in the middle of the party." Peter came walking towards us on the lawn we chuckled and looked at each other and shrugged.

"Get your buts up its time for shots, dancing, and shit we will want to forget tomorrow." He cheered.

We laughed but got up and followed him back inside the house.

I had a pretty fun night after that some beer pong shots and dancing, it would of been perfect if I wasn't worried about where Edward crept off to, I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Around 2 I took my behind home, I don't know if I took myself or Keith practically carried my ass, either way I made it home, decided I was too sloshed to do anything, Rose never made it to the party and still wasn't home yet, if I hadn't been so drunk I would have been worried but to wasted to think I just passed out on my bed and was out like a light.

**AN: want to hear something funny? I really did not make the connection between the song in this chapter with the story until I just went back and re read what I wrote. I had just liked the song and thought it would be a good party song lol but it was so very fitting. Alright thank you for reading leave me your thoughts and comments I love them well MOST of them but you guys have been quite lately let me know what you think. I mainly update on the weekends because it my only free time when I work full time but who knows with motivation there could be a surprise update in the middle of the week. Reviewwww **


	46. Scrimmage

**EPOV**

I sat in the waiting room overly anxious, I didn't know about this. Since the move I could no longer be a patient of Dr. Kate's considering her office was in Seattle, so she referred me to her sister here in California Irina, it's odd she has 2 sisters and all of them are in the psychology field only there middle sister Tanya was a child psychologist, Whilst in my thoughts Irina emerged from the back and said,

"Edward Cullen" as she looked around for me, I stood up and she smiled ushering me back.

"Do you want anything coffee, water perhaps?" she asked me as we entered her room.

"No thank you" I said having a seat in the chair across from another one to the left.

"Is this where I am supposed to sit?" I asked nervously as there were many other places to sit throughout her office.

"Well I allow my patents to come in and pick a spot that is most comfortable to them, you chose that seat so I guess it relaxes you there" she smiled.

"Okay" I nodded my head.

"Alright so you gave Kate permission to speak with me regarding your file and things that were going on with you currently just so I would have some general knowledge, so I know some of your background, now whenever you're comfortable tell me more about what's going on now, what's your life like as of right now or anything just on your mind or chest" she smiled taking the seat across from me crossing her legs and waiting.

Stalling to ease my nerves I examined her, Irina looked a lot like Kate, striking features you could definitely tell they were sisters, Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, the same color blond as Kate's, her almond shaped eyes reminded me so much of Kate's nurturing gaze, as much as I wished she was Kate and how much she looked like her I had to realize she was not and try my best to make this transition an easy one.

"Well.." I sighed.

"Did Kate tell you about Bella" I asked her.

"Yes she told me quite a lot about you and Bella's History and where you are at today," she replied.

"Okay" I blew a breath out.

"Well…I kind of told her I loved her the other day." I winced.

"Alright and what was her response?" she asked scribbling some notes.

"Well, I told her she didn't have to say anything back, but before I told her that she admitted she felt something for me but she's confused as in her overall feelings." I explained.

"Okay and how did you feel after you told her this?" she asked me.

"Well, I felt like a weight had lifted off me I felt free, a little scared about her reaction but it felt good to make her aware of how I feel and what I want." I explained.

"And what do you want exactly?" Dr. Irina asked.

"Well, I want her to be mine, my girlfriend" I replied confused like what else would I want.

"But at some point you told Kate that you would just be happy to have her in your life even if she was not yours as long as she was happy did that change?

"Yes and no" I replied.

"Do elaborate" she motioned with her hand.

"Well, I do want Bella in my life so much and she is an amazing friend but I don't think I can stand by much longer and be around her and not be with her as my feelings grow I think I will go from happy to miserable." I explained.

"Okay but I hear you only speaking about you what about Bella?" she asked.

"Bella would be happy with me" I told her.

"Okay but what if she is already happy? Do you expect her to walk away from her happiness and safe place on a chance with you with major risk to her heart? Let me be honest Edward.." she said sitting up a little straighter in her chair looking me in the eye.

"I believe you told Bella your feelings for her for you not her, and before you announced your feelings she told you she was already confused your confession did nothing more than add to her confusion, I'm glad you had a breakthrough with yourself and was able to admit your feelings openly and willingly but you also didn't consider Bella in your decision." Irina said to me.

"That's not true! I did think about Bella! She is all I ever think about!" I protested.

"Okay" she said calmly.

"So if you thought of Bella how did you think she was going to react and what was going to be the end result of you telling her?" she asked.

I sat there stumped for a minute, had I really not thought of Bella at all?

"Well, I thought I would give her every piece of information she would need to make a decision, if she knows I love her things would be different, I laid all my cards out and left it up to her." I replied.

"Key words left it up to her, that's a lot of pressure on a person Edward" she told me.

I bowed my head sadly as the realization of what she said kicked in, she was right I had been selfish to confuse Bella and make her carry the weight of my feelings around, every time I see Bella with Keith it hurts and she can tell it hurts and I know it makes her feel guilty. Maybe Irina's right maybe I was wrong for telling her my feelings.

"So what do I do now?" I asked her.

"Well, what do you think you should do?" she asked.

"I don't know honestly, I don't feel there is much I can do." I muttered.

"This would be my suggestion, I would say just keep being her friend but try your best not to cross any lines show her who you really are, that's all you can do and showing her your true self will make the decision for her. "

"Guess I'm really out of options now" I sighed.

"You are never out of options there is other ways you can go about this situation but I believe going this route would be the best course of action" she explained.

"Right."

"Okay moving on, tell me about your family have you spoken with your mother?" She asked sitting up straight in her chair once more.

"Ugh, next subject" I muttered.

"Alright then how is it having your sister live with you?" she asked.

The session went on for about another 30 minutes or so before my time was up.

Irina was different form Kate in so many ways but yet I feel as if she helped just as much. Kate is more warm and nurturing and guides me through my feelings and slowly lets me decide what is right without me really knowing. Irina is more stern and straight to the point to me, she calls it like she sees it and didn't leave me to figure out what I was doing for myself, both tactics are good in a way, I like coming to conclusions on my own but sometimes someone strictly pulling my head out of my ass instead of waiting for me to do it helps. I miss Kate dearly and I will be frank if I could go back to her I would, I'm more comfortable and she knows me way better but I think this thing with Irina could work out.

**BPOV**

Another week flew by so quickly I felt my head about to spin off but all was well with college life, I talked to Charlie and he seems to be doing well, I inquired about Esme for Edwards sake but Esme was pretty heated he knew about what I did to Edward and said nothing. My father doesn't know Esme is expecting and its killing me inside to not say anything but It's not my place to get involved I'm thousands of miles away so I'm going to attempt to stay out of it.

Tonight Keith basketball team was having a scrimmage against each other to practice some new plays and really get the sense of being out on the floor again so nerves weren't so high once the seasons starts or at least that's how Keith put it to me or whatever.

Apparently the season normally starts in October but they wanted to do a pre-season practice thing to maintain their Number 1 ranking within the country, and because they had a lot of senior graduates they needed extra time to train the new players to be as good as the starting five of any other competing team. Basketball knowledge still makes my head spin but I'm trying to keep up, being a point guard's girlfriend I have to know something's.

I opened my closet to examine my clothes, _what kind of thing do you wear to a pre-season scrimmage? _I picked out a pair of dark skinny leg jeans, and a UCLA baby tee that fit on me like a mid-drift wanting to have some sort of comfort I slipped on my dark blue moccasins with yellow around the trim to match my tee shirt, I flat ironed my hair bone straight, it grew a lot so it flat ironed came to right under my breast. I looked at my roots and I could tell it was time for a touch up but I didn't trust anyone but Jason to do my hair I was going to have to figure something out. I used two clips to clip the edges away from my face, I skipped makeup today and just wrote #27 on the side of my right cheek with a blue eye shadow base I had and GO KEITH! in yellow on the other side. I was ready to go.

I left my room and walked out into the common area,

"Rose!" I called out for her she was supposed to be coming with me.

"Yeah yeah hold your horse's I'm ready!" she came out from the back.

She had on a pair of black legging and a UCLA hoodie with her hair up in a messy bun but her makeup done flawless as always. She slipped on her black UGG boots and we made our way out.

"Well don't you look comfy?" I teased; Rose hadn't dressed this down since middle school.

"One thing about Basketball games, its loud and people are huddled together on those uncomfortable as fuck bleachers I need as much homemade comfort as I can get" she told me.

"Lucky, I wish I could wear that, ahhh how I miss the days of my sweat pants and hoodies" I sighed.

"But of course all the events of the school are televised on the schools television station so I can't be caught in just anything, when has my life become worrying about this?" I muttered.

"Life of a basketball wife" she laughed.

"We are not married" I argued.

"Okay, basketball wifey" she teased, I rolled my eyes.

"We walked into the stadium due to we knew parking would be packed and we are catching a ride back with Keith;

Just as we suspected it was packed and the line was out the door, but Keith had peter standing outside to usher us through traffic and get us to our seats with as little ciaos as possible.

"Okay Bella you are going to sit in the VIP section, " he told me.

"There is a VIP section for a basketball game?" I rolled me eyes.

"Yes, it's for girlfriends or parents if they come to visit, or Recruiters, agent's things of that nature it's the best view in the house.

"Well I'm only going if Rose can come" I stated flatly.

"Keith mentioned you were a stubborn girl" he smiled.

"No problem you and your friend are both welcomed."

He led us towards the set of bleachers just above the teams seating, we could see the players and the view of the floor it was amazing.

We sat down in two seats next to each other right in the first row of the section. We heard whispers behind us but we paid no mind.

"Umm.. Excuse me?" I heard someone say taping me on the shoulder.

Rose and I turned around to look at the person trying to gain our attention, and there stood a pale skin woman, she was very pretty, her perfect bone structure showed by the short cropped cut she wore her shiny dark auburn hair in. her blue eyes were radiant they had hints of green inside which made them look teal, she was a petty tall one standing at 5'9 but that maybe because the heels she was currently sporting, with her Michael Kors dress, Really to a basketball game?

"Yes?" I answered.

"You are sitting in our seats" she said pointing to the two other girls on the side of her.

"I was under the impression there wasn't a seating chart" I told her honestly.

"There isn't but me, Claire, and Leah sit here every game" she explained.

"Okay no problem" I said rising up to move.

"Oh hell no Bella the only seats left are the two seats in the corner we are not sitting back there, sorry girls you snooze you lose" Rose said grabbing me to sit back down.

"And who are you?" the girl sneered.

"Don't worry about who I am worry about getting to those seats up there before they get taken.

"We are not going anywhere these have always been our seats!" she protested.

"Char, cut the crap they have not always been your seats when Tim graduated you stole Marsha's seat you use to sit in the back and I know you know where it is well so back the fuck off" a girl with fire red hair and equally as striking features spat off taking the last seat to my right.

"Go to Hell Vicky" she spat.

"I vacation there, gets you a nice tan but you will soon figure out when you move there after you die"

The girl stormed off and sat in the corner with her two flunkies and had a seat as this Vicky girl suggested.

"Victoria" she said to me extending her hand.

"I'm Bella and this is Rose" I said shaking her hand.

"Oh trust me I know who you both are" she grinned.

"Of course" I muttered, everyone knows who I am.

"I love the way you handled them back there I couldn't have done it better myself, I was seconds away from getting escorted out by campus security." Rose said seriously.

"Don't pay them any mind they think they run things and I have no Idea why, Peter is the only ever consistent starter, Char's man but Jake, Leah's boyfriend only sometimes starts but he's unpredictable and inconsistent sometimes he rides the bench all game, and Embry _phst_ he only plays if they are enough points up and they want to be nice and through him a bone, but that's because he's just a sophomore, but he made the varsity team so we know he has some talent just not good enough to put on the floor yet. So why they think they are the power players wifeys no one knows."

"If anything that title now belongs to you, Keith Johnanson's girl you can do whatever you please really." She stated.

"Well who's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"My baby James over there" she points to some guy he was cute in a bad boy type of way if your into that kind of thing.

"He's the other point guard, not better than Keith I can admit it but he's good and he does well, he will basically carry the team next year when Keith is gone, he's a junior.

"Cool" I smiled at her.

The lights in the auditorium dimed and spot lights began to circle around, as the announcer came on introducing this year's players.

"Damn, if this is a scrimmage what the hell are the games like" I whispered to Rose, she shrugged.

"You have no fucking idea" Vicky grinned.

The announcer announced this seasons starting five which of course included Keith he was the last to come out and everyone went bananas, I was shocked but cheering right along with them.

"After that they brought out the rest of the team and lastly the newest team members and presented them with their jerseys it was nice.

The scrimmage began it was half of the starting five with the other team members, the new members didn't get to play unfortunately but it was nice to let them watch to give them an idea of what they are in store for, as Vicky put it.

The game didn't last long in their scrimmages all quarters are half the time as an actual quarter.

The game ended and the score was, 60-40, Keith's team won, but Vicky was right James was really good he kept up with Keith very well.

Everyone was cheering the crowd went wild, I even found myself jumping up and down with excitement for my baby.

His eyes locked on me and a grin spread across his face, he stood below our section and called up to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" he yelled over the noise.

"A lot" I laughed.

He climbed up on the side railing until he was face to face with me.

The noise in the auditorium died down and I was aware most eyes were on us.

"Don't I get a congratulations kiss." He smirks.

"You're so impossible." I rolled my eyes but leaned into to kiss him.

"I kissed him lightly but he deepened the kiss and the crowed went ape-shit again, I blushed so hard I bet I looked as read as my hair.

"I'm going to kill you" I smiled still red.

"Go right ahead I will see you after the game wait for me." He said jumping down and jogging to the locker room.

I was left with everyone staring, my face was now on the monitor and everyone could see, doing the first thing I thought of I waved, and everyone chuckled, some of the tension eased as everyone starting getting up to make their exit.

I stood outside the locker room to wait for Keith like he asked, Rose went home alone saying she had something's to take care of, me and her seriously have to have a chat to where she keeps disappearing too she still never gave me an explanation for last Saturday.

After about twenty minutes Keith emerged fresh and clean in a pair of dark wash jeans and black tee shirt that hugged his muscles deliciously. He looked good.

"What to grab a bite to eat?" I suggested.

"Yes, I'm always starving after games" he stated.

"I imagine so you work so hard I can tell, yet it looks so effortless how do you do that?" I asked.

"No clue just comes off that way" he told me.

" so ever a modest one" I teased.

"Come on Miss Swan take me somewhere decent tonight you're paying" he teased.

"Really you're actually going to allow me to pay?" I asked shocked.

"No just felt like messing with you" he teased.

"Come on Keith I can really pay this time" I argued as we exited the gym.

"Nope, you're not paying" he grinned.

"Ass" I muttered.

"But a fine ass" he shot back.

"What happened to ?"I mocked.

"So it's not nice?" he challenged.

I stopped and looked back, "Ehh it's alright I guess.

"Just alright?" he asked shocked.

"Mmhhm" I smirked .

"That's because you don't have a clear view." He said grabbing me.

"Keith!" I squealed as he lifted me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

"Nope, you have to get up close and personal with my ass." He laughed.

"Ass!"I screamed.

"You love it" he grinned, I rolled my eyes, and I felt a pop on my butt.

"Now this is what I call a fine ass" I felt his grin on the side of my leg.

We made it to his car and he finally put me down, I punched him in the chest but it wasn't hard at the least.

"We need to work on your self-defense he teased.

"My dad is a cop I know self-defense pretty well." I argued.

"If you say so" he teased and climbed in the driver's seat.

"When I flip you one of these days don't say I didn't warn you" I smirked.

"Oh please don't warn me it will make it that much more sexy" he grinned.

"Perv" I laughed.

"Where to Miss Swan" he asked.

"Hmm.. Thai?" I asked.

"Thai sounds delicious." He agreed.

We pulled off and headed to the local Thai spot in town.

We are headed into town when Keith's phone rings; he answers it on his blue tooth.

"Hey mom is everything okay you never all this late?" He asked worried, that was sweet he cared so much about his mom.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked really worried, I heard a tiny but of yelling then Keith started laughing.

"Goodness mom you are so dramatic." He laughed.

"She's right here" he said looking at me.

"No you can't mom she doesn't know you and you're going to scare her"

"Fine fine, I'll ask her"

"Alright….Love you too…bye" he said and hung up the phone with a chuckle.

"Your mom presume" I said.

"Yeah, apparently she turned into the campus tv station tonight and saw our little PDA and was mad I didn't tell her about you." He replied.

"Well why didn't you?" I held back the tiny bit of hurt I felt.

"Because once I do I I'll never get you to myself, my mother is a crazy woman she has wanted me to have a serious girlfriend for a while not that could loosen me up, she will fall in love with you just as much as I have then I will have to share you with her crazy and I'm not ready for it." he told me.

"Very selfish "

"Only when it comes to you" he answered honestly.

"Alright well what did she want you to asked me?" I questioned.

"She wants to know if you will come to dinner Sunday" he replied.

My heart skipped a beat, meeting the parents this is a big step.

"I, umm…" I stuttered.

"You don't have to make a decision now just let me know by Wednesday.

"Okay" I nodded, I slid back in my seat and closed my eyes weighing the pros and cons lord can I do this?"


	47. Meeting the Parents

**AN: How are you lovely reader's doings today? I hope you all had a merry Christmas I did I hope you enjoy this chapter love you, and see you at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

"Keith babe you never told me you had a motorcycle" I said was we rushed up the driveway of his childhood home.

"Yeah I only drive it on weekends when I come see my parents I don't trust it on campus." He told me

"They are dangerous, after Vegas I have no desire to be on one of those death traps again" I said shuddering at the memory

"It can be fun and safe you just have to be with the right company" he smiled at me.

"If you say so" I shook off having no desire to try getting on a bike again.

We rushed even quicker up the long walk way trying to escape the drizzle that began to pour not too long ago.

"Of course it would rain and now I'm going to look like a wet dog for your mother" I pouted.

"You look gorgeous as always" he reassured me.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I said to Keith nervously, as we were on our way into his home, it was Sunday and I had agreed to meet the parents.

"My mother loves everyone, she will just be so happy I brought someone home that I'm serious about so she can bug me about grandchildren." He laughed.

"We might have to get started on that" I winked.

"Don't start something you can't finish" he teased kissing my neck.

"I'm serious… I think I'm ready, I want you I want this relationship, I trust you and love you and Forget think I know I'm ready to take that step with you, your mine and I'm yours. " I said to him convincing myself, Keith is everything I ever wanted, I can't leave this safe place with someone who loves me, he doesn't deserve that just because I've fallen for another man.

_Wait_

_Fallen?_ Where did that come from? I mean I have feelings for Edward but am I falling for him?

Keith kissed me again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Glad to hear it baby, I love you and I'm all yours everyday forever." He said kissing my lips.

"Unless your mom hates me and bans me from ever seeing you again" I sigh.

"Stop she will love you just as much as I do." He soothed me.

"You sure?" I asked worried something just didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, she is the reason for this little get together when she saw you kiss me at the game Friday she said I better have you over here by Sunday for dinner, and here we are mom can't cook for shit but she sure can order." He laughed.

Keith used his key and opened the door the house was beautiful, big but homey.

"Mom, Dad! Where here." He shouted.

He took me past the foyer down into the sunken living room, to wait to meet his parents.

I looked around to get an idea of what I should be expecting and I choked. In the corner I saw a wedding photo of a tall darker skinned older version of Keith with his arms wrapped around Renee.

Tha….these…uh" I couldn't form the word I went to the corner and clutched the picture.

"Tha…the…these…" I couldn't breathe, I felt light headed.

"Don't you love that photo my parents look so happy that day, I haven't seen my mother smile like that in any other photo." He beamed.

"Bella are you okay?"he asked worried, I think I might have been turning blue because I definitely wasn't breathing.

"I have" I squeaked out.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Sorry it took me so long honey I was putting the salad in a bowl I…" her eyes locked on me, and mine on her and the world stopped.

"Mom I'd like you to meet.."

"Isabella" Renee spoke.

I sob escaped my throat as I stood in front of my mother, I felt like I was going to vomit.

This was never the way I planned to see my mother again after so many years.

"You remember her name, you always did have a sharp memory…wait Bella what's wrong why do you look pale? Are you crying what's going on?" Keith asked so concerned.

He is so sweet always worrying about me he has no idea.

Renee stood still in her spot looking at me with disdain.

"Is this some sick joke?! Is this something you and Charlie planned to get back at me?!" she screamed.

"What!" I yelled shocked she could even ask me something like that… does she really believe I would seduce my own ugh I can't even say it.

"Someone tell me what is going on here!?" keith yelled.

"What is all the yelling about?" the tall man from the picture emerges and ask , he takes one look at me and I can see it in his face he knows who I am.

"Well this is a weird time for your daughter to show up we are supposed to be meeting Keith's girlfriend today well I guess we can make room for one more son don't be mad she never told you about her I know it's a bad time to find this out with your girlfriend coming and all but just make it through dinner and we will talk in the study about it later, now where is that lovely girl of yours?

A look of pain hit Keith's face, then a look of nausea followed, Renee was still frozen in her spot and Keith's dad was confused.

"Well where is she in the bathroom? "He asked.

"I'm going to throw up" Keith said, he dashed out the room to what I presume was the bathroom I heard him dry heave.

"That's his girlfriend Simon" Renee muttered.

"Wait…our son.." finally Simon got the issue.

"I think I'm going to be sick now" he said losing his balance a little opting to sit down.

"You planned this didn't you you little slut! I always knew you were trouble, nothing but the devil no wonder you dyed your hair red or was that just to trick us? What did you want huh to make us miserable? Get me back for being a shitty mother!? Hurting the son who means the most to me in the world you wanted revenge!" she screamed.

"I didn't know! I swear" I sobbed now on the floor.

"How could you think I'd be sick enough to go after and kiss and oh god… I can't say it ugh" I get up and run into he kitchen and hurl into the sink.

"I…I can't be here.." I heard keith say.

I rushed back into the foyer as he was leaving.

"Keith wait!" I heard Renee say but he left anyway.

I wonder where he was going I drove today.

"I run outside not wanting to be there another minuet either, the weather fits the mood as droplets begin to poor soaking me from head to toe. I look to my car and Keith is nowhere in sight. I go sit in my car and I see a motor cycle peel past me and drive up the street, I was tempted to follow him but what would I say "it's okay that your my half-brother" I almost gaged again at the thought.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe I didn't know what to do. I drove off, I was so lost in thought I barely hit the brake in time and almost rammed another car, I realized I was too distracted to drive I pulled up at this park and got out my car I went and had a seat on the slide and just sat there in thought. What am I going to do. My heart is breaking, all the things..ugh Ive kissed and touched… told him I love him my brother oh god… I felt bile rise in my throat, I puked again into the mulch and sobbed into my lap how could this be happening.

_This shit isn't real, this only happens in horror movies and cheesy soap operas, this does not happen to real people_.

Time passed as I sat in the cold ran on the slide, I eventually fell asleep and was awakened by a soft shake.

"Miss… are you okay?" I heard a soft voice say.

"I look up and saw a cute little freckled face girl with her two front teeth missing she couldn't be more than 5.

"Molly! Get away from her what did I say about talking to strangers!" I heard another voice say this one must have been the mom.

I cracked my eyes open the sun was going down but the rain had stopped I must of fell asleep.

"I'm sorry about that miss are you okay do you need help of any kind?" the nice woman asked.

"No I'm fine thank you, I actually should be going." I said in a hurry I rushed and left the scene.

My clothes where still slightly damp but tolerable I must have been out there for about four hours.

My head was finally clear enough to make it home I make it up to our apartment before I could get inside Rose was pacing out front of our door.

"Bella! My Jesus! There you are!" she hugged me tight with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm here" I sighed not in the mood to talk.

"Where have you been I was worried sick why didn't you answer your phone I thought you were in the accident too, where you?" she rambled on.

"Wait Rose slow down…what accident." I asked puzzled.

"Oh no..no no no no no..you don't know? Oh no this is bad…" she said she started pacing back and forth.

"Bella come inside" she said trying to lead me inside.

"Rose…your scaring me. What accident?" I said.

"Bella ahh… I don't want to be the one to say Bella, it's going to be okay we love you" she said hugging me again.

"What's going on Rose tell me now, if you're my friend my best friend and you love me you will tell me what's going on now Rose."

"Bella…Keith was in a motorcycle accident.. He didn't make it Bella he's dead." She said.

I felt like the air left my body, I couldn't breathe, I clutched my chest .I shook my head that's all I could do while the tears flowed freely as I collapsed to the floor.

**A/N Alright so that's how the cookie crumbled with them, I know a lot of you had guessed the first part was going to happen I wasn't as secretive about it as I would of hoped. But yes I have been planning that since the beginning of their relationship. Sorry Keith fans he had to go, I wasn't going to make him a jerk and destroy his character he's the Keith some of us loved to the bitter end. Sorry to kill him off I know a lot of you didn't see that coming that also has been planned for a while. So I hope you all aren't angry with me D; hope you enjoyed that heavy chapter there is still tons more to come. So Review Review Review I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. ~MissFJU~**


	48. The Funeral

_**AN**_:Sooooo I had this Ready for you yesterday and FF was on some BS and made you all wait until today, but here it Is Enjoy!

**Warning** this chapter deals with a lot and some mature themes dealing with self-harm, things are about to get rocky.

I watched the blood drip from my wrist to my fingertips then the droplets slowly descended to the floor.

The pain was calming and I welcomed it, something I could control. I couldn't control the fact that my boyfriend is dead, I couldn't control the fact he was my brother, I couldn't control the fact my mother is a liar, But this…this is something I can control.

I grabbed my bottle of oxy cotton with shaky fingers and popped two pills in my mouth and welcomed the serenity that was soon to come. I took my thread and began to sew up my arm.

_Cut &Stich_

By the time my arm was stitched up the oxy had kicked in and I was in a sleepy daze, I crawled back into my seat by the window and pulled my knees up to my chest and drifted off into a sleep haze.

Keith's Death made National headlines, "Next years Number One Draft Pick Died in Motor vehicle Accident" Rene and Simmon constantly on the TV morning the loss of their son and where's the girlfriend who he kissed publicly on Friday nowhere to be seen. I couldn't, I hadn't been back to school since the incident I couldn't bring myself to talk about nor publicly mourn the loss of my brother. The word still made me sick, flashes of Keith's lips on mine and his tongue on my body flashed in my mind pain and sickness hit me all at once.

I don't know how I should feel I wish I could just mourn the death of my boyfriend but instead I'm thinking about the death of my half-brother.

The numbness from earlier is starting to fade and I eye the bathroom through the wall and think about my serenity hidden in my tampon box under the sink but decided against it. Cutting more than once a day is a real problem once is okay just to help me take the edge off. I walk into the bathroom anyway and grab one more pill and swallow it dry. I had at least a few months' supply of every pain medication known to man. Due to my clumsiness I have been given plenty meds over the years that I never used all of.

I walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat not really hungry but I know my Iron levels must be low due to blood loss I'm starting to feel lightheaded.

I grab a yellow apple and bite into its soft skin I barely taste it as I scarf it down my head feeling a lot better.

Today is Keith's funeral I'm conflicted on whether or not I should go, I don't want to face Renée or anyone for that matter. Rose really wants to go and really wants me to go as well I told her I would go, I know I brought Keith into her life too and she grew to care for him I couldn't be selfish and not think she didn't miss him too.

I haven't told anyone about last week not even Rose, she thinks I'm just morning the loss of him boy if she knew what was really going on.

I went back to my room and opened my closet, the drugs had set in and I feel pretty calm as I select something to wear. I have a nice black dress I normally wear to funerals but it's sleeveless so I dig further into my new purchases and find a dark navy and black wrap dress with long sleeves, perfect.

_I wonder if Keith would have liked this,_

I shower and change, slipping on some panty hose and my low black heels. I put my red hair up in a tight bun not wanting to do too much with it.

Just as I was finishing up Rose walked in my room.

"Way not knock" I say annoyed.

"Why knock when I have a key" she said.

"Because some people actually have respect for privacy" I spat.

Rose looked taken back and hurt by my response.

"I'm sorry Rose it's not okay, I'm just say on edge for obvious reasons" I told her apologetically.

I didn't mean to snap at my best friend I instantly felt bad and like a shitty friend.

"It's okay Bella I know you have a lot on your mind today so this is your one free pass next week talk to me crazy again and I will rip out your tongue" she told me, I nodded.

**~OAW~**

I walked into the cemetery it was a sunny day in California, most people have already arrived I linked my arms with Roses and stood off to the side not to close.

"Don't you want to get closer?" she asked confused.

"No, I'm fine here" I told her she nodded.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper where here in the back they all walked over to meet us.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Jasper said and he grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Jas" I smiled sadly at him.

Edward Just put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, Bella I know what Keith meant to you' Alice spoke, It was so kind of her to speak to me it was way more than I expected or deserved.

"Thank you Ali, so much." I whispered with watery eyes.

People then began to go up to share Keith stories, his childhood best friend Carmon, some of the team members, Peter, Eric, his two sisters, Zafrina and Senna it as a beautiful ceremony, I knew I had stories to share but I couldn't will myself to get up there.

The choir singing "His eye is on the Sparrow" and they sung it so beautifully, I clutched my stomach as tears ran down my face.

"_He couldn't be gone, just like that." _

I was shaking, I felt everyone calling my name but I couldn't reply _I felt sick._

"I'm taking you home" Rose said, that snapped me out of it.

"No, no I'm okay I need to be here" I replied, bring myself back together.

"What the hell just happened are you okay?" Rose asked rubbing my back as they all looked at me with concern.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!' I heard the shrill voice of Renée screech.

"YOU ARE A MURDER YOU'RE THE REASON MY SON IS DEAD YOU DEVIL CHILD GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

"Who the fuck are you!" Rose snapped.

"No Rose its okay," I said turning to walk away.

"Bella!" Rose yelled.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU KILLER YOUR TOOK MY SON WAY FROM ME! THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME GET OUT GET AWAY!" she started yelling as Simmon was holding her back, I picked up the pace and fled out of there.

**~OAW~**

I rushed home and flung myself onto the bed and sobbed my eyes out, Renee is such a bitch, how could she blame me for this? How was this my fault. It was because of nothing but her lies he is dead.

I got up, vision blurry from my tears and stumbled in to the bathroom, I opened the cabinet under the sink and threw everything all over the place until I got to my box. I pulled out my razor and made a long knick up my arm, another and another, my whole arm was dripping blood, as a pool began to form on the bathroom floor. My arm was throbbing but I welcomed the pain, I deserved it because he was dead and I was not. Why did I get to live and he had his whole life ripped from him maybe Renee was right maybe it was because of me, I'm to blame, I should have asked the questions and suck out Renee sooner but because of my stubbornness he was dead.

I cried not because of the pain in my arm but the pain in my heart, this was supposed to help distract me from my broken heart but it's not working, it still hurts.

"Bella what in the…" Edwards's voice says from behind me.

I made no move to hide, to do anything I just sat there blood pooling on the floor soaking into my black stocking's as I kneel on the floor.

"Bella… let me see your arm." He asked taking carful steps towards me.

Everything was pretty much hazy after that, I felt light headed and I mentally shut down, I felt something wet, stinging m arm, and slight pressure but everything else felt like a feather brushing over my skin I barely felt anything at all. I stared blankly from my position on the floor, I saw Edwards's worried face as he was speaking to me but I heard nothing. It was as If I was watching my life on mute. He was asking me questions and waving in my face but I heard nothing. I was unable to move I was frozen where I sat.

I don't know how long we were there but after a while Rose came running in and saw me I don't recall her reaction or anything she said my mind was only processing she was here. It wasn't before long that EMT's where here, they looked into my eyes with a flashlight and started speaking to me but all I saw was moving lips, the man and women EMT lifted me off the floor and sat me on the gurney, I guess logically we are headed to the hospital, they went to shut the door but Edward stopped it climbing in the back, they had a discussion and Edward had that stubborn look he always puts on his face when he wants his way on and they shut the doors with him inside. That memory was almost enough to bring me back to reality but, it was scary, I am enjoying the silence it's giving me a moment to breathe.

Not before long I slipped out of consciousness, but the last thing I felt before I went under was Edwards's hand caressing mine.

A/N: So what do you think? Sad huh? Who could feel her pain I could as I was reading it over again? So let me know what you think ~MissFJU~


	49. The Beginning & The End

**AN:** Okay so another tragic chapter to come you will all see where the self-harm began, this was the plan for my story for a while and a big part of my end goal I hope you all aren't too mad at me don't worry Bella will get help Edward being a big part of that –winks- Okay so just a WARNING: There is more self-harm in this chapter along with mature themes.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes due to the most annoying sound of shrill beeping, while I became more alert I also became more freaked out I had a tube down my throat and no recollection of how that happened. I coughed and tried to rip it out and the beeping went haywire. The nurse rushed in and told me to calm down and that she would get it out. I relaxed a little as she began to remove the tubes.

I coughed roughly she then rushed out to get me some water and also returned back with the doctor.

"Isabella can you hear me?" he asked.

"Of course" I looked at him oddly.

"Okay, I just want to ask you a few questions alright?" he asked.

"Okay…" I nodded weary.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I answered confidently.

"Date of birth?"

"September 13th"

"Okay and do you know why you were brought to this hospital?" he asked.

"Everything's still a little fuzzy but um…" I said glancing at my arms briefly, the scares were mainly faded by now, that was odd.

"Self-harm" I said, bowing my head in embarrassment.

"That's correct." He stated.

"And by any chance do you know todays date?" He asked.

"Well its light outside so I probably missed about a day so I'd say September 20th" I told him.

"I'm sorry to inform you Bella but it is not it is November 6th" The doctor stated.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"I would know if I was here for almost two months!" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella" he warned.

"Calm down how can I calm down you people are telling me I have been here for two months." My heart was racing, I felt irritated, hot, I felt sick and sweaty I just wanted to blink my eyes and be back in my bed in my from in my safe heaven to escape all of this.

"It was just Keith funeral" I tried to reason and make them see.

Thinking of Keith made my heart sink and then I proceeded to bawl my eyes out.

The doctor gave the nurse a nod and in a few seconds I was drifting back off to sleep.

When I came to I saw my dad sitting next to my bed.

"Hey Kiddo, your awake" he smiled.

"Yeah dad, thank goodness you're here" I sat up in my bed stretching my uncomfortable limbs.

"Tell them what day it is, they are talking crazy saying I have been here for a month" I laughed yawning.

"Bells…" he started.

"Dad?" my voice broke at the pained expression he had on his face.

He grabbed my hand and cupped it with his rubbing the back of it.

"Bella honey the doctors are right, after the funeral and the whole ordeal in the bathroom" he mumbled uncomfortably.

"You… well you were in a cationic state of unresponsiveness, we spoke to you but you never answered back, you wouldn't move you wouldn't eat, you were here but you were no longer inside of yourself" he told me voice breaking.

I sat there confused and afraid how did I miss this time?

"Edward gave me updates for two weeks telling me you would snap out of it but after two weeks he told me I should come down here, he's been here every day, he tried to get you to eat on your own, but you wouldn't so they had to give you that uncomfortable feeding tube the nurse said you ripped out when you woke up. "he informed me.

"Edward was here every day?" I asked surprised.

"Him and Rose but him mostly at night, he read to you and sang to you just talked to you, he's a good kid Bells" he informed me.

"Speak of the devil himself" he smiled as Edward entered the room.

"I got here as soon as I could, how are you feeling are you okay, can I get you anything?" he said rushing by my side.

"I'm fine Edward really, a little confused but I'm okay." I reassured him

"You're sure?" he asked cupping my face in his left hand.

"Yes" I replied.

"Okay" he breathed out a sigh of relief and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You scared the hell out of me woman, but I am so glad your back," he told me this his forehead pressed against mine as his shut those sparkling green eyes so tight, the pain evident on his face I felt terrible.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy and call Rose to see if she's on her way" Charlie said clearing his throat uncomfortably as he stood up to leave

"Okay" I whispered.

Once Charlie left Edwards forehead was still against mine, I stroked the side of his face softly willing him to open his eyes.

He leaned into my palm and finally opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said tears welling up in my eyes, I knew how Edward felt about me and I didn't even consider harming myself could harm him.

"It's okay" he told me.

"No it's not" I shook my head.

"It is now, I forgave you right after you did it" he told me.

"You're just too good" I cried silent tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Sssh.." he said kissing my tears away and then kissing me softly on the lips, the he switched completely out of left field an pushed his chair back in a hurry with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry!, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss….I mean I wanted to I always wanted to but… look I'd never take advantage of you I know you're not ready! Jesus what was I thinking" he started rambling and pacing the floor.

"Edward" I said grabbing his hand to still him.

"It's okay, it was comforting thank you" I gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure" he asked worried.

"Yes now come sit." I told him and he was beside me in a flash.

"So how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm okay, training has started for football we have our first game next week." He told me,

"That's great I can't wait to see you play." I smiled, he smiled back and then it fell slightly.

"Bella there's something we need to discuss." He told me seriously.

"Pending a psych evaluation you will be here for a while, I have convinced the doctors it wasn't an suicide attempt and it was self-inflicting harm due to depression and trauma because I pray suicide was not the goal but they still think you're a danger to yourself and they are going to keep you here for a while" he told me sadly.

"How long?" I asked with a frown.

"Depends on your psych eval and what the doctors say while you're in here." He informed me.

"The more open and honest you are the quicker you can go into outpatient recovery." He told me.

"Okay" I sighed.

"And Edward..." I said to him.

"Yes"

"It wasn't a suicide attempt." I told him.

"I knew it wasn't Bella, I knew it wasn't."

An hour later Rose arrived, she cried and cursed me all the way out even though she was advised not to, but I expected nothing less from Rose. But what I forgot in all my selfishness is I'm just about Roses only family and her words still haunted me even though she told me it was okay.

"_How could you Bella?! What if I lost you! Shit I thought I had, you, Charlie and Em are my only family! Do you get that? My dad is never around Cecilia died a few years ago, you are it what would I do if you were gone?" she sobbed._

"_I'm sorry Rose I really am" I cried with her._

I never thought of everyone else when I self-harmed, I'd like to justify and say I've only done it four times but I know four times was enough to hurt everyone I love.

I sat there reflecting on the moment that started it all a complete accident,

_It was the day after Rose gave me the news, I had cried myself to sleep when I woke up in the morning I was convinced this had to be a mistake of some kind. I walked into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast and continue my day as normal; I was not going to accept this I won't. _

_I chewed my apple as I walked towards the front door to grab the paper dropped threw our mail slot. I grabbed the paper plus the mail and made my way to the living room and sat down in the recliner to read the paper._

_I lifted the paper from under the stack of mail and there lied a picture of the motor wreck. I squeezed my eyes tightly trying to imagine I did not see it, I threw the paper to the floor along fell the rest of the mail as I dashed out of the living room trying to shake the images from my brain. _

_I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower sobs threating to escape me as I so desperately was trying to keep it together. Once the water was warm I stepped inside and let the water crash against my tense muscles attempting to soothe the inconsolable. The battle between my heart and mind was over and my heart won as sobs erupted from my throat as I clutched my stomach bending over letting out cries of agony. My heart felt like it was spilt in two and then cut up and fed to Rottweiler's and every bite form their teeth was another soul wrenching stab. _

_I cried and cried for how long I don't know, all I know is the water ran cold and my fingertips had pruned before I got the smart Idea to get out. I got out and started going through my routine only half present while I was doing it, rapping my hair in a towel, putting on deodorant. I was half way through shaving my legs and Rose knocked on my bathroom door._

"_Bella are you okay" she asked worried from the other side, I didn't respond somewhat of a daze took over me and I zoned out. I didn't hear her again until her pleads became loud bangs on the door._

"_I'm fine rose" I replied dryly._

"_Are you sure? Let me in" she asked._

"_I'll be out soon rose" I sighed_

"_You know what you need comfort food I'm going to run down to Jimmy's and get your favorite doughnuts okay?" she asked. I didn't reply I guess she still took that as a yes because she retreated. _

_I sighed and continued my routine thinking about how Keith took me to Jimmy's on our first coffee date convincing a reluctant me to try a pineapple crème Hawaiian doughnut._

_The razor began to shake in my hand as I tried to block out the memory, it hurt too much._

_Lost to deep in my pain I didn't even notice I slid the razor the wrong way, I wasn't brought back to reality until the painful stinging of my left leg brought me back too._

"_Shit" I cursed grabbing my towel from my head to dab my leg, I went to wipe my leg but I froze. I watched the blood trickle down my moist leg and seep in between my toes. _

_I remember thinking I should stop the flow but I was frozen, I felt the stinging but it felt dull I was so concentrated on the blood and the sensations my earlier feelings gone. The gash looked deep due to the fact it was a horizontal cut, it would need to be stitched to avoid a big ugly scare. _

_Knowing I needed to numb the area before I stitched I fumbled around for some old prescription pills. I found some old pain meds and swallowed them without a second thought. I sat on the bathroom floor mild blood smeared in areas as I waited for the drug to kick in. once I felt numb a feeling I welcomed I began to stich not feeling a thing. _

_The whole ordeal was a giant numbing distraction by the time I cleaned up the blood from the floor tile I was tired I crawled back into bed and was asleep again before Roses return. _

_When I woke up I had understood what I did was dangerous but I wanted that feeling again, the feeling of not feeling I needed that numbness or I would not survive so my cutting began._

I shook myself out of that tragic memory and made a promise to myself, I vowel no matter how tough things get, I won't do it again, I have too many people who care and I sadly have just realized that.

The psychologist came into my room to do my evaluation, _who knew that those ink blot things are actually real_, she told me I was doing fairly well we got down to the last part of the evaluation and I knew at this point if I held back I would be locked away in the psych ward until further notice.

"Isabella, I can tell you have been pretty open and honest, most people I see are guarded and hide things but you seem to be open to all of this which is surprising most cutters shut down and refuse to let anyone in to hide the pain and there only release is the cutting, that's my theory on it however so tell me, why did you cut yourself? She said leaning forward pen in hand.

"Well.." I sighed.

"I'm simply complex" I stated.

"And by that I mean it was simple, I cut because my life was out of my control and I wanted something I could control my pain, even though I could control my physical pain I couldn't my mental. I cut so I would feel the pain on the outside so it would numb the pain on my insides."

"My boy…friend, my boyfriend" I sighed painfully hoping I won't have to dig that up.

"He died, his mother blamed me for the death at the funeral and I couldn't handle the guilt I let her convince me it was my fault and I needed an escape, I look back now and logically I know now it wasn't my fault but back then I was so clouded." I answered partially honest.

_I just couldn't share with a stranger about Keith I just couldn't I haven't even told my family yet. _

"I commend you being able to tell me that, I really like that you were able to reflect on the event and realize that blame isn't in your corner, guilt is prominent in most of my patients, one that takes a lot of time to overcome either accepting what happened and moving on and not letting the guilt eat you away or accepting that they aren't the guilty party to begin with, I'm really shocked at you, you seem before the whole incident that you were pretty mentally stable, so I would call it a form of grieving, you have no other self-harm issues in your past so what I am going to recommend is you stay in the center for 2 weeks you have full visitation rights we will monitor you for those two weeks while giving you grief counseling does that sound fair to you?" she smiled.

"More than fair, thank you so much" I told her earnestly.

"Alright, I'm going to sign off on your discharge and get you admitted to the psychiatric floor okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

Once she left I took a big sigh of relief, two weeks wasn't so bad.

**AN:** Okay so let me hear you guy's thoughts! I always appreciate your feedback, sorry for the late as hell post I been sick and hadn't had a chance to go back and proof-read and post but I hope the length makes up for the delay Review! ~MissFJU~


	50. Conversations

"Bella I missed you" Rose said hugging me tight against her body.

"Rose I've only been in here for 3 days" I laughed.

"Not just here, home has been so lonely without you I still have EM but it's not the same without my best friend" she teared up, as we broke our embrace to sit down at one of the tables in the visitors hall.

Guilt started to creep up on me for what I have done and who I have worried, but the consoler said I need to work on accepting my mistakes and not dwelling on my past mistakes so I try hard to fight how bad I feel for what I've done to Rose.

"So Em's still here? I thought he'd be going back to forks to tie up some loose ends" I said.

"Well I never really got a chance to tell you before everything happened" she smiled sadly.

"The week before…this..um… incident, we went garage hunting and Em and I found the perfect one, and he bought it, I helped him with the property taxes and the financial plan for how much he needs to get it up and running we have been busy meeting with web site designers and accountants, thanks to my father I know a few of the right people so we have been ripping and running trying to get everything together so when Em completes his training he can open up right away." She told me.

"That is great!" I smiled a genuine smile, I couldn't be happier to hear everything is going well for Emmett.

"Isn't it" she said I could see the love and pride beaming from her eyes, it warmed my heart.

"What about you, how's school?" I asked her, moving to grab a coffee from the machine right next to us.

"Ehh.. boring without you, Keith's death his still circling the school and it's just like a dark cloud is looming over that place. "She muttered.

"I bet" I said sipping my coffee and regaining my seat.

"Everyone is whispering about where are you, we have been able to keep it under wraps but if they dig far enough they might figure out what happened" she said sadly.

"Not quite" Edwards's voice echoed as he came into our view.

"And how are we in fact going to stop it?" Rose asked him as he took a seat next to her, sharing a brief hug.

"With the help of Charlie, we sealed ALL your records, your medical records since you were born, your school records even your birth certificate" he said giving me a knowing look.

_He knows _

My heart rate sped up and my palms began to sweat, _calm down Bella… it's okay… calm down_.

"Thank you" I managed to squeak out.

"Alright Lovely I have to go meet up with Emmett it's his first day in business school I have to see how it went, Edward take care of my girl" Rose pointed to him as she got up to leave.

"Always" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and she disappeared, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when are you and Rose so close" I mumbled, not understanding why that made me feel some type of way.

"Well… since you have been here we've been there for each other to balance each other out when we started to go a little bit off the Rails, Emmett had a lot of things to take care of if he was going to make the big move here so that left me and her before Charlie came so after school we would come visit almost every day together unless I had to go somewhere then she would take over after I had to go or vise verse and I guess we bonded, she's like my sister now. "

And just like that the twinge of whatever I was feeling left, and I smiled, I'm glad they are close now I hate what brought them closer together was my stupidity but I'm glad. They were close before when he practically lived with us for a few months but they both were more close to me than each other now I feel like we are all on the same wavelength.

"Good" I smiled.

"Bella," he said with apprehension in his voice.

"What happened the night Keith died" he asked me, I took a sharp breath in. _I wasn't ready for this_, I couldn't do this I haven't told anyone I can't do this. I clamped my hands together tightly to keep them from shaking.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a low voice, he gave me a knowing glance and grabbed my shaky hands to still them.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable but I want you to know you can talk to me about this" he started at me intensely with his bright green eyes.

"I know" I sighed, feeling better just by his hands caressing mine.

"I know what it's like when you feel like you can't talk about something, ever" He swallowed thickly.

"But because of you, I now know that it may hurt at first but in the long run it helps you and heals you in ways you can't imagine and thanks to you I know that" he said staring me in the eyes with a look of pure gratification.

"What did I do?" I asked puzzled, what was he talking about he never talked to me about anything, well this was confusing.

"Well.." he sighed.

"Okay, I guess if I expect something more from you I have to give more, I never told you just how much you helped me and I think it's about time you know, I'm at a place now where I can tell you."

I listened to Edward as he relived the horrible days of his adolescence and what that evil bitch did to Edward and Alice I was so riled up I wanted to break out of here and go find her myself but for Edwards sake I remained calm.

"Yeah and then Esme in her awesome days stabbed her in the stomach so she had a miscarriage thank god, I can't imagine being a father to her demon spawn, so after that I shut down I wouldn't speak to anyone not even the therapist I was ordered to see, but after what happened at the party when I woke up and I could remember you but not remember you, images of what that woman did to me came flooding back I felt like it was happing all over again so I lashed out and hurt you in the worst way. But after I hurt you it really made me look at myself and realized I was on a path to self-destruction and those issues I pushed away they were still there I had just been ignoring them but you, you forced me to confront them and work through them because I never wanted to hurt anyone else the way I hurt you, or thought I did at the time" he chuckled.

"So I went back to my therapist and she has helped me tremendously, talking to her about it and everything has really helped me, everything you did, helped me. Let's be honest I was a jackass before you came into my life and now I feel like a better person" he smiled up at me.

"You were always a good person Edward just a good person who was put through something horrible at a young age, I had no idea I'm so sorry" my eyes teared up, how could someone do that to children for Christ sake.

"It wasn't fair and now I understand everything you did," I nodded at him.

"Thank you" he said staring at me intently.

"Keith was my half-brother" I mumbled lowly.

"What did you say Bella?" Edward asked leaning forward confused.

I took a big sigh and said it just a little louder.

"Keith was my half-brother" I winced as I said the words aloud for the first time.

"I know" he nodded.

"Keith took me to meet his parents and to my surprised I was meeting Renee again for the first time in 10 years.

"Ouch" he replied.

"Keith dashed out of the house and…" I choked a little as tears began to form in my eyes.

"He rushed out and got on his motorcycle and…he was gone" I sob escaped my throat as Edward rushed to my side. He kneed on the floor to be eye level with me and hugged me around my waist.

I put my head into his shoulder and sobbed.

"I don't even know what I'm crying for Edward" I choked out.

"My brother, my boyfriend, or the fact that my brother was my boyfriend, or the fact that I truly loved him" I wailed, everything in my heart spilling out like the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay," he said rubbing his strong hands through my hair and it relaxed me, he kissed the side of my face softly and reassured me it was okay to feel conflicted.

"Edward.." I said to him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody" he promised.

"Thank you" I whispered.

I pulled away from our embrace and stared Edward in the eyes.

He brought his hands up to my face and with his thumbs he slowly pushed the tears away from my eyes.

"No more tears for such a pretty girl" he smiled.

I blushed.

"There's our Bella" he laughed.

And even though you have been through something most people can't imagine, you're still here Bella and you're still you" he told me before rising to his feet.

I have to get going but I will be back tomorrow okay?" he told me, I nodded.

And with a kiss to the forehead and a wave he was gone.

I walked back to the common area and curled up by the widow ceil I grabbed my book that Rose had brought me earlier and began to read, less focusing on what's on the pages and more on what just fell off Edwards lips.

Two weeks came and went and I was packing up my stuff and my room making sure I didn't forget anything. Edward visited me Every day, Rose and Em almost every day. Me and Edward have connected on a new level now things feel different than they ever have before, that's why it hurt me to tell him I wasn't going back to the apartment I share with Rose I'm heading back to Forks with Charlie for a while, I will return after the winter session. I just couldn't jump right back into life as if nothing happened something did happen, I am not the same person I was, I can't just resume life as it was pretending to be unscathed. I need time away, I know I have had time away but I need more to clear my head and decide if I even want to be on the same path as before. Do I even want to return to UCLA I have no clue.

The departure wasn't too sad, it was winter break and thanksgiving was next week, and Edward had made it apparent he was coming over for it, Rose said she had to wrap some things up with Em up here and would be late but would be there.

I told them both I would see them soon and Charlie and I left for the airport.

The flight wasn't too long and I slept for most of it, before long we were landing in Seattle and climbing in my dad's cruiser heading towards home.

"So how's things been in forks since I left, any surprises I'm coming home too?" I asked.

"Not's really, same old really, Billy and I caught a 23 pound fish the other day, the fish fry last month was great." He told me.

"Typical" I laughed.

"Esme is getting an abortion" he said flatly and everything stopped.

"What!" I said a little bit louder then I intended.

"Yup, it's her decision and there's nothing I can do to change her mind she wants her husband back" he muttered.

"Dad, I'm sorry" I frowned, I generally felt bad for my dad I knew he always wanted more kids he could just never find the right woman.

"It's the consequences of what I've done and I can accept that now" he told me as we pulled into forks.

No being able to think of much to say after that we rode in silence until we reached the house.

We pulled into the drive way and a wave of familiarity hit me, I'm home. I spent so much time running away from here and away from my dad I never knew how much I missed it until I needed it the most.

"I'll get your bags Bells you go right in and get settled back in okay?" he told me grabbing my bags out the back seat.

I walked into the house and nothing had really changed, but for that I was grateful right now I needed a familiar a controlled environment, the psychologist told me when I feel overwhelmed or out of control or forced into something that is my trigger so coming home would be a better option than jumping into unfamiliar routines.

You can always count on Forks to never change.

I went to my room grabbed some of my old clothes out of my dresser and went to the bathroom, I took a long hot shower to relax me and freshen me up after a dreary flight.

When I went back to my room all my bags where there, I found my lotion and began to moisturize my body.

I dried my hair with the towel and decided to let it air dry it felt good, my hair was so dull and has lost a lot of it shine my brown roots are peaking out of the top, I vowed I would go see Jason tomorrow my hair was long overdue.

I slipped on my slipper booties and made my way down to the living room where Charlie sat.

I curled up next to him on the couch while he flipped through the channels.

"I ordered Chinese I hope that was that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah that is fine I could of cooked something though" it told him.

"As if I would let you cook on your first day back you are supposed to be relaxing" he scoffed.

"I'm not an invalid" I muttered.

"Plus I'm ashamed to say I haven't really bought much to cook since you left I mainly eat at the dinner" he admitted.

"Well I have to go into town tomorrow anyway I need to see Jason I will just pick up some groceries, what time you get home tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Five o'clock tomorrow and Thursday " he told me.

"Okay" I nodded.

_It felt good to be home I' might just stay for a while. _

CPOV

I looked down at my daughter who had fell asleep during the football game I turned on, she was my proudest accomplishment. Out of all my mistakes she will never be one and I'm glad to have her back. I know I messed up and by some miracle she lets me back into her life, she gave me quite a scare I didn't know she had become that unhappy to hurt herself and it makes me feel like I've failed as a parent but I'm going to make it up to her, I'm going to do better and be the father she deserves she needs me right now so I'm here with her and that's where I plan to stay.

I picked Bella up just like I use too when she was four and would fall asleep on one of my games she felt sports were boring which always stunned me, how could a daughter of mine find sports boring, I laugh at the concept, and I took her to her bedroom.

I thought soon I'd be doing this for a new edition to the Swan family but I was wrong, as I think back to the events that transpired in the last six weeks they still haunt me as her words echo in my mind.

_Six Weeks Ago_

I walked into the quite diner it was just a little after midnight that was the only time she agreed to meet and finally talk to me about everything that has transpired.

I immediately spotted her out of place in the small run down diner, she looked poised and out of place in her fancy dress scarf loosely draped around her neck her auburn hair tucked in a neat bun that hung just below her left ear.

I walked over to the booth and slid directly across from her in silence, I stared at her into her green eyes that captured my heart and I could see traces of red on the rims of her eyes. _She had been crying._

"Thank you for meeting me so late Charles" She spoke.

"Why so formal?" I sighed.

"Look let's just do this my way it will just be easier that way" she spoke.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about" I relented.

"I'm pregnant" she spoke.

The air got sucked out of my lungs; I couldn't breathe my heart felt like it stilled. I looked at the women I love from across the both and all I could do was jump to my feet and grab her.

"That's great!" I couldn't stop the excitement and happiness coming from me, my heart swelled this was something I've wanted for such a long time

"Charlie please stop" Esme cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused as to why this isn't good news Esme loves children.

"This isn't good, I committed adultery and now I'm knocked up this situation isn't joyous" she shook her head wiping her eyes with her fingertips.

"Our baby is nothing but joyous Esme, maybe it was made the wrong way but it was made out of love we can do this I will marry you we can raise him or her together" I found myself pleading.

"Charlie it's not that simple I'm already married I have a family I can't just turn my back on them and run away with you Charlie I'm not Renee" she shouted.

That stung deep, I know this situation is similar but I know she's not Renee, Renee just up and left her family no explanation and she didn't see them for 10 years until she left Bella and I high and dry the same way and went crawling back to Simon. I know Esme would never abandon her children like Renee did how could she say that to me?

"I know you're not Renee how could you even say that?" I asked her.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just stressed out I don't even know what I'm saying anymore I don't know what to do" she cried.

"It will be okay, we will figure it out I promise" I said hugging her again.

"No we won't my husband left me my two children aren't speaking to me how are we going to figure out a baby in all of this?" she sobbed.

"We will, just give me some time baby just give me some time" I said holding her close to me kissing her forehead, all I needed was a little time.

_Three weeks ago_

I sat quietly by Bella's beside and stroked my daughters hair, she was awake staring at the wall before her barely blinking, the sight alone was enough to break me apart.

This was my fault, I wasn't attentive I let what was going on with my child slip past me.

Rose filled me in on the story at the funeral, all of this was sick and twisted I can't believe Renee thinks we orchestrated all of this she is truly sick in the head.

As soon as Rose told me I called in a few favors with a little help of Edward for her school records and got everything sealed off no one will know what Bella was to Keith that's the very least I can do for my daughter.

"You can come back to me Kiddo your dad took care of everything, you don't have to be afraid to come back to us now" I spoke to her smoothing her hair back and kissing her forehead.

"Just come back Bella okay" I said clearing my throat before I got choked up again.

"Charlie…" someone said, I looked over and Esme was standing in the doorway with lilies.

"Esme…wah…what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I had some things to deal with in town, I ran into Edward and he mentioned…that he had to go see Bella in the hospital I came to drop these off and see how she's doing and…how you are" she spoke.

"Bella's okay no change yet, as for me I'm hanging in there" I sighed.

"Glad to hear it" she smiled sadly.

"Look I don't have a lot of time and I hate to do this now but I owe you enough to tell you this face to face." Esme's voice broke.

"Can you come into the hall for a minuet?" she said walking out letting me follow her lead.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and calmly walked out of the room behind Esme.

"What's going on Esme?" I asked worried.

"Charlie…I don't really know how to begin to tell you this" she cleared her throat I could tell she was trying to fight against tears as she lifted her head to the ceiling and sighed wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Just tell me Esme you can tell me anything you know that" I reminded her.

"Not this" she said.

"Yes you can" I urged her on she was really scaring me

"I love you Charlie, I love you in a unique way you are a love I will remember for the rest of my life but I can't have this baby" she spoke.

"Yes you can, you're just a little scared right now but it will all work itself out I've been coming up with a plan" I told her, I have ever since our talk at the diner a few weeks back.

"You're not getting it Charlie" she said, tears begging to drip from her eyes.

"I will not have this baby" she whispered.

"wah.. what I…I don't understand" I stuttered what is she saying?

"Charlie… I already have a family in which I love very much, I love you but I choose them. I want my children, my family, I want my husband all back I want my life back and I can't do that with this reminder for the next 18 years" she spoke.

"Esme do you even hear yourself that doesn't even sound like you, you would never label your child as nothing but a reminder. Those aren't your words are they? They came from him! Didn't they?!" I was now shouting by this point.

"No… he gave me a choice I can have a baby with you or work on our marriage and family with him it was my choice I choose him" she stated.

"So he did not tell you to have an abortion to abort my…our child?" I challenged her to deny it. Those words had her pretentious Carlisle all over it.

"This conversation is over" she stated.

"Thought so" I spat venomously.

"Goodbye Esme I have to go tend to the only child I have see yourself to the exit and don't come back" I said turning around to go back and sit with my daughter and process the end to a member of the swan family.

AN: So yes just a little clear up there a lot of you were confused as in if Renee left Simon for Charlie then went back yes she did I addressed it in there air plane ride that she went back to her first husband but There's a little more insight to what an awful bitch Renee is. Alright give me your thoughts, what are we thinking of Esme? Carlisle? secrets got swapped between our Bellward, what about a Roseward friendship? Let me know your thoughts!


	51. The Price

**EPOV**

_**(Esme)**_

I dashed out of the hospital in tears rushing into my car breaking down behind the steering wheel.

That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and I know Charlie will never forgive me and I will never forgive myself.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered sobbing rubbing the growing life inside of me.

I laid my head back on the headrest and let the tears flow freely out of my eyes as I replied yesterday's events.

_Yesterday_

I walked up the driveway of this unfamiliar bungalow, I knew this was the right place I inserted it into my GPS.

I rang the doorbell running my hands over my arms nervously as I waited for the door to open.

A few moments later the door slowly opened and I was face to face with my husband for the first time since he left.

"Hello" I mumbled unsure what to do or say now, you always have what you will do or say planed out in your head but when it is time for action the mind draws a blank.

"Come in" he said flatly turning around to walk in the house leaving me to follow him.

I followed Carlisle inside and shut the door behind me, the bungalow was beautiful I wanted to take more time to completely check this place out but I knew right now this wasn't the time.

I followed my husband into the kitchen and took as eat across from him at the round kitchen table.

We started at each other for a while his gaze a hundred more times hard than mine. I examined my husband, the dark circles around this ocean blue eyes his disheveled hair his five o'clock shadow he looked worn down, broken even and I know I did this.

"Speak" he told me flatly.

"I…um.." I cleared my throat attempting to calm my nerves still.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything and I'm asking in time if you could forgive me, I'm sorry for lying to you, betraying you, putting our son in that difficult spot, for breaking our family I'm sorry for it all and I want to fix things I want to fix us." I pleaded.

"It's too late Esme" he replied.

"It doesn't have to be, I still love you and even though you hate me right now all of this wouldn't hurt so much if a part of you didn't still love me we can work this out." I told him

"How Esme how can we when your carrying another man's baby? We can't work past this with a reminder for the next 18 plus years" he barked.

I frowned not knowing what to say, for him it would be a reminder for the rest of our lives and I couldn't lie to the child and keep Charlie away…I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We can find a way" I stated firmly.

"How can I know you won't do this again for some reason someone could give you something I can't why do you want me back when I can't give you everything you went looking for." He asked.

"It wasn't like that Carlisle you give me everything" I whispered.

"Then why Esme, why were you unfaithful" he choked out holding back the tears I could see brimming in his eyes.

"It was that night, the night I fled the house, I couldn't take reliving the things that woman did to my babies, you had been working so much our sex life dwindled you were hardly ever home I…I didn't feel close to you at that time I felt like I couldn't talk to you, to anyone so I was at the bar drowning my sorrows just trying to forget and there Ch…he was and I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but I felt like I could talk to him how I use to be able to talk to you and it…it just happened and I'm sorry." I explained to him.

"Do you love him?" he asked staring me in the eyes.

"Yes I do love Charlie he has a special place in my heart for helping me get through some mental obstacles, but I'm in love with you and I want our family not one with him" I said honestly.

I wasn't going to lie I will always love Charlie for how he helped me helped me accept and forgive myself and to move on from the past, but I can't run off and be with him I already have a family.

"So you want a family with me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes more than anything I want our family back" I stated.

"Okay then you have a choice to make, its either us or them you can't have them both" he spoke.

I stared at Carlisle in the eyes shocked at what I believe he is asking.

"What are you saying? "I stuttered horrified.

"Either you can move here with me and we can work on our married and work on fixing this family or you can have that baby and start a new life with Charlie and that can be the end of us. "he replied.

"So…to keep our family I have to…" I choked I couldn't even say the word.

"Yes Esme you must get an abortion I will not wake up and help raise another man's child, I will not have the child being a dark cloud over our marriage for the rest of our lives if you have this baby we won't make it" he barked.

"How could you say that? A child is a gift." I shrieked.

"Not a kid outside of a marriage this is just a bastard! And it won't be fair to the kid that I can never and will never love them because of what they represent, you may think I'm a monster and shocked at the fact I'm saying this but I'm being honest Esme and for that kids' sake I wouldn't bring them into that situation the best thing you can do is end it before it's too late. "he explained coolly.

I couldn't believe what I just heard how could he be so…hateful forwards an unborn child?

_Is this what I have turned my husband into? _

I want my family I promised myself I'd do whatever it takes, so that is what I am going to do everything has a price and this is mine. I clutched my stomach and rubbed it gently I looked into my husband's eyes and let him know I would do what he asked for us and for our family those three words I will never forgive myself for.

"_I'll do it"_


	52. Thanksgiving

**AN: ****So I** **am back from vacation! I was in sunny Florida if some of you did not know. It was amazing and I might soon move there so keep your fingers crossed for me. So this is the moment I believe everyone has been waiting for ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I woke up as I felt the warm light spread across my face letting me know the sun was just settling in the sky. I rolled over and groaned in frustration because I knew it was time to get up. I looked at the clock and I had mere minutes before the alarm rang signaling me to go base the turkey again and put the green beans on. I snuggled deeper in my bed to get the last little bit of warmth darkness and comfort I could get _It figures it would be a rare sunny Thanksgiving Day in Forks!_

The annoying shrill of the alarm clock erupted mere moments later forcing my hand from under my blanket to shut it off. Sighing I slung my feet over the edge of the bed onto the cool hardwood of my bedroom floor. I groaned at the temperature before scurrying to my closet retrieving the pink and white hello kitty slippers Alice gifted me for our first sleep over she had a matching pair in red and Rose had yellow.

Smiling at the memory I bypassed my robe knowing the kitten would be hot and went down stairs in my pink and white flannel pajama shorts and white tank top.

Once I made it to the kitchen I smiled, Charlie didn't forget to prep the macaroni and cheese before he went to bed he also had the greens sitting in the sink to clean.

My dad could not cook for shit but Grandma Swan was a southern gall and Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday she taught my dad how to prep food since he was 6 he told me it as something he always enjoyed doing with her but she never could keep his attention span long enough to follow through and cook the meal.

Lucky for me I had a few years with grandma Swan before she passed she taught me all the little secrets by the time I was nine because she knew Renee couldn't cook for shit either, she didn't want her granddaughter starving she use to always joke.

I unplugged the drain to let the water drain out as I cut the stove on medium putting the green beans on. I pulled the heavy twenty pound turkey out the oven and set it on the cooling rack. I took grandma Sawn's famous basing seasoning and poured it all over the turkey letting the juices soak into the bird. Once I was done I put it back into the oven, added a little milk and eggs to the macaroni and cheese before sprinkling the crushed bread crumbs Charlie prepped on top then slipped the pan into the oven on the top shelf above the turkey.

Once the sink drained I began to rinse the greens off once more before putting them on the chopping board, retrieved my favorite chopping knife and began slicing the leaves.

I sliced the leaves expertly as a bubbly tune popped in my head and I began humming.

_Baby, I got love for thee_

_So deep inside of me_

_I don't know where to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yea_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you more than anything_

_But the words can't even touch what's in my heart_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I shimmed in the kitchen once I finished chopping the leaves I spin around grabbing the giant pot for the greens smiling.

_When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_

_The words don't ever come out right_

_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_

_I can't explain what I'm feeling_

_And I say, baby, baby,_

_Oh, woah, oh, woah,_

_Baby, baby_

I grabbed the thawed ham hock from the fridge dancing my way over there, it had been marinating all night I rinsed it off in the now clear sink.

_Baby I oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_Baby I)oh, baby, baby I_

_Baby I all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby oh, whoa, oh, whoa_

_Baby, I'm so down for you_

_No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, baby_

_See Baby, I been feelin' you_

_Before I even knew what feelings were about_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, baby_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I put the ham hock in the oven I needed it to be half cooked before I split it and added it to the greens and green beans later.

I knew that we had a long day ahead of us so I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the coffee mix; I put on a fresh pot and began making breakfast.

I made some bacon and cheese omelets just in time for Charlie to make his way down stairs.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bells" Charlie said gruffly rubbing his eyes.

"Happy Thanksgiving dad, sit I just finished the omelets" I told him.

He sat at the kitchen table and picked up the paper. I walked over to him sitting his plate before him with his coffee just how he liked it black with two sugars.

"Thanks Bells" he smiled.

"Welcome" I smiled.

I joined him moments later with my own omelet and a cup of orange juice, I had drank my coffee before he came downstairs.

"So who's all coming today?" he asked digging into his omelet

"Well I invited Jake and Billy I haven't seen Jake in a few years and it will be nice to catch up, then Edward is coming up Rose & Em will be late I also invited uncle Jerry and aunt Marie if Lucy is home from college she will be here too." I told him.

"Full house huh?" he smiled

"Yes" I agreed.

We finished our omelets and I loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and then began on prepping the stuffing.

"I can do that Bells if you want to relax for a while" Charlie offered.

"No I'm alright after this all I have to do is prep the ham so it will be hot when it comes time to eat after that I will have an hour to relax until the mac & cheese is done for me to replace It with the stuffing and then I will put the potatoes on to boil" I told him.

"Okay Bells I'm going to go get showered and run out to go get Billy then stop and get some drinks for today" he told me.

"Okay Dad" I smiled turning back to the counter to chop the celery.

In no time the celery and onions where all chopped and mixed together with the rest of the stuffing, I slipped the ham into the oven and headed upstairs.

Charlie should be done with the shower by now, as that thought crossed my mind he breezed past me on the steps.

"I'm heading out now" he told me heading towards the front door.

"See you later dad and don't forget the cranberry juice!" I shouted after him.

I made my way upstairs and grabbed my shower bag and dragged it into the bathroom.

I took out my shower gel and shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, and my Nair they say it's best to not even have shaving razors in my possessions so the stinky smell of Nair is what I am subjected to until I get my full body wax.

I turned the hot water on and once it heated up I stepped in the shower and went threw my cleansing routine.

**~~~OAW~~~**

I had finished dressing, I wanted to be comfortable today so I slipped on some tights and a Dior cream sweater dress that looked nice against my pale completion and let my freshly colored hair stand out it look every bit as vibrant as I felt.

I decided to run the dryer through it a few times and let the natural waves fall loosely Jason did layer it so it will fall nicely.

Looking at my hair floated me back to when I popped up on Jason last week; I truly love his crazy ass.

_Last week_

"_Welcome to Brix Salon may I help you" the receptionist smiled, she must be new I figured because they all know me here I had been coming here with Renee since I was 6. Renne felt you were never too young to be pampered._

_I looked past the receptionist whose nametag read Ashley and saw Jason in the back chatting with Donovan another stylist._

"_OH I DON'T KNOW I WAS LOOKING FOR MY BEST GAY AND LOVE OF MY LIFE TO TAKE A WALK IN BECAUSE MY ROOTS ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF HIS LOVE AND ATTENTION" I yelled sarcastically, loud enough I know he would hear._

_He snapped his head in my direction and a big grin crossed his face._

"_Is that my sweet bitch!" he yelled rushing over to me doing something along the lines of a shimmy sashay ._

"_You know it!" I laughed hugging him tightly._

"_No it can't be, my sweet bitch would never walk round with her roots looking like this representing me in such a horrible way" he said horrified as he grabbed the ends of my hair._

"_I know, in my defense I told everyone I hadn't seen you or you would kill me._

"_You better have" he quipped._

"_Ashley call Megan and have her appointment pushed back until 3 an then Tonya's until 6 because I must fix this mop right now the world should be subjected to this no longer" he told her._

_Ashley picked up the phone as Jason and I walked back to his chair._

"_SO what's been going on my beautiful Bella boo why does your hair look like the walking dead." He asked._

"_Well…" I sighed._

"_Half of the reason it looks this way is because I won't let anyone but you touch my head I don't trust anyone but you to be in my head they might mess me up!" I told him._

"_As flattered as I am you cannot run here to port angles every 3 months that's too much you are going to have to trust someone boo" he told me._

"_I don't want too you have been working on my hair since I was 12" I argued._

"_I know but you live in LA now there are some good stylist there, I can make a few calls and get you a good recommendation okay?" he asked slipping the smock over the front of me before he began to part my hair._

"_Fine, I will do it but I won't like it" I muttered._

"_You better I love you too much to let you go out like that" he smirked._

"_Whatever" I smiled a little._

"_So what's the other part of the reason?" he asked parting my hair horizontally now so it was in four sections before he started mixing my color._

_I looked around I saw Donovan in the corner doing a fade on this girls hair, Cami and Loretta where shampooing their clients in the back so I knew it was safe to talk. _

"_Well, I was in the hospital" I mumbled._

"_What…why honey are you alright?" Jason stopped mixing to turn me to face him._

"_I am now" I looked down in my lap before lifting my long sleeve to show him my fading scars. _

_I didn't look up to gage his reaction but next thing I know he was engulfing me in another hug._

"_Its okay" he said pulling apart. _

"_You are a survivor and you have overcome we both have" he said before turning his arm around and I saw fight scars that where barely noticeable now I never noticed them before. _

_I grabbed his hand and squeezed it supportively and that was all that was said._

_I know we would talk about it eventually but we both knew today was not that day._

_So we moved on to a simpler topic which I was grateful for two hours later I bounced out the salon with curly layers cut into my freshly colored hair. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing, I looked at my watch _who was here this early?_ Charlie must have forgotten his cell or keys or something.

I slipped on some low cut socks I don't need shoes until the guest arrive and rushed downstairs toward the door.

I flung the door open and was met with Emerald that makes me smile.

I pulled Edward inside grabbing him into a tight hug, I really had missed him even though we talked every night on the phone.

"What are you doing here don't you have a game tonight?" I questioned shocked.

"There other schools quarterback broke his leg in three places and they forfeited" he smiled.

"And I couldn't wait to get here to you so I'm early" he grinned.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too" he whispered back.

We broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

I have never seen a man with such enticing eyes, I reached my hand up and cupped his face he smiled.

"Let me get my bags" he said turning away from me, and just like that the moment was over.

"You can put them in my rooms just to get them out of the way when everyone arrives" I said grabbing one of his bags as he grabbed the rest and we traveled up the stairs two the third door on the left.

I set his bags down in my room and I turned to watch him inspecting it.

While he was inspecting my room I was inspecting him determining I liked how Edward looked standing in my room.

He was in an all-black cashmere sweater that hugged his arm muscles but hung loosely over his torso. With some Dark wash denim that hugged his ass perfectly paired with some black boots. His hair in all its glorious messiness that I loved looked perfect, _he looked perfect._

Painfully tearing my eyes away I motioned him back out my room because I had to go check on the food.

He followed closely behind me on the steps, he was so close his body was practically on top of me I felt his abs graze my shoulders forcing me to lose concentration and I slipped on the last step, I squealed expecting to land on my ass but Edwards warm arms engulfed me catching me at the last second.

"Are you alright?" he asked still clutching onto me.

"Yes" I breathlessly whispered out.

I heard Edward take a sharp intake of breath but still refused to let me go.

We stood like that for another moment before I felt Edward chuckle behind me.

"What?" I asked curious.

"You're still as clumsy as the first time I noticed you when you practically crashed into me" he told me.

"shut up!" I scowled playfully swatting his arm.

"It's the truth Swan" he quipped.

"Nuh Uh Cullen" I lied.

"Yes huh Swan" he said as he began tickling my sides.

"Noooo" I squealed jumping out of his arms making a dash for the kitchen.

He caught me quickly pressing me against the counter endlessly tickling my sides, uncontrollable laugher flew out my mouth as he grinned in victory.

"Stop! Pleaseeee" I laughed trying to grab his hands to still him.

I grabbed his hands and brought them up, he quickly broke out of my grasp and grabbed my wrist into his hands puling me against him

I smiled breathlessly as the crooked grin on his face grew, he looked down at my face I swear I saw him look at my lips then back up at my eyes he green irises grew darker as his lids became hooded.

I don't know what took over me maybe he tickled me senseless because before I knew it I crushed my lips against his feverously.

Edwards hands roamed my sides before lifting me upon the counter deepening our kiss, I clutched the hair at the nape of his neck tugging softly Edward groaned before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I don't know if this man's tongue was sent from heaven or hell it was so glorious but at the same time so wickedly sinful.

I opened my mouth and allowed him more access as his tongue dominated me and I loved ever minuet of it, I nibbled on his bottom lip earning a growl from him, before I knew it my back was on the counter and he was hovering over me between my thighs, good thing I moved the food off the center island.

My legs where locked around his thighs I moaned as he kissed down my throat licking that sweet spot below my ear.

"Edward" I said breathlessly.

I was seconds away from ridding him of his shirt and the kitchen timer started shrilling loudly both of us froze.

I looked up at Edward and blushed, he smiled down at me and climbed off the Island pulling me up with him.

We stood face to face staring each other in the eyes, he brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes before turning around to cut the kitchen timer off.

"Check on our food chef I will be right back I need to go to the bathroom" he said kissing my cheek and leaving me breathless, confused and still slightly turned on in the kitchen.

Pushing moments ago out of my mind I opened the oven to take out the ham hock and check on the rest of the food.

I spilt the meat in half and tossed half of it in with the green beans and stirred and saved the other half for the greens. I cut the potatoes off and ran cool water over them, I won't mash then until closer to meal time I want them to be hot

I turned around just as Edward was re-entering the kitchen

"Bella I…" he began but was cut off by the high pitch nasal sound of my cousin Lucy's voice.

"Where hereeeeeeeeeeeeee" she sang flinging open the door and waltzing into the house.

I meet her in the foyer with Edward in toe in time to see my uncle lugging in all the bags.

Edward rushed out the door to help him as I stood inside and caught up with Lucy.

"Where's Aunt Marie?" I asked my cousin.

"She got called away on a last minute conference as usual she won't be able to make it" she shrugged.

Typical Aunt Marie sadly it's not even a shock anymore that she misses almost every family event.

"Okay Well Edward will put your bags in my room want to help me in the kitchen or stay out in the living room and watch sports with the boys when there done with the bag?" I asked her.

"I think I can deal with sports for a while" she smirked.

I was surprised Lucy was a lot like me she hated sports she only watched it to look at the men and pick her future husbands out or so she said. She normally helps me prep the deserts.

"Okay…" I said confused turning to leave her in the foyer while I went to prep the deserts alone.

**EPOV**

"Thank you" Bella's uncle said gruffly, he reminded me of chief swan a lot, they both had dark brown hair but his was a little longer an hung loosely to right above his shoulder. They had the same brown eyes same height and build but you could see Bella's uncle had a little more age and weight on him.

"Jerry Swan" he said sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Edward Cullen" I said grasping his hand firmly.

"Ay you're that kid who plays for UCLA right?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Sir" I confirmed amazed he's heard of me I'm just the 2nd string quarterback.

"Anyone with eyes can see you're what the team needs but they won't give you any play time because you're a freshie"

"Have to pay my dues, I can respect that" I stated.

"Good man Edward" he smiled as we made our way into the living room, Jerry turned on the television and put on sports center.

I sat on the love seat while jerry lay across the couch making himself at home.

"So I couldn't help but over hear that you play football at UCLA that must be exciting" Bella's cousin came from around the corner saying taking a seat next to me a little too close for my comfort.

"Uh..yeah" I replied uncomfortable.

"Exciting I go to Brown but none of the football team looks half as handsome as you" she purred.

"Uh…" I couldn't even think of a reply due to the fact I was thinking of the easiest escape route. I looked over at Jerry but he was too engrossed in sports center to notice.

I looked at Bella's cousin and she was easy on the eyes, she and Bella shared the same chocolate brown eyes as their fathers but to me hers paled in comparison to Bella's but maybe I bias. Her cousin had dark brown hair a few shades lighter then Bella's natural hair color, she had a nice evenly tanned skin but I couldn't help myself from missing creamy ivory, she just wasn't my Bella.

I scrunched away from her touch just as Bella entered the living room.

"Hey Uncle Jerry" Bella smiled making her way over to the couch giving him a brief hug.

"Hey Bunny where's your old man?" he asked.

"He went to pick up Billy and Jake and of course stop by the grocery and liquor store he should be back shortly." She replied.

"Cool" Jerry nodded.

"Bella how's the desert going " her cousin asked

"Slower than normal I can't imagine why" Bella quipped.

"Well excuse me… there is a new face this year and I wanted to get to know Edward here, Bella is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No Lucy" she bit back, I frowned slightly she doesn't know how much I wanted the answer to that question to be different.

"Figured, so anyway Edward" Lucy said flipping her hair off her shoulder and bringing her attention back to me.

I saw Bella's jaw tick as she exited the living room a little stomp in her step.

"I uh…am going to see if Bella needs help" I said politely trying to escape.

"She will be fine" Lucy said grabbing my hand pulling me back down.

"Luce leave that boy alone what about David what happened to him" Jerry said finally taking notice.

"Gosh dad David was so last thanksgiving" she groaned.

"I liked him" he argued.

I took this chance as they went back and forth to escape to the kitchen, I walked in and my Bella was muttering curses under her breath as she beat the pie crust senseless.

"Easy the crust is going to call the cops on you" I teased, she glared at me which was so adorable I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So how can I help?" I grinned at her.

"Don't feel obligated to help me you can go head and go enjoy your conversation with my cousin" she spat.

_What had I done she seemed upset with me did I say the wrong thing? This is about this kiss isn't it I moved to fast shit_.

"Bella I'm sorry if I upset you, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that I was wrong it was a mistake I shouldn't have done that" I apologized.

"So kissing me was a mistake?" she asked a look of hurt crossed her face.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean I enjoyed it…I this is not coming out right" I stumbled.

"It's okay Edward I get the picture." She said down casting her eyes continuing to make the pie crust.

Having put my foot in my mouth enough for one conversation I decided to go upstairs and Call Alice and my father and wish them a happy thanksgiving.

I went in Bella's room and closed the door behind me and dialed Alice's number.

I spoke with Ali for a while she was with Jasper at his parents so I promised to stop by a little later.

**BPOV**

Edward retreated out the kitchen and that was another thing I was thankful for this year.

_So kissing me was a mistake?_ I guess so after seeing my cousin and with her all up in his face with her nasally ass voice that guys think is cute why wouldn't kissing me be a mistake.

Feelings for me my ass, the minuet my cousin walks in it's a different story but that's how it has been my entire life so why did I believe for a second it would be any different.

Dad came back shortly after that with all the drinks, and Billy and Jake the living room was soon filled with laughter and sports debates, Edward joined them after he came back downstairs and Lucy couldn't stop making gooey eyes at Edward and Jake.

Jake has grew up a lot from the little punk kid I once knew, he was towering over me now his shirt barely contained his muscles, he hair was cut short but he still had those puppy dog eyes that made him look like the little Jake I made mud pies with in the backyard.

Lucy being good for nothing this year, I forced her to pry her eyes away from the guys and set the table dinner was in 30 minutes and I wanted everything to be good.

"BELLA!" I heard my favorite bear shout from the foyer.

I rushed in and tackled Emmett into a hug.

"M & M!" I shouted.

"Bella you have been holding out on me how do you know all these gorgeous guys?" Lucy quizzed coming up behind me making sex eyes at Emmett.

"Bella knows him because her best friend Is dating him, nice to see you as always Lucy" Rose spat.

"Likewise" Lucy bit back bitterly phony smile still plastered on her face.

It was no secret Lucy was jealous of Rose, and Rose could never stand her phony attitude so the two never got along.

"Sorry I know we are super late but we had a few things to wrap up with the garage and we got a late start thanksgiving traffic is a bitch" Rose smiled grabbing me into a hug once I let go of Em.

"It's okay dinner will be ready in twenty now so everyone wash your hands and go head and sit in the dining room while I bring the food out.

"I will help" Edward said coming from out the living room.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed pulling him into a man hug patting him on the back.

"Hey" Rose smiled hugging him after.

"No Edward its fine you can go with Lucy into the dining room" I mumbled.  
"No that's okay Bella I don't mind helping" he replied before I could say no he walked in the kitchen and started grabbing platters off of the counters and putting them on the dining room table.

Sighing I follow him into the kitchen, and began dumping the remaining stuff I had warming into bowls and setting them on the table, Edward carried the heavier things such as the turkey and ham.

I just finished putting the last of the food on the table and taking the pie out the oven leaving it on the cooling rack, I just was about to head into the dining room and Edward grabbed my arm.

"I don't know what's going on or what I did but I will say this kissing you was not a mistake to me I just think to you it was" he said before releasing me to walk into the dining room.

Everyone was seated we said a blessing over the food and everyone dug in,

"So is this the part of Thanksgiving we do the cliché' what we are thankful for?" Emmett joked.

"It really is cliché' " I laughed agreeing.

"Why not it think it's nice my family does… well use to do it" Edward said clearing his throat.

"Booze and hot babes!" Jacob shouted causeing everyone to laugh.

"I second that!" Emmett boomed.

Billy, Jerry, and my father all raised their glasses.

"DAD!" me and Lucy said appalled at the same time, they just shrugged and we all laughed.

"I'm thankful Bella cooks every year because I can't boil water!" My dad said.

Rose: Bella being the most awesome friend and Emmett being the most awesome boyfriend and Charlie for always making me feel at home here.

Emmett: My Rosie, and my Hot tamale

Jerry: Beer and good American football.

Lucy: Grandma Swan for the recipe, everyone just glared at her leave her to take away my credit.

Edward: "Having really good friends" Edward said looking around smiling at all of us.

Then it came to my turn I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I'm thankful for all of you, I've had a rough year and even when I was selfish to think I had no one you were all there for me, I love all of you very much and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you" I looked at Edward giving him a silent apology for my earlier actions.

"We love you too" everyone replied back making me smile, I really did love my family.

We sat, chatted, and ate it ended up being fun times everyone was so full they barely could eat desert but no one turned down grandma swans blueberry pie. Everyone was stuffed to capacity and we all moved into the living room to relax. Em and Rose since they arrived last they said they would Rinse the dished and put them in the dishwasher and also put the food away as part of their contribution.

I grabbed a pillow and laid across the floor as the guys all sat on the couch sipping bear watching the Falcons play.

Edward came and sat down by my feet trapping my legs under his.

I rubbed my stomach and chuckled.

"I'm so full" I groaned.

"I feel as stuffed as that bird we just ate come pluck me" he joked.

"That a crime to pluck a strand of that gorgeous hair off" I said honestly.

"It's not all that to me, they use to call me penny head in grade school" he replied.

"They were just jealous" I told him.

"Of course they where I was an awesome kid" he grinned.

"I see your ego was still big in grade school" I teased.

"Hey confidence is key!" he argued.

"So did you need help holding up that head up on such a little body?" I quizzed.

"Don't make me tickle you swan!" he threated.

"You don't play fair Cullen."

"Alright guys we are all done we are about to head out, we have to head to Emmett's house and bring this food to his mom she just got off her shift, Ang was spending thanksgiving with Ben so I know she might be a little lonely. "Rose stated.

"Sure no problem I get it just be careful it was nice earlier but now rain started to pick up" I warned.

"We know momma bear we will be okay"

"Okay, thanks for coming Rose I will talk to you tomorrow" I told her.

"Okay" she replied bringing me into a hug, I hugged Emmett and kissed him on the cheek before letting them go. I went to sit back on the floor with Edward but he breezed past me.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" he told me I nodded and took a seat on the end of the couch.

Ten minutes past and Edward never returned, I hope something I made didn't make him sick.

I went to look for him in the bathroom but it was empty, I tuned the corner and my cousin's tongue was deep down his throat in the middle of the hallway.

I watched in horror as she attempted to slob him down, why did this make my heart ache inside it was so painful I had to clutch my chest.

I rushed away not being able to look at the scene before me anymore; I flung the front door open and rushed out of the house ignoring Edward calling after me.

I dashed out into the rain and just ran to anywhere, I ignored that fact this was highly dangerous for a multitude of reasons.

I ended up at my old childhood park sitting on the slid letting the rain mix with my tears.

_Everything he said to me was a lie why did I even let myself believe he truly was in love with me?_

It hurt so bad I just wanted it to stop.

"Bella" I heard Edward say as I felt his presence next to me; I kept my head down and tried to ignore him.

"Bella!"

"What do you want Edward?" I said flatly.

"Well first off I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you?" he barked.

"Excuse me!" I yelled shocked he spoke to me like that.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You heard me! you're dashing away after dark in a rain storm are you fucking insane what if something happen to you again we almost lost you once I be dammed if we do again!" Edward tried to yell but it came out more of a hoarse whisper.

I instantly felt bad I could hear the pain in his voice once again my emotion made me make a selfish decision.

"I'm surprised you noticed I left! It seemed to me you would rather play tonsil hockey with Lucy!" I bit back weakly.

"For the love of god!" he chuckled darkly.

"I do not want Lucy! If you would have stuck around longer you would have seen me shove her away from me. I do not want any other girl for that matter but you! I told you I loved you that doesn't just go away I want you Bella every day forever and you know it so either tell me there is no chance or except me and stop pushing me away!" He had gotten in my face now our noses so close the tips touched.

"I can't" I whispered weakly the tears beginning to fall from my eyes again.

"Yes you can" he replied clutching me to him, I ripped out of his embraced and turned my back to him.

"I can't! It's wrong" I cried.

"How is you feeling something for me wrong don't do this" he said coming up behind me.

"How can I be happy when Keith is dead" I asked him.

"Because that is what Keith would want" he replied.

"No he wouldn't he would never want us together because a part of him knew." I screamed.

"Knew what?" he asked.  
"Knew that I was with him and thinking about being with you!" I yelled guilty.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm in love with you too you big idiot! I have been for a long time, I looked Keith in the face and lied to him every day knowing my heart no longer belonged to him and now that he's gone what am I supposed to do flaunt that love like he was good reddens that?! Now I can have what I really wanted all along I can't do that!" I screamed it felt good to just let it all out.

"I don't deserve to be happy with you" I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"You love me? "Edward asked me, I remained silent.

"Bella you love me?" he swallowed thickly. I turned around and faced him, his clothes were soaked by the rain is hair wet and clung to his forehead messily.

I stared into his intense eyes and I knew I couldn't deny him the truth any longer.

"Yes" I whispered. That was all it took his lips were on mine and I moaned in satisfaction it felt right.

I gripped his wet shirt and pulled him closer to me intensifying the kiss our mouths molded together like two pieces to a puzzle _a perfect fit_. I explored Edwards's mouth as he did mine in the most pleasurable ways.

Because of the rain I should have been cold but Edward had me on fire, I deepened our kiss nibbling on his bottom lip before dominating his mouth this time with my tongue exploring the very taste of Edward Cullen.

We both broke apart and stared at each other our lust filled gazes brought us too his next statement.

"Let's get out of here."

"Lets" I agreed grabbing his hand

**~~~~~~~~~~~~OAW~~~~~~~~~~~**

The house was dark as we entered as well as painfully quite, Edward said he didn't know if his mom was back and quite frankly he didn't care.

We crept up the steps and made it to Edwards room in silence, he ushered me in and closed the door behind him softly.

Edward maneuvered through the room using the moon as the only source of light, shortly after he pulled out candles and lit them in various places in the room giving it a soft glow.

"Here you can wear one of my shirts I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer" he said tossing me a shirt.

He walked in the bathroom for a moment as I stripped down and put on his shirt; it came down to middle thigh. He emerged from the bathroom and his eyes got that dark look in them again.

He grabbed my clothes and left the room returning in a short minuet after that.

"They will be dry soon" he told me.

"Whatever should we do while we wait" I smirked.

"I have a few ideas" Edward grinned walking over to me lifting me up and claiming my lips gently.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and we stood there sensually making out.

It wasn't rough and frantic as before it was deep, slow and gentle but the passion still burned like the fire from the candles.

"I want you so much Bella" he whispered in my ear before taking my lobe between his teeth.

"Oh shit Edward…" I moaned.

"I want you too" I threw my head back as he licked from my earlobe down the slope of my neck.

Shivers went down my spine I never knew anything could feel so good and so right.

Wetness pooled between my thighs as I ached for any kind of friction.

Edward spun me around and we landed on the bed him hovering above me similar to the position from earlier on the kitchen counter.

"Edward..oh..I" I moaned I couldn't even form sentences as he ground his hips hitting that most sensitive spot I wanted to fall apart already.

"Yes" I whispered in pleasure tugging his hair roughly begging for more, this wasn't enough I needed more.

I heard him groan in appreciation, Edwards hands traveled up and down my sides stopping at my chest to massage my breast, he ran his fingertips over my sensitive nubs causing my breathing to hitch. Edward then expertly slipped open the top two buttons of his shirt, he licked down the valley of my breast before tugging the shirt open and claiming my nipple with his wicked tongue. I arched off the bed the pleasure uncontrollable.

"Oh god Edward please." I moaned.

_I wanted more I needed more._

I grabbed Edwards hips running my hand across his firm ass and squeezed it bringing him closer to me, I heard a growl erupt from him before he pulled back I instantly thought I did something wrong until I saw him rid himself of the fresh shirt he had just put on.

I eyed his delectable torso hungrily I reached out and ran my hands along his chest tenderly he closed his eyes and let me touch him, his breathing remain calm until I slipped my hand below the waist band of his sweat pants and stoked his member.

"Bella" he said hoarsely.

"Edward" I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

_This was the moment of truth there was no turning back after this point so was I ready for this?_

My heart decided to speak before my mind even though they were both in agreence

"More than I have ever been."

Edward backed away from me and climbed off the bed riding himself of his shorts and his boxer, my eyes did a double take when I saw what awaited for me, as it grew I grew more nervous.

He climbed back on the bed trailing kisses from my smooth calf's up my thighs to my stomach, he paid some more attention to my breast before claiming my lips once more.

He kissed me passionately I wanted to cry, how could I have denied him, us, this for so long.

I dominated Edwards's mouth again allowing him to explore mine with his lips he sucked on my tongue vigorously.

I felt his long fingers ghost over my sensitive area, I tensed a little and Edward massaged my thighs and let go of my lips, he kissed my neck again softly and whispered for me to relax, he slipped his fingers between my silky folds I arched into his hand as pleasure was building up inside of me.

Edward expertly brought me to pleasure with his fingers, with his thumb he stroked my love button until the coil inside my stomach snapped and a wave of pure ecstasy consumed me.

A sob escaped my throat from the immense pleasure I felt. I slowly began to come back down when I felt Edwards shaft poking around at my entrance,

I tensed again, Edward looked me in my eyes, brushing my wild hair out of my face once more, I relaxed just looking into his eyes I knew I was safe and he would take care of me.

I nodded my head letting him know I was ready, he kissed me on the lips once more he trailed kisses down my throat settling in the crook of my neck before he entered me.

I gasped in surprised as I felt him invade me stretching me around him, Edward let out a sharp hiss stilling inside me.

I tried to move because this was painfully uncomfortable but I knew it was soon to pass, Edward plunged deeper inside of me I clawed his back squeezing my eyes tightly as he kissed my shoulders reassuringly.

Edward was finally all the way inside of me and he began a rhythm, he slid in and out of my depths slowly once I adjusted to his size the feeling of discomfort faded an pleasure started to build,

Edward grabbed my hand we interlocked fingers as he kissed me passionately, a sob escaped me again it felt so good so incredible.

"Edward…edward…" I pleaded over and over again, his was punishing my body torturously with sinful pleasure.

"Fuck Bella you don't know what it does to me when I hear you say my name like that." He groaned.

Edward rocked inside of me hard and deep I could barely take it anymore, he reached between us and rubbed my clit to the slow torturous rhythm of his strokes that was enough to send me crashing over the edge, I clutched around him crying out his name as I climaxed for the second time. Moments after Edward stilled inside me naughty words slipped off his lips as he emptied his nectar into my garden.

He rolled over to the side clutching me close, we laid in silence for a long period of time so long I thought he might have fallen asleep until I heard him whisper.

"Tell me again"

I knew what he wanted, I knew that he needed it and I could reassure him without a doubt.

"I Love You" I whispered.

"You are my life now" He replied.

AN: So there we are BxE are finally together I know it took 50 chapters but they are. So tell me what you think this was one of my favorite chapters of this story I hope you guys loved it. Review!

**PS: I am hosting my very first writers challenge it is a crossover fiction competition details are in the challenge section of TWSC or on my blog .com link also on my profile check it out we have some amazing judges and awesome prizes everyone is welcomed to enter! TTYS ~MissFJU~**


End file.
